America s CardCaptor: los secretos de los hechicer
by crystal23
Summary: Continuacion de Busqueda de sentimientos en ¿tiempo? espero que les guste....ahora, la aventura se mueve a America ¿que les puede esperar a los chicos? espero sus comentarios capitulo 13 Por FIN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS O AL CORREO
1. Default Chapter

Anotaciones de la autora: para poder entender este fic, debe de haberse leído el anterior a este titulado: "Búsqueda de Sentimientos en ¿Tiempo?"  
  
  
  
America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros.  
  
1.1 Por Crystal  
  
2 Prologo  
  
-No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado un mes desde que llegué a este país- dijo Touya, mientras bebía una taza de café. Pero no estaba solo, Melody estaba con él.  
  
-Creo que ya te adaptaste al ritmo de vida de aquí, querido-le decía la joven- sabia que podías hacerlo, eres el mas dedicado de todos los doctores que tienen hasta años aquí- pronto estarás en el comité del hospital.  
  
-¡Sabes una cosa?? No he tenido tiempo de conocer la ciudad con todo el trabajo que he tenido. Sakura y Yukito posiblemente lleguen a mitad de febrero. Me lo dijeron en su carta. Mientras tanto, creo que deberíamos salir después de que el turno termine... – pero algo llamó su atención hacia la ventana mas cerca de la pareja y que hizo que este concentrara su atención al exterior del hospital.  
  
-¿En serio?- decía la joven- podríamos ir a la feria que se está desarrollando en el parque a seis cuadras de aquí ¿no crees? ¿Touya? ¿Touya?- mirando que el joven se había distraído y mirando también a la ventana por donde él observaba y diciendo la joven también por lo que observaba- Vaya!!! Parece que va a llover, pero que extraño-mientras se sentía un tanto extraña y colocaba su mano en su frente y respiró profundo, mientras retomaba la conversación nuevamente, mientras su acompañante, no retiraba la vista de la ventana-¿habías visto un fenómeno tal como este? yo nunca lo había visto que extraño ¿no crees Touya? – volviendo la vista hacia donde se encontraba sentado supuestamente el joven y no lo vio sentado, luego volteó su vista a la ventana, y vio al joven en el exterior de la cafetería y que se dirigía hacia la dirección opuesta de donde provenían las ráfagas y las nubes se encontraban mas concentradas. No sabía a donde se dirigía pero esto le traía recuerdos; recuerdos de diez años atrás, cuando su hermana había liberado el poder contenido en el libro de Clow y luego, junto al mocoso, se dedicaron a capturarlas. Mientras caminaba se decía a sí mismo: -Ha empezado. Aun no es hora de llamarlo hasta que sepa con exactitud que es lo que está ocurriendo y si es lo que me imagino- caminando a la salida del hospital, hacia donde él creía que procedía la energía. Podía sentirlo. Su cuerpo podía sentir la procedencia de una magia muy poderosa, estuvo caminando alrededor de veinte minutos, el clima había vuelto a su forma normal; los cielos lucían despejados, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero por su experiencia, él sabía que no era el final, sino el principio, pero que esta situación solo le incumbía a él y a Li Shaoran, futuro jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente y no a su hermana, Sakura Kinomoto. Continuó su camino, hasta que se detuvo frente a una pequeña zona residencial, rodeada de edificios de apartamentos. La fuente de todo el poder, la localizó en el segundo edificio e ingresó a este. Subió hasta el tercer nivel y se detuvo frente a la puerta número 3- b. Toco la puerta y respondió y la abrió un niño que no pasaría de los 12 años de pelo rubio alborotado y ojos azules, que estaba un poco alterado y sostenía un libro en sus manos.  
  
-¿Si?- preguntó el niño algo nervioso y sudoroso.  
  
-Disculpa- dijo Touya- pero ¿No ha pasado nada extraño aquí o sí?  
  
-n...no. no que yo crea ¿por qué?-dijo el niño- ¿Quién eres? ¿qué es lo que quieres?  
  
-Mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto- observando con detenimiento al niño y en especial el libro. Le resultaba conocido pero a la vez, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona. En la portada se podía observar una especie de ave. Por la similitud a ciertas aves, pudo deducir que era un cóndor. Además estaba decorado con caracteres chinos y occidentales- trabajo en el hospital que está cerca de aquí. ¿y tú eres...??  
  
-Mi nombre es Thomas Kent, pero mis amigos me llaman T.K. ***¿Eres del oriente? China o Japón...Por que tal vez entonces me puedas decir que dice aquí- mostrándole la portada del libro que sostenía. Touya, observaba con detenimiento el apartamento y no le prestó atención a lo ultimo dicho por el niño. El lugar parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Fotografías, libros, papeles, portarretratos y montones de discos compactos regados por el suelo. Le llamó la atención una especie de carta de Tarot, boca a abajo, donde se observaba la misma figura de la portada del libro. Un halcón. Para Touya, si era lo que se imaginaba era una situación un tanto extraña. Recordó que 10 años atrás su hermana cuando le explicó la procedencia de las cartas Clow, la relación de Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran en todo el asunto, además de la verdadera identidad de Yukito y de Kero, que, Kero despertó y salió de la portada del libro y al ocurrir esto, el libro solo en su portada, se podían leer las palabras Clow, pero este no era el caso, si este era el guardián, tal vez no despertaba o tal vez no era del todo un guardián. Se acercó, se arrodilló y tomó la carta del suelo. Al levantarla y voltearla, pudo leer la palabra en caracteres occidentales "Young". Luego observó al chiquillo y miró las fotografías que habían en el suelo. Tomó una de ellas y la observó con cuidado, y preguntó ¿Dónde están tus padres??  
  
-¿Quién es realmente usted?- preguntó el niño desafiante-¿Qué es lo que desea? ¿Qué es realmente lo que quiere?  
  
-Honestamente, quiero que me dejes ver ese libro que tienes en las manos- viendo el libro que el niño, aun sostenía.  
  
-¿Sabes que es este libro?- lo adquirí esta tarde pero, pensé que era un diario y cuando lo abrí solo....solo.... tenía dentro esas cartas y lo próximo que supe era que estaba así- mostrándole a Touya a si mismo, sus ropas eran muy anchas y grandes para un niño de 12 años, mientras Touya lo observaba y luego a la carta que tenía en sus manos y cayó en la idea de que era lo que había ocurrido. Tomó el libro de las manos de T.K. y lo observó. Lo abrió con cuidado y solo encontró una carta dentro que reconoció como una de las parecidas a la que su hermana usaba y decía "Fire", le preguntó, mirando las fotos- ¿Eres tú cierto?- a lo que el niño le respondió- si tengo en realidad 28 años. Leí la carta que tienes en las manos, y esto me pasó y cuando vine a ver, todas las cartas salieron del libro con excepción de esa y la otra la sostenía en la mano.  
  
-Tengo que sentarme- dijo Touya, ocupando la silla que se encontraba mas cerca y diciendo- y hacer una llamada internacional ¿Puedo usar tú teléfono?- el niño asintió y le dio el inalámbrico. Mientras este marcaba le dijo:- tengo la posible solución a tu problema- respondiendo en la otra línea, una joven, a la que Touya, había escuchado responder el teléfono en el ultimo mes mientras se comunicaba cada dos días con el joven para ponerse al tanto de lo que ocurría y el avance en el caso de los libros desaparecidos y que consideraba que tenían relación con el sueño que tuvo días antes de llegar a América, dijo en japonés:- Quiero hablar con Shaoran Li, es Kinomoto ¡ahora!.  
  
  
  
COMENTARIOS: HOLA!!! HOLA. REGRESÉ. BUENO PARA QUIENES LO NOTARON, ESTE FIC ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE "BÚSQUEDA DE SENTIMIENTOS EN ¿TIEMPO?" Y PARA QUIENES NO HAN LEIDO ESE FIC, SERÁ MEJOR QUE LO HAGAN O NO ENTENDERAN EL DESARROLLO DE ESTE. PARA QUIENES SI LO LEYERON, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ENTONCES ESTE LES GUSTARA MUCHO MAS (ESPERO). ^__^ BUENO ACERCA DEL TITULO (PARA QUIENES SE LO PREGUNTEN)LO EXTRAJE DEL TITULO QUE LLEVABA LA SERIE QUE ES TRANSMITIDA POR KIDS WB "CARDCAPTORS: THE SECRET OF THE SORCERER", QUE AUNQUE EL TITULO ES TAN BUENO, NO ASI COMO TRANSMITEN LA SERIE Y LOS CAMBIOS DE EDICIÓN Y DE LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA. EL NOMBRE DEL NUEVO PERSONAJE Y SU DESCRIPCIÓN FÍSICA, ES EN BASE AL PERSONAJE T.K.*** DEL ANIME "DIGIMON 02" OTRA BUENA SERIE DE ANIMÉ. LA PREGUNTA QUE TODOS SE HACEN ¿TOUYA LLAMANDO A LI? BUENO, ESO SIGNIFICA DOS COSAS: MAS NEGOCIOS QUE AMISTAD O UN CESE A LA RIVALIDAD ¿CUÁL PREFIEREN? AUNQUE NO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO NO PROVOQUE CIERTOS INCIDENTES PARA QUE OCURRA ALGO ENTRE ELLOS.  
  
AVANCES: BUENO PARA EL CAPITULO UNO, LOS EFECTOS DE LA LLAMADA DE TOUYA A HONG KONG NO SE HARAN ESPERAR Y AFECTARAN DE UNA MANERA U OTRA LA FORMA DE ACTUAR Y LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y LAS DECISIONES QUE LOS CHICOS TOMEN, AFECTARÁN EL FUTURO DE CADA UNA DE SUS RELACIONES. MUCHAS DUDAS INVADEN A Fujitaka , LA INTERVENCIÓN DE SONOMI. ADEMÁS DE UN VIAJE QUE HARAN SAKURA Y TOMOYO POR SU CUENTA Y QUE SE UNIRAN A MEILING Y NAKURU, A PESAR DE QUE LA PRIMERA ESTA EN PREPARATIVOS DE BODA. Y HABRÁ UN LIO TREMENDO CON RELACION A LAS CARTAS DE TOUYA (TREMENDA CONFUSIÓN SI LEYERON BIEN EL PROLOGO LO ENTENDERÁN) ES LA LETRA DE TOUYA ¿PERO SERÁN EN REALIDAD DE ÉL??? Y LAS DE SAKURA A SU HERMANO. ESTEN PENDIENTES QUE LAS CARTAS SON LA CLAVE DEL EMBROLLO.  
  
Bueno, ya saben la rutina, comentarios, tomatazos, declaraciones (nunca están de mas) a mi, Crystal en mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	2. causas y consecuencias

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
Capitulo I: Causas y consecuencias  
  
Ciudad de Tomoeda.....Habitación de Sakura.  
**Un mes después de la aparición del libro de cartas en América  
*******************  
Habían pasado casi dos meses desde el enfrentamiento de Sakura y los demás con Takayashi, en realidad, hubiese perdido su vida en aquella ocasión si no hubiese sido por la intervención en ese momento de Kinad; Sakura, conocía muy bien al igual que todos (cuando las explicaciones fueron dadas), de que el verdadero nombre de la Cardcaptor del futuro, era Nadeshiko Kinomoto, hija de Touya y Melody en el futuro, nació y fue criada en Norteamérica y más tarde, instruida y enviada por la familia Li y Eriol en el futuro, con el propósito de cambiar su futuro y prevenir lo que ocurriría y había logrado con éxito: Ken Takayashi del futuro y del presente desapareció, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, Kinad había muerto durante la batalla, en manos del Takayashi del futuro y murió en brazos de Touya y Eriol, pero el futuro había sido cambiado , pero solo en parte; Touya, había decidido partir a Norteamérica, a ocupar un puesto disponible en Chicago, junto a Melody. Para Sakura, era extraño despertarse en las mañanas y no encontrar a su hermano, haciendo el desayuno y el almuerzo para ambos; en la casa solo quedaban su padre Fujitaka y ella además Kero, pero no se podía contar ya que su padre aun no sospechaba de la existencia del pequeño guardián de las cartas Sakura.  
  
Para anotar otro punto en su tristeza, se encontraba el hecho que Shaoran, fue llamado por su madre y miembros del Concilio a Hong Kong, hacía ya dos meses (partió al mismo tiempo que el hermano de Sakura), debido al robo de unos libros muy importantes, a pesar de que el joven solo le refirió eso, no le dio mas detalles acerca de que eran los libros. Hablaba con él dos veces al día, pero la ultima vez que habló con el fue 2 semanas atrás. Preocupada por la situación, había llamado a su casa a Hong Kong, pero siempre le respondían lo mismo "El Señor Li no se encuentra ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?", le había dejado ya tantos mensajes que le decían que se los habían entregado todos. Pero una duda invadía sus pensamientos: ¿Qué había ocurrido tan importante, que no le respondía los mensajes?  
  
Para terminar, no sabía nada de Tomoyo. Seguro, consideraba Sakura, que la joven estaría en planes de boda con Eriol, quien le había propuesto matrimonio en la habitación de Meiling en el hospital, pero no sabía nada de Eriol tampoco; según ella el grupo estaba tan disperso y distinto a dos meses atrás. Meiling, también estaba de planes de boda con su prometido, Tai, amigo de Shaoran de la infancia y al igual que el joven Li, era un hechicero aunque este no encontraba el uso adecuado a la magia y se había abstenido de usarla en el pasado, pero últimamente, se había dedicado a ponerla en práctica según Meiling le escribió a Tomoyo en e-mail y Tomoyo, le reveló a Sakura, la última vez que compartieron juntas.   
  
Pero Sakura si encontraba en que invertir su tiempo. Se había dedicado en lleno (una vez que hubo iniciado la universidad), en su carrera. Su profesor le había informado que era una de las estudiantes mas dedicadas de la clase y que si terminaba el ensayo final que era nota parcial de su nota final, podría exonerar el final y terminar las clases antes de tiempo. Por tanto, ocupaba su tiempo en terminar dicho ensayo que era para entregar (según la joven se había propuesto), para el día siguiente.  
  
Aun con el ensayo sin terminar en su computador, comenzaba a escribir y deshacía lo que había escrito. Simplemente, no se podía concentrar, sentía algo extraño, pero que no la dejaba enfocarse en el documento frente a ella, observó hacía la ventana y vio asomarse el atardecer; eran ya las cinco de la tarde. Luego miró al pequeño guardián que jugaba en el computador portátil regalo de su padre y su hermano en las navidades pasadas, mientras volvía su mirada al documento que supuestamente tenía que terminar. Cuando de repente, sonó el celular, el cual no tardó en responder.  
  
-¿Hola?  
  
-¿Sakura?  
  
-¿Tomoyo?- se alegró la joven - ¿Cómo estás? Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, amiga.  
  
-Sakura- dijo la joven algo seria- ¿Podemos hablar? Debemos reunirnos tal vez dentro de media hora en el parque Ueno. Tengo algo que mostrarte y hablar contigo.  
  
-No hay problema. Pero Tomoyo ¿Estás bien? -dijo la joven, algo preocupada por su amiga. Ella no suele comportarse tan seria y con la nota de tristeza que sonaba en su voz.  
  
-si estoy bien- mintió ella- pero debo de hablar contigo ¿puedes?  
  
-Si claro en media hora- y cerró el teléfono celular. Miró su ensayo, por mitad. Le dio a la tecla "save" y apagó el computador. miró a Kero y le dijo: -Kero voy a salir a reunirme con Tomoyo. Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido. Papá está trabajando en el estudio.  
  
-¿a dónde vas Sakurita?- le dijo la criaturita, que aun jugaba en el computador portátil.   
  
-Voy a reunirme con Tomoyo, pero será mejor que te quedes. Es una charla de chicas- al escuchar esto, mientras la joven se colocaba un abrigo, para disponerse a salir, Kero solo dijo algo ofendido por que no lo incluyeran, cuando ella se encontraba en la puerta: -¡Mujeres!! ¡desearía que las cosas fuesen como antes solo nosotros tres sin el mocoso!!!  
  
-¿Por qué metes a Shaoran en este asunto? Si él ni siquiera está en el país- dijo la joven, mirando atrás a donde dejaba a la criatura  
  
-¡y debería quedarse donde está!!!- dijo el guardián- Debería ser como antes ¡solo nosotros tres!!! Nadie mas.  
  
-Creo que eres algo egoísta Kero- dijo Sakura, mientras cerraba la puerta dijo:- creo que tienes una conducta un tanto infantil que deberías dejar atrás; te traeré cuando vuelva algo de pudín ¿de acuerdo?   
  
-abajo en la puerta del estudio-  
  
-¿papá??- decía la joven al señor Kinomoto quien estaba concentrado leyendo una carta que sostenía en sus manos, y dirigió su vista a la joven parada en la puerta, el cual , al verla sonrió, como era notable en su persona- voy a reunirme con Tomoyo en el parque Ueno; regresaré antes de la cena - cerró la puerta del estudio.  
  
-Esta bien. Cuídate- luego dirigiendo su vista a la carta, dijo: -Ay no!!!! Sakura espera- pero la joven ya se había marchado de la residencia- bueno, se lo diré cuando regrese- aun releyendo el contenido de una carta que había leído por décima vez. La había recibido el día anterior, aunque la fecha en el contenido era de un mes antes. No sabía por que la carta había tardado tanto en llegar, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el contenido, la primera vez que la leyó. La forma con la que escribía el remitente, era clara y muy formal, tanto para creer que quien la escribió, fue su hijo Touya. En la carta se leía lo siguiente:  
  
"Papá:  
La vida en Chicago es complicada y muy activa; todavía estoy acostumbrándome al ambiente, aunque sospecho que nuestra conversación de hace un poco menos de dos meses, cuando regresaste de Australia. te dejó algo confundido y lo entiendo perfectamente; te conté unos años atrás acerca de mi inusual don, pero aun así no estuviste conforme esta vez, con la explicación acerca de lo que ocurrió en tu ausencia y creo que esa parte no me corresponde a mi. Tienes toda la razón al creer que Sakura y yo te ocultamos algo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, pues no es nada que no podamos manejar. Tal vez el hecho de que siempre nos has dado la independencia necesaria, es lo que nos ha convertido en lo que somos ahora, es lo que te impide, preguntarle a Sakura, lo has tratado de hacer durante 10 años; siempre los secretos, las dudas y los misterios han rodeado nuestra familia y creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad; pero no de mi parte, ya que de mi lo sabes todo. Me refiero a Sakura y creo que si le preguntas te será honesta; ella siempre ha tenido esa cualidad. Ya sabrás cuando será el momento. Mientras tanto, quisiera que Sakura viniese a Chicago, junto a Yukito, para la semana de mi cumpleaños, estaría en el aeropuerto a recogerlos el día 15 de febrero, una amiga se ocupa del pago de su pasaje. Saludos, tu hijo  
  
Touya Kinomoto."  
  
En su mente solo divagó en la conversación que escuchó dos meses atrás, cuando regresó de la conferencia de maestros en Australia, que ese año había sido llamado para la semana entre las fiestas de navidad, y la víspera de año nuevo. Antes de marcharse a Australia, sabía que los planes de sus hijos estaban concentrados en una fiesta de año nuevo, organizada por Tomoyo; al menos, esos eran los planes en un principio; al regresar dos días antes del 31 de diciembre, se encuentra al llegar a su casa, una imagen que aun no se separa de su memoria.....  
  
-Flashback-  
  
-Espero que a Sakura le guste los recuerdos y las figuras en cristal para su escritorio- pensaba el señor Kinomoto, cuando su taxi que lo conducía desde el aeropuerto a su casa, se estacionaba en frente de la misma. Al pagar y desmontar su equipaje, se percató que el automóvil de Shaoran , estaba en la acera.   
  
Como era costumbre, debió de imaginarse que el joven, se encontraba en casa cenando (era la hora de la cena). Entrando sin hacer ruido, con el plan de sorprender a sus hijos, se retiró el abrigo y los zapatos que tenia puestos, estaba a punto de ingresar al comedor, cuando captó parte de la conversación que ocurría en la misma y una voz, la cual no provenía ni de sus hijos, ni de el novio de su hija:  
  
-Me da pena por Tomoyo. La casa de su abuelo quedó hecho un desastre- dijo Kero, mientras consumía un pedazo de pastel de durazno sin piedad  
  
-Bueno Hiraguizagua y yo veremos que podemos hacer- dijo Lí- él se encargará de borrar la memoria de la Señora Sonomi y yo veré que podemos hacer por la casa.  
  
-¿Qué otra cosa queda mas por hacer que repararla desde el inicio? quedó muy destruida, ya que fue un campo de batalla- dijo Kero  
  
-¿Hermano?- dijo Sakura- ¿Qué pasará con Meiling? Te han dicho algo los doctores??- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Estuve hoy allá y aun no despierta ¿y si no despertara nunca?- dijo Shaoran preocupado mientras trataba de comer pero la preocupación por su prima, casi no se lo permitía -pobre Tai- pensando en voz alta de su amigo- No sale de su habitación ni por un momento- y mirando a la joven que tenía vendajes en el cuello dijo:- casi no salimos de esta ¿Verdad?  
  
-Ella estará bien-dijo Touya, tratando de animar el ambiente- Solo fue una contusión menor, ella recuperará el conocimiento en los próximos días. Aunque tengo que admitir que a quien le tengo pena es a Tai. No se ha separado de ella solo para ir al baño. Por solicitud mía, le he pedido a uno de los enfermeros, que le coloquen una pequeña cama en la habitación ya que se rehúsa en dejar a Lí sola- cambiando de tema, dijo: -Vamos a tener que buscar una manera de que esto termine- dijo Touya- esta vez casi morimos todos ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no pudiésemos con Takayashi? Es una locura todo esto.  
  
-¿Pero que podemos hacer? Es nuestro deber el proteger las cartas y a los inocentes. El concilio en Hong Kong se dedica a eso. Es necesario proteger a la magia y a los seres mágicos a toda costa. Es nuestra razón de ser y nuestro don- dijo Shaoran y luego agregó, viendo a Sakura, mientras observaba como la joven, pasaba su mano por los vendajes que tenía en su cuello, le agarró la mano y dijo: -¿Te molestan?   
  
-No tanto, pero ese sujeto casi me mata- dijo la joven- pero a ti te dejó bueno...  
  
-Todo una porquería- concluyó Touya- te ves horrible.  
  
-¡HERMANO!  
  
-¿qué? - dijo inocentemente- pero si es la verdad  
  
-De todas formas, ni tan lindo que era- dijo Kero  
  
-Cállate, peluchito- dijo Shaoran  
  
-Sakura....- dijo Kero, y de repente se escondió dentro de un bolsa con compras que había en el mostrador de la cocina. Shaoran, Touya y Sakura al observar esto, el primero dijo - ¿Y ahora que le dio a ese??- cuando la voz del Señor Kinomoto surgió del recibidor diciendo : ¡Ya llegué!!- y agregando, viendo en la condición en que se encontraban los jóvenes y acercándose en especial a su hija, dijo: -¿Pero que rayos les pasó a ustedes?? ¿Touya? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- sin dejar ir a su hija de sus brazos y miró a Shaoran, mientras seguía abrazando a su hija; por la forma en que observó a Shaoran y luego a Touya, era la primera vez que los miraba de esa manera. Nunca le habían visto observándole de esa forma. Observó el plato con los restos del pastel de durazno de Kero. Dejó de abrazar a su hija y siguió observando a los tres jóvenes.   
  
- Fin del Flashback-  
  
En efecto, sabía que algo le ocultaban y mas aun, que sus sospechas desde que encontró el mensaje en la contestadora de su casa, casi dos meses atrás, cuando trató de comunicarse con sus hijos; el mensaje decía: "Ha llamado a la Residencia Kinomoto, ahora mismo no nos encontramos en casa favor de dejar su mensaje o en caso contrario, llame a la cabaña Daijurij al 876-2665-3696". Después en cuando escuchó la extraña y graciosa voz que conversaba con sus hijos y Lí, hablaban de Concilio, Takayashi y cartas, antes de ingresar a la sala, además de ¿magia? Por su experiencia, tenía conocimiento de los poderes de su hijo, Touya, pero en ningún momento tenía sospechas de Sakura, y no conocía con exactitud los antecedentes del novio de su hija. Solo tenía conocimiento que pertenecía como el heredero de toda la fortuna de una de las familias mas poderosas y prestigiadas económicamente de Hong Kong. Aunque ciertamente algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Recordó cuando volvió su atención a su hija, que para cambiar de tema, le preguntaba como le había ido en su viaje. Luego, cuando, a solas con el joven Lí, este le dijo que fue un incidente sufrido mientras esquiaban (o trataban de esquiar) en las montañas y uno hizo caer al otro y todos salieron mas o menos lastimados; aunque para complacer al joven, se conformó con la respuesta, eso aun no explicaba las vendas de su hija en el cuello y el mismo joven, que parecía que lo hubiesen golpeado todo un grupo. Nunca mencionó sus dudas acerca de lo que ocurría ni hizo participe a nadie de ello. Ya de eso habían pasado dos meses. Y ahora esta carta de Touya. En efecto, sus hijos le ocultaban un secreto, pero en ese momento y estando solo en la casa, solo escuchó una dulce voz que le susurraba: -Todo estará bien, confía en ellos- Conocía esa voz, esa sutil voz que había escuchado todos los días durante por un poco mas de siete años y la muerte le arrebató; estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando el timbre sonó. Se paró de su escritorio, salió del estudio, y dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola, se encontró con la cara de un joven de 27 años que le saludaba animadamente y le sonreía mientras le extendía un paquete a Fujitaka, mientras este le decía: -Justo a la persona a quien quería ver.  
  
-¿¿¿....????- curiosamente y observando al señor Kinomoto.  
  
************** En el parque Ueno************************  
  
-¿Sakura? Por aquí- mientras observaba a su prima, tratándola de localizarla en el parque, aunque ya conociendo a Tomoyo, sabía que la encontraría en la parte del parque donde habían tenido la mayoría de sus aventuras cuando eran niños, cerca de lo que aun le llamaban "el Rey Pingüino".  
  
-¿Tomoyo? Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo estas? Sonabas algo preocupada por teléfono ¿Qué te ocurría? O mejor aun- observando el rostro de su amiga -¿Qué te ocurre?? ¿Cómo está Eriol?  
  
-Eriol... creo que está bien. Él, bueno... no está en Japón ahora mismo- dijo mientras sacaba una palmtop` de su cartera y al mismo tiempo, de reojo, observaba la reacción de su amiga ante esta declaración-él me dijo que tenía asuntos que atender en Londres. Se fue hace ya tres semanas.-viendo el rostro sorprendido de su amiga, mientras sus ojos denotaban una tristeza inmensa.- preferí no mencionarte nada. Ya tienes suficiente con lo de tu hermano y Shaoran. tengo algo que mostrarte, lo recibí en mi correo electrónico antesdeayer pero fue hace una hora, antes de que me comunicara contigo, que tuve la oportunidad de leer- mientras buscaba el archivo que deseaba mostrarle su amiga, le preguntó. -¿Spi y Naruku se fueron con él?   
  
A lo que la joven le respondió- no. Se quedaron aquí, pero Sakura, Eriol me mintió- con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- ¡me mintió!!!  
  
-¿A que te refieres con que te mintió? El nunca te mentiría Tomoyo ¿o si? ¿En que te mintió?- mirando a su amiga a los ojos con tristeza  
  
-Nunca creí que ocurriría pero si, lo hizo, Sakura. Dijo que estaría por un tiempo indefinido en Inglaterra, de eso hace mas de tres semanas, pero tengo para decirte que Eriol estuvo en Hong Kong, con Shaoran- mirando a su amiga para detectar cierta reacción por parte de la misma.  
  
-¿ Con Shaoran, Tomoyo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Sakura, llena de curiosidad y sorpresa.  
  
  
************ al mismo tiempo, En la residencia Kinomoto***********  
  
-Lo que me pide Señor Kinomoto no puedo decirle- le dice Yukito al profesor mientras compartían juntos el té, que el señor Fujitaka había hecho al llegar el joven profesor a la residencia. Desde su llegada, el padre se Sakura, no podía mas con las dudas que le invadían y la carta que Touya le había enviado estaba encima de la mesa. El profesor se la había dado a leer a Yukito, pues tenía el presentimiento de que este, como amigo de la infancia de su hijo, sabía lo que sus hijos le ocultaban- En realidad no tengo idea el porqué de esa carta- observando lo que había escrito su amigo en Norteamérica- eso solo se lo pueden responder Sakura y Touya.  
  
-De una u otra forma tengo la impresión de que sabes a que se refiere mi hijo; lo se. Pero no me quieres decir para proteger su privacidad, pero ya te dije la conversación que capte el día que regresé de Australia entre Touya, Sakura, el joven Li y quien quiera que estaba con ellos. Hablaron de que casi mueren ¡mueren Yukito!!!-observando el rostro del joven quien miraba hacia el suelo, evadiendo su mirada- Y aun así te niegas a decirme que fue lo que ocurrió mientras yo no estaba. De un tiempo hasta acá es lo mismo. Un poco de 10 años para acá. Extraños golpes, en los rostros de mis hijos, en especial del de Sakura y el joven Lí. También están esos otros amigos. Los de Inglaterra (refiriéndose a Eriol y Nakuru), y está Tomoyo y la prima del Joven Lí. Ustedes ocultan algo pero no trataré de averiguarlo. Solo te pido por favor que se cuiden. Ya perdí a su madre- dirigiendo su mirada al retrato de quien fue una vez su esposa- no quiero perderlos a ellos también ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Le diré algo- mirando al padre de sus amigos y al mismo tiempo, el de su ama- en mi vida solo tengo un destino, no me pregunte el por qué, pero es proteger con mi vida a sus hijos y eso es lo que haré. Lo juro por mi vida- en esto ultimo, no eran los ojos del gentil profesor Tukishiro quienes miraban al padre de su amigo de la infancia, eran los del guardián, Yue- y el profesor comprendió que Yukito no era un ser humano normal, pero tampoco quiso interrogarle, solo se conformó con lo dicho en ese momento por el joven y que sabía que cumpliría con su promesa y le dijo: -vamos, preparemos la mesa y calentemos lo que cenaremos. Está listo solo hay que calentarlo- Dirigiéndose a la cocina- solo te pido que lo que hemos hablado no se lo digas a mis hijos ¿De acuerdo?- y el joven asintió mientras se ponía de pie a ayudar al señor Kinomoto.   
  
************** En el parque Ueno al mismo tiempo***********************  
  
-Mira-le dijo su amiga, mostrándole el documento que acababa de abrir en su palm top y que provenía de Meiling:  
  
"Tomoyo:  
Ojalá que este fuese el correo que siempre te escribo, pero esta no es la situación; algo ha ocurrido. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero Eriol estuvo aquí en Hong Kong. Estuvo reunido con los miembros de Concilio, Shaoran, Tai y mi tía. No se lo que está ocurriendo. Shaoran y Tai partieron con él hace un poco más de tres semanas con él. Según lo poco que pude escuchar, fue decisión de mi primo el contactar a Eriol. No se donde se encuentran, solo se que es en el extranjero. Sakura, (conociendo a mi Primo), tal vez no este enterada; encárgate tú de decírselo. Yo estoy tan enojada con Tai y Shaoran, ellos no me quisieron decir que ocurría, pero me dijo que no era mi incumbencia el saberlo y mi tía esta de su lado. No soporto estar aquí sola...llegaré a Japón el día 13 a las 7:00pm. Nos reuniremos en tu casa. Te contaré mas en cuanto llegue....Creo que se quien nos puede dar respuestas y esos son Nakuru y Spi. Contáctalos.   
Meiling"  
  
Su amiga terminaba de leer el mensaje, y le pasaba nuevamente, el aparato dijo: - Tomoyo, esto está demasiado extraño, no entiendo que está ocurriendo, pero deberíamos ir a recogerla al aeropuerto, para enterarnos de que es lo que está pasando.  
  
-Yo tampoco comprendo, Sakura ¿Qué tienen que hacer esos tres que no nos dicen a nosotras??  
  
-Tomoyo- mirando su reloj- encárgate de recoger a Meiling, para que no tenga que venir en taxi, y nos reuniremos mas tarde en tu casa. Quedé de cenar con mi papá y no puedo dejarlo solo, ni tampoco a Kero. Actualmente está de un humor...-cambiando de tema acerca del guardián dijo- Cuando llegue le avisaré a Nakuru para que vaya a tu casa ¿Está bien? Debe de tener alguna idea de que es lo que está pasando- poniéndose de pie, de la banca y su amiga también. Se separaron y dirigiéndose cada una a sus destinos. Saliendo del parque, Tomoyo se dirigió a su vehículo donde se encontraba su chofer y su asistente de seguridad (exigencia de su madre, después de lo ocurrido en Londres) y Sakura caminaba al vehículo que le pertenecía a su hermano y quien Yukito le enseñó a conducir cuando cumplió 17 años y que se encontraba a pocos metros de la salida del parque. Solo podía pensar en ¿Qué razones tenían los chicos para ocultarles su salida del país? Shaoran, le había llamado y nunca le dio a entender de que Eriol estaba en Hong Kong, lo que se estaba haciendo o que en realidad era lo que planeaban, en realidad, nada tenía sentido.  
  
Al estacionarse frente a su casa, comenzó a divagar su imaginación y sus pensamientos la pusieron en duda; conocía a Shaoran desde que eran niños y en realidad cumplirían pronto su aniversario del inicio de su noviazgo y aunque lo amaba (y mucho), y el le dio a entender casi al cumplir dos meses antes de su partida a Hong Kong. Al despedirse de él en el aeropuerto, le dio a entender que ya él no pretendía separarse de ella jamás ¿o habría entendido mal?? Fue cuando su mente se fue a los acontecimientos del 3 de enero en el aeropuerto.... y no era ella sola, en otra parte del mundo, donde se encontraba Shaoran; apenas salía el sol y el se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana de su habitación este pensaba en los acontecimientos del 3 de enero ....  
  
-Flashback-  
  
-¿Cuándo planeas regresar?- mientras Shaoran no dejaba de abrazarle en la terminal del aeropuerto, mientras Meiling y Tai, se despedían de Tomoyo y Eriol. Wei esperaba junto a la puerta de abordaje por los jóvenes.  
  
-No te preocupes mi Flor de Cerezo** , que trataré de regresar lo mas pronto que pueda y por fin estaremos juntos para siempre ¿De acuerdo? Ya no tendremos que esperar mas. Seremos solo nosotros dos ¿Recuerdas que dejamos algo sin concluir aquella noche que estuviste en mi departamento?- ante esta pregunta la joven se sonrojó al recordar aquel episodio, pues aunque la intención del joven no era pervertida (como Touya se refería ante esa parte de lo ocurrido esa noche), si era algo bueno para darle pena a la joven, pero aun así, amaba a Shaoran, como él la amaba y el pensamiento de perderlo o estar alejado de él, le destrozaba el corazón.....cuando pensó en lo ocurrido días antes de año nuevo y lo ocurrido la noche que tuvo aquella terrible premonición acerca de Shaoran y antes de conocer a Kinad, Shaoran, también recordaba en ese momento lo ocurrido**...  
  
-ahhhh!!!-despertó Sakura entre lagrimas y sudor-¿Kero??? -¿Kero? ¿Dónde estas?- pero nadie respondió a lo que ella dijo: - es verdad, se fue ofendido a casa de Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura se paró de la cama, prendió la luz y se miró al espejo y repitiendo para sí misma: -Todo fue un sueño, sólo eso, un sueño.  
  
Aún intranquila, miró hacia la ventana y observó la luna: estaba en el centro de la estrellada noche de invierno y pensó: -tengo que tomar algo de aire; tomó un abrigo del armario; invocó la "Fly" card y abriendo la ventana, salió por ella, a encontrarse con la fría noche.  
  
Voló alrededor de la ciudad y recordó aquel sentimiento que la invadía no hacía más de 10 años cuando, para recolectar las cartas, salía por la ventana junto a Kero (esto era cuando su hermano supuestamente, no estaba enterado de que ella era Card Captor), a recolectar las cartas. Aún recuerda aquella vez que tuvo que enfrentar y competir con Shaoran por primera vez por la Carta..... inmediatamente recordó la causa de su salida tan repentina de su casa esa noche. Se detuvo en el techo de uno de los edificios de apartamentos de las afueras aunque de este se podía ver una magnífica vista de la ciudad, se sentó a observar la noche estrellada y el mar, podía verse como un manto negro que de vez en cuando, sus movimientos en oleaje daban la impresión de encontrarse muy lejos, el frío en esta parte era más fuerte, pero ella no lo sentía, pues seguía hundida en sus pensamientos y mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos, solo se consolaba con mirar a la luna, que había escondido ese momento por una nube.  
  
De repente, la puerta corrediza del balcón del techo del edificio donde se encontraba y se percató de quién salía: -no puedo creerlo- pensaba-no me había percatado de que... -no puede ser!!! Shaoran. Creo que por error y sin darme cuenta llegué a su casa; Pero ¿qué estará diciendo?? Es como si hablara solo.  
  
Shaoran, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura, se decía para sí mismo en voz alta: -si lo que me dijo Hiraguizagua es cierto, nadie más que yo la protegeré, no voy a permitir que nadie mas lo haga. No voy a permitir que nada le ocurra- miró a la luna y dijo: - la amo demasiado y no lo permitiré!!!  
  
-¿Qué no vas a permitir qué Shaoran?- ante esta pregunta, podemos decir, que Shaoran estaba a punto de sufrir una fuerte caída, pues la voz de su novia, en medio de la noche y en el balcón de su habitación, solo dijo: -debo estarme volviendo loco. ¿Sakura? - dijo esto, volteando a todos lados.  
  
-aquí arriba- respondió la aludida- estoy atrás de ti.  
  
Diciendo esto, Shaoran se percató, de que en efecto, su querida Sakura se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el borde del techo de su departamento. Observaba como sus bellos ojos color esmeralda brillaban con la luz que reflejaba la clara noche, y la luna en el centro del cielo que quedó al descubierto cuando la nube se movió, hacia la dirección del viento frío que soplaba; para él, ella se veía hermosa a pesar de que se encontraba en una hermosas pijamas color rosa y con un abrigo sobre su delicada figura.   
  
A petición de Shaoran, Sakura, con su ayuda, bajó del techo y se paró junto a él, aunque hacia más frío ninguno de los dos opinó de lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que, fue Sakura quién rompió el hielo y dijo: -¿A qué te referías cuando te interrumpí? ¿A quién debes de proteger?  
  
Shaoran, volteándose a su interrogadora solo percató en decir: -juré hace ya mucho tiempo que te protegería; lo hice el día de que nos hicimos novios-aquí era notable un tono rosa se posaba sobre las mejillas de este. Y no era solo Shaoran, ya que la misma Sakura había adquirido un tono rosa más intenso que el de su pareja.- después del ataque de hoy recordé esa promesa y más tarde hablando con Hiraguizagua supe lo que tenía que hacer; Cuando iba a hacerte la pregunta (pues no pudo terminarla de hacerla y Sakura tan despistada que es, nunca se dio cuenta de que se trataba), tú hermano si se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y fue cuando nos interrumpió.  
  
Sakura, perpleja al escuchar la declaración de su novio, solo se preocupó en decir: -estas equivocado-Shaoran se sorprendió pero dejo que su novia finalizara de hablar.- Kero y Yue me protegen, eso para mí es suficiente son seres mágicos, tú no. Aunque posees poderes mágicos eres un ser humano, Shaoran, un error por más pequeño que sea, te costará la vida, Shaoran- esto último lo dijo tomándole la mano y mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que conocía muy bien llenos de bondad y de la rectitud y disciplina con que fue educado en Hong Kong por sus parientes y especialmente, por su madre.  
  
-Igual que tú, Sakura-respondió Shaoran.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó a su inesperada invitada.  
  
-Es que... -dudaba en responderle.  
  
-¿Qué?- ya se notaba cierta preocupación y había girado todo su cuerpo en dirección a Sakura.  
  
-Tuve un sueño; fue horrible, una pesadilla, salí de mi casa para distraerme y olvidar lo que había pasado en ese sueño, pero sin rumbo fijo y no sé por qué pero vine a parar aquí.  
  
-¿dónde está el peluche? -preguntó mirando a su alrededor buscando a Kero.  
  
-¿Kero? Se quedó a pasar la noche donde Tomoyo, está furioso por lo que pasó y que le llamé la atención por tomar el lado de mi hermano, después de que te fuiste, discutí con él y él decidió irse para allá. Es mejor así, Tomoyo está sola en su casa desde que su mamá está viajando para el extranjero, le hará compañía. Además, tengo a mí hermano.  
  
-Pero tú hermano no se dio cuenta que saliste, es peligroso- dijo esto a Sakura y leyó el movimiento de energía que hubiese cerca, y en efecto, sintió una ola de energía en el edificio próximo y por lo que le dijo Eriol esa tarde pensó: -Tenía que ser la muchacha, Kinad.   
  
-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema  
  
-Ya no tiene importancia, me siento a salvo contigo, Shaoran.  
  
- Si te sientes insegura en tú casa, entonces... ¿Por qué...   
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Porquénovienesaviviraquí? Esto lo dijo tan deprisa que era difícil entender pero por la cara de tomate, Shaoran, con lo rojo que estaba, Sakura comprendió lo que significaba: Significaba que Shaoran estaría cerca casi todo el tiempo, todo el que fuera necesario y conociéndolo no se separaría de ella, pero, ¿era eso lo que necesitaba? ¿Era lo que había visto en el sueño? Entonces lo supo, supo lo que debía hacer.  
  
Shaoran que miró atónito, esperando la respuesta de Sakura y agregó: -no pienses mal, puedes usar la habitación de Meiling pues ella continua en Hong Kong y no tiene planeado venir hasta la primavera. Sigue enferma. Ya para ese tiempo, habremos averiguado que es lo que ocurre y estarás a salvo.  
  
-Shaoran, yo no pue... -aquí fue interrumpida por Shaoran.  
  
-Ya entiendo, tú hermano, él jamás accederá a que vengas aquí, no entiende lo que siento por ti.  
  
-no es eso. es que... creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo.....  
  
*******  
-¿Prometes que volverás pronto? ¿y escribirás?- dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Mejor aun. Llamaré todos los días hasta dos veces ¿De acuerdo?- en ese momento Wei, se acerca a las parejas y les dice: -Es hora de irnos jóvenes señores- refiriéndose a Shaoran y a Tai, mientras Meiling no se despegaba de este último.  
mientras Shaoran se despedía de Sakura, con un beso que Wei tuvo que interrumpir. Para el mayordomo, el joven Li era estricto en algunas cosas, pero últimamente estaba un tanto juvenil, no comportándose como lo hacía frente al concilio, a su familia y a su madre, sino como un jovencito de 20 años frente a su novia como si fuese el primer día de su noviazgo. Tai tuvo que ayudar al mayordomo a separar al joven de Sakura....en realidad, el casi perder a la joven, le había servido para saber cuanto la amaba y deseaba disfrutar cada momento cerca de ella, como pudiese.  
  
-¿Li? Vamos tenemos que irnos- dijo algo feliz mientras observaba a su amigo y trataba de separarlo de la joven; Eriol y Tomoyo miraban abrazados a la pareja con gotitas en la nuca , mientras que Shaoran, no dejaba de besar a la joven y en un momento que se separó de ella dijo a Tai: -Ve a molestar a otro!!!!- y esa reacción, hizo reír a Sakura, que aun continuaba abrazada y siendo besada por el joven, pero Wei al percatarse que Tai no lograba nada, lo hizo entrar en razón: -joven Shaoran, si no nos vamos ahora, perderemos el vuelo y lo esperan en Hong Kong- Para Wei, Meiling y Tai, Shaoran estaba comportándose algo extraño para como era habitualmente.  
  
-¿Escríbenos Meiling ¿De acuerdo?-decía Tomoyo  
  
-Pero claro que si. Para eso estamos las madrinas ¿No? Adiós y nos veremos pronto.  
  
-¿Madrinas?- preguntó Shaoran en susurro a Tai una vez que hubo separado de Sakura y se dirigían a la puerta de abordaje.  
  
-Si Lí. Meiling es madrina de Tomoyo y Eriol; Sakura de nosotros y Tomoyo de ustedes, bueno cuando por fin se lo pidas- viendo que Shaoran se sonrojaba le preguntó ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sakura que nos acompañara?- ya cuando pasaron la puerta este le dijo, mientras Meiling aun miraba atrás a ver si podía ver de allí a sus amigos y Wei iba atrás de los tres jóvenes, Shaoran le dijo- Mi madre dice que era urgente y muy peligroso lo que requiere mi presencia, lo ultimo que necesita Sakura es mas peligros. Concluiré mis asuntos y volveré lo mas pronto que pueda a pedirle matrimonio como se debe- esto ultimo hizo que Meiling volviera la atención hacia los jóvenes y dijera: -Hasta que por fin te decides primo- dijo la joven con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Cuándo se lo preguntarás?- y el joven respondiéndole le dijo: -Cuando regrese de Hong Kong lo haré-dijo el joven- Ya su hermano no está tan problemático como antes y Yukito me dijo que se encargaría del "peluchito de Keroberos". Solo espero el momento indicado- a lo que la joven Meiling, le dijo- me alegro por ti en serio primo, abrazando al joven mientras entraban al avión y la azafata los dirigía al área de primera clase y ocupaban los asientos.....  
  
- Fin del Flashback-  
  
Sakura, terminó de pensar lo que había ocurrido ese día en el aeropuerto. La forma en que Shaoran le besó ese día, era como si nunca mas la volviese a ver y tocó sus labios mientras decía- Creo que te volveré a ver mas pronto de lo que me imagino- sonrió, abrió la puerta y entró a su casa.  
  
Su padre, al escuchar la puerta, dijo: -¿Sakura? ¿Ya llegaste hija? La cena está casi lista.  
  
-Gracias Papá- dijo la joven- primero cenaré para ir a donde Tomoyo, después terminaré mi ensayo y así poder entregarlo mañana-dijo emocionada la joven mientras se acercaba al comedor, pero al llegar ahí se percató del otro puesto que estaba colocado en donde usualmente se sentaba su hermano, antes de partir y dijo: -¿Papá? ¿Quién cenará con nosotros? Observando el puesto preparado y viendo un sobre cerrado en el suyo que al recoger, se percató de que para ella, de Touya.  
  
-¡Hola Sakura!- dijo Yukito, saliendo de la cocina, que no fue visto por la joven desde el comedor- traje galletas en forma de ositos como te gustan.  
  
-¡YUKITO!!- dijo la joven- ¿Qué haces aquí?-mirando primero al joven y después al rostro de su padre -¿Qué ocurre?   
  
-Primero lee tu correo y te diremos- dijo su padre mientras servía el arroz y dijo: -iré por los vegetales- dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras dejaba a su hija abriendo y sacando el contenido del sobre:  
  
"Sakura:   
Como se que tienes vacaciones próximamente (me lo dijiste en tu ultimo correo) te digo que vendrás con Yukito a Chicago para que pases dos semanas aquí por mi cumpleaños. Tu reservación es para el quince de febrero. Te espero con Yukito. Una amiga se ocupa de tu pasaje. Tu hermano,  
  
Touya"   
  
A Sakura, le extrañó el comportamiento de su hermano y no recordaba el hecho de que le hubiese avisado de lo del ensayo, pero aun así no discutió el contenido de esa carta. En realidad era la letra de su hermano, pero no se parecía a que fuera él el que escribiera. Fue razonando la fecha que dijo en voz alta: -Touya quiere que vaya a América. Pero pasado mañana es el quince- y pensó en Tomoyo, que la necesitaba y en Meiling que llegaba en esos momentos y dijo: -No puedo ir. Se ha presentado algo- dirigiéndose a Yukito que ya ocupaba su asiento y a su padre.  
  
-Pero hija, Touya cumple años en un par de semanas, se debe de sentir muy solo y por eso los invita. Deberías de agradecerle.  
Razonando lo dicho en ese momento por su padre y observando una vez mas la carta dijo: -tienes razón, papá. Terminando de cenar iré a casa de Tomoyo a decirles esto, pues Meiling acaba de llegar y Nakuru, también está allá.  
  
-¿Vino Meiling?- dijo Yukito- ¿Sola?  
  
-si. Tenemos asuntos de "chicas" que atender, al menos que ¿Tú sepas algo?- mirando a su amigo y falsa identidad de su guardián.  
  
-¿Yo? Nada que ver, pero recibí también correo de Touya informándome también del viaje y me emocioné mucho- mintió el joven para no hacer sospechar a Sakura, esta distrajo su mirada al rostro de su padre, que le observaba, y Yukito pensó: -Pero es que no estoy tan seguro que haya sido Touya- pensando en su amigo. La mayor parte de los correos recibidos por el joven en el transcurso de su estadía en Norteamérica eran diferentes cálidos pero un poco mas de tres semanas no había recibido correo de él; Yukito, escribía, pero Touya no le respondía y cuando le llamaba al departamento o al consultorio sus conversaciones eran muy breves y presentía que había pasado algo. Pero esta carta le daba la impresión que era diferente. No sabía por que, pero para él era distinto. Durante toda sus estudios en la preparatoria, Touya y Yukito eran los únicos alumnos de su salón que no tenían novia, pero si una amistad inseparable. Se apreciaban mucho. Yukito, después que salieron de preparatoria, se había involucrado sentimentalmente con varias chicas, pero nunca formalizó una relación estable con ninguna, siempre pensó que algo faltaba. Touya conoció a Melody, una estudiante norteamericana, cuando iba en el segundo año de su carrera de medicina y aprendió ingles con ella (pero ella sabía japonés). Yukito estaba feliz por su amigo y Touya llegó a cierto punto con ella que, pensó que al final, su amigo se casaría, pero en cambio, Touya nunca quiso regresar a América con ella y sabía que el porque de esto era Sakura. Pero Touya había encontrado a Melody en las montañas durante el inminente ataque de Takayashi, a finales del año. Ahora, Touya estaba en Norteamérica y con Melody, aunque sabía la razón del porqué de su viaje y de aceptar el puesto reservado en Chicago y partió hacía allá....  
  
-Flashback-  
-un dia después del ataque de Takayashi en las montañas-  
  
....-¿Entonces aceptarás la propuesta de Melody, Touya?- en un momento cuando bebían una taza de café en la cafetería del hospital, un día después del ataque y que en esa noche, Touya había tenido un extraño sueño, del cual, momentos antes le hacía partícipe a su amigo.  
  
-Sabes que en otras condiciones no lo aceptaría pero ese sueño Yuki, en realidad me tiene preocupado.  
  
-¿Y no será que la razón por lo que lo tuviste será para que Sakura vaya a América y se ocupe de ello.... tal vez esta sea la verdadera razón por la que lo tuviste o tal vez será alguna reacción post-traumática de lo que ocurrió ayer-en ese momento, y ante ese comentario por parte de su amigo, Touya deposita con brusquedad la taza de café en la mesa, y mira con detenimiento a su amigo.  
  
-¿No crees que si esa fuera la intención, el sueño lo hubiese tenido ella y no yo? ¿ella sintiera esta ansiedad y no yo? Lo hubiesen tenido Li, Hiraguizagua o tú mismo en todo caso. Pero quien lo tuvo y quienes estábamos en América éramos Melody y yo... no tú ni Sakura, ni nadie más. Así que deja de usar tú sicología de traumas conmigo ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Aun opino que no deberías guardar silencio de esto y decirle a alguien. Tal vez a Li o a Eriol- dijo Yukito- me extraña que Melody estuviese ahí ¿Qué relación tiene ella en todo esto? ¿no te has preguntado este detalle o si?  
  
-numero 1: no le diré a ninguno de ellos. Si les digo le dirán a Sakura o a Tomoyo y ellas irían, y lo ultimo que necesito es que ellas se arriesguen también y ya conoces a Sakura; se preocupa mas por las demás personas que por ella misma...número 2: no creo que Melody tuviese relación con ello-mintió- suponiendo que ella trabajaría en el mismo Hospital conmigo, así que no sospecho de una relación directa entre estos dos hechos y con lo que he visto en ese sueño, no es necesaria la presencia de Sakura.  
  
-Pero Touya...estamos hablando de otro juego de cartas ¿No es necesaria la presencia de maestros de cartas y hechiceros?  
  
-Yuki..-dijo Touya, perdiendo la paciencia- En el sueño era un adulto de 27 años mas o menos con cartas ¿Si Sakura pudo con las cartas cuando tenía 10 años, que le impide a este ocuparse de su captura? Además tendría mi ayuda y no necesitaría a nadie más. Punto. No quiero que volvamos a hablar de esto. ¿De acuerdo? Y no quiero que Sakura se entere ¿bien?  
  
Resignándose ante la negativa de su amigo, Yukito accedió pero por suerte al día siguiente de esta conversación, Shaoran supo lo que ocurría pero lamentablemente, este tenía que ausentarse por un tiempo con destino a Hong Kong para investigar un robo que hubo de unos libros aunque no dio detalles de lo ocurrido... solo Yukito y los demás, podían quedarse en Tokio, para lo que surgiese.   
  
- Fin del Flashback-  
  
-¿Yukito?- dijo Sakura por quinta vez observando al joven como si estuviese en un trance y al ver que tenía el plato aun con comida, frente a él (hecho no muy común cuando Yukito comía, ya que este se alimentaba por dos).  
  
-Lo siento- sonrió el joven- me distraje por un momento.  
  
-Bueno será mejor que comamos antes de que se enfríe- interrumpió Fujitaka, observando a Yukito, y escuchando esto...se dispusieron a comer.  
  
**************En casa de Tomoyo ****************  
  
-Aun no comprendo que es lo que está ocurriendo- decía Tomoyo, mientras ayudaba a Meiling a instalarse en la habitación de invitados -Esperemos a que llegue Sakura y les explicaré y creo que Nakuru también ayudará- en ese momento tocan la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-¿Si?- responde Tomoyo.  
  
-Disculpe señorita- dice la doncella- pero la señorita Akizuki las espera en la sala.  
  
-Si, dígale que ya vamos- dijo Tomoyo   
  
-Enseguida Señorita- dijo retirándose y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.  
  
-Vamos, Nakuru nos espera- dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie, al mismo tiempo que Meiling y dirigiéndose a la puerta, para encontrarse con Nakuru, abajo.  
  
****************************  
  
A la llegada de Sakura, veinte minutos después, todas compartían el té y las galletas....  
  
-El amo Eriol no nos dijo adonde iría- dijo Nakuru a las tres jóvenes- solo que tenía cosas que encargarse y si llegaba a necesitarnos, nos llamaría. Solo nos pidió que cuidáramos a Tomoyo y a Sakura y que cualquier cosa se presentase, nos llamaría. Eso fue ya dos semanas atrás. Pensábamos que era planificando su boda- mirando a Tomoyo.  
  
-Que extraño- dijo Sakura- Eriol no suele comportarse de esa forma- pensando en lo que dijo su amiga, temprano esa tarde- ni tampoco Shaoran.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Nakuru, tratando de desviar la atención de lo hablado- como no tenemos nada que hacer y estamos solas, deberíamos sacarle el mejor provecho ¿Qué tal si salimos todos los días juntas y así pasamos el tiempo- dijo algo divertida con la idea.  
  
-Buena idea- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Cuenten conmigo-dijo Meiling, divertida.  
  
-Yo no puedo- dijo Sakura- mi hermano quiere que vaya a Chicago con él. Nos vamos Yukito y yo pasado mañana- dijo triste- me escribió diciendo que tiene reservaciones hechas y no hay nada que se pueda hacer- en ese momento, alguien escuchaba tras la puerta....  
  
-Pero Sakura- dijo Meiling- ¿No puedes cancelarlo?? Deberíamos ahora, mas que nunca permanecer juntas  
  
-Si- dijo Tomoyo ¿No puedes posponerlo? Vamos Sakura, además será como en lo viejos tiempos...  
  
-pero es que...-comenzó a decir la joven, cuando alguien interrumpió.  
  
-Ejemmm...- Interrumpió la voz desde la puerta- buenas noches a todas- dijo la Señora Daijurij  
  
-¿Mamá? -Dijo Tomoyo- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
  
-No te asustes hija, estoy aquí desde que iniciaron ese plan de solo entre chicas- dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba a las jóvenes y decía -¿cómo están todas?- y deteniéndose frente a Sakura, dijo: -¿Cómo estas querida Sakura??  
  
-Muy bien gracias- dijo la joven.  
  
-¿Me dice mi hija que ahora mismo estás involucrada con alguien -dice con cierto tono despectivo (recordando a Nadeshiko y a Fujitaka y estaba algo furiosa de lo que ocurrió entre ellos)-nada serio espero.  
  
-Si es bastante serio mamá- dijo Tomoyo algo a la defensiva y observando a las demás.  
  
-si señora- dijo Sakura- Se llama Li Shaoran; lo conoció en el Hospital ¿Recuerda?  
  
-Li shaoran...el joven chino que acompañaba al ingles que fue a visitarme...si estoy recordando ¿Cómo es que se llama?- mientras hacía memoria.  
  
-Eriol, mamá- dijo Tomoyo- Eriol Hiraguizagua.  
  
-Si ese mismo- dijo Sonomi- bueno suerte que son solo amigos- dijo la sobre protectora mujer a su hija y prima segunda- aunque los chicos son muy guapos y bien educados, tu y mi hija están muy jóvenes para ese tipo de relaciones tan serias- mirando a las jóvenes.  
  
Sakura miró, al igual que Meiling y Nakuru a Tomoyo ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?? Esa frase de Sonomi, dio a entender que Tomoyo no le había dicho nada de su compromiso con Eriol y ya habían pasado casi 2 meses del anuncio ¡dos meses!! ¿qué estaría planeando Tomoyo??  
  
Cambiando (oportunamente) el tema , Sonomi dijo: -Tomoyo, querida. Acabo de hablar con el Señor Stevenson en Norteamérica, tendré que viajar a Chicago en los próximos días. He pensado en irme pasado mañana en el avión de la empresa. Al menos que ¿Quieren acompañarnos todas??- dirigiendo la pregunta a las jóvenes que aun no podían creerlo.  
  
-Si no es mucha molestia- dijo Meiling cortésmente pero estaba que rebosaba de emoción internamente.  
  
-¿En serio?- Dijo Nakuru  
  
-¿En serio mamá? Podemos ir todas??-preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Claro que sí. De todas formas tengo que ir y es mejor que quedarse aquí en Japón, vienen y conocen Chicago, además que mi niña sabe inglés ¿cierto querida??  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Tomoyo- Nakuru es de Inglaterra y sabe el idioma.  
  
-Yo no, pero puedo aprender- dijo Sakura.  
  
Meiling solo se conformaba con sonreír.  
  
-Excelente- dijo Sonomi- está decidido nos veremos aquí pasado mañana y de aquí, iremos al aeropuerto- retirándose se despidió de las jóvenes y cerró la puerta.  
  
-¡no lo puedo creer!!! iremos todas- dijo Sakura emocionada.  
  
-Que sorpresa le daremos a tú hermano, Sakura.-dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Bueno yo quisiera conocer esa famosa Melody- dijo Nakuru algo celosa.  
  
-¿De donde habías escuchado ese nombre??- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Tu hermano y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos (aunque me duela que no seamos algo más), pero me escribió a mi correo hace mas de un mes y me contó de ella y me siento muy feliz por él- dijo algo melancólica.  
  
-Ya probarán una cucharada de su propia medicina- dijo Meiling mientras arrojaba una risa maniática, que dejó gotas en los cuellos de las demás jóvenes- ya quisiera ver sus rostros cuando traten de localizarnos y no nos encuentren en Japón.  
  
-Bueno eso les enseñará- dijo Nakuru.  
  
-¿Qué haremos con Kero y Spi? ¿los llevamos?- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Bueno creo que sí -Dijo Tomoyo- se sentirían algo celosos y sería peor conociendo a Kero. También creo que deberías llevar el libro y las cartas. Tu puedes pasar a Kero por peluche de felpa, además que Yukito va contigo, pero si mi madre se percata de que es en realidad....no quiero ni imaginármelo.  
  
-Bueno entonces lo me llevaré a Spi también- dijo Sakura- a propósito Tomoyo ¿Tu madre no sabe de tu matrimonio con Eriol?  
  
-No he encontrado el momento de decirle, Sakura. Conoces a mi madre.  
  
-Hasta yo la conozco- dijo Nakuru- armaría un escándalo- e imitando la voz de la señora Sonomi- Ay!!!! No!!! no de nuevo ¡otra vez no!!! Todo como le pasó a Nadeshiko- y eso provocó una explosión de carcajadas por parte de las chicas y dijo Meiling- deberían de casarse en secreto. Ya después de eso no puede hacer nada, se resignaría y al final aprobaría ¡sería taaaaaannnn romántico!!!!!!!  
  
Las chicas comenzaron a sonreír ante lo dicho por Meiling, pero en la mente de Tomoyo, le daba vueltas a la idea dada por Meiling: -" deberían de casarse en secreto. Ya después de eso no puede hacer nada, se resignaría y al final aprobaría ¡sería tan romántico!!!!!!!" - y pensó: esa idea no está mal; después de todo, estamos enamorados.  
  
-¡queda resuelto entonces- dijo Nakuru poniéndose de pie y haciendo un gesto que provocó mas risas- ¡nos vamos a América!!!!  
  
Pero alguien por la ventana (que había burlado la seguridad de la residencia Daijurij), observaba y pensaba : -Eso es; vayan a América es lo que quiero...es lo que planeé- y se retira de la ventana, observando por medio de la misma y vestida con un abrigo color café y con el pelo recogido en un moño, mientras su tez denotaba una hermosa joven de ojos café y pelo castaño, mientras internándose en la oscuridad de la noche y en los matorrales del jardín de la mansión y decía :- "Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..." y ustedes son la clave para que se logre....  
  
  
Fecha: 04 de Abril de 2002  
  
Comentarios de la autora: ¿qué tal hasta ahora??? Bueno tenía planeado un inicio un poco mas corto pero mientras lo elaboraba, pensaba ¿Qué se me queda? ¿Qué me falta? Y me ha salido mas grande de que me lo imaginaba; en realidad no comenzaba así ¿pero que mas da?? Tengo planeado algo estupendo!!!!! (valga la modestia), se me ocurrió la idea mientras hablaba anoche con mi amiga Hibari (en parte el nuevo personaje de este final, es extraído pensando como luciría si fuese ella. Es lo que se llama inspiración de autor jajaja!!!!) y es que le fascinan los fics y animes, al igual que a mí (y esto es una sorpresa) pero no diré mas nada...  
  
Avances: Bueno, las chicas se van a Norteamérica y comenzarán a hacer de las suyas y tendrán encuentros inesperados (y sin percatarse de ello) con los chicos (Touya, T.K. y alguien mas). Yukito, por su parte, comienza a sospechar (mas de lo que está ahora) de las extrañas cartas enviadas por Touya...los muchachos, por su parte, están en una misión especial que les costaría (si se descuidan) su vida..no diré nada más....espérenlo.  
  
Bueno ya saben la rutina, comentarios, tomatazos, declaraciones (nunca están de mas) a mi, Crystal en mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	3. sorpresa

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
Capitulo II- ¡"Sorpresa!!!! ¿Adivina Quien??"  
  
*****Aeropuerto de Chicago*****  
  
Como se había planeado dos días antes, el avión de la Señora Sonomi, llegó con veinte minutos adelantado al aeropuerto de Chicago, trayendo consigo a su hija Tomoyo, a Meiling y a Nakuru. Mientras pasaban aduana, se percataron de la entrada de Sakura y Yukito, con Kero y Spi en el bolso de mano de la joven, mientras observaban su alrededor sin percatarse nadie, de quienes eran. Para todos eran solo muñecos de felpa. El grupo, esperó a ambos jóvenes en la salida, cuando se percataron de que Touya aun no había pasado a recogerlos. La señora Sonomi se percató de la situación y ofreció transportar a los jóvenes hasta el hotel donde se hospedarían ya que la idea de que Sakura y Yukito esperasen en el aeropuerto no era de su agrado. Ellos agradecidos aceptaron. Por su parte, ellos estaban sorprendidos de que Touya no apareciera. Todos, claro a excepción de la Señora Sonomi, que para ella Touya, en ese momento pasaba a ser una persona un tanto irresponsable y sus discusiones (cada vez que se encontraban no importaba donde fuese ) eran acaloradas. Pero aun así, había que admitir que Sonomi le tenía cierto cariño por ser el hijo mayor de Nadeshiko.  
  
-Creo que es un tanto irresponsable, por parte de ese muchacho, el dejarlos esperando en el aeropuerto. Suerte para ustedes que también veníamos, pues se hubiesen quedado sabe Dios si por horas por estarlo esperando. Ah pero ya verá. Me va a tener que escuchar cuando lo vea- dijo enojada.  
  
-Debió de presentársele alguna emergencia- dijo Sakura, disculpando a su hermano.  
  
-Eso no lo excusa querida niña, ni lo hace menos culpable ¿Llevaban sus celulares consigo no? Debió de colocarles aunque sea un mensaje   
  
-Bueno...si los llevábamos, pero aun así,....   
-Eso no lo excusa querida- dijo Sonomi. Lleguemos al Hotel Drake y ahí llamaremos a tu hermano y ahí me escuchará- mientras tomaba su teléfono y comenzaba a hacer llamadas.  
  
Al llegar al hotel, registrarse y subir a las correspondientes habitaciones de Sonomi, Tomoyo, Meiling Y Nakuru (estas ultimas compartían una Suite, que se encontraba junto a la de la señora Sonomi y en la de al lado, las de su guardaespaldas). En la habitación ocupada por las chicas (y cuando por ordenes de Tomoyo, las guardaespaldas se retiraron), Spi y Kero salieron de su escondite en la cartera de Sakura, comenzaron a hablar acerca de la extraña ausencia de Touya en el aeropuerto.  
  
-Aun no entiendo como Touya pudo olvidarse- repetía Tomoyo, por décima vez - No es su costumbre; y menos contigo Sakura ¿Me pregunto que pudo haber ocurrido? ¿Por qué no llamamos al hospital? De seguro la emergencia fue de origen clínico; un paciente, tal vez...  
  
-¡Buena Idea, Tomoyo!!- dijo Meiling- llámalo Sakura- entusiasmando a su amiga.  
  
-Yo hablaré por ti Sakura. Preguntaré por él. Después de todo, se más ingles que tú, (aunque estés aprendiendo)- dice Tomoyo, mientras toma el directorio telefónico y busca la pagina de los hospitales y clínicas y encuentra el numero del hospital donde trabaja Touya y marca el número y una recepcionista contesta; cuando Tomoyo pregunta por el Doctor Kinomoto, la enfermera le responde:  
  
-Lo siento pero el Doctor Kinomoto no asistió a su turno del día de hoy. Se reportó enfermo, pero puedo comunicarle con otra persona.  
  
-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo, mientras se retiraba el auricular- no fue a trabajar hoy. Se reportó enfermo ¿Quieres hablar o preguntarle a alguien más?  
  
-Si- dijo la joven pensando- comunícate con Melody, ella debe de saber de mi hermano. Su nombre es Melody Stevenson, es de Pediatría- cuando Tomoyo, pidió por la joven, la enfermera la comunicó inmediatamente y Melody, cuando respondió, Tomoyo le pasó el teléfono a su amiga.  
  
-¿Melody?- dijo Sakura-   
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Habla Sakura, la hermana de Touya  
  
-¡Que sorpresa!- dijo Emocionada- ¿Cómo estas Sakura?  
  
-Bien- dijo la joven- Melody ¿Has sabido algo de mi hermano? Trato de comunicarme con él, pero no puedo.  
  
-Solo sé que se reportó enfermo. Llamé hace una hora a su casa pero no respondió ¿Por qué? De seguro que está bien. No te preocupes.  
  
-Lo que ocurre es que estoy en Chicago con mis amigos y Touya quedó en pasar a recogernos al aeropuerto. Estoy preocupada.  
  
-¿Qué?? ¿Y Touya lo sabía? ¿Todavía estas en el Aeropuerto?  
  
-No. Estoy con unos amigos en el Hotel Drake, venían a Chicago y fueron muy amables de no dejarme a mi y a Yukito esperando allá.  
  
-¿Yukito vino contigo?  
  
-Si dijo la joven ¿Por qué?  
  
-No por nada- dijo y cambiando el tema le comentó -mi turno termina en una hora ¿Quieres que pase por ti en una hora y media para llevarlos al apartamento de tú hermano?  
  
-Si no es mucha molestia- dijo la joven  
  
-Para nada,- paso por ti en hora y media entonces.  
  
-si, adiós- dijo la joven dándole fin a la conversación telefónica y dirigiéndose a los demás, dijo: -pasará por nosotros en hora y media.  
  
-Llamaré a su departamento- dijo Yukito mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel con un numero anotado y comenzaba a marcar. Al contestar alguien al otro lado, Yukito dijo: ¿Touya? Es Yukito.  
  
-Número equivocado- y cerraron el teléfono.  
  
Yukito aún con el teléfono en mano, segundos después, reaccionó en colgarlo y rostro de duda surgió en él. Todos los que se encontraban presentes se quedaron observándole, hasta que Meiling se atrevió a preguntarle-¿Qué te dijeron?   
  
-Me dijeron que estaba equivocado; que extraño- decía el joven mientras observaba el pedazo de papel.  
  
-Siento algo muy extraño- dijo Kero, que comenzó a brillar- siento una presencia...  
  
-Yo también- dijo Spinel- es una presencia familiar y desconocida a la vez ¿No la sientes Nakuru?   
  
-Bueno lo que yo siento es que...- todas las miradas en ese momento, se posaron en ella- ¡que deberíamos salir de aquí!!- todos cayeron al suelo- no pienso quedarme encerrada todo el día ¡tengo una idea!!! Vámonos de compras- todos los rostros se posaron en el de la falsa identidad de la guardiana. Como ella se ponía de pie, y comenzaba a buscar por su cartera en toda la habitación y tomándola de la mesa que había en el recibidor de la suite.  
  
-¿Tienes dinero? - le preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-El amo Eriol me dejo algunas de sus tarjetas de crédito para gastos- dijo la joven con una sonrisa, conspiradora.  
  
-Para emergencias -dijo Spi- pero creo que....  
  
-No creas nada- dijo Nakuru- es lo mismo. Gastos, emergencias, es la misma cosa -Dijo ella decidida mientras levantaba a Yukito de la cama, donde se había sentado en la habitación, mientras le decía: -Yue es un antipático, pero eres mi cita para hoy ¡¡guapo!!- mientras el profesor se ruborizaba, retirando amablemente el brazo de la joven y decía: -creo que me quedaré y trataré de localizar a Touya, pero vayan ustedes- Nakuru, resignándose tomaba a Meiling, mientras Tomoyo decía- iré a avisarle a mi madre ¿Vienes Kero? ¿Spi? - a lo que el primero respondió mirando a Sakura: -nos quedaremos, pero Sakura, ten mucho cuidado ¿Si? -mientras observaba el rostro de la joven, a lo que ella le respondió: -Está bien, Kero, pórtense bien- y dirigiéndose al profesor: -Si sabes algo de Touya me avisas ¿Si?- mientras se dirigía a la puerta.  
  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento. Siento la presencia de....  
  
************************No muy lejos de allí************************  
  
-¿Quién era Tai?- preguntaba Touya, sentado en el sofá  
  
-Era Yukito, pero no quise que le advirtiera a los demás de mi presencia, decidí colgarle- en ese momento suena nuevamente el teléfono y Tai dice: -Tú contesta, no quiero que sea él de nuevo- a lo que Touya, toma el teléfono y dice: -¿Hola?  
  
-Touya!!! -Hay otra a quince minutos de ahí- entre la calle primera y la quinta se dirige al parque ¡Dense prisa!!!   
  
-¿Es una de las de alto riesgo?- preguntó el joven que llamó la atención de Tai.  
  
-Aun no sabemos. No estamos seguros, pero Traigan A T.K. rápido- y colgó.  
  
-Tai ve y despierta a T.K. dile que ha surgido otra y nos vamos enseguida- dijo el joven mientras ambos se ponían de pie. Touya iba a tomar las llaves de su auto, que estaban en la repisa cuando observó una foto de su hermana y su padre y dijo: -Esto ¿Será lo correcto? ¿Hacerlo de esta forma?- mientras tomaba el teléfono, y comenzaba a marcar, una joven contestó. Era número directo al consultorio. La joven respondió.  
  
-Stevenson.  
  
-Habla Touya-  
  
-Ay!!! Touya- dijo la joven, aliviada de escucharlo y en su voz se notaba preocupación.- ¿Dónde estabas?? Se te ha olvidado que tu hermana llegaba hoy.  
  
-¿Qué Sakura que?? ¿Estas segura? Ella no me dijo nada.  
  
-Pues ella si me dijo que estabas enterado de su llegada. Está en el hotel Drake ahora mismo, pues le dije que la pasaría a recoger para llevarla a tú departamento.-  
  
-Bien-dijo el joven- necesito que la lleves a tú casa.  
  
-Pero Touya...- dijo la joven- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
  
-Hazme ese favor- y mirando a Tai y T.K. que ingresaban a la sala, dijo - tengo que colgar, pero cuídense mucho ¿Si?- y colgó el teléfono.  
  
Melody extrañada en cierto nivel, por la actitud del joven, dijo en voz alta, para si misma-Algo extraño está pasando, puedo sentirlo, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto ¿O si?- y de repente, respondiendo su pregunta, una voz surgió dentro del consultorio y ella la escuchó perfectamente: -OH si. Si hay algo que puedes hacer- la joven, entre sorprendida y asustada, vio como en ese momento una figura se materializaba delante de ella. Ella, asustada, tomó el teléfono para llamar a seguridad, pero la figura femenina que estaba de pie delante de ella, vistiendo una túnica estilo griego color azul cielo y su pelo recogido en un moño, se lo impidió diciendo: -es hora de que despiertes y vuelvas a la realidad- mientras arrojaba seguro a la puerta, tomaba asiento y decía: -Tenemos que hablar, sin ser interrumpidas ¿De acuerdo? Tengo cierta información que te interesará y contestará muchas de tus dudas acerca de tú pasado- la joven Melody, mirándole a los ojos, depositó el auricular en su lugar y dijo: -Adelante, te escucho.  
  
Pero en realidad, la aparición no tenía la mas mínima idea de por donde empezar...  
  
****************Tiempo después, en la calle ********************  
  
-¡Vaya cuantas Tiendas!!!-decía Meiling cuando salían ellas de la número cinco de su recorrido, que a pesar que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su salida del Hotel, ya llevaban comprado casi todo un guardarropa, en especial, Meiling y Nakuru, la última compraba tantas cosas, que Sakura, le ayudaba con algunos de los paquetes. De repente, estaban frente a una joyería y observaban admiradas las jóvenes la vidriera, la cual exhibía gran variedad de joyas. A Tomoyo le llamó la atención y le dijo a Sakura: -Mira que bello ¿No? Debe de quedarte divino- dijo la joven y mira esos medallones en plata para fotos. Deseo uno de esos para colocar la foto de Eriol- dijo olvidándose de la ida y desaparición de Eriol, junto a Shaoran y Tai y que sonrojó a la joven.  
  
-Yo también compraré uno -dijo Nakuru- no tengo a nadie, pero no importa, lo guardaré por si acaso.- ¿Y tu Sakura?  
  
-Creo que También compraré uno- dijo la joven -Vamos a entrar- mientras se dirigían a la puerta de la joyería, Meiling y Nakuru, ingresaron al establecimiento, primero. Cuando iban Sakura y Tomoyo a entrar, de repente, Sakura sintió un escalofrío repentino, el clima estaba algo frío, pero era como si algo hubiese en ese momento rozado con ella, alguien con magia, pero la calle estaba abarrotada de gente, caminando a todas direcciones. Cuando iba nuevamente a terminar de entrar, alguien tropezó con ella, haciendo que los paquetes de Nakuru que esta, llevaba en mano, se cayeran. Era un niño de 12 años, como pudo observar ojos azules y pelo alborotado, el cual dijo en inglés pero que Sakura pudo entender: -Lo siento mucho señoritas- mientras observaba muy bien a las jóvenes. Tomoyo contestó: -¿estas bien Sakura? Ten cuidado niño ¿Si? - pero adonde se encontraba el niño, ya no había nadie.   
  
Tomoyo y Sakura, se ponían de pie, después de recoger todos los paquetes, un reflejo en la vitrina de la joyería llamó su atención, lo cual la dejó perpleja observando, volteó para ver, pero era casi imposible, debido a la cantidad de personas que se encontraban allí. Tomoyo, extrañándole la actitud de su amiga, dijo -¿Estas bien Sakura?- mientras ingresaban finalmente a la joyería. A lo que Sakura le respondió: - si estoy bien. Pero creo que vi a Shaoran- volteándose nuevamente a la puerta. Su amiga solo sonrió y le dijo: -si creo amiga mía que estas enamorada. Ves a Shaoran donde quiera; me pasaba lo mismo con Eriol, bueno antes de enterarme de su viajecito-decía esto último algo nostálgica, pero nuevamente elevó su ánimo mientras guiaba a su amiga a donde las demás le esperaban.   
  
Tomoyo, sin embargo, ocultaba su tristeza y melancolía detrás de la tierna sonrisa con que le conocían sus amigas. Y era una tristeza que le embargaba por un secreto que ocultaba desde una noche, que aunque fue de "perfecta felicidad"; una de las ultimas que estuvo en la compañía de Eriol, días después de la salida de Meiling del hospital y cuando Eriol le dijo al oído mientras bailaban apasionadamente abrazados, en el apartamento del joven y un día antes de su supuesta marcha a Londres- Sabes Tomoyo, no podría imaginarme mi vida sin ti. Esta fue una de las razones por las cuales vuelvo de Londres cada vez que puedo. Que bueno que decidimos permanecer juntos. Te amo tanto-volvía a decirle el joven por décima vez en la ultima media hora.  
  
-Yo también te amo Eriol y se que eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, como lo soy para ti- mientras observaba esos profundos ojos azules y comenzaba a ser besada apasionadamente por el joven y recordaba lo que ocurrió después esa noche y que provocó que la joven se sonrojara ante el solo recuerdo de ello.... y que llevó a su compromiso ser algo mas, pero mucho mas, que significaba de importancia para ambos y que la pasión de su amor los llevó a lo que nunca se imaginaron y ya Eriol se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, cuando la joven yacía a su lado totalmente dormida y hermosa, mientras el brillo de la luna se reflejaban en su hermosa cabellera. Suerte para él, que tanto Nakuru como Spinel no se encontraban en casa, ya que habían decidido pasar la noche donde Sakura, ya que esta se sentía sola con la partida primero de su hermano y después de Shaoran. Pero para Tomoyo, aun en su cabeza se preguntaba ¿Cómo llegamos tan lejos?- pero la voz de Sakura, la hizo volver a la realidad....  
  
De una u otra forma, ya estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada mas ¿o si? Pues pasara lo que pasara, nada podría hacerle olvidar esa noche, además que la partida de Eriol debió de ser urgente para que no le dijera nada de lo que ocurría y aun mas, llegara a mentirle, pero aun así estaba el hecho de que algo mas ocurría pero ¿cómo se lo diría? Ni siquiera Sakura, su prima Sakura, lo sabía (gracias a Eriol, que para que nadie recordase lo que hicieron ese día, invocó un conjuro para modificar la memoria), y no planeaba decirlo, no en ese momento, por lo menos... , su mente era inundada mientras observaba el anillo de diamante y oro blanco, obsequio de Eriol y que traía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda (como era costumbre del occidente),Pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien y mientras mas pronto mejor, de todas formas, tarde o temprano, alguien lo podría descubrir y en su mente solo llegaba la imagen de la ultima persona quien no podía saberlo. Y esa era Sonomi... por lo menos, no aun.  
  
**********************************  
-¿Qué pasa Li? -preguntaba Eriol, dos esquinas más arriba del inesperado encuentro, al observar cuando lo alcanzó que su amigo estaba detenido en medio de la acera y pensativo.  
  
-¿Me creerías si te dijera que me pareció ver a Sakura no hace mucho? -dijo el joven observando a su amigo a los ojos- me dio la impresión de verla entrar en un negocio. Pero habrá sido mi imaginación- siendo observado por su Eriol, el cual le dijo: -Vamos debemos de llegar al auto. Touya, T.K. y Tai nos deben de estar esperando. Venimos desde el parque de seguirla a pie.  
  
-Esperemos que T.K., Touya y Tai nos esperen en el auto, pues en eso fue que quedamos.  
  
-Yo solo espero que esta carta sea más fácil de capturar que las demás porque sino...  
  
************************Hong Kong****************************  
  
Mientras eso ocurría en Norteamérica, la señora Li, salía de su habitación, pues le habían avisado que ella recibía a mitad de la noche, una visita inesperada en su casa...  
  
-¿Señor Piang?-al ver al hombre desde la puerta que le esperaba.   
  
-Señora Lí- decía el individuo al ver entrar a la dama al salón; con mucho respeto, le hizo una reverencia, la cual ella saludó y el hombre prosiguió a hablar-Lamento no poder venir mañana o a una hora mas apropiada, pero es que lo que tengo que decirle no puede esperar.  
  
La señora Lí, interpretando por la seriedad que delataba el tono de voz del hombre, le dio la aprobación para que continuara hablando y le pidió al sirviente que se encontraba en la puerta, que se retirara, este obedeciendo la orden de la dama y retirándose, Piang, comenzó a tratar de hablar, pero solo conseguía juguetear con sus manos y mirárselas, lo que le hizo notar a la señora Li, que el hombre se encontraba nervioso.  
  
-¿Y bien? - rompió el silencio la Señora Li, mientras observaba aun al individuo - ¿de que se trata?  
  
Este rompiendo el silencio, dijo: -mi distinguida señora, lo que le voy a revelar a continuación, es algo que ha estado en secreto de cuatro personas desde hace mas o menos seis meses. pero no llegó a efectuarse con total confianza hasta vísperas de año nuevo y responderá muchas de las preguntas que usted o su hijo tendrán acerca de la presión que ejerce el Concilio sobre él, para que recupere los libros robados.  
  
-¿Es acerca del libro de Cartas que ha surgido?- preguntó la señora Li- ese libro no será difícil de recolectar su contenido, dado el hecho de quien era el dueño original de ese libro y el creador del juego de cartas. mi hijo ya está en eso, no tardará mucho ...  
  
-Me temo señora, que es mas que eso- interrumpió Piang- OH si... mucho más. su hijo se dirige a una trampa, muy bien elaborada y no solo será él quien caiga sino también su prometida, la jovencita Kinomoto de Japón.  
  
-¿cómo es eso posible? - dijo la Señora Li, elevando su tono de voz, preocupada.  
  
-Mi querida señora, será conveniente que viajemos a Japón primero, para prevenir a la jovencita Kinomoto y después partir con ella a América enseguida, pero nadie puede saber de su viaje, ni siquiera ellos mismos.  
  
-¿Pero de que se trata?-dijo la Señora Li, poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Señora, ante todo debe de calmarse. Lo que le voy a decir requiere su total atención para que pueda entenderlo y podamos viajar a América lo antes posible.  
  
-Muy bien- dijo, sentándose de nuevo- adelante. Diga lo que va decir. Trataré de no interrumpirlo.  
  
-Está bien- dijo Piang- pero he decirle que por lo que se, sacrifico mi vida, ya que la información que daré a conocer a usted y a su hijo es tan importante actualmente como la joya más preciada de su colección, pero debo mi vida a su difunto esposo (quien había muerto cuando Shaoran era aun un bebé), y por eso estoy en deuda con él. Por eso salvaré la vida de su hijo...  
  
-Disculpe ¿Pero que es lo que piensan hacer? ¿Quiénes son los que atentan la vida del futuro jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente?   
  
-Le han llamado el "Proyecto Esmeralda", en realidad no se en realidad el porqué del nombre, pero supuestamente, ellos utilizarán lo que ellos llaman como la esmeralda para eliminar al Señor Lí- ante esto, la Señora Li, observa detenidamente al Piang, lo ultimo revelado por ese hechicero, se sintió preocupada por su hijo, quien se encontraba en una misión, dicha por Piang, le costaría la vida, cosa que no había surgido en ningún momento, cuando Shaoran, tomó la encomienda de encontrar el libro con las cartas.  
  
-Jamás he oído ninguna arma mágica conocida como la esmeralda- dijo la Señora Li- ¿Está seguro de lo que me dice?- mirando a Piang a los ojos.  
  
-Me conoce, Señora, muy bien y sabe que jamás le mentiría, jamás... al contrario, supo hace mas de 30 años, mis sentimientos hacia usted, pero al final...- virando su mirada, al otro lado.  
  
-si lo se- dijo la Señora Lí- pero es mejor que eso se quede en el pasado, donde estuvo enterrado por todos esos años.  
  
-Si señora- dijo Piang, volviendo su mirada a ella- déjeme explicarle lo que ocurre y a quien su hijo se enfrenta sin saberlo- aquí la Señora Lí se acomoda en un sillón dispuesta a escuchar, pero no dará crédito a lo que le dirá Piang...  
  
***************En Norteamérica**************  
-Hotel Drake-  
  
Al abrir la puerta de la suite, e ingresar a ellas con todos los paquetes comprados y todas (a excepción de Sakura), llevaban puestos los medallones en plata que habían adquirido en la joyería, además de todos los paquetes de las compras hechas por las chicas. Al ingresar a donde dejaron a Yukito, se encuentran cara a cara con Melody, quien se encontraba conversando con el joven y había llegado por ellos. Las demás, depositaron los paquetes en las habitaciones.  
  
_¿Melody?- dijo la joven Maestra, al acercarse a la amiga de su hermano.  
  
-Tanto tiempo Sakura- dijo la joven, poniéndose de pie y saludando con un abrazo a la joven ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-Muy bien gracias, aunque tengo que admitirte que estoy emocionada. Esto es muy lindo. Es un estado sorprendente- Dijo la joven- y un tanto diferente a Japón.  
  
Sin embargo, Melody solo observaba las facciones de la joven y luego viraba su mirada hacia Yukito mientras pensaba: -Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo- y observando a los demás dijo: -creo que no nos conocemos ¿Podrías presentarnos?  
  
-Si Claro, ella es mi prima, Tomoyo Daijurij, ella es Akizuki Nakuru y ella es Li Meiling, prima de mi novio Shaoran- ante esto, Melody, concentró su vista en la joven Li, a la cual la miraba con profundidad y dijo: -ah perdón, me recuerdas a alguien, es todo. Discúlpame por mirarte de esa forma- al observar la incomodidad de la joven Li.  
  
-No hay cuidado- dijo Meiling- ¿les ayudamos con los equipajes?- dirigiéndose a Sakura y a Yukito- a lo que la primera dijo: -Si por favor- y dirigiéndose a Yukito en voz baja, preguntó- ¿Dónde está Kero? - a lo que el joven profesor le dijo: -está escondido allá atrás- refiriéndose a un armario a pocos pies de ellos. cuando la joven, se dirigió al armario, y lo abrió (con cuidado), encontró los rostros de Kero y Spi el cual trataba de decirle algo: -Sakuri....- pero Sakura lo encerró inmediatamente en su cartera y se despidió de las jóvenes, mientras salía acompañada de Yukito y de Melody.  
  
-Que extraño- dijo Spi, cuando la puerta de la suite fue cerrada, salió del armario mientras volaba a donde se encontraban las jóvenes y las miradas cayeron en la criatura.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Nakuru.  
  
-Keroberos se comportó de una manera muy extraña- dijo mientras las tres jóvenes lo observaban- desde que esa muchacha entró aquí, comenzó a decir que sentía una energía muy extraña y que era peligroso.  
  
-Pero que extraño- dijo Tomoyo- según Sakura me contó, esa chica estudió con su hermano y tuvieron una relación y estuvo en víspera de año nuevo en las montañas y en ese momento, Kero no captó nada. Es muy extraño que solo ahora que sea cuando lo sienta...-mirando los rostros de las jóvenes y en ese momento, se distrae con las imágenes que se proyectaban en la pantalla del televisor, que aun se encontraba encendido.   
  
Con excepción de Meiling (que no sabía mucho inglés), Tomoyo, Nakuru y Spinel, estaban pendientes a la información que la comentarista estaba dando:-"aun no se sabe la cantidad exactas de heridos, aunque no existe explicación aparente a los últimos fenómenos ocurridos hace mas o menos un mes en Chicago, fenómenos sobrenaturales para unos, inexplicables para otros. Las autoridades aun no hallan explicaciones que convenzan a los habitantes de esta ciudad de que es lo que puede estar ocurriendo. El fenómeno de esta tarde es un ejemplo; las ráfagas de vientos cambiantes en el centro del parque. Estos vientos sobrepasaban las 75 millas por hora y de repente, todo estaba tranquilo. El centro Meteorológico, no tienen registros de cambios climáticos en la zona central de Chicago. En otras noticias...." -y Tomoyo apagó en aparato observando los rostros de las chicas y la criatura. Mientras decía, al juzgar por la expresión de ellos: -¿No creerán que...  
  
Pero no necesitaba terminar la pregunta, mientras Nakuru tomaba el teléfono y dijo: -Llamaré a Eriol a Londres. Allá habrá dejado indicaciones de donde podremos localizarle...- fue cuando sintió la poderosa presencia a su alrededor, como había dicho Spinel que reaccionó Kero, pero en su mente se hacía una pregunta: ¿Por qué Yukito no la sintió? ¿son dos tipos de energías una desconocida y una de ¿Eriol? ¿Amo Eriol? ¿Será la energía del amo Eriol que siento tan cerca? ¿pero Por qué?- mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de la residencia del embajador Hiraguizagua en Londres, donde supuestamente (y para ellos), Eriol se encontraba y observaba a las personas de la habitación, pero sentía algo....que no podía describir...  
  
************En el vehículo de Melody***********  
  
-La verdad Sakura, que estas preciosa-decía la joven mientras conducía y luego agregó- Me pude comunicar con Touya. Está muy ocupado y me pidió que por favor te llevara a mi departamento hasta que solucione un par de problemitas- y dirigiéndose a Yukito (que se encontraba en el asiento trasero del vehículo), preguntó: -¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Touya?  
  
-Desde que el se mudó a Tomoeda y entró a la preparatoria, nos hicimos amigos desde el primer momento- dijo sonriendo- ¿por qué?  
  
-Me daba la impresión cuando lo conocí, de que por la forma que hablaba de ti eras una especie de hermano para él -luego mirando por el retrovisor del vehículo mientras continuaba conduciendo, dijo: -De seguro es una persona muy especial para ti o tú para él ¿no?  
  
-Extrañado ante tal pregunta, Yukito contestó: -Es mi mejor amigo, mas nada, somos como hermanos, una gran familia, todos nosotros. Tenemos un lazo en común, sabes...-dirigiendo su vista al exterior del vehículo.  
  
-¿Y que puede ser ese lazo?- preguntó la joven, mientras la cartera que llevaba Sakura y donde estaba Kero, comenzó a moverse y la joven tuvo que ejercer presión en ella para que Melody no lo notara, con una gota en la nuca, mientras esa pregunta y la mirada de Melody, iba a Sakura, que se encontraba a su lado.  
  
-Bueno todos estudiábamos en la misma escuela- dijo la joven- todos somos grandes amigos y tenemos actividades afines parecidas y mucho en común- pues no podía decirle la verdad, ya se imaginaba la reacción de la joven, cuando Melody, dobló a la izquierda y entró a un parqueo de un edificio de apartamentos y dijo: -hemos llegado- estacionándose en su puesto mientras se bajaban del vehículo y abrían el compartimiento de los equipajes y tomando una de las maletas de la joven, mientras Yukito, llevaba las otras.  
  
Al tomar el elevador y llegar al apartamento, se percataron Yukito y Sakura que era un típico departamento de una chica soltera en una gran ciudad. Estaba impecablemente decorado con cuadros de pintores contemporáneos, con juego de sofás, un librero inmenso una puerta corrediza cubierta con cortinas que daba a un bacón en donde podía verse parte de la calle. Vieron en una mesa de teléfonos, una serie de portarretratos con personas en ellas, amigos, compañeros de estudio pero no familia, lo que extrañó a Sakura, pero no opinó nada al respecto, vio una foto de su hermano junto a Melody y supuso que era de cuando ellos estudiaban en la Universidad de Tokio, antes de volver ella a Norteamérica. Todo estaba muy ordenado y todo se veía en su lugar. Cuando le dijo a Sakura: -dormirás aquí- señalándole la primera habitación del pasillo- el baño está aquí- señalándole enfrente a la habitación- y tu Yukito, allí- señalándole la habitación que estaba a lado del baño- yo duermo en aquella que está al fondo. Si quieren pueden ponerse cómodos y yo haré unas llamadas para la cena ¿Quieren pizza? ¿de Vegetales?- a lo que los jóvenes asintieron con el rostro mientras ella decía- de acuerdo, llamaré para que no las traigan mientras ustedes desempacan y descansan. ha sido un día muy largo.  
  
-Gracias Melody, y disculpa las molestias- dijo Sakura, mientras ingresaba en su habitación y Yukito hacía lo mismo.  
  
-Melody sonreía y dijo: -de nada- pero al cerrarse las puerta de los jóvenes solo a su mente venía la conversación que tuvo con la supuesta aparición esa tarde. Solo en la mente de Melody, venían imágenes de su conversación mucho antes con la extraña que se materializó en el consultorio, segundos después de su conversación telefónica con Touya...  
  
-¿no me vas a decir quien eres??- decía Melody a la joven aparición.  
  
-Claro que si, mejor empezar por ahí- mi nombre es Kia, no tengo apellido, bueno nosotros no tenemos apellido, tu y yo- viendo el rostro de la joven reaccionar ante esto.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso de "no tenemos apellido, tu y yo"? ¿Por qué hablas así? Yo me llamo Melody Stevenson y soy doctora y soy huérfana, pero fui adoptada por...-pero no pudo terminar, pues Kia le indicaba con la cabeza que estaba equivocada.  
  
-Estás en un error. No eres quien dices creer que eres. eso de que eres huérfana tal vez, pues nuestro creador murió pero no enteramente, eres igual que yo, bueno no lo mismo. Yo siempre fui mas linda- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¿A que rayos te refieres?- perdiendo la paciencia  
  
-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué viajaste a Japón cuando apenas tenias que 17 años? ¿Por qué hablas Japonés? ¿Por qué hablas chino? Nunca lo has recordado ni has estudiado esos idiomas. Si por lo que veo, esta identidad tuya es norteamericana, y por que amas a nada mas y nada menos que a un Japonés, nunca a uno de tu "propia" nacionalidad o tú supuesto país? Aunque no puedo creer que tu "señorita Sabelotodo" al final, te enamorarás de un ser humano, aunque tiene poderes especiales y todo lo demás pero...-mientras miraba con curiosidad y tomaba una fotografía del escritorio en donde se observaba Touya y Melody sonrientes y agregó- aunque no te culpo, no es mi gusto pero es un chico muy apuesto...-pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Melody le arrebató el portarretrato y reaccionó ante lo dicho por Kia -¿A que te refieres con eso de que tiene poderes? ¿Quién se supone que soy?- mientras Kia, jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello que se había desprendido del peinado y hacía ver su rostro mas juguetón y burlón de lo normal, mientras decía: -No puedo creer que no sepas quien eres ¿Esta identidad tuya? se ha apoderado de tu verdadero ser y lo ha encerrado en ti, tan dentro de ti- mientras observaba los ojos grises y luego el pelo castaño de la joven, que cada vez estaba mas confundida y se acercó a su rostro y le dijo en un susurro: -Eres alguien con poderes mágicos y eres mi hermana...  
  
Ante esto, faltó muy poco para que Melody perdiera el conocimiento. -¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?- dijo la joven, ya un tanto preocupada por la situación- ¿qué no creo ser quien creo ser?? Creo que la que está confundida eres tú ¿Qué soy tu hermana?  
  
-Ah es cierto- dijo la joven mientras continuaba jugueteando con su mechón de pelo- ¿Y como crees que aparecí aquí? Por arte de magia. he estado buscándote desde hace un tiempo ¿Y quien iba a creer al final, que escuchando una conversación telefónica en Hong Kong entre ese Touya y el hechicero Li, me guiarían hasta ti? Esa conversación despertó cierta curiosidad en mi, aunque debo admitir que yo estuve encerrada todo este tiempo en ese libro, resguardando sus poderes. A diferencia de Clow, nuestro amo, supo como conservarnos por lo menos a ti te dejó fuera y esto fue siguiendo vida, inmortal, pero vidas al fin, una tras otra, no recordando la anterior que viviste aunque no puedo negar que estoy desesperada por ver a mi querido.... hace tanto que no lo veo-aquí volteó la mirada a Melody, que continuaba su mirada en la nada y dijo- bueno, me estoy saliendo del tema; tienes otro nombre, otra persona dentro de ti, tan poderosa, que nadie te desafiaba, excepto claro, Yue. Somos mas jóvenes que Yue, pero el siempre me dijo que eras fuerte, muy fuerte ¿pero que ha pasado contigo hermana?  
  
-¡Deja de llamarme hermana!!!!- dijo Melody con los ojos inundados de lagrimas- yo no soy tú hermana.  
  
-Bueno si tanto insistes- dijo Kia, poniéndose de pie- ¿pero estás segura que no quieres saber quien eres?  
  
-Se quien soy- dijo Melody, mirándola desafiantemente a los ojos- siempre lo he sabido. Tengo alguien que me ama y eso es lo importante...  
  
-Te ama, pero te ha ocultado secretos ¿no? bien lo sabes y sabes muy bien que para él solo hay un verdadero amor, pero no eres tú ¿No lo sabías? Ama desde hace mucho tiempo a tu rival ¿Y quien mas tu rival que el mismísimo Yue?  
  
-¿Yue? ¿Y quien rayos es Yue?  
-Ay, ya te lo dije: Yue es la creación de Clow, es un guardián, aunque en su actual identidad es su "Mejor amigo" y protector de la hermana de Touya- al observar la reacción de la joven dijo- te lo dije. ocultan secretos. Llevan alrededor de 10 años en eso. En ese secreto; tiene poderes mágicos, todos ellos. Cada uno de ellos.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que ganas con esto? ¿Qué buscas? ¿por qué me dices todo esto?  
  
-Las cartas han sido despertadas y liberadas. Nuestra misión como guardianes, es el de buscar la manera en que se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo. Después de esto no se que puede pasar. Además que tu eres la que hará el juicio final...  
  
-¿El juicio final? ¿Y que es eso?- mirando con curiosidad a Kia.  
  
-Vaya, parece que ya me comenzaste a creer que bueno her...., bueno Melody- al observar el rostro de la joven- El juicio final consiste en que la persona que posee las cartas actualmente (el elegido para capturarla), debe hacerse digno de ser el maestro de las cartas y tú eres la encargada de enfrentártele y si ganas las cartas volverán a manos del Concilio...pero si pierdes...  
  
-¿El Concilio? ¿y que es eso?- preguntaba la joven  
  
-El Concilio es una organización de Magia compuestos por los hechiceros mas poderosos de todo el Oriente (pues solo existe el del oriente). Ellos fueron los que mantuvieron sellado el poder de las cartas en los libros (en un libro en particular), pero no podemos permitir que el Concilio recupere el libro o...  
  
-¿O qué? - preguntó  
  
-Seremos encerradas en el interior del libro...para siempre. Jamás podrás volver a este mundo y serás confinada a la vigilancia eterna del libro. Jamás volveremos a este mundo.  
  
-Pero...entonces...¿debemos de ayudar al Cardcaptor a ganar?  
  
-No. El debe triunfar en el juicio final por sus propios meritos. No debe de recibir ayuda. De ninguna manera puede, y menos de nosotras.  
  
-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?- dijo Melody  
  
-Debemos de hacer algo que me fue confiado no hace mucho por un miembro del Concilio que está de nuestro lado...no estoy de acuerdo con la idea...no es nuestra forma de ser...no existe en nosotras, pero no hay otra opción, es como hacer un pacto con .... bueno, no hay alternativa, yo también no deseo regresar a los confines del libro.  
  
-¿Y cual es la solución? ¿Cuál es?- mirando a Kia, pues no sabía por que, pero le irradiaba el presentimiento de que en realidad, conocía a la aparición y le era de confianza, de mucho tiempo atrás.  
  
-Matar a Li Shaoran- Melody observaba a la guardiana mientras le decía esto y esta le dijo- le dije a ese del Concilio que esa no era nuestra naturaleza. No matábamos al menos que nuestro amo estuviese en peligro, pero asesinar a una persona solo por ser el futuro jefe del Concilio, era imposible...  
  
-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó la joven   
  
-Que buscáramos la forma de que él renunciara a todo lo que es ahora, era la única forma de ser libres y vivir. Me dijo Li Shaoran se encuentra ayudando al Cardcaptor a capturar las cartas, pero para su propio beneficio. Quiere regresarlas al Concilio. Ese miembro me dijo que si lográbamos que ese sujeto abandonara el concilio y sus poderes, seríamos libres. Estuve demasiado tiempo encerrada y no pienso volver. No ahora, que lo he encontrado ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? No. no puedes. Has estado libre todo este tiempo. Aun no me explico como, pero no importa. Ya no. Suerte que él no tiene conocimiento de que ese juego de cartas tiene guardián. Aun no, por lo menos- Mientras tomaba un caramelo de una bombonera, encima del escritorio de Melody y decía- me fascinan los dulces ¿y a ti? Según recuerdo, no te gustaban.  
  
-No me gustan- dijo la joven mientras razonaba y daba sentido a todo lo escuchado en todo ese tiempo- son para mis pacientes. ¿Qué planeas hacer con ese Li Shaoran?- mirando a la guardiana a los ojos.  
  
-Primero lo primero- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Ya crees todo lo que digo? Si me ayudas a lograrlo, podrás vivir feliz con ese mortal tuyo- tomando nuevamente el portarretrato de donde Melody lo había puesto y era nuevamente arrebatado de sus manos. - seremos libres y podemos vivir.  
  
-¿Qué tienes en mente? ¿o que es lo que ese tiene en mente?  
  
-Una de las cartas de ese juego podrá ayudarnos?- dijo ella- fue creada según Clow, con intereses, particulares, nunca pensó que sería útil pero, nuestro amo si. Este si lo creyó. Y nos ayudará además de dos o tres de ese juego.  
  
-no entiendo- dijo Melody- Según dice ese sujeto, Li Shaoran no puede obtener las cartas, pero tampoco podemos ayudar al nuevo dueño de las cartas, pero si el dueño gana ¿Li Shaoran se adueñará de todas formas de las cartas?  
  
-Así es- dijo Kia- por fin lo comprendiste- ¿Ya me crees?  
  
-No se que creer- toda mi vida ha sido una fantasía. Mis relaciones, mis recuerdos, mis amigos....todo.  
  
-¿Sabes que te haría sentir mejor? Si invocaras tus poderes, tu verdadera identidad ¿quieres intentarlo? -Mientras la guardiana tenía estrellitas en los ojos - Vamos Melody.... inténtalo...concéntrate...  
  
Siguiendo las indicaciones de la joven, Melody se puso de pie y trató de concentrarse lo mas que pudo, pero solo consiguió marearse y casi perder el conocimiento.  
  
-Ay!! No. está demasiado profundo. Demasiado lejos. Tal vez mas adelante podrá aparecer, pero mientras tanto, Puedes cumplir con tu compromiso hacía la hermana de Touya, así podrás cubrir esa parte. La hermana de Touya es la clave para poder derrotar a Li Shaoran...  
  
-¿Y por que es eso? -preguntó Melody mientras se recuperaba.   
  
-Por que Sakura Kinomoto es la prometida de Li Shaoran...  
  
  
**************************************  
Comentarios: AY!!!! LO SE, LO SE. Hay personas en este momento que desean matarme. Eso de Tomoyo y Eriol, bueno... Ehemmm....sin comentarios (sería un milagro que no los tuviese) ¿Alguien se imagina la reacción de Sonomi cuando su hija se lo diga?? Tengo que admitir que esa parte acerca de la sobreprotección de Sonomi con Sakura y Tomoyo, lo extraje de la idea en el fic "En la Torre de Tokio" de mi Cuatacha Mikki (Hello Girl, if you´re around), y eso de T+E, me salió de mi cabecita, son los personajes mas apasionados para mi y taaaaannn lindos (en especial Eriol (suspiro-_-), ok tengo que conseguirme un novio. (aunque en el capitulo uno, lo fue Shaoran), al principio, ese parte de este capitulo, era un tanto distinto, pero el sábado en la noche( sin nada que hacer ¿es que acaso no tengo vida??), Decidí darle un giro mas real y romántico, ¿quien no?? ¿qué por que le di tan poca participación a los demás? Bueno ¿que quieren si estoy añadiendo nuevos personajes como es el de la mamá de Shaoran además de otros de mi imaginación ??? Bueno la pobre Melody si que las tiene mal... ¿que le esperará a Touya? Kia ¿Es una chica buena o mala? YA pronto lo sabrán...  
  
Saludos a Hibari y a la Marian, que la primera me estuvo ayudando con el primer capitulo y dándome sus comentarios y su apoyo (Momantai, calu, calu!!!!)  
  
Avances: Continuará la batalla interna de Melody con su verdadero yo y esto podría costarle el amor de Touya. Kia comenzará a hacer de las suyas para ¿ayudar o detener al nuevo Cardcaptor, T.K.? aun no se sabe. El esperado encuentro por los protagonistas estará por ocurrir (no se desesperen) Con la ayuda de Kia ( y una carta muy especial que surgirá), Nakuru y Sakura, comenzarán a recordar algo que ocurrió semanas atrás y que Eriol quiso que por lo menos ellas olvidaran (Shaoran se enterará de la boca del mismísimo Eriol) y los chicos comenzarán a tener ataques de conciencia y la Señora Li, irá a Japón, buscando a Sakura para ofrecerle protección y menuda sorpresa con la que se encontrará: Nada más y nada menos que con el señor Kinomoto, quien exigirá la verdad...  
  
Bueno ya saben la rutina, comentarios, tomatazos, declaraciones (nunca están de mas) a mi, Crystal en mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	4. america3

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
Capitulo II- "Destinos Cruzados"  
  
  
En una sala de un departamento en la ciudad de Chicago, estaba de lo mas concurrida y lo mas interesante de todo, es que era de chicos muy especiales. T.K. devoraba un emparedado con un apetito increíble (según Touya pensaba en ese momento, era un apetito de "monstruo"). Mientras Touya estaba con las manos en la cabeza del cansancio y recostado en un sillón; Eriol y Shaoran analizaban el libro mágico y las cartas ya capturadas, mientras Tai, tenía libros y pergaminos del Concilio, que había llevado a Japón con él, por petición de Shaoran. Solo Tai y Eriol se quedaban en el departamento de Touya y esto fue gracias a una conversación días antes entre, Eriol y Shaoran y que Touya (según él) tuvo el desagrado de escuchar y provocó una guerra....  
  
-Flashback-  
  
-¿Al fin le pediste matrimonio a Sakura, Li?- preguntaba a su amigo mientras almorzaban, en el apartamento de Touya  
  
-Traté de hacerlo antes de venir aquí, a América, pero no pude. Simplemente no se lo que pasó. Lo tenía todo planeado y gracias a Tomoyo (aquí Eriol se sonroja, con la sola mención del nombre de la joven), pero que no fue notado por Shaoran- ella me había ayudado a organizar una cena en el jardín de su mansión, donde me atrevería a pedirle que se casara conmigo (ya lo había hablado con su padre antes y accedió, aunque él todavía estaba dudoso de lo que había ocurrido en las montañas), pero no pude...Keroberos se escabulló en su cartera y cuando le iba a proponer, este salió despavorido por el postre y que quería, creo que lo hizo a propósito...  
  
Eriol con la cara sonriente (para no explotarse en carcajadas), solo observaba la expresión seria de Shaoran mientras continuaba cenando y le preguntó- pero ¿Ya le dijiste a su hermano?  
  
-¿Crees que estaría vivo en estos momentos si le hubiese dicho a Touya? ¿Te imaginas su expresión cuando le diga: "A propósito estoy planeando pedirle matrimonio a Sakura ¿qué opinas?", recuerda lo que pasó en su casa el día de nuestra reunión y mira lo que pasó ese día, casi me mataba. Si ya de por sí me ha aceptado como "novio"...es imper....-pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un enojado Touya, se le abalanzó encima por la espalda y trataba de ahorcarlo. Eriol, de la impresión y los rostros de ambos, no sabía si reírse o ayudar a su amigo, pero por otro lado, no quería tener a Touya en su contra, no ahora. No en ese momento...  
  
-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES MOCOSO?????-hacia ya un tiempo que le llamaba por su apellido de Li y no mocoso- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO? ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡ES MI HERMANA!!!!!¡ MI HERMANA!!!!! JAMAS ACCEDERÉ A TAL COSA!!!!! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO!!! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡MUERTO!!!!!- mientras continuaban en el suelo, Shaoran defendiéndose de los ataques de Touya (pero sin lastimarlo) y Touya tratando de hacerle daño (o asfixiarlo), Tai en ese momento (escuchando el alboroto), salió de su habitación y T.K. en ese momento, llegaba al departamento, acompañando a Touya y observaba la pelea desde el marco de la puerta.  
  
-Vamos Touya- decía Tai, mientras él y Eriol, trataban de separarlo del joven Li (el cual estaba ya azul, por la falta de aire)- suéltalo. Déjalo ir. No vale la pena, por esa tontería (Tai no sabía de que se trataba, pero su intención era calmar al joven).  
  
-¿ESA TONTERÍA? ¿TONTERÍA?-decía Touya, separándose de Li y rojo de la ira y dirigiéndose a Tai- PIENSA ALEJAR A MI HERMANA DE MI. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?  
  
-Tú hermana está sola en Japón ¿o no lo habías notado? Además no es alejarla de ti.. debes saber que yo protegeré a tú hermana a cualquier costo...la amo y quiero....  
  
-SERÁ MEJOR QUE NO TERMINES ESA FRASE...PORQUE SI LO HACES...NO SABES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ- dijo Touya poniéndose de pie y aun siendo sujetado por Tai, mientras que Shaoran continuaba en el suelo- Mi hermana, lo último que necesita es mas problemas y sabes que tú familia no es de lo más normal que digamos. Los problemas te siguen ¿es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sea infeliz? ¿QUÉ SEA MISERABLE POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA?  
  
-Jamás le desearía algo así a Sakura- dijo mientras continuaba recobrando su color natural y con una calma natural- nunca aceptarás a nadie, sea yo o alguien mas, a nadie- aquí le dirigió una mirada desafiante- esa es tú forma de ser y amas a tú hermana, pero te diré algo -mientras se ponía de pie- con o sin tú aprobación, y si ella me acepta, Sakura y Yo nos casaremos, tal vez cuando todo esto acabe, podré pedírselo, pero mientras tanto, debemos resolver lo que esta enfrente de nosotros y después resolveremos esto ¿de acuerdo?- aquí Touya le propina un puñetazo en el rostro, el cual hace que Shaoran perdiera el equilibrio, pero fue sostenido a tiempo por Tai y Eriol, los cuales abren los ojos y la boca sorprendidos, mientras el mayor de los Kinomoto, decía: -Ya estamos a mano-pasa por el lado de T.K. (el cual no puede creer lo que acababa de ocurrir) y se retira a su habitación. Después de ocurrido esto, Shaoran adquirió una habitación en un hotel cercano al departamento, pero jamás hasta ese momento, se volvió a mencionar ese incidente por parte de ninguno.  
  
- Fin del Flashback-  
  
Shaoran, en ese momento, aun le dolía la quijada de solo pensar en el puñetazo y la discusión de ese día, pero trataba de no mencionarlo muy seguido pues no quería volver a pasar por lo de ese día.   
  
Por otro lado, Touya, cada vez que pensaba en esa situación, le dolía lo ocurrido, se arrepentía de haberle pegado a Li, pero según se repetía a si mismo: él se lo buscó y aun en su mente venía la imagen de lo que había impedido en víspera de año nuevo, cuando entrando a su casa y cambiándose los zapatos en el recibidor, escuchó a Sakura y Shaoran y asomando la cabeza, vio a los dos, mientras su hermana le decía algo al joven Li....  
  
-Flashback-  
  
-se que estás preocupado- dijo ella mientras continuaban de pie, depositó la bandeja con la taza de su novio en la mesita del centro de la sala y dijo abrazándole en un susurro al oído de su novio:- todo va estar bien. siempre me has dicho esta frase para tranquilizarme cuando la situación es difícil y tengo bastante experiencia para decirte que nos hemos encontrado en muchas ¿no crees?  
  
Tomoyo, hizo una señal a los demás para que abandonaran la sala y aún con las objeciones escandalosas de Kero, fueron los demás a la cocina, dejando a la pareja a solas en la sala. Esto fue notado por Touya.  
  
-A veces deseo que fuésemos una pareja normal - dijo Shaoran, aun sin dejar ir a la joven de sus brazos.  
  
-Tal vez si lo fuésemos, no estaríamos juntos- decía Sakura- ¿Crees que nos hubiésemos conocido si fuésemos normales? ¿Sin magia?-Touya escuchaba con atención.  
  
-No lo se. Pero creo que estuviésemos predestinados a estar juntos ¿no? Así trabaja el destino....  
  
-Tal vez no nos hubiésemos conocido- dice Sakura, separándose del joven- Eres una persona que proviene de las mejores familias de hechiceros de todo el Oriente y según Meiling le ha dicho a Tomoyo, tienes responsabilidades muy grandes para alguien de nuestra edad. Tal vez soy maestra de cartas por coincidencia....quien sabe si las cartas estaban destinadas por ejemplo a mi hermano... aun no sabemos como llegó a manos de mi padre. Seguro lo tenía como parte de alguna clase de inventario de las clases de la Universidad. Tal vez no está en nuestro destino estar juntos, solo coincidencia...  
  
-No digas eso- dijo Shaoran- recuerdo lo que tu hermano dijo una vez cuando aun éramos pequeños "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" es lo que mas agradezco a Clow y a esas cartas y es el haberte conocido, Sakura. Eres lo mas importante en mi vida...si dependiera de mi, renunciaría al Concilio solo para estar a tú lado y jamás separarme de ti- dijo tomándole las manos- y que mejor forma de demostrártelo que con un compromiso.  
  
-La joven, sorprendida le dijo: -¿Compromiso? ¿Te refieres a una promesa?- dijo la joven (Autora: despistada como siempre, es lo que la hace tan encantadora)  
  
-Algo mas que una promesa- aquí Shaoran la observaba con esos brillantes ojos color café y mirada decidida y diciéndole mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al cuerpo de la joven le dijo: -Sakura ¿Quisieras...- pero no pudo terminar, gracias a la interrupción hecha por Touya (que había leído, por la mirada de Shaoran, las intenciones de este....)   
  
-AHH ! AY NO! NO NO NO NO!!!!  
-Hermano....  
-Mira mocoso !!!...  
-No soy ningún mocoso !!!   
-¡no me digas!!!....  
-Pues si te digo y tengo derecho....  
-¡NO. NO LO TIENES!!!  
-¡Hermano!!  
-¡CALLATE MONSTRUO!!  
-¡no le llames así!!  
-¡Tú no la defiendas! ¡es MI HERMANA !   
- ¡ Y Sakura es mí novia y te digo que!!....  
-¡Sobre mí cadáver!!!  
-¡¡¡Bien dicho!!!!  
-¡CALLATE KERO!! (Tomoyo y Sakura al mismo tiempo)  
-Vamos Touya....  
-No los defiendas Yuki!!! ¡qué es mi hermana! ¿de acuerdo?  
-aun creo que...  
-mira Hiraguizagua ¡no te metas!!  
-no puedo creerlo....  
-¿y todavía sigues aquí mocoso? te dije que te largaras!!!  
-no lo habías dicho, Touya- inquirió Tomoyo  
-Pues ahora lo digo Tomoyo -Lárgate mocoso!!!  
-¡Hermano!!!  
-¡te dije que no te metas monstruo!!  
-¡que no me digas....! -en ese momento, Touya abandona la sala y se dirige a su habitación, la cual cierra de un portazo, que fue escuchado en toda la casa.  
  
-Fin del Flashback-  
  
Lo que eran Sakura y Tomoyo, para Touya, eran lo mas importante para él. Según se percataba el joven, tanto Sakura como su prima, se parecían cada vez mas a su difunta madre, Nadeshiko. Sakura tenía sus ojos y su calidez además de su bondad y despiste. Tomoyo por otra parte, parecía extraída de una fotografía de la misma Nadeshiko. Touya se había percatado con el tiempo, de que estos dos jóvenes (Eriol y Shaoran), estaban en realidad enamorados de las jóvenes y no querían otra cosa que hacerlas felices, pero quedaba algo de por medio: Shaoran y el supuesto Concilio, si este aceptaba el cargo como el jefe del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente, Sakura se iría a vivir a Hong Kong; Si Tomoyo iba a casarse o a formalizar una relación con Eriol, lo mas seguro es que se fuesen a vivir a Londres. Aunque por otro lado, solo se imaginaba el rostro de su prima Sonomi, cuando se enterase de la noticia de Eriol y Tomoyo (¿o ya se habría enterado?) En realidad el joven no lo sabía.  
  
Siendo sacado de sus pensamientos por Eriol quien le llamaba- Touya?? ¿Touya? ¿En que piensas?  
  
-En nada ¿Qué decían?- dijo el joven.  
  
-Hablábamos de las cartas- dijo Eriol- Le preguntaba a Shaoran si no ha recibido noticias del Concilio, de su Familia o de Meiling.  
  
-Y yo le decía que no sabía nada. Meiling no tiene conocimiento de lo que ocurre. Se lo diría a una de las chicas. Aun es un misterio como es que estas cartas vinieron a dar aquí en Chicago, ni tampoco cuantas son en realidad....no sabemos la cantidad exacta y es un riesgo sin contar que aun falta la que regresará a T.K. a la normalidad...  
  
-Por lo menos deberíamos de pedirle ayuda a Naruku- dijo Eriol- si vinieran ella y Yukito podríamos tener ayuda de dos guardianes. Facilitaría la captura de las cartas.  
  
-Ya conoces a Naruku. Si se lo dijésemos, lo diría a todo Japón, Sakura y los demás se preocuparían y vendrían- dijo Touya, conociendo a la joven guardiana- prefiero a que estén en Japón por si algo ocurre y no aquí. Que estén con ellos es lo mejor- aun Touya no había dicho el hecho de que Sakura y Yukito estaban en Chicago. No quería involucrarlos y mas con el riesgo que presentaban las cartas y mas de todo, esas cartas en particular.  
  
-Estas cartas son tan diferentes a las de Clow- puntualizó Eriol - Hay cartas como las de Clow, pero hay otras muy peligrosas y muy confusas. Existe una que puede hasta deshabilitar a un hechicero de poderes.  
  
-Tuvieron que haber aparecido cuando enfrentábamos a Takayashi- dijo Tai - ahí hubiese sido conveniente- los demás, solo le observaron con rostros serios y el se retractó - o tal vez no- y dirigió su vista a los pergaminos. minutos después dijo para si mismo Tai pero en voz alta - ¿Me pregunto si tendrán guardianes?-, cuando la sala volvió a estar en silencio y en voz baja, lo que produjo que miradas desconcertantes, se dirigieran a él nuevamente y provocó que una gota surgiera en el joven y dijera - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que dije? No me miren así. Mi familia son de hechiceros pero mis hermanos mayores son los que le atraían estas cosas. Ahora es que estoy tomando en serio esto de la magia....  
  
-Dijiste algo cierto, Tai- inquirió Shaoran, prestándole atención a lo dicho por el prometido de Meiling- no sabemos si tienen guardianes. Aunque cuando el libro se abrió, no surgió nada de él ¿o si T. K.? - dirigiéndose al joven que terminaba de comer, observando a los jóvenes y tomándole esa pregunta de sorpresa.  
  
-No...- haciendo memoria- solo abrí el libro, leí el nombre de la primera carta y las demás salieron volando- dijo el joven - ¿Crees que se supone que exista eso que le llamas guardián? ¿Qué es un guardián? ¿Un vigilante o algo parecido?  
  
-Si- dijo Eriol- es un vigilante para cada juego de cartas. usualmente el hechicero crea uno o dos guardianes para vigilar y resguardar las cartas. Pero lo sorprendente es que no estuviese en el libro.  
  
-Al menos que fuese como Yukito- dijo Touya- recuerden que Yukito no sabía quien era. Su identidad falsa dominó su vida como guardián y Yukito cuando la ultima carta fue capturada, surgió Yue.  
  
-¿Se imaginan eso? ¿Un guardián que no sepa su destino hasta que sea llamado? Es sorprendente- dijo Tai.  
  
-¿Yukito? ¿Quién es Yukito? -preguntó T.K. ¿Y que rayos es un Yue?  
  
-Yue es el guardián de las cartas Sakura y protector de la hermana de Touya- dijo Eriol- en este caso, Yue significa Luna en chino y Keroberos, que es el otro guardián, significa Sol. Son los dos elementos en los cuales Clow se concentró para crear los guardianes; aunque tengo que admitir que no tengo idea de quienes sean estas cartas- tomando una de las cartas de la mesa y buscando el reverso, cuando al observarlo, su mente se volvió una laguna de imágenes y escuchó la voz de alguien llamándolo por su nombre de su vida anterior- pero su vista al volverse a la nada, provocó que llamara la atención de los jóvenes que estaban en la sala y Shaoran se puso de pie y llamó al joven por su nombre mientras este reaccionaba, miraba a Shaoran mientras este le preguntaba: -¿Qué fue? ¿Qué viste?  
  
El joven reaccionando, mientras seguía sujetando y observaba la carta una vez mas dijo: -por un momento reconocí la carta, pero no puedo ubicar a su dueño. No lo localizo en mi mente.  
  
-No puedes localizarlo cuando es tu vida pasada quien la recuerda. Exiges demasiado de ti mismo- le dijo Tai- logras mezclar tu vida pasada con el presente y terminarás volviéndote loco.  
  
-Es cierto-pensaba Touya- no puede nadie dominar su vida actual y también una vida anterior y mas cuando se refiere a una vida de siglos atrás. Es presionar demasiado el subconsciente de una persona, el querer dominar todos los aspectos de una vida, además de las responsabilidades por haber vivido otra y mas aun, cuando magia está involucrada y después "preparar" al siguiente que ocupará su lugar -Entonces le viene a la mente lo dicho por su hermana a Shaoran en víspera de año nuevo:-¿Crees que nos hubiésemos conocido si fuésemos normales? ¿Sin magia? Tal vez no nos hubiésemos conocido. Eres una persona que proviene de las mejores familias de hechiceros de todo el Oriente y según Meiling le ha dicho a Tomoyo, tienes responsabilidades muy grandes para alguien de nuestra edad. Tal vez soy maestra de cartas por coincidencia....quien sabe si las cartas estaban destinadas por ejemplo a mi hermano... aun no sabemos como llegó a manos de mi padre. Seguro lo tenía como parte de alguna clase de inventario de las clases de la Universidad. Tal vez no está en nuestro destino estar juntos, solo coincidencia...-Pero el destino le había jugado doble a Eriol; primero como mago Clow y después como Eriol Hiraguizagua, otro hechicero con poderes, pero consciente de su vida pasada...no era algo fácil...no tenía una vida normal...¿y sus descendientes? ¿tendrían que pasar por lo mismo? ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué pasaría con Tomoyo? ¿O con Sakura? Todo esto le mortificaba, la vida de su hermana y prima, las cuales se enamoraron de los que menos podían enamorarse; uno tenía la responsabilidades de dos vidas distintas y otro el destino de un gobierno mágico, aunque no negaba el hecho de que ambos podían con la responsabilidad, pero ¿Podrían Sakura y Tomoyo con la carga?-Observando a los jóvenes e imaginándose a su hermana y prima con ellos, como los había visto después de la derrota de Takayashi y días antes de él marcharse a América... pero había algo cierto en un punto: "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable".  
  
************Hong Kong*************  
  
-Todo está listo señora- le decía Wei a la Señora Lí, la cual esperaba su turno para abordar el avión con destino a Japón, para reunirse con Sakura y decirle lo que ocurre- pero señora, El joven Shaoran no quería que la señorita Sakura se enterase de esto ¿Cómo se lo explicará a él cuando nos vea llegar con la señorita Kinomoto a América?  
  
-Si. Lo se Wei. Pero mi hijo se preocupa por el bienestar de Sakura. Creo que tomando esto en consideración, no se enojará tanto, Creo.- pensando en el serio temperamento de su hijo- pero no permitiré que utilicen a Sakura para lograr eliminar a mi hijo, ni tampoco permitiré que mi hijo muera... no si puedo evitarlo...  
  
-¿Aunque su vida dependa de ello?- dijo Piang, que se encontraba sentado, silenciosamente a su lado  
  
-Claro que si-poniéndose de pie al oír el llamado a los pasajeros de abordar el avión a Japón-pero aun falta saber quien quiere hacerle eso a mi hijo. Cuando sepa quien es ya se las verá conmigo-mientras comenzaban a caminar hacía la puerta de abordaje.  
  
-¡ESPERENNOS!!!!- dijeron dos voces al unísono, que la señora Li, reconoció y volteó su rostro para ver a dos frenéticos jóvenes correr hacia ella. Eran ambos de algunos 27 años. Tenían el mismo pelo, corto el del joven y el de la chica le llegaba hasta un poco encima de los hombros, de color negro y los ojos del mismo color del de la señora Li. Eran hermanos gemelos - Tía espéranos!!!!!  
  
- ¿pero que hacen aquí? -Decía la señora Li algo enojada y mirando a los jóvenes curiosamente- Nadie sabía que venía para acá ¿Quién les dijo?- cuando los vio observar a Wei( que se encontraba detrás de ella), al cual le lanzó una mirada de objeción.  
  
-No iba a permitir que viajásemos solos señora- dijo Wei- no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos y que mejor que estos dos bien entrenados hechiceros para acompañarnos.  
  
-Está bien- observando los rostros de complicidad de los tres- pero no creo que a Meiling le haga mucha gracia- dijo la señora- ¿Su madre lo sabe?  
  
-¡Muchas gracias Tía!!- dijeron al unísono y después el chico contestó: -¡Claro que si tía! ¿Vendríamos sin decirle a nuestra madre??- lo que provocó un suspiro exhaustivo por parte de la señora Li.  
  
-Mientras abordaban el avión, la señora Lí, solo pensaba en: -Esto no le hará mucha gracia a Meiling ni mucho menos a Shaoran...  
  
**********Chicago*********  
-¡Estoy aburridaaaaaaa!!!!- decía Naruku por décima vez desde su silla que daba vista al hermoso atardecer que ocurría en la ventana-¿Qué vamos a hacer?? No pueden localizarme a Eriol, ni siquiera Kaho tiene el número. Dijo que él llamaría si nos necesitaba ¡Que descortés!!!  
  
-Deberíamos visitar la ciudad y salir a cenar- decía Meiling, que apoyaba a la guardiana.  
  
-Yo no me siento muy bien- dijo Tomoyo- pero podríamos salir por un rato, e invitar a Sakura y a Yukito, y también a Melody  
  
-¿Estas enferma? -preguntó Naruku- ¿Quieres que llamemos a tú madre?  
  
-¡No!- respondió Tomoyo a la defensiva- es solo un ligero dolor estomacal, ya pasará. Debe ser por el viaje-cambiando de tema-¿Qué tal si llamo a Sakura? Me dejó el número del departamento de Melody cuando llamó hace mas o menos una hora.  
  
-Buena idea- dijo Meiling- llámala y dile que nos reuniremos aquí en una hora. Será divertido ver la ciudad y visitarla de noche. Será interesante- mientras Tomoyo tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar.  
  
*********Apartamento de Melody**********  
  
-Era Tomoyo- dijo Sakura al colgar el teléfono y observando a Yukito leyendo un libro y Melody consultando unos casos de pacientes -quiere que las acompañemos a conocer la ciudad. ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Melody?  
  
-¡Que buena idea! ¿Vamos Melody? -decía Yukito sonriente.  
  
-...Si...-dijo la joven mientras fingía una sonrisa- me llevaré mi celular en caso de que Touya llame. será mejor que nos cambiemos, yo en todo caso- mirando que se encontraba en franela y sudadera con zapatos deportivos- ¿En cuanto tiempo nos reuniremos con tus amigas?   
  
-una hora en el hotel- dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie - me voy a cambiar.  
  
-Yo tomaré un baño- dijo Melody, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Entró y colocó el seguro. se quitaba la ropa, en un momento se miró en el espejo del gabinete de las medicinas, con mucho cuidado, mientras las palabras habladas entre ella y Kia, su supuesta hermana, resonaban en su mente....  
  
-Si supuestamente soy lo que dices...- cuando Kia se marchaba, lo que la hizo detenerse- ¿Cuál es mi nombre? ¿Melody? ¿Qué?  
  
-No. Tú nombre no es Melody. Este fue un nombre creado por tu imaginación, para poder encajar en América.   
  
-Entonces ¿cual es??  
  
-Quieres saberlo. Ya veo ¿De verdad ya me crees?  
  
-¿no me queda otra alternativa o si?- le dijo a la aparición.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Kia, volteándose a la joven- tu nombre es...-mientras volvía a juguetear con un mechón de pelo y se lo colocaba en su lugar- Kira- mientras observaba a Melody- Tú verdadero nombre es Kira- después de esto, desapareció.  
  
-Kira- repetía la joven, delante del espejo y mirándose fijamente en él-¿Kira?- recordando la voz de Kia cuando le decía:-Eres alguien con poderes mágicos y eres mi hermana...- aun no podía creer que tuviese familia (bueno por lo menos esa clase de familia) y mas que todo una hermana; pero que significaba eso. Esta chica (o guardiana como se llamaba a si misma), apareció cuando su novio se comportaba de manera extraña, descuidaba su posición en el hospital y todo por el extraño fenómeno que ocurrió semanas atrás mientras estaban haciendo planes para salir a pasear, luego él se pierde, no sabe de él hasta el otro día en la mañana cuando lo ve haciendo turno en el hospital... aunque debía admitir que algo extraño ella sintió cuando vio lo que ocurría por la ventana y se preguntaba: -¿Será eso lo que sentí ese día? ¿Esas cartas que han sido liberadas? ¿Será posible?-Pero en realidad, nadie podía responderle esa pregunta, ni siquiera Touya. Touya. Siempre había confiado en él. Desde el momento que entró a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar medicina. Había pasado una semana cuando, sentada una mañana en la biblioteca de la universidad y concentrándose en un libro de biología celular, alguien se sienta a su lado y comienza a hablarle.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
-Tomaste el último- dijo el joven  
  
-¿Disculpa?- dirigiendo su vista a quien le hablaba.  
  
-El ultimo. Lo tomaste y lo necesitaba- dijo él, refiriéndose con su mirada al libro que la joven tenía.  
  
-Estás equivocado- dijo la joven- que venga aquí a leer un libro que es de mi propiedad, no quiere decir que pertenezca a la biblioteca- mirando el rostro del joven.  
  
-Disculpa entonces- dijo el muchacho- ¿Eres nueva aquí? ¿no?  
  
-¿Qué me delató? ¿mi poca confianza o mi tímida mirada?  
  
-No tienes ninguna de las dos- dijo él sonriéndole- tienes confianza y no eres nada tímida-hizo sonrojar a la joven- estamos juntos en la clase de biología celular; me siento 2 asientos atrás de ti y te le enfrentaste al profesor, ayer cuando dijo lo del examen.  
  
-Creo que no hice mucho- dijo ella- pero creí que era injusto que tratará de colocar un examen de cosas que ni sabemos. Yo por lo menos.  
  
-¿Eres justiciera? Debiste estudiar leyes. ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón? No eres japonesa, pero sabes hablarlo perfectamente ¿Eres de por aquí?  
  
-Vine a Japón hace mas o menos un año ya. Es lo que llamamos en mi país buscando una peregrinación a nuestros destinos- dijo con sonrisa en su rostro-¿Eres japonés no? ¿de donde eres?  
  
-Soy de una ciudad llamada Tomoeda, que no está muy lejos de aquí pero vivo en la ciudad Tokio mientras estudio medicina.  
  
-Eres muy amable. Eres el primero que me habla de todas las clases que tengo- dijo la joven- estoy estudiando aquí por que no se porque razón pero nunca encajé en América. Siempre sentí que pertenecía a otra parte. Otro lugar. Pero lo extraño es que se japonés y chino y por tanto vine al Oriente a ver que me traía y funcionó. ¿quién hubiese pensado que terminaría estudiando medicina?  
  
-¿No extrañas a tú familia?  
  
-No tengo familia - dijo la joven- fui adoptada cuando tenía 5 años por los Stevenson y fueron mi familia durante muchos años...- hasta hace año y medio  
  
-¿Qué les pasó?  
  
-Murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Pero aseguraron mi futuro. Tenían seguro de vida y se preocuparon porque nunca me faltara nada y yo he tratado de no decepcionarlos. Mi padre adoptivo siempre dijo que yo era especial y que era su "Ángel" favorito. Nunca supe porque me decía así- dijo tristemente la joven. Pero perdón- dijo ella reflexionando- debo estarte aburriendo con estos detalles y contándote mi vida privada. Que modales los míos; ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre.  
  
-No importa- dijo el joven- tampoco tengo amigos en mis clases. Mi mejor amigo estudia educación; quiere ser profesor y como no tenemos clases en que coincidamos, no nos vemos mucho. ¿Crees que si podamos ser amigos?  
  
-Yo creo que si-dijo Melody- me caes muy bien.  
  
-Yo pienso lo mismo. Ahora tengo clases, pero nos veremos por ahí ¿no?- mientras se ponía de pie- mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto..  
  
-Mucho gusto, Touya Kinomoto- dijo ella y mi nombre es....  
  
-No tienes porque decírmelo, Melody Stevenson. Ya sabía quien eras-sonriéndole y comenzó a alejarse cuando se volteó y dijo- gusto en conocerte Stevenson.  
  
-Puedes llamarme Melody. Se que aquí en Japón, al menos que se tengan mucha confianza, se llaman por los apellidos, pero creo que seremos muy buenos amigos ¿no?  
  
-Entonces puedes llamarme Touya- dijo el joven y le depositó un beso en la mejilla y dijo- también conozco las costumbres occidentales. Te veré en las clase de la cinco ¿no? - y dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella.  
  
-Fin del Flashback-  
-¿Qué pensará Touya cuando sepa quien soy en verdad? -decía la joven -creo que no me perdonará lo que vamos a hacer pero ¿yo quiero hacer esto? ¿Por qué ella ha venido aquí? Era todo perfecto. El tiene su vida privada, sus secretos, pero ahora ¿ Yo también tengo secretos? Secretos que involucran a su hermana y al novio de su hermana ¿pero si le quieren matar esos del llamado Concilio por qué tengo que estar yo en el medio ¿Por qué?- mientras unas lagrimas caminaban sus mejillas y pensaba en Touya- acaso será que es lo que dijo Kia "Aunque no puedo creer que tu "señorita Sabelotodo" al final, te enamoraras de un ser humano, aunque tiene poderes especiales y todo lo demás". ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Touya cuando se enterara? ¿La odiaría por ocultarle lo que ocurría?- estaba sumida en esos pensamientos, cuando de repente una voz se escuchó detrás de ella.  
  
-¿Aun dándole mente a eso?- era Kia que estaba de pie atrás de ella y al sorprenderla, pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Melody, envolviendo su cuerpo semidesnuda en su bata de baño- ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Uy pero que mal genio. Creo que ya Kira está volviendo a la superficie- recordando la actitud de la joven cuando era guardiana -Tenemos problemas.  
  
-¿Problemas? ¿Por qué pluralizas? ¿Tenemos?  
  
-Mis problemas son tus problemas y recuerda que acudo a ti porque no hay nadie mas que pueda ayudarme. Se que he cambiado tu vida, pero piensa en esto: si no hubiese venido a ti tal vez te hubieras encerrado en el interior del libro sin tú saberlo y entonces ¿qué pasaría? Dejarías a tú querido mortal sin cación alguna y sin saber que ocurriría.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sabes no tengo todo el día. Tengo que tomar un baño y vestirme. Voy a salir....  
  
-Si lo se. Con ellos- dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta del cuarto de baño- es simple- volviendo su mirada a Melody- ellos no saben quien eres. No saben quien soy, por lo menos ellos y los demás, pero el tiempo se está acabando. Me acaban de informar que la Señora Li, la madre de Shaoran Li, acaba de salir de Hong Kong para advertirles del plan, pero hará una parada en Japón. Tenemos que darnos prisa.  
  
-Un momento- dijo Melody - ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
  
-Recibí una llamada telefónica- dijo la joven- hace poco que los uso, pero estos aparatos son sorprendentes- extrayendo de un bolsillo de su túnica un pequeño teléfono celular- toda esta tecnología es sorprendente.  
  
-¿Qué mas tienes?  
  
-Tengo departamento, televisor y todo eso. Además de mi falsa identidad. Cuando una falsa identidad está activada es muy poca la energía o los poderes que pueden ser detectados por personas con magia, mientras las cartas no sean capturadas en su totalidad, cuando el numero sea incrementado, podrán detectarnos. Pueden creer que eres una hechicera o algo parecido. No sospechan, pero si te vieran con tu verdadera identidad y vieran tus poderes....muy pocas personas, excepcionales diría yo, pueden detectar una identidad falsa y ver por encima a esta, al guardián, escondido. Ni siquiera los del Concilio han podido jamás distinguirlo. Es muy difícil. Ni siquiera Shaoran Li y es el mas poderoso para alguien de su edad.  
  
-¿Cómo es tú falsa identidad? -preguntó Melody  
  
-Ya la verás, pero no ahora- mirando nuevamente a la puerta- ella puede percatarse del uso de magia y sería desastroso para el plan- ya vendré a ti y me reconocerás. Mientras tanto, llévalos a la calle 7ma. Ahí hay una carta muy especial y encontrará una sorpresa- mirando el rostro preocupado de la joven, dijo- no te preocupes no les pasará nada. A nadie. Él me ha hecho la promesa además no lastimaremos a nadie. Es parte del plan- y diciendo esto, desapareció.  
  
Melody, no dijo nada. Se retiró la bata de baño y comenzó a tomar una ducha , pensando: ¿Qué será lo que encontraremos?  
  
**********Apartamento de Touya***********  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? -preguntaba Shaoran a su amigo, cuando este se veía distraído por algo que le preocupaba y aprovechó el momento que Touya y Tai se fueron a hacer las compras para interrogar a su amigo- has estado muy distraído, peor que Touya.  
  
-Es que Li- dijo el joven- no se como decirte esto, pero es que no puedo aguantarlo mas y necesito hablarlo con alguien.  
  
-Creo que somos amigos, podemos confiar el uno en el otro- dijo Shaoran seriamente, observando el rostro de su amigo.  
  
-Estoy preocupado por Tomoyo- dijo el joven- no nos despedimos como correspondía... quedaron asuntos inconclusos.  
  
-¿Asuntos? ¿Qué asuntos? Yo no estuve en Japón para saber de esos asuntos.  
  
-Bueno no se como decir esto- mientras se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo- pero Tomoyo y yo hicimos algo que no debimos hacer.  
  
-¿Qué pudieron hacer ustedes a que se arrepentirían? ¿Qué?- preguntaba el joven, pero por la cara con las mejillas tintadas de un rojo tomate, y la mirada evasiva de su amigo dijo: -¡OH!!! ¿Qué hicieron que? ¿Tomoyo y Tu? ¡no puedo creerlo!!! ¡¡¡Y yo que pensé que tenía problemas con Touya, pero tú....!!!   
  
-¡no me lo recuerdes!!!! Pero lo peor es que no hemos podido hablar al respecto.. al otro día en la mañana, fue cuando recibí tu llamada para que fuera a Hong Kong y no pudimos hablar, además de que las circunstancias que siguieron, no fueron las mas convenientes para nosotros.  
  
-¿Qué circunstancias?  
  
-Bueno...involucran a Sakura y a Naruku.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre con ellas?  
  
-Ellas estuvieron al otro día en la mañana, buscando algunas ropas de Naruku para que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Sakura, en el departamento y bueno....-dudando en contarle a Shaoran- encontraron a Tomoyo haciéndome el desayuno en una de las pijamas de Naruku.  
  
-¿QUEEE???- ¿Sakura y Naruku? ¿Qué hiciste?  
  
-Lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento, desayunamos todos juntos (escuchando los comentarios algo bueno, ya conoces a Naruku diciendo: " cuanto se tardaron en "Formalizar")-y Eriol con cara de "no puedo creer que yo le di esa actitud" aquí Shaoran puso los ojos como platos por el comentario de la guardiana y que sabía que era ella la que más quería que Eriol y Tomoyo estuviesen juntos. -Cuando terminamos de desayunar, les ofrecí que fuésemos nuevamente a la casa de Sakura e invoque un conjuro para la memoria. Les borré la memoria  
  
-¿A Tomoyo también?  
  
-No, ella se negó. me conoce mejor de lo que pienso; se imaginaba que iba a usar magia para que Naruku dejara de hacer esos comentarios, pero me dijo que si usaba eso en ella, no funcionaría y que yo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Y la complací y ella dijo que guardaríamos el secreto hasta que fuese posible. Después me fui a Hong Kong y no dijimos mas nada.  
  
-Debes de llamarla, Eriol. Ella debe de estar muy preocupada por ti- dijo su amigo- en todo caso, creo que llamaré a Sakura también, no quiero que se preocupe de más.  
  
-Creo que es lo mejor, li- dijo su amigo, mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar a casa de Tomoyo y cuando le respondieron, preguntó por ella, la que respondió le dijo algo y cerró el teléfono.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Tomoyo no está- dijo Eriol- salió al extranjero con su madre. No me dijeron donde poder localizarla.  
  
Shaoran dijo: -De seguro Sakura sabe, déjame marcar al teléfono de su habitación- y haciendo lo referido, marcó al teléfono de su novia, pero nadie respondió.- llamaré a su casa- y marcando, tampoco respondieron el teléfono- no hay nadie ¿Por qué no llamas a Naruku para ver donde están?- mientras le pasaba el teléfono a su amigo.  
  
Haciendo esto, también marcó a su apartamento, pero no localizó a nadie en casa y dijo: -Tampoco están; creo que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacernos esto.  
  
Shaoran dijo,- no puede ser, Hiraguizagua, déjame llamar a Hong Kong, a ver si Meiling sabe algo de ellas- marcando el numero, le respondieron y dijeron: -Señor Li, la Señorita Meiling no se encuentra, según dejó encargado está para Tomoeda- al escuchar esto, Shaoran tuvo un mal presentimiento y miro a Eriol con ojos de preocupación y dijo: -Meiling está en Tomoeda. Si conozco a Meiling ya les habrá dicho que estábamos reunidos allá y si eso ocurre...  
  
-Ellas sabrán que no le dijimos nada....que mentimos- y luego reaccionando dijo- estamos en problemas, Li. No sabemos donde están, así como ellas no saben donde estamos nosotros. Creo que fue un error venir sin decirles nada ¿Y si algo les ocurre a ellas? ¿o a nosotros?  
  
-¡Ya llegamos!!! Se escuchó a Tai desde la puerta, y Shaoran dijo susurrando: -Si crees que tendrás problemas con Touya cuando se entere de lo tuyo y de Tomoyo, espera a que Meiling se entere de lo que Tai estuvo él haciendo aquí con nosotros y sin decirles nada- Eriol se puso pálido en pensar primero en Touya y después en Tomoyo, no sabía donde estaba, y esa situación le preocupaba mas que el enfrentamiento que podría tener con Touya si acaso se enteraba de el y de Tomoyo y mas de esa forma  
  
Shaoran, solo se resignó a asentir en silencio y su mente venía un solo nombre: -Sakura. Esto no me agrada. Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
*******************  
  
El señor Fujitaka, al encontrarse solo en casa, almorzaba fuera, cuando regresaba a su casa, se percató de que el vehículo de Shaoran Li estaba en la entrada de su casa y pensó: -Ya regresó de su viaje pero ¿Sakura no le dijo del suyo?- cuando se estacionó, pudo ver a cinco personas. Bajándose de su vehículo dijo -¿Puedo ayudarles?  
  
-¿Señor Kinomoto? -dijo la Señora Li- por fin nos conocemos en persona. Solo lo había visto en fotos de Sakura de mi hijo y hablando por teléfono. Soy la madre de Shaoran, el es mi mayordomo Wei, que fue muy amable en traernos aquí. Estos son mis sobrinos Akanne y Yahico y el es el señor Piang. Estamos buscando a su hija Sakura.  
  
-Mucho gusto señora- dijo Fujitaka- señores y señorita- dirigiéndose a los demás- pero Sakura no está en casa, está de viaje con unos amigos y primas.  
  
-¿Podemos pasar? Necesito hacerle una pregunta- dijo la Señora Li  
  
-Claro- dijo él-si usted responde las mías- mientras abría la puerta principal e invitaba a pasar a los demás.  
  
Tomando asiento en la sala, y Fujitaka, invitándoles una taza de té, minutos después, la señora Li dijo: -¿sabe donde puedo localizar a su hija?  
  
-Claro que si- dijo Fujitaka- se fue con unas primas y un amigo de mi hijo para Chicago a visitar a su hermano ¿Por qué?  
  
Ante esto Akanne, dejó caer su taza de la impresión y dijo: -...¿Chicago? ¿En los Estados Unidos?  
  
-Si ¿se encuentra bien jovencita?   
  
-Si estoy bien, no es nada, soy una torpe- siendo observada por los demás, en especial su hermano gemelo y la señora Li.  
  
-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta Señora?  
  
-Por supuesto  
  
-¿Cuál es su interés en localizar a mi hija?  
  
-Bueno...-dudando- tengo que hacerle unas preguntas acerca de algo- dijo ella tratando de disimular.  
  
-Con todo respecto señora, no le creo- colocando su taza en la mesa y mirando a la señora Li- algo de mucha importancia debe de ser para que esté buscando mi hija y conociendo los últimos acontecimientos y el comportamiento de mis hijos y su hijo y sobrina, creo que algo ocurre y tiene que ver con algo llamado "El concilio en Hong Kong" ¿Cierto?- viendo el rostro de la señora reaccionar ante tal frase.  
  
-¿Qué sabe usted de eso? ¿Creí que usted no sabía....  
  
-¿Nada del asunto? -tiene razón-concluyendo lo iniciado por la señora Li- pero días antes del año nuevo, me enteré de algunas cosas por accidente y después haciendo averiguaciones en círculos mas "privados" con mis colegas en la universidad, me dieron algunas referencias. me enteré de su verdadero origen, el origen de la Familia Li. Solo quiero saber ¿Es eso cierto?  
  
-Depende de lo que haya escuchado- dijo la Señora Li- y de lo que quiera creer pero primero lo mas importante, partiremos a Chicago inmediatamente ¿Su hijo sabe que Sakura está allá?  
  
-¿Mi hijo? Claro que sí. Fue él quien invitó a mi hija.  
  
-Señor Kinomoto, su hijo no pudo haber invitado a Sakura a Chicago.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? Yo recibí una carta de él diciéndome que invitaba a Sakura a Chicago a pasarse unos días...  
  
La señora Li dijo: -Mire Señor Kinomoto, su hijo está con Shaoran y los demás en Chicago, haciendo una encomienda. No querían que Sakura y los demás se enterasen de lo que ocurría ¿Cree que su hijo la hubiese invitado a Chicago, a sabiendas de lo que ocurre? Debemos ir a Chicago inmediatamente- poniéndose de pie , seguida por los demás y dirigiéndose a la puerta, fue detenida por Fujitaka, quien, colocando su mano en el hombro de la Señora Li y le dijo: -Voy con ustedes. Haré mis maletas. Deme 15 minutos. Pero si se van sin mi, aun tomaré el siguiente avión- y se dirigió al piso superior a preparar su equipaje.  
  
-Pero tía- dijo Akanne- ¿En verdad lo llevaremos?  
  
-Si. Irá con nosotros. Ya es hora que si su hija en todo caso, será miembro de la familia Li, se entere de lo que pasa y de las responsabilidades con las que Sakura se enfrentará una vez se case con Shaoran.  
  
Akanne miró a su hermano y pensaron lo mismo: -Esto no le gustará a ellos- pero que podían hacer, la Señora Li, después de Shaoran, era la máxima autoridad y nadie le discutir. Ella leyendo la mirada de sus sobrinos, dijo: -dense cuenta de algo, ya él sospechaba. No podíamos hacer nada..  
  
********En las calles de Chicago*********  
  
-Vaya nunca había venido por aquí- dijo Melody. Me lo refirieron, pero no creí que se refería a esto- leyendo el letrero de la entrada que decía: "ORÁCULO, LO SABE TODO, LO DICE TODO"  
  
-Vamos a entrar- dijo Meiling, será divertido. Entrando con Naruku de un Lado y Yukito del otro, mientras Tomoyo entraba con Sakura y Melody. El lugar era algo opaco, solo iluminado por velas (de las cuales habían muchas blancas) y en un extremo había una imagen de un cisne, se percibía aromas a rosas y en varios floreros habían rosas blancas que decoraban el lugar, además de candelabros con velas en especial rosas y blancas.  
  
-Bienvenidos - se escuchó una voz que provenía del fondo-pasen. Ella estará con ustedes en un momento- y la figura, se retiró atrás.  
  
Tomando asiento, los jóvenes observaron a todos lados, mientras Melody estaba seria y un tanto preocupada, esa fue la dirección que le había dado Kia pero ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Quién era el oráculo?  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo una figura de una persona que aparentaba ser una joven. Tenía velos que le cubrían parte de su rostro y unos misteriosos ojos. Ocupando su asiento, y ella le preguntó -¿Cómo prefieren enterarse de lo que quieren saber, todos juntos o uno por uno??- dijo sonriéndole a los demás. Sakura y Tomoyo, tenían miradas confundidas. En realidad, ambas tenían un presentimiento, algo confuso. Se sentían algo extrañas. Pero no opinaron nada, Naruku las observó y luego miró a Yukito quien leyendo con la vista lo que la joven pensaba dijo: - saldremos un momento- Poniéndose de pie y llevando a Sakura y Tomoyo afuera de la sala, acompañadas de Naruku. Meiling y Melody se quedaron dentro con el Oráculo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que presiento? ¿lo sienten ustedes? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Si- dijo Yukito- es una poderosa presencia, muy poderosa. Tal vez sea una adivina, posea poderes mágicos.  
  
-Es demasiado- dijo Naruku- demasiado poder para ser una adivina solamente.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sakura- es algo mas, mucho mas, creo que es una presencia como de....  
  
-Una carta mágica- dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? Tu no tienes poderes, Tomoyo.  
  
-Si lo se, pero llámalo sexto sentido, Sakura- dijo ella- no se como pero creo que es una carta.  
  
-No puedo creerlo!!! -Dijo Naruku -No existen mas cartas mágicas. No las hay. Eso es solo una adivina, vendrá de una familia muy poderosa. Nos estamos confundiendo, es todo. Si existiesen mas cartas ¿Creen que no lo sabríamos? Eriol lo sabría al igual que Li, pero no existen. Nuestra imaginación nos está jugando bromas.-ante esto, los demás asintieron con el rostro y aceptaron la explicación de la guardiana.  
  
Entrando nuevamente a donde habían dejado a Melody y a Meiling , ya esta le había leído el futuro a Meiling y dijo: -El está mas cerca de lo que te imaginas, está preparándose para ser digno de ti. Te atrae la magia pues no la posees y él se verá digno de ti a tus ojos.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Meiling- Tai ha estado entrenando con Shaoran. ¿pero que tan cerca está?  
  
-No debo de decirte esa parte, pues hay poderes involucrados- respondió el oráculo, mientras los demás jóvenes tomaban asiento y dirigiéndose a Tomoyo dijo: -Tienes un regalo, un regalo muy especial te espera, solo tienes que abrir tu corazón y dejarlo entrar y confiar en él.   
  
-Tu- dirigiéndose a Yukito- tienes una doble identidad- aquí Sakura, se preocupa, pues teme que descubrirá la identidad del joven- además de un amor secreto que hace años no sientes y ese volverá a surgir- aquí Melody observa detenidamente a Yukito, mientras el oráculo se dirige a Naruku y dice: -Ustedes dos (refiriéndose a Sakura y ella), les ocultan algo muy importante, sus memorias fueron modificadas para ocultar algo muy especial de dos cercanos a ustedes-Tomoyo está muy atenta- tendrás un nuevo amor proveniente de una de las mejores familias hechiceras de donde vienen ustedes, del Oriente, le robarás su corazón y el se enamorará perdidamente de ti, pero tu actitud inestable además de aquella personalidad tuya podrá perderlo, será mejor que modifiques tu forma de ser o lo perderás para siempre.   
  
-Pequeña- dijo a Sakura- cargas con una enorme responsabilidad en tus espaldas, veo felicidad en tu vida, mucha felicidad pero también muchos compromisos, eres miembro ya sin tu saberlo de alguien muy especial para ti, pero precaución 2 secretos serán revelados en menos de 48 horas y si no son fuertes los dos, esto llevara a un fin catastrófico- diciendo esto, la figura se desvaneció delante de ellos y dijo mientras ocurría - ya pueden irse- muchas gracias por venir, tomen una galleta al salir y cómansela, despejará su mente-   
  
-Vámonos- dijo Melody- ha sido un día muy agotador. Ya estoy cansada.-viendo como Sakura y Naruku comían galletas del Oráculo.   
  
-mientras caminaban sin prestar atención al camino, alguien que corría en dirección contraria a la que ellos venían, tropieza con ellos, haciendo caer a Yukito y a Meiling, la cual grita: ¡Ten cuidado niño!!! Este sigue su carrera y lo escuchan decir- ¡Lo siento!!! Ando con prisa- y perdiéndose en la multitud. Yukito poniéndose de pie ve a una persona a quien reconoce, mientras se bajaba de un auto y el vehículo arrancaba con velocidad a la dirección a donde se fue el niño y sin percatarse de los jóvenes en la calle. El se acerca a la persona y dice: -¡vaya si que eres difícil de localizar!- a lo que las demás se quedan observándole y dicen:   
  
-¿Touya???  
  
-¿Qué me miran? ¿Vinieron todos? -dijo el tranquilamente y observando al grupo y luego dirigiendo su mirada al vehículo que se perdía en la distancia. Y dirigiéndose a Melody dijo: - no sabía que los encontraría por aquí ¿Qué hacen en este sector? ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco rara...- pero dirigió su mirada a Sakura que estaba perpleja de ver a su hermano y al mismo tiempo feliz, se lanzó a los brazos del joven y este dijo: -¿Qué me miras monstruo? ¿Aumentaste de peso no? ¡debes de dejar de comer!!! -susurrando dijo: -Vaya falta la que me hiciste- y luego a Tomoyo y dijo: ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Tu también estás un poco rara? ¿Estas enferma o que?  
  
Sakura solo dijo: -¡YA recuerdo!!! ¡Tomoyo!!!- mirando a su amiga.  
  
-Increíble-Dijo Naruku- Ya recuerdo ¿¿¿¿Pero como???  
  
-¿De que rayos hablan ustedes dos??  
  
-¿Por qué Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de las jóvenes, ya que estas miraban a Tomoyo, la cual de la impresión se puso pálida y perdió el conocimiento.  
*****************************  
Jueves, 18 de Abril de 2002  
  
Comentarios: Estoy dando mas pistas de lo debido (casi todo quedó revelado en este capitulo), pero no se desesperen que aun faltan muchas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿cual es la relación entre Yahico, Akanne, Shaoran y Meiling? ¿Cuál será la reacción del padre de Sakura ante la revelación de la señora Li? ¿Cuáles son las cartas que faltan aparte de la que devolverá la forma real de T.K.? y la revelación del verdadero enemigo y ¿es Kia una guardiana buena o mala? ¿Quién traicionará a quien? ¿y los dos secretos de Tomoyo? Bueno para quienes son despiertos ya saben el primero.  
  
Avances: Encuentro y explicaciones entre Shaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Tai y Meiling, será una batalla campal. Uno de los dos secretos de Tomoyo serán revelado en el próximo capitulo, Sonomi y Touya tienen una discusión bastante fuerte y Sonomi descubrirá la relación de Eriol y Tomoyo y no de la mejor forma, además de la llegada de Fujitaka, la Señora Li, Piang y los gemelos (en especial esos dos últimos), harán de las suyas...  
Bueno ya saben la rutina, comentarios, tomatazos, declaraciones (nunca están de mas) a mi, Crystal en mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com   
  
Próximo capítulo: "REVELACIONES" 


	5. revelaciones

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
Capitulo IV- "Revelaciones"  
  
Después de todo lo ocurrido esa noche, ellos preocupados por el desmayo de Tomoyo, la llevaron a la suite del hotel Drake y mientras Touya examinaba su condición, Sonomi se apareció (avisada por Meiling), en la habitación y se dirigió inmediatamente a donde se encontraba su hija inconsciente, rodeada de los rostros de los demás jóvenes y no se percató de la presencia de Touya, por lo menos, no al principio.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntándole a los demás.  
  
-Sufrió un desmayo- dijo Touya- probablemente haya sido por cansancio del viaje o será preocupada por algo. Llame a la recepción por esta medicina- extendiéndole un trozo de papel a Sonomi- o mande a una de sus guardaespaldas a comprarla.  
  
-¿Estará bien?- preguntó ella recibiendo el trozo de papel e inmediatamente pasándoselo a una de sus guardaespaldas.  
  
-No es nada grave, pero déjenla dormir por lo que queda de la noche.  
  
-Yo también apoyo lo que dice Touya- dijo Melody- estará como nueva por la mañana.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Tomoyo, recobrando el conocimiento y viendo a su alrededor, la habitación llena de rostros preocupados- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? No recuerdo nada.  
  
-¡Mi niña!!!- dijo Sonomi, abrazándola, me tenías muy preocupada..si te sentías mal, debiste de avisarme o no salir a la calle...  
  
-Estoy bien mamá- dijo la joven- solo me dolía un poco el estomago esta tarde, es todo.  
  
-¿Estás segura que estás bien? - ¿Necesitas algo? –dijo Sakura.  
  
-Estoy bien, pero gracias. pero, necesito hablar contigo ¿Podemos hablar a solas?  
  
-Pero será en la mañana.- dijo Touya- necesitas descansar y Melody necesita hacerte unas preguntas-¿Está bien?- observando con ternura a la joven y después agregó- eso quiere decir que ellas hablarán a solas- dirigiendo eso ultimo a los demás, los cuales entendiendo, se retiraron de la habitación y agregó: -eso va con usted también, Sonomi.   
  
-De todas formas tengo algo que hablar contigo- dirigiéndose a Touya- vuelvo enseguida querida.- mientras se ponía de pie y escoltaba a Kinomoto afuera de la habitación y como la sala estaba tan llena y Yukito y Sakura, debían esperar a Melody, Salieron con destino a la Suite de Sonomi, que estaba al lado.  
  
-¿Y bien? usted diga- preguntó Touya.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer tan importante que no pudiste pasar a recoger a Sakura al aeropuerto?-preguntó con voz de reclamo.  
  
-Lo que yo haga no es de su incumbencia, además Sakura ya está bastante grandecita y no estaba sola, Yukito estaba con ella, aunque debo decir que debió avisarme que vendría (ni el mismo se lo creía, conociendo que aun la trataba como si tuviese 10 años)  
  
-¿Qué debió....?-dijo Sonomi perdiendo la paciencia- Déjame decirte algo: se hubiesen quedado esperando sabe Dios hasta que hora por ti...suerte que veníamos aquí en viaje de negocios y pudimos instalarla, pero a lo ultimo me entero por boca de mi hija que tú no podías recibirlos y los enviaste a casa de una de tus "amiguitas".  
  
-Bueno, tengo por lo menos que agradecerle por eso, pero no espere mi total simpatía....solo fue un inconveniente que se me presentó, además del hecho que como le expliqué, llegaron sin avisarme y tengo responsabilidades.  
  
-Responsabi....- dijo Sonomi en tono burlón y después razonando lo repetido dos veces por el joven dijo: -¿Cómo que no te habían avisado? ¡Si fuiste tú quien los invitó aquí!!!! ¿O me vas a negar de que escribiste esa carta??  
  
-¿De que carta me habla?- alzando la voz- ¡yo no envié ninguna carta!!!  
  
-¡no te pases de inocente!!!! Tú le enviaste esa carta a Sakura y a Tukishiro invitándoles a pasar dos semanas aquí. ¡Escuché a Sakura decirlo de sus propios labios hace dos días!!!! Tienes una memoria fatal.  
  
-Mire Señora...-dijo perdiendo la paciencia- le puedo jurar que carta yo no envié para allá. No tenía conocimiento de que vendrían aquí...eso puedo asegurarle.  
  
-¿Me quieres decir que alguien "misterioso" envío esa carta para que ellos vinieran y con qué intención?  
  
Aquí Touya quedó pensativo y evadió la directa mirada de Sonomi y luego le dijo- mire...-pero no pudo concluir ya que el celular de Touya sonó y el reaccionó en contestar.  
  
-Kinomoto. ¿Si? ¿Lo lograron? ¡bien! ¿Qué? No puede ser. No sabía que podían hacer eso. Creo que tengo una idea...si...se quien nos puede dar un indicio acerca de eso. Nos juntaremos en mi departamento, tenemos que hablar. Estén todos presentes. Media hora. Adiós.- y terminando la conversación dijo:- Tendremos que dejarlo hasta aquí porque tengo que irme con mi hermana, Yukito, Li y Nakuru- dirigiéndose a la puerta y se despidió diciendo- buenas noches- cerrando la puerta y dejando a Sonomi con un rostro de duda y con una gota en el cuello y después dijo: -¿¿¿adonde vas?? No he terminado contigo-pero la puerta estaba ya cerrada.  
  
Llegando a la puerta de la suite de Tomoyo y abriendo la puerta dijo: -Sakura, ven tenemos que irnos, Vengan también Yukito, Nakuru y Li ¿Aun está Melody hablando con Tomoyo?  
  
-Si- dijo Yukito.  
  
-Díganle a Melody- dirigiéndose a una de las guardaespaldas- que me llevé a mi hermana y a Yukito, pero los llevaré a su departamento más tarde.- Después de esto, los jóvenes se retiran de la suite con Touya.   
  
Preguntando dijo: -¿Dónde están Keroberos y el otro?  
  
-¡UY!!!! Casi se me olvidan- mirando a su hermano con una gota en la cabeza y luego a Nakuru, la cual también, se olvidó de Spinel.  
  
-¡Iré por ellos!!!- dijo Nakuru, volviendo a la habitación.  
  
-¡monstruo!!!- dijo Touya- Pon la cabeza en su sitio.  
  
-¿De que se trata todo esto, Touya? –preguntó Yukito- ¿a dónde vamos?  
  
-Vamos por respuestas Yuki. Algo muy extraño está ocurriendo...-pero desvía su atención hacia la ropa que tenía puesto la falsa identidad de la guardiana mientras Nakuru se acerca con Kero y Spi en su cartera. y dice en su mente- ¿Pero que es lo que llevas puesto?- y no era para menos. La guardiana durante sus compras, adquirió una serie de faldas y hasta botas a la moda, que no era muy común que las usara en Japón, por lo tanto, se veía muy atractiva y Touya se percató de ello.   
  
-¿Por qué lo dices hermano?- Sakura pregunta a Touya, que lo saca de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Sonomi me dijo que recibiste una carta mía ¿no?  
  
-Si-. Dijo Sakura.- Yo recibí una carta tuya invitándome para acá. También Yukito.  
  
Mirando Touya a su amigo mientras este decía: -Si y tu padre recibió una carta con un contenido muy extraño. Iba a discutir eso contigo pero no hemos podido localizarte.  
  
-Yo no les escribí ninguna carta. En un momento como este, jamás te llamaría a América. No ahora...no en este momento. Aunque si recibí hace un mes una carta tuya pero decías "posiblemente"... pero nunca confirmaste.  
  
-Yo nunca confirmé aquella carta- dice Sakura- pensé que habías sido tú el que me enviaste la respuesta que llegó hace tres días a casa invitándonos y que una amiga se ocuparía del pago de los pasajes.  
  
-¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Yukito  
  
-¡Tú sabes!!!!- chilló Kero, sacando su cabeza de la cartera de Nakuru, seguido por Spi- ¡sabes lo que pasa aquí!!!  
  
-¿Cómo están enterados??-preguntó Touya- ¿Qué saben ustedes???  
  
-Bueno, prácticamente nada, solo lo que dijeron en las noticias en todo el día- dijo Spinel- de extraños sucesos que han ocurrido desde hace un mes aquí, además de la extraña energía que se respira aquí, Keroberos y yo podemos sentirla.  
  
-¿Noticias?- preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Si- dijo Nakuru- nosotros lo vimos esta tarde, después que se fueron con esa chica. Traté de comunicarme con Eriol a Londres (Pues no sabemos donde es que se encuentra), y no dejó dicho nada...solo que nos llamaría si nos necesitaba. Y ahora lo que le ha pasado a Tomoyo, y no sabemos donde está.   
  
-Hermano ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué sabes que nosotros no sabemos?  
  
-Creo que llegaremos primero a mi departamento. Allí comprenderán lo que ocurre- mientras comenzaban a caminar y tomaban el primer ascensor disponible y de ahí a su departamento, donde supuestamente encontrarían respuestas.  
  
****************************  
  
-¿Alguien sabe donde está quedándose Li, tía?-preguntaba Akanne a la señora Li, mientras esperaban a Wei y al Señor Kinomoto que fueron a ver si existían pasajes disponibles para el próximo vuelo a Norteamérica, en especial a Chicago; Yahico y Piang, se encontraban esperando junto a ellas.  
  
-El señor Kinomoto tiene conocimiento del domicilio de su hijo; donde esté él, estará Shaoran. Pero debemos darnos prisa, cada minuto que pasa me preocupo mas por el bienestar de ellos. Aunque aun no sabemos el plan con totalidad ni quienes son los culpables.  
  
-Sabe muy bien que a través del tiempo, el Concilio y sus miembros, en especial los futuros jefes, se han visto en altercados que ponen sus vidas en peligro. No es la primera vez que ocurre ni la ultima-aclaró Piang- pero debemos tener en cuenta de que ahora, se están trabajando con poderes aun mas poderosos y el hecho de que las cartas en si, son peligrosas.  
  
-pero...creí que las cartas pertenecían a Pao Tsu, la única mujer en la historia, jefa del Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente. Sus cartas nunca fueron cartas de Muerte ¿cómo es posible que ahora si lo sean?-preguntó Akanne- no tiene sentido.  
  
-Todo tiene sentido si lo ve desde el momento en que las cartas fueron robadas, hace ya dos meses hasta aquí ¿NO se han preguntado como es que esas cartas llegaron hasta Norteamérica? Es perfecto- dijo Piang- Shaoran Li, lejos de la protección del Concilio y de los suyos, enfrentando esas cartas y tratando de sellarlas en las manos de quien sabe y enviando también a Sakura Kinomoto allá para tenderles una trampa....  
  
-Y allí lo eliminarán- concluyó la Señora Li.  
  
-Y se apoderarán de las cartas nuevamente- dijo Akanne- y los poderes necesarios para adueñarse del Concilio.  
  
-Exactamente- dijo Piang- y considerando también que quieren que esto se realice antes de la boda del Señor Li y la Señorita Kinomoto y los demás...  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo?-preguntó Yahico, aquí Wei y el Señor Kinomoto, regresaban con los boletos y se acercaban al grupo. Piang guardó silencio, al verlos acercarse.  
  
-Está bien, Piang- dijo la Señora Li- El señor Kinomoto tarde o temprano se enteraría de todas formas...  
  
Piang, observando a la señora Li y luego al Señor Kinomoto dijo: -Algo ocurrirá...una de las cartas del juego que existe, puede predecir el futuro...  
  
-¿Una carta que adivina el futuro?-dijo Yahico.  
  
-Si- dijo Piang- esa carta fue activada cuando los libros fueron robados y predijo lo que ocurriría si dos hechiceros, los llamó los más "poderosos de todos los tiempos", contraen nupcias o están juntos. Sus descendientes y ellos mismos, incrementarían sus poderes, de tal forma que no habría nadie más poderosos desde la era del mismo mago Clow. Según ellos, tiene que hacerse ahora o nunca. Todo esto desde que se casaran... ya uno de ellos, según me informaron, está en esa etapa... solo falta el otro...no sabemos de quien se trata.  
  
Rostros incrédulos se quedaron sorprendidos y no reaccionaban a nada, excepto Akanne, que dijo: -¿Ya uno...? ¿Pero quien será? Creí que los dos hechiceros eran Li y su novia ¿Hay otro hechicero? ¿Pero quien será?  
  
-Eriol Hiraguizagua- dijo la señora Li, respondiendo en voz alta a la pregunta de su sobrina.- Eriol Hiraguizagua, es el segundo hechicero...está con Shaoran en América.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que uno de ellos dos se casaron?-preguntó Fujitaka y observando a la señora li dijo- Sakura y Li.... no fue la que se casó. no pudo haberse casado sin decir nada. Además, algo me dice que ella no sabe nada del asunto ¿o si? Usted misma me lo dijo.  
  
-Entonces quiere decir...que es Hiraguizagua es el que está casado...-dijo Akanne  
  
-No necesariamente significa que está casado...-dijo Piang- pero si esto ocurrió, quiere decir que... quien quiera que sea, está esperando un hijo de Hiraguizagua o de Li... no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que sea la señorita Kinomoto.  
  
-No es Sakura- dijo Fujitaka- no es que mi hija sea una santa ni nada por el estilo, pero siento que no es Sakura. Es instinto de padre.  
  
-¿Pero si no es Sakura... quien es?-preguntó la Señora Li.  
  
-Tomoyo- dijo Fujitaka- es la prima de Sakura. Según mi hija me dijo, el joven Hiraguizagua y ella eran novios, pero si es así, si todo eso va a ocurrir o ya ocurrió ¿Cuál es el destino de Tomoyo?  
  
-Podrían convertirse en el blanco de los ataques, al igual que Sakura.-dijo la Señora Li.  
  
-Tenemos que ir a Norteamérica cuanto antes...ellos...todos ellos corren grave peligro- y pensando en alguien mas, dijo- a Sonomi no le va a gustar esto de Tomoyo y Eriol ¿o ya lo sabría?  
  
**************************************  
  
-Bueno ya sabes mis sospechas- dijo Melody, calmadamente mientras hablaba con Tomoyo- ese desmayo no fue un desmayo cualquiera y por lo que me dices...no hay duda alguna.  
  
-¿Pero estás segura?- preguntó Tomoyo entre sorprendida y feliz.  
  
-No hay ninguna duda- dijo Melody- aun se tendrían que hacer las pruebas necesarias...  
  
-No se que decir- dijo Tomoyo en voz baja- ¿qué dirá Eriol cuando se enteré? ¿o mi madre? Ay mi madre. No le va a gustar esto. Que de por si no soporta lo de Sakura y Li, ya me imagino lo que me dirá a mi ¿Y Touya? Se puso frenético cuando nos encontró dormidos en el sofá en víspera de año nuevo y ahí no pasó nada ¿Qué dirá ahora?  
  
-Creo que él ya lo sospecha- viendo la mirada sorprendida de Tomoyo- Por algo solicitó que nos dejaran solas, para poder hablar, aparte que soy médico y Touya, también lo es.  
  
-¿Se lo dirás? ¿Le confirmarás sus sospechas?  
  
-Por supuesto que no- dijo Melody- quien debe de decirlo eres tú. Ya eres una joven lo bastante madura y responsable para tomar tus propias decisiones...eres tú la que debe de decirlo, pero primero, habla con el padre- mientras se ponía de pie y decía- ahora descansa. Iré al baño un momento. Debo de esperar por Touya que anda con su hermana- y se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo y dijo- Se que estás aquí. Hazte presente.  
  
-Debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Kia- materializándose delante de la joven- está esperando un hijo. Siempre se supo que era o la prometida de la reencarnación de Clow o la de Li, pero no se han casado..  
  
-Si- dijo Melody- ¿Tú ya sabías que nos encontraríamos con Touya? y ese lugar ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Y quien era esa oráculo?  
  
-Bueno- dijo Kia- esa era una carta mágica muy especial- dijo Kia- se llama así mismo; Oráculo. Ve el futuro y los secretos que las personas ocultan.  
  
-¿Cuál era tú intención al llevarnos a esa carta?  
  
-Bueno, primeramente quería sacar mis dudas, además del hecho de que quería poner en marcha el primer encuentro y creo que de ahora en adelante, me ayudaras mas que nunca, aun faltan cartas por sellar y para ese momento, el juicio final será puesto en marcha. Además que lo dicho por esa carta, me podrá beneficiar para tratar de dispersar el grupo y exponerlos al mismo tiempo para poder atrapar a Li. Terminaremos con todo esto y regresarás a tú vida normal.  
  
-Quiero conocer a quien está detrás de todo esto- dijo Melody- ya es bastante y quiero saber quien es.   
  
-Pronto lo conocerás hermana, pero mientras tanto, mantente cerca de ellos, en especial de ella- señalando a afuera de la habitación.- ella será la clave para que la reencarnación de Clow, no interfiera ni en el juicio final, ni en el enfrentamiento de Shaoran Li. Conocimos a Clow y era uno de los mejores hechiceros y una gran persona...siempre nos trató con respeto y como si fuéramos sus iguales...este muchacho no difiere en eso.  
  
-¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué planean hacer con Tomoyo?  
  
-Tranquila. Nunca permitiría que lastimaran a la chica-dijo Kia- a nadie. Es muy importante para la reencarnación de Clow y solo por eso es importante para mi. Digo que permanezcas cerca de ella para que la cuides. Ellos son inocentes, nuestro deber es proteger a nuestro amo y las cartas cuando el momento llegue, pero como juez que serás, debe existir imparcialidad, además de que las cartas si caen en manos de Shaoran Li y del Concilio, planearán destruirlas y a nosotras con ella. No debemos permitir eso...  
  
-¿Quién es el nuevo dueño de las cartas?-  
  
-Aun no es el dueño- dijo Kia- el nuevo Card Captor se llama T.K. y está bajo los efectos de una de las cartas llamada "Young", rejuvenece a aquel que la despierta. El sujeto tiene una apariencia de un niño de 12 años. Aun no localiza la carta "Age" que lo regresará a su verdadera edad. Al sellar esa carta, recobrará su verdadera edad. Tendrá mas posibilidad como adulto, de ganar el juicio final, pero mientras siga así, le costará mas trabajo capturar las cartas....   
  
-¿Qué haremos mientras esto ocurre?  
  
-El plan sigue en marcha- dijo Kia- ya te enterarás- dijo mientras se desmaterializaba y dejaba a la joven sola.  
  
**********************  
  
-Bueno aquí es- dijo Touya- cuando entraban a un edificio de apartamentos, no muy lejos, como se pudieron dar cuenta, del hotel Drake.  
  
El ascensor se abrió y ellos ingresaron en el mientras Kero decía: -Siento una extraña presencia ¿Sakura?  
  
-Yo también, Kero- dijo Spinel  
  
-Lamento decir esto, pero ¿Yukito?- miró Nakuru al joven.  
  
-Si, también lo siento. Una gran concentración de energía....es como de...  
  
Y la puerta del ascensor se cerró.  
  
*********************  
  
-¿Qué será lo que Touya tiene que hablar con nosotros? –preguntaba Tai, mientras el grupo esperaba a que Kinomoto llegara.  
  
-Bueno mientras están en eso, trataré de comunicarme con Sakura, nuevamente, ya es de tarde allá- revisando su reloj- y si Y Touya no llega me iré a dormir es muy tarde o muy de mañana- abriendo los ojos al verificar la hora- pasada las 2 de la mañana.  
  
-Te acompaño Li-dijo Eriol- Quiero ver si ella sabe el número para comunicarme con Tomoyo y a ver si le coloco un correo electrónico o está en línea - se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la habitación de Touya. Se quedaron Tai y T.K. en la sala.  
  
-Estoy muy cansado- dijo T.K. y para hacer conversación preguntó: -¿Tienes novia Tai?  
  
-Si- respondió el joven, creo que ya te la mencioné ¿Li Meiling?  
  
-¿La prima de Li?-sorprendido  
  
-Si- dijo el joven- su prima.  
  
-Eres valiente. Li tiene un temperamento algo fuerte y según Eriol me dijo, es muy preocupado y celoso con Meiling.  
  
-Pero ya no hay problema, además de que nos amamos mucho. Jamás haríamos algo para lastimar al otro, jamás...ella es...-en ese momento suena el timbre y T.K. dice- ve tú, me estoy durmiendo- observando al joven, y exhalando, se pone de pie y abre la puerta, en la cual encuentra a Touya, al lado de Yukito y Sakura y más atrás ve a Nakuru y al lado de esta a....  
  
-¿TAI????? ¿Qué RAYOS HACES AQUÍ????-dijo la joven mientras se adelantaba a los demás y le brincaba arriba mientras le ahorcaba y decía- ¿AQUI ES DONDE HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO??? ¿Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA????- mientras el grupo aun observaba a la joven asfixiando a quien supuestamente era su prometido-¡MUERTA DE LA PREOCUPACIÓN Y ESTABAS....GRRRR!!!!!!  
  
-Ah ya veo a lo que te refieres?? Jamás te lastimaría ¿eh?-dijo T.K. muerto de la risa mientras observaba la cómica escena y los demás buscaban la manera de ingresar al departamento sin involucrarse en la pelea, observando, atónitos al joven Tai y a Meiling.  
  
-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Yukito, mientras observaba la pelea y Tai no estaba enojado, mas bien con rostro de asustado ante la reacción que tuvo la joven y quien aun no lo soltaba-¿Touya?  
  
-Todo será aclarado en un momento.  
  
-Mala suerte-decía Eriol, mientras ingresaba en la sala, pero no prestaba atención de quienes estaban presentes en ella, ni siquiera la pelea que ocurría en el suelo- Tomoyo no estaba en línea y Li no pudo localizar a Sakura en su casa. no hay na...- pero no pudo completar la frase, ya que lo que eran Sakura, Kero, Nakuru, Yukito y Spinel, observaban al joven con los ojos abiertos como platos, al ver al joven frente a ellos y más atrás venía nada mas y nada menos....  
  
-¿Shaoran?- dijo Sakura, perpleja- ¿Qué...? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo..?  
  
-¿Sakura? –dijo Shaoran sorprendido en ver a la joven delante de si y que encontraba que se veía preciosa y a la cual no había visto en semanas- ¿Qué haces aquí?? ¿Meiling?- viendo a la joven que aun asfixiaba a Tai (el cual ya estaba azul, por la falta de aire)-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Meiling, deja ir a Tai.  
  
-Déjenme- siendo separada por Eriol y el mismo Shaoran –Déjenme que lo mate. Seré viuda antes de casarme, pero valdrá la pena ¿Cómo pudiste Tai?  
  
-No queríamos preocuparlas-dijo Eriol al separar a los jóvenes- creímos que hacíamos lo mejor ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?-al no ver a su prometida entre los recién llegados.  
  
-Tomoyo, está descansando en el hotel- dijo Spinel saliendo junto a Kero de la cartera de Nakuru, la cual aun estaba sorprendida y las palabras no le llegaban a sus labios-sufrió un desmayo mientras paseaban esta noche. Una doctora amiga de Kinomoto, la está atendiendo.  
  
-¿Qué?? ¿cómo pasó eso? ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está enferma?-preguntó Eriol,, preocupado y dijo mientras se ponía una chaqueta, tomaba unas llaves de la repisa -¿En que hotel?   
  
-Nos hospedamos en el hotel Drake- dijo Nakuru al fin- suite ...ahora mismo no puedo recordarlo, iré contigo.  
  
-Eriol, tenemos que hablar, ella está bien... es importante...-comenzó a decirle Touya, cuando el joven pasó por su lado para salir del departamento pero Eriol se detuvo y le interrumpió, diciendo: -ahora mismo, nada es mas importante que Tomoyo. Lo que sea puede esperar- Touya asintió con el rostro y el joven siguió caminando hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás.  
  
-Yo me quedaré aquí- dijo Spinel que era observado, junto con Kero por T.K. el cual los observaba como si fueran una especie de bomba a punto de estallar.  
  
Cerrándose la puerta -¿Qu....que son....esas....cos...as.?-dijo TK faltándole el aire.  
  
-Esos son dos guardianes-dijo Touya- de los que te hablamos.  
  
-¿Esos son Keroberos y Yue?- dijo el jovencito. Ya Meiling se había sentado en un sofá observando a Tai como si lo fuese a despedazar y de un momento a otro, sus ojos cambiaron de asesina, a unos ojos que revelaban sufrimiento.  
  
-Para nada-dijo Spinel con el rostro sorprendido y como ofendido a la vez- me llamo Spinel Sun y el es Yue –señalando a Yukito, el cual no podía creer lo que estaba observando-bueno esa es su identidad falsa, Yukito. Soy el protector del amo Eriol. Ese que está aquí- señalando a su lado- es Keroberos.   
  
-¿Eso es Keroberos?-señalando a la identidad falsa del guardián- pero parecen unos peluchitos de fel... ¡AY!! Me mordió-  
  
-No sabía que estabas aquí-dijo Sakura a Shaoran- no pensé que ustedes dos, bueno, todos ustedes estaban aquí-aun sin moverse del sitio donde vio por primera vez al joven ingresar a la sala.   
  
-No queríamos preocuparlas, pero era algunas cosas que debíamos hacer y no queríamos decirles para que no se arriesgaran..lo que pasó en año nuevo es suficiente y no queríamos que pasaran por eso de nuevo-se trató de acercar a la joven y ella dio un paso atrás.  
  
-No saber nada de ustedes...no me devolvías los mensajes...Tomoyo sufriendo...yo sufriendo...-decía la joven-sin saber nada. Ninguna noticia, nada.-dijo tristemente y mirando al joven con los ojos inundado en lágrimas.  
  
-Por favor no llores, Sakura- dijo Shaoran en voz baja, pero audible a la joven, mientras T.K. se disculpaba con Kero (este dijo ¡será mejor que te disculpes con la bestia del sello!!! Dándose mucha importancia)- Lamento mucho que no te lo dije, pero era necesario para que no te arriesgaras.  
  
-Las excusas no te servirán- dijo Kero acercándose a la pareja- ahora si que la has metido profundamente, todos ustedes- mirando a Tai el cual se arrodillaba a lado de Meiling pidiéndole perdón y esta le evitaba la mirada-¿Qué rayos hacen en América? ¿es relacionado al robo de los libros del Concilio??  
  
-Si- dijo Shaoran dirigiendo la mirada al pequeño guardián- creímos que podríamos resolverlo solos, sin exponerlas a ustedes- dijo mirando a Sakura- nos preocupamos por lo que podía ocurrir, yo le dije a tú hermano y nos pusimos de acuerdo para no decirles nada a ustedes; pero la situación a partir de esta noche, se han salido de nuestras manos...  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Meiling- ¿y supongo que tía sabía todo esto??  
  
-Antes de partir de Hong Kong, hablamos con la señora Li, para que no te dijera nada, pero esta tarde, mientras tratábamos de localizarlas a ustedes, supimos que dos días antes volviste a Tomoeda y nos imaginamos que les dijiste acerca de Eriol en Hong Kong y de nuestro viaje-dijo Tai.  
  
-No me iba a quedar callada sabiendo lo que sabía!!! No iba a hacer como ustedes ¿Y si les hubiera pasado algo? ¿Cómo nos iban a explicar?   
  
-No seas exagerada, cariño.  
  
-¡NO SOY EXAGERADA Y NO ME DIGAS CARIÑO!!!!  
  
-¿A que se refieren con que la situación sale de sus manos?- preguntó Sakura a Shaoran mirándole a los ojos y limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que había cerca de ellas y mirando a T.K. que se acercaba al grupo dijo: -¿Nos hemos visto antes?-pero este no respondió y miraba curiosamente a la joven y pensó: -pero que chica mas linda, todas lo son, mirando en especial a Sakura.  
  
-Será mejor que tomes asiento y te explicaremos-dijo Touya- no quería que fuese de esta manera...ninguno queríamos que se enteraran...pero creo que necesitaremos de las Sakura Cards y de tus poderes.  
  
Siendo convencida por el rostro apacible de su hermano, tomó asiento y Shaoran a su lado, el cual agarró su mano y esta no la rechazó, sino que la sostuvo mas fuerte...  
  
*************************  
  
-Es aquella- dijo Nakuru a Eriol, cuando ingresaron a la Suite de las jóvenes, señalándole la puerta que correspondía a la habitación de Tomoyo.   
  
Antes de abrir la puerta, Nakuru dijo a la guardaespaldas- es solo un amigo- y le dijo a Eriol- pasa, creo que está dormida- en ese momento Melody salía de la habitación de Tomoyo y observó con detenimiento al joven.  
  
-Eres amigo de Sakura ¿no? Te vi en Japón, cuando me los encontré en el camino.  
  
-Si-. Dijo el joven- me apellido Hiraguizagua ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo está?- dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta de la habitación de Tomoyo.  
  
-Está bien- dijo tratando de tranquilizarle- está muy bien; ahora está durmiendo. ¿Por que no regresas mañana?  
  
-Preferiría pasar, aunque sea por un minuto, por favor- dijo mirándole a los ojos, y ella accedió y le dijo antes de retirarse- cuídala mucho. Y no la dejes sola jamás ¿de acuerdo?-Eriol se encontró extrañado ante tal petición de la joven y asintió, aunque no entendió en ese momento que le quiso decir con aquello.  
  
El joven entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta atrás de sí y observó a la joven la cual yacía en la cama y la encontró mas hermosa que nunca. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, observándole y acariciándole ese abundante cabello negro mientras ella continuaba en su placido sueño.  
  
Ella en un momento abrió sus preciosos ojos azulados y se encontró con la mirada del joven, quien no se percató que había despertado, mientras aún acariciaba su pelo; ella le tomó la mano y sorprendiéndole dijo: -me imaginaba que eras tú el que estaba aquí.  
  
-hola- le dijo el joven sutilmente- me dijeron que estabas enferma y vine a verte ¿te alegra?  
  
-eso depende.  
  
-¿de que depende?  
  
-De si utilizaste tus poderes para venir de donde quiera que tú, Tai y Shaoran estaban o en realidad estaban aquí en América. Lo primero no es posible, pues no tienes esa clase de poderes, así que confío en lo segundo- mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama.   
  
-Tienes razón- dijo el joven mirándole- es acerca de los libros del Concilio que fueron robados. uno de ellos es de cartas mágicas y estamos ayudando a recolectarlas; no queríamos ponerlas en peligro a ustedes y decidimos hacernos cargo ¿Estas enojada?  
  
-Sakura dice que soy la mas compresiva de nosotras; no podría enojarme contigo, no ahora, aunque no se de cómo reaccionarás...  
  
-¿Que ocurre?  
  
-¿Recuerdas que esperaríamos hasta que pudiésemos decirle juntos a mi madre acerca de nosotros?  
  
-si. Lo recuerdo. Esperaríamos a que estuviese mejor y se recuperara por completo y estuviese en un tremendo buen humor- y mirando la mano de la joven dijo mientras observaba el anillo- ¿acaso ya lo...  
  
-¿Si lo sabe? No aun no. No he podido decírselo, aunque eso no me ha impedido lucir tu regalo. Ella no sabe que por costumbres occidentales esto es un anillo de compromiso. Que estamos comprometidos y que nos ....  
  
-¿QUÉ COSA QUE? ¿TOMOYO? ¿TU Y ESTE...?- resonó la voz de Sonomi por toda la habitación quien ingresaba en ese momento con el medicamento para el dolor estomacal de la joven (y con el tono de volumen que lo dijo, tal vez en todo el hotel)-¿cómo te atreves?-dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol el cual se ponía de pie, colocándose entre Sonomi y Tomoyo- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hija???  
  
-Yo no le he hecho nada a su hija- dijo Eriol respetuosamente- Tomoyo y yo nos amamos mucho y esperábamos un buen momento para decirle de nuestro compromiso.  
  
-¡¿¿¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA!!!?-TU....TU..NO ERES ACEPTABLE PARA MI HIJA.  
  
-No digas eso Mamá- dijo Tomoyo, incorporándose y poniéndose de pie entre Eriol y ella- no es cierto. Eriol es la persona mas amable, gentil y comprensible del mundo; tenemos mucho en común y nos amamos mucho. Vamos a casarnos. Por favor. Se feliz por nosotros. Todos los demás lo son...saben de nuestro gran amor y vamos ....  
  
-¿QUIERES DECIR QUE TODOS SABIAN DE ESTA LOCURA Y NO ME DIJERON NADA?  
  
-¿Y como te iban a decir si conocen como eres y tu reacción que sería igual a esta???   
  
-Yo no permito esto- dijo Sonomi- ahora mismo nos marchamos a Japón y me encargaré que no te acerques a mi hija ¿te quedó claro?- señalando a Eriol con el dedo índice y colocándose tan cerca de él y entre su hija y el joven, dándole la espalda a la primera. Nakuru, Melody y dos de las guardaespaldas, estaban observando desde la puerta de la habitación la discusión.   
  
-Madre- dijo Tomoyo, perdiendo su dulce mirada momentáneamente y mirando a su madre dijo: -no puedes impedirlo. Simplemente no puedes.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Claro que si puedo!!!! Y para que veas que si es posible, no estarás sola ni un segundo en lo que nos quedemos aquí. Es mas...no saldrás de esta habitación.  
  
-Tomoyo- dijo Eriol- será mejor que me vaya, para que se calmen las cosas. Señora, trate de comprendernos y resuelvan sus diferencias...  
  
-Aquí no hay nada mas que resolver- dijo Sonomi- será mejor que se vaya señor y manténgase alejado de mi hija o se las verá conmigo.  
  
-¡MADRE!!-dijo Tomoyo alzando la voz y alterándose- ¡¡¡¡Ya basta!!!! Ya no soy una niña. Tengo 20 años y es hora de que me dejes tomar mis propias decisiones. Eriol me ama, lo se, tanto como lo amo yo a él y nos casaremos, lamento mucho que esto no lo puedas entender, pero es mi decisión.  
  
-No lo permitiré- dijo Sonomi, quien por un momento a Eriol le recordó a Touya, en eso si parecían familia, los dos tenían un temperamento fuerte, pero a diferencia de Sonomi, Touya al final, accedió y aprobó el compromiso de los jóvenes- Sabes que jamás lo permitiré. Volverás a Japón adelante, yo iré después que termine mis compromisos aquí. Te irás con tres de mi guardaespaldas, yo se lo que es mejor para ti querida- Eriol miró a Tomoyo y se dirigía a la puerta, miró a Nakuru quien tenía cara de ¡no creo que se vaya a dar por vencido y se aleje de Tomoyo!!!- dio la espalda a madre e hija y salió de la habitación de Tomoyo, pero al pasar por el lado de Melody, sintió algo extraño, como una clase de energía que no sintió al entrar y al encontrarse con ella.  
  
-Madre- dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su madre y agregó- no sabes cuanto lo siento que pienses eso- le depositó un beso en la mejilla, tomó su cartera (que estaba en el tocador) y dijo mientras se colocaba un abrigo-Pero esto es algo que ya está fuera de tus manos- y salió por la misma puerta en que segundos antes, había salido Eriol, se encontró con los rostros de Nakuru, Melody y las guardaespaldas que se encontraban allí, se acercó a Eriol el cual ya estaba en la puerta de salida de la Suite y tomó su mano. Este le dijo:  
  
-¿estas segura Tomoyo?- mientras Sonomi se acercaba velozmente a la pareja mientras decía- ¡sabes que te arrepentirás. no lo hagas Tomoyo.  
  
-Claro que si- dijo la joven ignorando lo que su madre decía- mas segura que nunca- y se marchó con el joven. Sonomi se quedó perpleja, observando por donde se había marchado su hija y aun no lo creía.  
  
-Se ha ido...-solo pudo decir. Melody y Nakuru se miraron mientras Sonomi se derrumbaba en un sofá, mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.  
  
-Me quedaré aquí y trataré de hacerla entrar en razón- pensó Nakuru-no es un error y aunque me vea forzada a decirle la verdad ella me escuchará.  
  
-Aun estás a tiempo, Tomoyo- dijo Eriol, mientras el ascensor los llevaba al lobby del hotel-Ella si vuelves te perdonará...  
  
-¿Es que no me quieres a tu lado?-preguntó la joven- ¿no me amas? Sabes que si regreso, hará hasta lo imposible por alejarme de ti, ella no es mala, pero es lo que cree, aunque sabe, en su corazón, que está equivocada.  
  
-Claro que si te amo. Con todas mis fuerzas- dijo el joven- jamás me separaría de ti. Siempre te protegeré y me tendrás a tu lado.  
  
-Seremos una familia- dijo Tomoyo- tenemos a nuestros amigos, a todos. Somos una gran familia y tengo a mis primos, te tengo a ti. No necesito nada mas- dijo la joven apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven, mientras salían del ascensor. Se dirigieron a la calle y de ahí al estacionamiento, donde se encontraba el vehículo del joven. Cuando le abrió la puerta y la joven se sentó en el. Él encendió el vehículo y se pusieron en marcha para el apartamento de Touya, ella mirando el vehículo dijo: -este es el vehículo del cual Touya, bajó esta noche, antes de desmayarme ¿qué significa esto?  
  
-Touya fue quien nos dijo de la aparición de uno de los libros robados, aquí en Chicago y nos dijo que se trataban de cartas mágicas. Hemos estado rastreándolas y capturándolas una por una. No es un trabajo fácil.  
  
-Sabía que algo así ocurría- dijo Tomoyo- lo dijeron en las noticias, extraños fenómenos climatológicos y sobrenaturales que ocurren...Kero y Spinel, también estaban muy extraños; detectando poderes y presencias extrañas... y la presencia esta noche en el oráculo...era de suponerse- aquí Eriol da un frenazo en medio de la calle.  
  
-¿Cómo saben ustedes acerca de eso?-preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Yo sentí una presencia muy extraña en ese lugar-dijo Tomoyo,- Yukito y las demás lo sintieron también, excepto por Meiling y Melody, claro.  
  
-¿Pero como pudiste sentirlo? Tu no tienes poderes...  
  
-Lo se. Es lo mismo que me dijo Sakura. Aunque ya tengo sospechas de lo que ocurre-mirando al joven- pero será mejor que lleguemos primero a donde me llevas y te lo digo. No quiero que vuelvas a frenar de esa forma- dijo con una sonrisa y con voz juguetona, mientras se acercaban al área de parqueos del edificio de apartamentos de Touya.  
  
-Apartamento de Touya-  
  
-Así que eso es lo que pasa- dijo Meiling, cuando se explicó lo que habían estado haciendo en las ultimas 2 semanas los jóvenes en Chicago-¿Pero por qué no nos dijeron? Ya se ya se. No querían que nos arriesgáramos, pero aun así debieron de decirles a Yue y a Nakuru. Ellos hubiesen venido a ayudarles.  
  
-¿Pero que es lo que están haciendo las cartas que necesitan de mi ayuda?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Las cartas son de un juego de cartas muy peligroso- dijo Shaoran- no me habían dicho nada en Hong Kong acerca de quien era el dueño, creo que en realidad se desconoce; pero, estas cartas- enseñándole una a Sakura- están haciendo algo que no creí posible.  
  
-¿Qué hacen?-  
  
-Están escondiéndose dentro de seres humanos, para tratar de pasar desapercibidas; esta- mostrándole una carta con una circulo de cristal y dos manos de cada lado de la esfera, dijo- la capturamos esta noche, pero estaba dentro de una persona inocente, una chica, ella solo pensaba que tenía un don de ver el futuro. No dimos cuenta cuando la magia alrededor de ella era muy fuerte, además que aquellos que en realidad pueden leer el futuro no lo hacen con propósitos económicos sino para ayudar a las personas que se encuentren en peligro.  
  
-Nuestras sospechas, si son ciertas- dijo Tai- y las cartas en realidad pueden hacer eso, hará mas difícil su captura y no tenemos lo que se requiere para detectarlas, extraerlas y sellarlas. Pueden traspasarse de cuerpo en cuerpo, como un virus...  
  
-En realidad son muy peligrosas- dijo Meiling- los ayudaremos a capturarlas pronto...  
  
-No queríamos que se enteraran de esta forma- dijo Touya –pero ahora mas que nunca, se hará mas fácil y podremos terminar con todo esto y continuar con nuestras vidas.  
  
-¿Pero que tiene que ver él en todo esto?- dijo Kero, señalando al niño que observaba a todos detenidamente.  
  
-Es el nuevo card captor ¿no?- dijo Yukito- fue con quien tropezamos esta noche, debí de darme cuenta que tenía poderes, pero cuando Meiling y yo caímos solo vimos a un niño de 12 años muy deprisa y después te vimos bajar de ese vehículo- señalando a Touya.  
  
-Esa era una carta mágica, la del oráculo ¿no?- dijo la joven de pie en la puerta, acompañado de Eriol.  
  
-¿Tomoyo? ¿Ya te sientes bien? ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Sakura  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Spinel- deberías quedarte descansando.  
  
-Bueno tuvimos ciertos inconvenientes- dijo Eriol mirando a su creación- La Señora Daijurij se enteró lo de nuestro compromiso.  
  
-¿QUEE? – se escuchó al unísono.  
  
-¿Qué dijo?-Dijo Shaoran  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sakura  
  
-¿Hubo problemas no?-dijo Touya- ella se puso frenética y se negó de que se casaran. La conozco. Mal día para decirle.. está hoy poseída. Me tocó una lectura esta noche por ella también.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Tomoyo- ya eso no importa. Nos casaremos sin o con su aprobación. Ya ella lo sabe y se puso frenética.  
  
Después que Eriol explicó todo lo que había ocurrido en la suite, los demás se quedaron pensativos por unos minutos y Shaoran dijo: -no debiste salir así; debieron resolver sus diferencias...  
  
-Tengo el presentimiento de que aun no has llegado a conocer bien a Sonomi- dijo Touya- ella por que no sabe lo de su "noviazgo" (mirando a Sakura y a Shaoran)- no ha pegado el grito al cielo...deja que se entere...  
  
-¿Tendrá la misma combustión que tuviste los otros días, Touya? –dijo Tai  
  
-Cállate- Tai   
  
-Por un momento si pensé que era Touya- dijo Eriol- en eso se parecen ambos...  
  
-Mira será mejor que te calles- dijo Touya. Tai hasta Eriol y TK se explotaron de la risa. Shaoran, solo recordó el puñetazo que le propinó el mayor de los Kinomoto. Los demás (que no sabían de que se trataba el asunto) quedaron con esos comentarios suspendidos en el aire, solo observaban a los que se reían.  
  
-Tomoyo ¿No piensas volver donde tu madre?  
  
-Creo que no es el mejor momento. Está furiosa. Hablaré con ella mañana. Mientras tanto creo que...  
  
-Touya- dijo Eriol al notar la timidez de Tomoyo al preguntarle al joven-¿Tomoyo puede quedarse esta noche?  
  
-¿Dónde dormirá? -preguntó Shaoran- este es un apartamento de dos habitaciones y ya es un poco tarde para irse a un hotel y sola... no es conveniente para una joven...  
  
-Dormirá en mi habitación- dijo Eriol lo que provocó que rostros se posaran en los dos jóvenes y este debió de agregar: -¿debemos de decirles? Es nuestra familia.  
  
Eriol mientras decía esto ultimo, levantó el conjuro de memoria que existía en la mente de Sakura y Nakuru y dijo –ya no existe el porque de ello ¿Cierto Sakura?- mientras esta observaba a los jóvenes, recordando lo ocurrido en el apartamento de Eriol, cuando ella y Nakuru llegaron esa mañana a buscar ropa para la guardiana...  
  
-Eriol y yo tendremos un bebé- dijo Tomoyo- ¡estoy esperando un bebé!!  
  
Rostros sorprendidos (excepto por el de Sakura) se posaron sobre los jóvenes. Pero reaccionaron de la mejor manera que existía en ese momento pues casi todos se dirigieron a la pareja a felicitarla (incluyendo a Kero y Spinel, quien el ultimo gritaba: -¡un Bebé para nosotros!!!! Un nuevo miembro de nuestra familia ¡ya veré el rostro de Nakuru cuando se entere!!!-   
  
-¿Hermano?- dijo Sakura, al ver el rostro serio de su hermano, aun sentado en el sillón y observando al alegre grupo. Tai jaló a un lado a Meiling bruscamente y dijo: -no sabemos como reaccionará- recordando el día que llegó al departamento y encontró a Shaoran y al mayor de los Kinomoto en plena pelea de puños.  
  
-Debo de admitir- Shaoran también se colocó junto a Sakura a un lado de la sala- que no fue la mejor forma. No esperaba esto con ustedes dos. Pero no puedo pretender algo que no estoy y es enojado-extendiendo su mano al joven dijo- últimamente he pensado en nosotros como familia y eso es lo que somos- mientras estrechaban manos y los demás, respiraban profundo de alivio- bienvenido a la familia.  
  
-¿Lo sabías no?- dijo Tomoyo al oído de su primo, cuando le abrazó.  
  
-Tenía mis sospechas esta noche, cuando te vi en la calle, estabas muy desmejorada y cuando te desmayaste de esa forma, confirmé eso. Conociendo a Sonomi y sospechando esto, le dije a Melody que te examinara a solas ¿Ella te lo acaba de decir?  
  
-Si- dijo la joven- y no podíamos estar mas alegres. Y por supuesto que nos casaremos. Nuestros planes no han cambiado y hemos pensado en que... ¿le decimos?  
  
-¿Decirme que?- preguntó el joven  
  
Eriol, aprobando con el rostro la idea de Tomoyo de informarle al joven dijo: -hemos decidido (aunque es muy temprano para saber) que si tenemos un niño le llamaremos Touya- viendo como en el rostro del joven, se ilustraba una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Pero y si es niña?-preguntó Meiling a la cual la idea de un bebé le fascinaba.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Eriol- eso también lo pensamos y decidimos al principio que la llamaríamos Nadeshiko (mirando los rostros de Touya y Sakura), pero luego recordamos a Kinad y creo que el honor de ponerle a su hija Nadeshiko es todo tuyo, Touya... Así que hemos pensado en tres nombres: Sakura, Meiling o Sonomi.  
  
-¿Mi nombre?- dijo la joven alegremente mientras Meiling estaba desbordante de alegría- será un honor...  
  
-Pero- dijo Tomoyo- Pensamos que ese honor debiera de ser de ustedes- dijo la joven señalando a Sakura y a Shaoran- cuando tengan su primer hijo o hijita. –al escuchar esto los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron...-así que solo esperaremos a ver que ocurre.  
  
-Ya quisiera ver eso- dijo Kero- Nadie es merecedor de mi ama, y mucho menos el mocoso. Él no lo permitirá- dijo observando el rostro de Touya, que abrió los ojos al escuchar esto, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-No creo que se te de- dijo Spinel acercándose al pequeño guardián.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-mirándole.   
  
-Por la sencilla razón de que Touya no está tan seguro de que quiera alejar a Sakura de Li- intervino Yukito-conozco a Touya y quiere que Sakura sea Feliz además de que Touya tiene sus propias peleas que batallar –mientras observaba al joven mientras los demás le daban aun las felicitaciones a la pareja.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo TK. – y creo Tai que te tocará compartir la habitación de Touya o dormir en el Sofá.   
  
-¿Por que dices eso?  
  
-Tai- dijo Meiling- no planearás pasar la noche en la habitación de Eriol ¿o si?  
  
-No para nada- dijo el joven.  
  
-yo te llevaré después- dijo Tai a Meiling- ¿Te quedas un rato mas?  
  
-Sin la joven poder responder, Shaoran se adelanta diciendo: -Claro que no!! Vamos, te llevaré al hotel..  
  
-Como está la madre de Tomoyo, no quisiera volver allá: tal vez me tome secuestrada.  
  
-Bueno entonces te vienes al mío. Nos vamos.  
  
-Será mejor que los lleve al apartamento de Melody ¿qué haremos contigo?- Touya dirigiéndose a Spinel -¿te quedarás aquí?  
  
-No-dijo la criaturilla- me voy con Keroberos y Yukito al apartamento de tu amiga doctora- mientras volaba a la cartera de Sakura, donde ya se encontraba Kero-Voy a dejar a mis amos disfrutar de su amor...ya eres mi ama también-dirigiéndose a Tomoyo- y no puedo estar mas feliz. Nakuru también lo estará cuando se entere.-Tomoyo solo sonrió.  
  
-¿No ha pasado algo extraño con Melody? ¿no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de Kero?-preguntándole a Sakura   
  
-Esa mujer es muy extraña- dijo Kero- no confío en ella; oculta algo y en su presencia hay algo raro.  
  
-No quiero sonar como Keroberos, pero es cierto- dijo Eriol- cuando pasé al lado de ella esta noche, sentí una presencia extraña y familiar a la vez, pero que no puedo ubicar.  
  
-Están sufriendo delirios, será mejor que no le digan nada de eso a ella; se sentiría muy mal y ustedes dos- dirigiéndose a los guardianes- será mejor que no se percate ella de su presencia.  
  
-Ni que lo hiciéramos a propósito- dijo Kero   
  
-Hablo en serio.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Kero.  
  
-Santo Cielo!!!-dijo Yukito- Son las cuatro de la mañana. Será mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
-Adiós y buenas noches- dijo Sakura.  
  
-Alguien por favor comuníquese con Nakuru y dígale que si es posible que pase por aquí a traerme algo de ropa- recordando que estaba en pijamas y no se había retirado el abrigo que llevaba puesto- iré a hablar con mi madre mañana o mas tarde- viendo el reloj de pared y percatándose que faltaban menos de tres horas para amanecer.  
  
-Espera Sakura- dijo Shaoran- bajaremos juntos.  
  
-Vengo en un rato dijo Touya- cuando salía con los demás y dejaban en el departamento a Tai, T.K., Eriol y Tomoyo.  
  
-Yo te conozco- dijo Tomoyo- eres con quien Sakura tropezó esta tarde en la joyería.  
  
-Así es- gusto en conocerla.  
  
-Será mejor que les diga algo, que quedó fuera de la conversación temprano-dijo Tai  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-TK tiene en realidad 28 años. No es un niño. Ese es uno de los efectos de una de las cartas.  
  
-¿Pero se quedará así para siempre?-preguntó la joven  
  
-no-dijo Tai- tan pronto localicemos la carta que lo regresará a su estado original todo volverá a la normalidad.  
  
-Sabes una cosa ¿Tienes novia?-preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-¿Por qué haces esa pregunta, querida?-dijo Eriol algo celoso por el comentario y la pregunta de su prometida.  
  
-No es nada malo. Es que tengo una idea...  
  
Leyendo la mirada de la joven, Eriol supuso lo que se traía entre manos y dijo: -no creerás que...  
  
La joven solo se quedó sonriendo.  
  
  
24 de abril del 2002  
  
Comentarios: POR FINNNN TERMINE ESTE CAPITULO. CADA DIA QUE PASA ME SALE MAS LARGO CADA CAPITULO ¿LES ESTA GUSTANDO?? ¿QUÉ TAL LA SORPRESA DE ERIOL Y TOMOYO? ¿Y LA DISCUSIÓN DE SONOMI Y TOMOYO? BUENO ME LO IMAGINABA...TENIA 2 DIAS EN ESTA PARTE, NO TENIA IDEA DE CÓMO CONTINUARLA...HASTA AHORA ESTE HA SIDO EL MAS DIFÍCIL PUES QUERIA COMBINAR UNA SERIE DE ELEMENTOS MUY ESPECIALES.  
  
  
ADEMÁS DE LA LLEGADA DE FUJITAKA, LA SEÑORA LI, PIANG Y LOS GEMELOS (EN ESPECIAL ESOS DOS ÚLTIMOS), HARÁN DE LAS SUYAS...  
BUENO YA SABEN LA RUTINA, COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS, DECLARACIONES (NUNCA ESTÁN DE MAS) A MI, CRYSTAL EN MI E-MAIL:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com   
  
Próximo capítulo: "SECRETOS" 


	6. secretos

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
Capitulo V- "SECRETOS"  
  
-Iremos juntos a ver a tu madre- dijo Eriol, cuando acomodó a Tomoyo en la habitación y ambos estaban hablando y recordándose del incidente temprano con Sonomi.  
  
-Creo que si le damos un tiempo, entrará en razón-dijo la joven mientras observaba a Eriol cuando se cambiaba de la ropa que llevaba puesta a una pijama.- Conozco a mi madre; lo que no le gusta es que le lleven la contraria, pero hablando con ella y explicándole, al final accederá.  
  
-El que me sorprendió fue Touya. No creí que reaccionara de esa manera...ya pensé que me esperaba lo que pasó con Lí.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Bueno Lí, me estaba diciendo que por fin se armaría de valor y le pediría matrimonio a Sakura. Touya nos escuchó y prácticamente quería matar a Li, hasta lo botó del departamento. Desde ese día, Lí vive en un hotel que está cerca de aquí.  
  
-¡¡¡Pobre Shaoran!!! Creo que deberíamos ayudarle- dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba al lado de Eriol en la cama.  
  
-¿Estas segura que quieres intervenir?  
  
-Ya me conoces- dijo la joven mirándole a los ojos- pero se muy bien que Shaoran es muy tímido algunas veces cuando se trata de decir sus sentimientos, al igual que Sakura, aunque ese no fue el caso en el aeropuerto de Tokio ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Si. En aquella ocasión se comportó un tanto diferente a como era antes; aunque el estar alejado de Sakura y no saber nada de ustedes, nos tenían preocupados, a todos.  
  
-Bueno, puedo decir que no fue nuestra culpa; ustedes tomaron la decisión de no decirnos nada y solo hicimos planes aparte; no es nuestra intención preocuparlos. La culpa fue de ustedes.  
  
-¿Nosotros? Bueno tienes razón; no les avisamos.  
  
-ni se comunicaban...  
  
-cierto.  
  
-ni dejaron dicho donde localizarlos...  
  
-Es verdad.  
  
-Además que...-planeaba continuar, pero Eriol la detuvo, cuando le colocó un beso en los labios.  
  
-¿Y eso porque fue?  
  
-Por ser como eres, querida Tomoyo.   
  
**********Apartamento de Melody*******  
  
-Vaya!!!-dijo la joven- por fin te veo, Touya- dijo la joven, cuando dejaba pasar al joven acompañado por su hermana y Yukito.  
  
-No fue mi culpa, surgieron...  
  
-si si, cosas. Lo se.-dijo la joven- ya me lo has dicho.   
  
-¿Quieres que hablemos?-dijo el joven.  
  
-Creo que estas no son horas de hablar, además que tengo que cubrir mi turno dentro de tres horas y esta ha sido una noche muy larga- dijo con voz cortante. Sakura y Yukito solo observaron a los jóvenes.  
  
-Disculpa Melody- dijo Yukito interviniendo- si nuestra presencia te es molesta, podemos regresar con Touya a su departamento.  
  
-Para nada- dijo la joven sonriéndole a él y a Sakura- me encanta tenerlos aquí. Así no estoy sola.  
  
-Será mejor que nos retiremos entonces, buenas noches-dirigiéndose a Touya y a Melody y jalando a Sakura por el brazo, que le dio a entender a la joven que debían dejarlos a solas para que hablaran.  
  
-Buenas Noches!!!-dijo Sakura, cuando tuvo la oportunidad y antes de ser llevada a su habitación.  
  
-¿Y bien?-cuando estaban a solas- tu dirás.  
  
-Bueno, hay ciertas cosas de mi que no sabes....  
  
-Secretos-dijo ella interrumpiéndole- todos los tenemos. Yo tengo, tu hermana tiene, todos tenemos...¿sabes? nadie es un libro abierto y por mas que una persona quiera, no todo se puede o debe decir ¿entiendes? Además de que a pesar de lo bien que nos llevamos un tiempo y de lo que tuvimos alguna vez, me he percatado últimamente que pertenece al pasado. Ya nada queda ¿o si? Me dijiste ese día en las montañas que no podías regresar conmigo pues tenías cosas que hacer; tres días después me llamas diciéndome que volverás a América para el puesto que con mucho esfuerzo, me costó reservarte y convencer a la junta que eras el mas indicado; pero últimamente has demostrado lo contrario; escapadas de tu turno, faltas a las reuniones, después mientes; solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Dónde está el Touya Kinomoto del cual me enamoré perdidamente hace tantos años? Pues no regresó conmigo a América; así lo pensé al principio, pero ya eso ha cambiado.  
  
-Dame la oportunidad de explicarte ¿si?- dijo el acercándose y abrazando a la joven –pero no ahora. ¿qué tal mañana? Pasaré a buscarte a las cuatro al consultorio y saldremos con mi hermana y sus amigos, cuando tengamos la oportunidad, te diré todo lo que quieras saber...  
  
-¿Todo?-dijo ella, recibiendo el abrazo y mientras él tomaba su mentón con su mano y miraba en sus ojos.  
  
-Todo lo que quieras saber y en lo que pueda ayudarte.  
  
-¿Lo prometes?  
  
-Lo prometo-dijo el mientras le daba un beso, como era una costumbre cuando tuvieron aquel amorío y que se vieron forzados a romper cuando ella regresó a América.  
**************  
  
-¿Iremos ahora mismo adonde ellos?-dijo Fujitaka cuando tomaba su equipaje en la terminal del aeropuerto.  
  
-no-dijo la Señora Li- apenas son las ocho de la mañana aquí. Tenemos que instalarnos primero y después localizar a su hijo y este nos guiará a Shaoran. Aunque sería conveniente llamarlos por teléfono primero, pero eso será cuando lleguemos al hotel...  
  
-Si todo lo que usted me ha dicho, es verdad...mis hijos están jugando un juego muy peligroso...  
  
-Sus hijos fueron predestinados desde un principio a manejar estas responsabilidades...desde antes de sus nacimientos, aunque debo de admitir que es muy extraño que en una familia normal, existiesen dos poderes tan especiales.  
  
-Mi hijo ya me había comentado en una ocasión lo que el sentía y veía que los demás no pueden; pero quien me sorprende es Sakura. Ella nunca dio a demostrar nada y ahora esto...  
  
-No se había visto tanto poder junto desde la misma era de nuestro antepasado llamado Clow; Ellos tres (hablando de Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura), representan todos los elementos y los poderes existentes en nuestro mundo; por eso es el temor de algunos de que estos, en especial Sakura y Shaoran se casen; sus descendientes y ellos mismos serán poderosos y no habría nadie que se atreviera a desafiarlos.   
  
**************  
-Señora Sonomi- dijo una de las guardaespaldas en la puerta-la busca un joven-mientras Sonomi se encontraba triste, sentada en un sillón, acompañada de Nakuru.  
  
-¿Quién es?-dijo ella mientras se limpiaba los ojos.  
  
-Es el joven Kinomoto-  
  
-¿Touya?-dijo Nakuru  
  
-Si señorita-  
  
-Dígale que no puedo recibirlo. No quiero hablar con él.  
  
-Señora Sonomi- dijo Nakuru- Reciba a Touya. De seguro sabe algo de Tomoyo- Nakuru pasó la madrugada tratando de convencer a Sonomi acerca de las buenas intenciones de Eriol y que este amaba mucho a Tomoyo y que la haría feliz; pero Sonomi es muy sobre protectora de Sakura y su Hija y no daba su brazo a torcer; fue tanto así, que presionó a Nakuru a decirle donde vivía Touya y envió a dos de sus guardaespaldas detrás de Eriol y Tomoyo, cuando salieron la noche anterior del hotel y ellas les confirmaron a Sonomi, que en efecto, su hija estaba con Eriol en el departamento de Touya.  
  
-Háganlo pasar-dijo, desistiendo al fin de su actitud.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Nakuru.  
  
-Buenos días Sonomi; Nakuru-dijo el joven, cuando ingresó y encontró a Sonomi hecha un desastre; su pelo (que aun lo llevaba corto), estaba sin peinar y sus ojos rojos e hinchados de su sufrimiento y de la mala noche que pasó, sentada al lado de la falsa identidad de la guardiana.  
  
-Buenos días, Touya- dijo Nakuru- los dejaré a solas para que hablen.  
  
-Espera Nakuru- dijo Touya, cuando la joven pasó por su lado, con dirección a la puerta- te mandaron esto- entregándole la nota que Tomoyo le dio al joven para que le entregase a la guardiana.  
  
Ella, aceptándola y guardándosela en el bolsillo, se retiró y los dejó a solas.  
  
Cerrándose la puerta, Sonomi dijo: -¿Cómo está ella?  
  
-Triste por lo que ocurrió entre ustedes anoche; Eriol, también se siente muy mal por lo ocurrido.  
  
-Pero cumplió su cometido; se llevó a mi niña- dijo ella mientras, lagrimas nuevamente recorrían su rostro.  
  
-POR DIOS!!!! Reacciona Sonomi!!!!-dijo Touya, que sorprendió a la mujer-nadie se llevó a Tomoyo; ella se fue y está enamorada ¿por qué no lo comprende?  
  
-¿Qué hay que comprender?-dijo ella- Todo lo que he amado en mi vida y he tratado de proteger se me ha ido-Primero Nadeshiko, luego mi esposo (quien murió dos años antes), y ahora mi hija...  
  
-¡pero ella no está muerta!!!-dijo Touya- Está viva, y planea casarse con una de las personas mas valientes y honestas de este mundo ¿Por qué no comparte su alegría? ¿Va a hacer lo mismo que con mi madre? ¿se alejará de su vida y después será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse?  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?  
  
-Si; desde finales del pasado año. No le dijo por la sencilla razón de que se imaginaba que así reaccionaría... yo reaccioné de la misma forma cuando me enteré que ellos estaban juntos...no lo impedí, pero si traté de que no ocurriera, pero ellos se atraían desde que eran jóvenes y nada puede impedirlo ¿o si?  
  
-Creo que tienes razón- dijo ella por fin.  
  
-¿entonces que piensa hacer?  
  
-Trataré de hacer entrar en razón a Tomoyo; ella está demasiado joven para estas cosas.  
  
Aquí Touya exhala y piensa: -Pero que cabeza dura- ¿Acaso no piensa todo lo que le he dicho?- dijo él- ¡ya ríndase!!! Por mas que diga y haga, no podrá hacerlos cambiar de parecer...ya es tarde para eso.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
-Solo le digo que trate de razonar con ellos; ellos no saben que vine aquí, pero trate de comprender y trate de tenerlos de su lado. No quiero que al final, ocurra lo mismo que pasó con mi madre; ninguno de ustedes aceptaron su matrimonio con mi padre y al final, ella fue feliz, pero se fue...no pudo compartir su felicidad con ninguno de ustedes ¿quieres que pase eso con Tomoyo? Solo piénselo- se despidió de ella con un abrazo y se marchaba del departamento, cuando dijo: -ellos pasarán por aquí mas tarde; abre tu corazón Sonomi- y salió de la habitación.  
  
Cuando salió, se encontró con Nakuru, que le dijo mientras le extendía un paquete que contenía la ropa que Tomoyo, había solicitado-Pero que lindo-dijo ella- es lo mas lindo que he escuchado jamás; aunque deberías de hacer caso a tus propios consejos, querido Touya.  
  
-No empieces...-dijo él- estás pendiente; ellos vendrán un poco más tarde.  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella, viendo al mayor de los Kinomoto, retirarse.  
  
*************  
-¡¡¡¡¡Buenos días!!!- dijo Sakura al despertarse; Kero y Spinel aun se encontraban dormidos en las cobijas.  
  
-No son horas decentes- dijo Kero- despiértame mas tarde- mientras Sakura se ponía de pie y tomaba su reloj y leía la hora.  
  
-Pues creo que si es hora de levantarse. Son las doce del día ¡nos quedamos dormidos!!  
  
-Nos acostamos casi a las cinco- dijo Kero refunfuñando- Necesito mi sueño embellecedor.  
  
-Bueno entonces quédense durmiendo- mientras se colocaba una bata y salía- yo tomaré un baño.  
  
-Buenos días Yukito- saludaba mientras este salía en ese momento del baño.  
  
-Buenos días Sakura ¿Cómo amaneciste?  
  
-Bien, gracias ¿Saldrás con nosotros hoy? Iremos a pasear la ciudad y a ver si detectamos una carta por ahí ¿Quieres venir?  
  
-Bueno, si. Gracias por invitarme.  
  
-No hay cuidado. Todos iremos. Mi hermano nos recogerá a las 3:30 p.m. ¿Y Melody?  
  
-No la he visto. Dejó una nota en mi puerta diciendo que se iría a cubrir su turno en el hospital. Touya Pasará por ella al hospital cuando salgamos a pasear...creo que fue lo que quedó con Touya, anoche cuando nos trajo.  
  
-Bueno-dijo la joven- tomaré un baño y después podemos ir a almorzar ¿qué piensas?  
  
-¿Li no pasará a recogerte?  
  
-si lo olvidé-dijo la joven- ¿entonces que harás?  
  
-Creo que pasearé por la ciudad solo. Hasta la hora de salir.  
  
-¿por qué no invitas a Nakuru? De todas formas ella no hará nada; esperará que Tomoyo y Eriol hablen con Sonomi. Tardarán toda una vida  
  
-Buena idea Sakura. Saldremos a ver la ciudad y ver si se presenta algo. La llamaré y me cambiaré.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo la joven mientras Yukito se dirigía a su habitación y ella ingresaba al baño.   
  
Al hacer esto, Yukito comenzó a marcar el numero del hotel y solicitó la habitación de Nakuru, al decirle a la guardiana lo que tenían planeado, dijo: -pero que fantástica idea; esperaré a que Eriol y Tomoyo, vengan y después nos veremos aquí ¿si?  
-De acuerdo- dijo Yukito- nos veremos.-colgando el teléfono.  
  
**************  
  
-Aquí está- decía Touya, cuando extendía el paquete a Eriol- llévaselo a Tomoyo y traten de hablar con Sonomi. Pero esta vez, conserven la calma.  
  
-Muy bien-dijo el joven y se marchó a la habitación para llevarle el paquete a su prometida. Cuando regresó dijo: -Hemos, decidido casarnos cuanto antes; creemos que en una semana será lo mas conveniente; no queremos nada lujoso ni nada por el estilo; solo cosas simples y que ustedes estén presentes.  
  
-¿Una semana?-dijo el joven sorprendido- ¿Se lo van a decir a Sonomi? Ya me imagino lo que ocurrirá...  
  
-Despreocúpate, trataremos de razonar con ella...  
  
-Eso no es lo que me preocupa.  
  
-¿Y que es?  
  
-El bebé-dijo el joven seriamente-¿Qué pasará en el momento que le digan a Sonomi que ella está esperando un bebé? Además del hecho que todavía no se han capturado todas las cartas ¿qué pasará entonces?  
  
-Nos preocuparemos de eso, cuando el momento llegue. Mientras tanto, enfrentaremos lo que tenemos en frente y esa es la decisión de la Señora Daijurij.  
  
-Date cuenta de una cosa, Touya- dijo Tomoyo, que ingresaba ya vestida con lo que Nakuru le había empacado- sea cual sea la decisión de mi madre, pienso casarme con Eriol en una semana; se lo diremos a los demás esta tarde, cuando salgamos a pasear ¿Nos vamos querido?-dijo ella y después agregó- suena tan lindo...  
  
Saliendo los jóvenes por la puerta, Touya pensó: -Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo ¿Una semana? Si el mocoso y Sakura hicieran una cosa así, creo que los mataría- y después dijo en voz alta: -¡RAYOS!!! ES CIERTO. Me parezco a Sonomi.  
***********  
  
-Vaya!!-dijo Shaoran, cuando pasó por Sakura, para salir a almorzar-¡te ves linda, preciosa. Si supieras la falta que me hiciste...  
  
-Yo también te extrañé-dijo ella abrazando a Shaoran-¿Nos vamos?  
  
-Claro; pero primero ¿Podrías revisar tu cartera?  
  
-¿?  
  
-Por favor Sakura.  
  
-Está bien- dijo la joven y haciendo lo que Shaoran pidió, dijo: -no hay nada, solo mis cosas.  
  
-Bueno, entonces vámonos-dándole el paso a la joven para que saliera primero- nos vemos Yukito- que estaba observando a los jóvenes y se rió sutilmente, pues entendió que Shaoran lo hizo, previniendo que Kero fuese con ellos.  
  
-Que se diviertan!!!-dijo el joven y cuando la puerta se cerraba, Kero salió de la habitación gritando: -¡SAKURAAAAA!!!!!!-con Spinel atrás de él.  
  
-Ya se fueron-dijo Yukito- date por vencido...  
  
-No es eso-dijo Spinel- acabamos de escuchar las noticias- volando para acercarse al guardián- hay una extraña neblina en un sector de Chicago que está a una hora de aquí. Queríamos avisarle, para decirles a los demás.  
  
En ese momento, el dulce profesor, se convierte en el guardián halado, Yue. Siguiendo su transformación, Keroberos adopta su verdadera identidad y Spinel, también se transforma, mientras Yue, abre la ventana del bacón y se cerciora que no hay nadie en la vista y dice- Veremos de que se trata y los contactaremos si los necesitáramos; aun no sabemos si se trata de una de esas cartas ¿o si?- y alzaron el vuelo al horizonte...  
**************  
  
-Señora Sonomi- Dijo Nakuru asomando su cabeza por la puerta- Tomoyo y Eriol están aquí (no podía decirle como era en su costumbre "amo Eriol" pues sería muy sospechoso a los ojos de la señora Daijurij).  
  
-Hazlos pasar- dijo ella calmadamente.  
  
Entrando a la habitación, los jóvenes se encontraron con Sonomi, la cual se veía mucho mejor que cuando Touya la encontró mas temprano, señalándoles que tomaran asiento dijo: -Vaya actuación la de anoche. No creí que te atrevieras a eso, Tomoyo.  
  
-Madre....  
  
-Espera a que termine-dijo interrumpiéndole- por un momento. Me vi repitiendo la historia nuevamente, cuando fue el turno de Nadeshiko y ella le informó a mi tía que se casaría con el profesor Kinomoto; la amenazó con todo, inclusive con desheredarla, pero nada funcionó; me veo nuevamente repitiendo lo mismo y esta vez es mi hija.  
  
-No queremos hacer nada en su contra, señora. Pero Tomoyo y yo nos amamos y nos casaremos muy pronto y quisiéramos dejar ese terrible episodio de anoche atrás, para poder seguir con nuestras vidas.  
  
-Por supuesto-.dijo Sonomi-pero el hecho de lo que ocurrió anoche, aun no lo puedo quitar de mi mente, por mas que lo intento...  
  
-Pero no me fui...estoy aquí.  
  
-Pero ¿por cuanto tiempo?? Tarde o temprano te irás. La jovencita Akizuki, me dijo que é no vive allá en Japón, vive en Londres ¡Londres, Tomoyo!  
  
-Estoy consciente de ello-dijo la joven- iríamos a Londres para conocer a sus padres. Regresaríamos en dos meses.  
  
-Estaba pensando en tenderles una trampa. Lo admito. Iba a enviar a dos de mis mejores guardaespaldas a buscar a Tomoyo, para enviarla lejos de ti-mirando a Eriol. Tomoyo y él, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- pero hablando con la señorita Akizuki, me informó que tengo que agradecerle a usted, acerca de mi secuestro en Londres: me dijo que fuiste tú el que moviste tierra y mar para que me dejaran ir mis secuestradores, a pesar de que no recuerdo nada...y si esto es cierto...-mirándole a los ojos- tengo mucho por que estar agradecida con usted.  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo no podían creerlo: Nakuru le había dicho eso a Sonomi; aunque ocultó los detalles mas sobrenaturales de la situación; Sonomi fue secuestrada por los secuaces del hechicero Takayashi, llamados Fierays y su objetivo era, que con la desaparición de Sonomi, Eriol y Tomoyo viajarían a Londres y así Takayashi se apoderaría de los poderes de Sakura y la mataría; pero gracias a la lucha que tuvieron todos enfrentando a ese hechicero, Sonomi fue liberada y su memoria modificada por Eriol para que no recordase nada....Aunque hay que admitir, que Nakuru fue muy hábil al cambiar la historia de esa forma.  
  
-Pero lo que no permito es que me mientan-dijo Sonomi- doy permiso para que se casen si eso es lo que quieren.-Tomoyo, se alegró con esta noticia- pero no esperen a que lo apruebe- dijo ella mirando a los jóvenes- no estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez jamás lo esté y por ello no esperen a que yo esté presente- y de pie ante su hija, dijo: -Puedes ser feliz; espero que seas feliz- le dio un beso en la mejilla y retirándose de la habitación, dijo: -lo que necesites, siempre estaré dispuesta a dártelo.  
  
-Lo que necesito ahora.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie y mirando por donde su madre salía- es a mi mamá; por favor, compréndenos. No me hagas esto.  
  
Ella sin voltear a donde los jóvenes se encontraban, dijo: -Lamentablemente no puedo fingir que esto no pasó; no puedo; simplemente...-que te vaya bien- y salió por la puerta, dejando a los jóvenes solos. Ante esto, Tomoyo explotó en lagrimas, y Eriol la abrazaba, tratando de consolarla; Nakuru entró en la habitación y al percatar la escena se imaginaba lo peor.  
  
-Por favor querida Tomoyo-decía Eriol- yo también lo siento mucho; pero Touya nos advirtió que algo así podía ocurrir; ya ella desistirá de esa actitud, ya lo verás. Piensa en el bebé ...estar tristes no le hará nada de bien a él.  
  
-¿Qué bebé?-dijo la guardiana-¿Tendrás un bebé Tomoyo?  
  
-Así es Nakuru-dijo su amo- Tomoyo espera un bebé –ante esta noticia, Nakuru, irradiaba de felicidad (la descripción de Spi ante la reacción de la guardiana cuando se enterara, quedó corta, para lo que él describió).   
  
Tomoyo se limpió las lagrimas y dijo: -creo que no hay nada mas que hacer aquí ¿o si?  
  
-Creo que será mejor que te compremos algo de ropa-dijo Nakuru- no tienes ropa ¿Te llevaras la que está en tu habitación?  
  
-No-dijo ella- Ya esa ropa pertenece al pasado; en el pasado se quedará; solo miraré al futuro-dirigiéndose los tres a la puerta y dijo- tengo un fideicomiso que mi padre me dejó cuando murió, lo usaré para lo que necesite, aunque hay mas que suficiente para nuestra vida ¿no? –mientras abrazaba a Eriol y Nakuru iba a su lado.  
  
-Tengo lo que necesitaremos- dijo Eriol- me ocuparé de nuestra familia – y pensando dijo: -aunque se que estas triste, haré lo posible para hacerte la mas feliz del mundo, Tomoyo.  
*******************  
  
Mientras Melody, cubría su turno y atendía a unos gemelos, de un año, pensaba en los hechos ocurridos en la madrugada y en lo que Touya le dijo; simplemente no podía hacer su trabajo, los padres de los gemelos se dieron cuenta y tratando de hacer conversación con la doctora, dijeron: -¿Supo lo que ocurre a cerca de aquí? ¿cerca del puente central?  
  
-no-dijo ella-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Una terrible neblina detuvo el tránsito. Las autoridades no saben que hacer; pese en que todas partes es un día soleado, en esa parte es todo un caos.  
  
-¿En serio? Pero que extraño- dijo ella y pensó: -¿Esto será el efecto de una carta?? -disculpen pero no puedo atenderlos ahora- mientras recogía su cartera y se retiraba la bata del hospital- tengo que irme- dejando a los padres y a los gemelos en el consultorio y saliendo con destino adonde ellos le dijeron.  
  
******************  
-Es allí-dijo Keroberos cuando se acercaban él, Spinel Sun y Yue, al centro donde ocurría la neblina-  
  
-¿Sienten esa presencia?-dijo Spinel- es la presencia en efecto, de una carta mágica...  
  
-Ustedes vayan por ese lado- dijo Yue- yo iré por este. Conociendo los poderes de nuestros amos, es posible que ellos detecten esta energía.- y separándose de las dos fieras guardianas se dirigió a la espesura de la niebla, que se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio. Cuando llegó a este, ocultó sus alas y comenzó a observar los alrededores.  
  
-Siento que conozco esta energía ¿Pero de donde proviene?  
  
-Proviene de uno de los libros que fueron creados en la era del mago Clow...-se escuchó la voz de una joven, pero no se veía nada.  
  
-¿Quién es? –se puso en guardia y a la defensiva- ¿Quién eres?  
  
-Vaya forma de hablarme-se escuchaba ya como un eco- así no se la habla a una dama.  
  
-¿Una dama?-recordando como esa frase regresaba a su mente- ¿Dama Dragón?  
  
-Muy bien-dijo ella- pero tú me decías de otra forma según recuerdo-materializándose delante de Yue y observando ante si a una preciosa jovencita con unas preciosas alas extendidas parecidas a las de un cisne, pero era de tres colores pálidos y sutiles entre los colores de sus plumas que sobresaltaban, azul, rosa y lila y vestida con una túnica azul que dejaba al descubierto parte de su hombro derecho y su cabello recogido en un moño. -¿Cómo estas querido Yue? Hace tanto que no te veía.  
  
-¿Kia? ¿Eres tú? ¿Pero como? Los libros, el libro de cartas mágicas ¿es el de Pao Tsu?-mientras la guardiana se acercaba a él...  
  
-Te extrañé mucho, querido Yue-dijo ella saltando a sus brazos y ocultando sus alas- No sabes la falta que me has hecho...  
  
-Yo también, Kia –dijo el Guardián, recordando a la joven que aun estaba en sus brazos y dijo. –Pero tu estabas encerrada en el interior del libro ¿no?  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste? Si Clow murió antes de que mi ama sellara nuestros destinos en ese condenado libro, bueno, en todo caso, mi destino...  
  
-Pao Tsu le había dicho a Clow lo que ocurriría mucho antes de que el muriera, elegiría entre Kira y Tu para cuidar el libro y la otra le daría libertad...  
  
-Cierto –dijo ella dejando de abrazarle- Kira está libre, viviendo como mortal y yo estoy ...  
  
-¿Sabes donde está Kira?  
  
-Por supuesto. Nosotras podemos llamarnos; aunque tengo que decirte que esa está bueno, no sabía quien era cuando me acerqué a ella por primera vez...  
  
-¿Eres tu la responsable de esto?   
  
-Es la labor de la carta Niebla; surgió de la nada y yo estaba al tanto de que estabas aquí, en América; te conozco. Sabía que donde surgiera cualquier carta, estarías tú. Quise venirte a saludar. Pronto vendrá el Cardcaptor y la sellará...  
  
-¿Por qué no estás con él? Tu labor es ayudarlo...-aquí Kia, voltea la mirada y dice.-Es lo que mas quisiera, pero alguien antes que él, invocó las cartas; solo estoy esperando el momento para cumplir mi misión...  
  
-¿Qué misión?  
  
-Tiene que ver con el prometido de tu ama. Si... se quien es la nueva maestra de las cartas Clow...  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
-Estoy siendo llamada-dijo ella- Escúchame Yue. Convence a Shaoran Li de no destruir las Pao Cards y de entregarlas a quien se las pida. desistirán en su misión. Convéncelo. No puedo decirte mas nada- y acariciando el rostro del guardián mientras le miraba a los ojos dijo: -convéncelo Yue; hazlo por mi- y se desvaneció.   
  
-KIA!!!-dijo él- Kia... No puedo creerlo- quedando a solas en la azotea y viendo la carta Sombra que no era la de Sakura, en acción y desvaneciendo los efectos de la carta niebla. Vio a TK , Tai y Meiling, cerca de allí y bajó a donde se encontraban; al mismo tiempo, llegaban Keroberos y Spinel.  
  
-Lo hicimos!!!-gritó Meiling a los guardianes- bueno lo hizo T.K. pero está sellada la carta niebla..  
  
-Keroberos, tenemos problemas-dijo Yue- se trata de las cartas de Pao Tsu.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿estas seguro?  
  
-Si- Dijo el guardián- acabo de hablar con Kia.  
  
-Disculpen-dijo Tai-pero ustedes tres llaman mucho la atención- cuando se voltearon, vieron a las personas de la calle observando al grupo y Spinel dijo: -vámonos de aquí-y siguiendo la sugerencia del guardián, ellos tres alzaron el vuelo, mientras los demás, eran observados mientras salían de la calle transitada en ese momento, con dirección a una calle mas abajo donde estaba la parada de autobuses para dirigirse al punto de reunión, pues se juntarían con los demás en menos de una hora.   
  
Yue, regresando a su falsa identidad, una vez llegó nuevamente al departamento de Melody, seguido por Keroberos y Spinel, los cuales también, adoptaron sus falsas identidades; Kero dijo: -debemos de decirle a los demás a que es que nos enfrentamos...tiene que ser ahora o después será muy tarde.  
  
-No podemos hacer nada ahora mismo- dijo Spinel- Mis amos están en su junta con la señora Sonomi; Tu ama está en una cita con Li; y los demás.... quien sabe donde están los demás; tardaríamos una eternidad ponernos en contacto con todos. Será mejor esperar a la junta de esta tarde.  
  
-Spi tiene razón Kero- dijo Yukito- esperaremos hasta que nos reunamos todos. Mientras tanto quédense aquí; yo tengo que reunirme con Nakuru; la pondré al tanto de lo que ocurrió ¿si?- mientras salía por la puerta.  
  
-¡¡¡¿PERO ES QUE NADIE ME ESCUCHA NI ME HACE CASO?!!!!-gritaba la pequeña criatura, mientras Spi, tomaba un libro del librero de Melody y decía:   
-francamente, nop.   
***************  
  
Sentados en un precioso restaurante y ajenos a los últimos acontecimientos en la ciudad, una pareja disfrutaba de una amena conversación, relacionado a lo que ocurrió durante su distanciamiento, además de que se ponían al tanto de lo ocurrido durante la ausencia uno del otro de sus vidas en los casi dos meses pasados.  
  
-¿Pero eso te pasó?-dijo la joven preocupada- ¿en serio?  
  
-Pero no me pasó nada; solo que la carta se la agarró conmigo; estábamos presentes todos, y es a mi a quien perseguía y los demás no podían sellarla; la pequeña nube me seguía donde quiera y como fuese. Yo gritaba a todo pulmón; ¡Séllenla!!! Pero TK solo observaba riéndose, de la actitud de la carta. TK es muy bromista para tener mas edad que nosotros...  
  
-¿Mas edad?-dijo ella   
  
-Si-dijo Li-TK es de la misma edad mas o menos de tu hermano- Sakura, estaba sorprendida- es el efecto de una carta llamada "Young", pero que le atacó cuando dijo su nombre y para empeorar la situación, las demás se esparcieron por toda la ciudad...  
  
-Ya no hablemos de cosas negativas; hablemos de algo mas alegre, como la pronta boda de Tomoyo y Eriol. Meiling y yo comenzaremos los preparativos de la ceremonia cuando nos juntemos con ellos después...¿no es una gran noticia?-aquí Shaoran voltea la vista del rostro de Sakura y ella puede notar preocupación en su rostro-¿Estas bien?  
  
-Si-dijo él- lo que pasa es que estoy preocupado por Tomoyo. ¿y si su madre no accede como dijo Touya? Si la Señora Daijurij tiene la misma actitud de tu hermano-aquí pasa su mano por donde Touya le propinó el puñetazo- estará Eriol en problemas.  
  
-no lo creo-dijo ella sin comprender el gesto del joven- Sonomi entrará en razón; ella es una persona muy bondadosa y amable y quiere mucho a Tomoyo. Yo lo se y tengo fe en ello.  
  
-Así lo espero- dijo él- Sakura- aquí la joven lo observa-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?  
  
-Por supuesto que si lo se. Tanto como yo a ti.  
  
-hace un tiempo que quiero hacerte una pregunta...-dijo él con las mejillas como tomate.  
  
-Dime- dijo ella y se distrajo por un momento, cuando observó a dos jóvenes acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban rápidamente ¿o sería su imaginación?  
  
-Sakura...yo....me estaba preguntando...si....quisieras...ser...  
  
-¡LI!!!-dijo un joven acercándose a la pareja y cuando Shaoran vio sus rostros se quedó prácticamente paralizado- sabía que eras tú; te vimos desde afuera...estábamos buscando donde comer y mira a quien nos encontramos!!!! Que bien!!!  
  
-arrrrr....  
  
-Vaya Li-dijo la joven- te ves muy bien- Sakura solo estaba con signos de curiosidad por todo su rostro....  
  
Las palabras aun no llegaban a los labios de Shaoran y por lo que pudo Sakura percatar, tampoco podía ella decir nada. Pero cuando la idea le llegó a su mente dijo: -¿quiénes son ustedes?  
  
Ellos, tomando dos sillas que se encontraban en una mesa cercana a la de la pareja, dijo la chica: -Ay pero que modales los nuestros; ¿Eres Sakura no? Pues si no eres Sakura, mi primo estará en problemas ¿cierto Yahico?  
  
-Serios, serios problemas-dijo el joven siguiendo la rutina a la joven- Yo soy Yahico Li y ella es mi hermana Akanne; somos los primos de Li.  
  
-¿Primos?-dijo ella- pero creí que la única prima de Shaoran era Meiling.  
  
-¡QUE RAYOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ???!!!!-dijo el por fin recobrando la voz y enojado por lo que ellos le interrumpieron y en el momento que lo hicieron...  
  
-¿Qué maneras son esas de saludar?-dijo Yahico, pretendiendo estar ofendido- Cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que eres un sujeto normal y no el Jefe del Concilio...  
  
-¿Jefe del Concilio?- dijo Sakura- ¿Te nombraron jefe del Concilio? ¿Shaoran?-buscando respuestas en el rostro del joven- ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?   
  
-Sakura-dijo él apenado- yo.... no sabía como decírtelo. Ya que sabes que son muchas las responsabilidades entre otras cosas.  
  
-Ahora, creo que no es el momento de hablar de esto ¿o si? Aunque tengo la impresión de que no era tu intención decírmelo ¿o si?-poniéndose de pie dijo a los otros: -es un gusto conocerlos; disculpen, pero me tengo que ir y tengo otros compromisos; adiós Shaoran-dejando a los jóvenes solos en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida.  
  
-Miren lo que hicieron!!!-dijo èl enojado- Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
  
-bueno-dijo Akanne- estamos aquí con tía y un miembro del Concilio llamado Piang a darte una información; pero creo que ella ¿es Sakura no?  
  
-¡CLARO QUE ES SAKURA!!!-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Tenemos que seguirla entonces, Li. Según Piang le dijo a Tía y al Señor Kinomoto, o Sakura o una muchacha llamada Tomoyo, pueden convertirse en los blancos de las cartas-dijo Yahico.  
  
Poniéndose de pie, Shaoran dijo: -¿El señor Kinomoto? ¿Mi madre? ¿Piang? ¿Blanco de las cartas? ¿Qué diablos hablan ustedes? ¡no los logro comprender!!!  
  
-Te podemos explicar, pero primero, debemos alcanzarla a ella: está en peligro- dijo Akanne.  
  
Saliendo los tres a la puerta del restaurante en busca de la joven, ya esta se había alejado del lugar. Shaoran dijo: -pagaré la cuenta. Ustedes me llevaran a donde está mi madre y Piang y ahí me explicaran todo el disparate que me dijeron- mientras volvía a ingresar al restaurante...  
  
-¿Disparate?-dijo Yahico- pero yo entendí ¿y tu?  
  
-Por supuesto que si-dijo la joven- te entendí perfectamente. Pero sabes que Li es un poco torpe para comprender....  
  
-Lo que pasa es que ustedes tienen un lenguaje especial que solo ustedes entienden-dijo Shaoran uniéndoseles- llévenme a donde mi madre.  
  
*******************  
  
-¿Te gustan los helados? –preguntaba Yukito a Nakuru, después de explicarle lo que ocurrió temprano esa tarde con la carta que surgió.  
  
-Sabes que si...-mientras recibía una barquilla de helado por parte del joven y el tomaba una también- entonces ¿eso pasó en el centro?  
  
-Si pero no es lo peor- dijo él- Kia está involucrada. Se me presentó e inmediatamente supe o mi otro yo, que se trataban de las cartas de Pao Tsu.  
  
-¿Pao Tsu? ¿La amiga del mago Clow? Recuerdo cuando Sakura y mi amo explicaron acerca del viaje al pasado y la conocieron. Pero si esas cartas si pertenecen a ella, ¿como pueden ser tan peligrosas?  
  
-Pao Tsu, después que se hizo jefa del Concilio, se vio mal influenciada por alguien que aprovechó su soledad sentimentalmente, después que Clow regresó a Japón y la dejó, para hacerla crear una serie de cartas que representan poderes que no van acorde con las de los poderes de la Luz.- comenzaron a caminar por el parque.  
  
-Ya entiendo, pero ¿Quién es Kia y por qué está involucrada?  
  
-Kia es una de los guardianes de las Pao Cards- a su sola mención las mejillas de Yukito se ruborizaron.  
  
-Ah ya veo ¿Te gusta Kia no?  
  
-En realidad Kia y mi otro yo parece que hubo algo entre ellos, pero a mi si me gusta, es linda y tiene una calidez única.  
  
-Pero si no fuiste tú quien se encontró con ella, Fue Yue ¿Cómo te recuerdas?  
  
-Creo que en cierta forma, mi otro yo quiere que recuerde su rostro y su forma de ser, tal vez para reconocerla. Bueno eso es lo que creo en todo caso.  
  
-Me alegro que encontraras a alguien al fin...  
  
-No creo que sea tan fácil.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Ella me reveló que está en una misión que involucra a Li. No me dio los detalles, pero también está el hecho de que el tono de su voz, me dio a comprender que no se trata de nada bueno...ella es una buena persona.-aquí Nakuru lo mira- ella ama a Yue y creo que él también en algún momento. Ella no tiene maldad...algo que ella está haciendo, es en su contra. Estoy seguro.  
  
-¡Increíble!!-dijo Nakuru  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo el joven  
  
-Creería cuando me dijeras que eres tú el que está enamorado ¿Pero el pesado de Yue? Eso si es increíble.  
  
Aquí el joven solo se queda observándole mientras internamente, escucha la voz de su otro yo, diciendo: -Graciosa.  
  
*******en el otro lado del parque*******  
  
-¿pero por que no me lo dijo? –dijo Sakura, tristemente mientras caminaba por el parque, observando a las demás personas, alimentando a las ardillas y palomas, jugando con sus hijos y a las parejas conversando amenamente. El ambiente era muy enternecedor y ella, estaba, sentimentalmente hablando, muy sensible.-Nunca pensé el hecho de que al final el Concilio....el Concilio....-en realidad, lo que mortificaba a la joven era el hecho que si Shaoran es el Líder del Concilio, eso significaba que él viviría en Hong Kong y terminaría alejándose de ella...él volvería a Hong Kong y ella a Japón...-algunas veces desearía que fuésemos normales...sin poderes  
  
Alguien la observaba a lo lejos y dijo: -Será ahora o nunca-  
  
-Hola- le dice una joven que se interpone en su camino.  
  
-hola-dice ella tristemente- ¿te conozco?  
  
-No-dice ella-pero si conozco a Eriol Hiraguizagua y a Melody Stevenson ¿eres Sakura no?  
  
-Si-dice ella- ¿pero como sabes mi nombre? ¿cómo los conoces?  
  
-Ellos te buscan por todas partes. También unos llamados Li ¿Los conoces? Ven conmigo. Vamos. Te llevaré con ellos....-mientras extendía su mano para que la joven la tomara.  
  
-No estoy segura-dijo Sakura-nunca te había visto...  
  
-Despreocúpate. No te lastimaré. Ellos solo quieren que vuelvas con ellos..a donde perteneces. Todos están muy preocupados por ti...-ella al final toma su mano y al hacer eso, cae en un trance que no la hace ver a nada ni a nadie...solo el rostro de la joven...y Sakura cae inconsciente en sus brazos...  
  
-¡SAKURAAAA!!!!- se escucha desde el frente de donde se encontraban las jóvenes conversando. Era Yukito, acompañado de Nakuru y al ver lo que ocurría, pero por la cantidad de personas que habían alrededor, mantuvieron sus falsas identidades. La joven se desvanece y desaparece de la vista de los jóvenes y la maestra de las cartas cae inconsciente, bajo los hechizos de la joven...  
  
-¿Quién era ella?- Decía Nakuru mientras Yukito revisa la condición de Sakura.  
  
-No quien-dice Yukito- ¿qué? Es la carta Deseo- mientras recogía a la joven y dijo: -vámonos. Debemos localizar a Li y pronto.  
  
  
Comentarios: un poquito mas corto, pero inspirador ¿hasta ahora como va?, bueno me encuentro inspirada con la lluvia que cae en estos momentos... Bueno nada mas que decir...estaré alejada un par de días de los fics (me voy de viaje ^_^!!), la idea de los adorados gemelos, se me ocurrió pues tengo unos primos que son gemelos (aunque estos son chicos), y son tan parecidos a Yahico y Akanne (nunca se menciona si Meiling tiene hermanos mayores pero su actitud hacia los demás me recuerdan a alguien ¿a quien será?) estos tienen su propio idioma (no hay quien los entiendan).   
  
Avances: Shaoran creerá que es su culpa lo que le ocurrió a Sakura y su conocimiento además de su empeño, según le explicará Yue, será lo que podrá salvar a Sakura, mientras que ella batallará los efectos de esa carta en si misma y de poder sellarla caerá en manos de TK y Akanne ....LA señora Li le dará a Shaoran lo necesario para él poder salvarle la vida a la joven, además del encuentro de Fujitaka con sus hijos no se esperará....  
  
Saludos a la Hibari, que espera con impaciencia los capítulos que voy terminando para ayudarme a arreglar o darme el visto bueno (Thanks my friend)....a la Marian (otra ficfanatica) y a Megumi, que al igual que nosotras, le fascina escribir....  
  
BUENO YA SABEN LA RUTINA, COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS, EN MI E-MAIL:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com   
  
Próximo capítulo: "DESEO..." 


	7. deseo

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
Capitulo V- "Deseo..."  
(dedicado a H.Z^_^)  
  
-¿Qué pasó? Preguntaba Touya, cuando vio llegar a Nakuru y a Yukito con Sakura inconsciente en brazos. Al ingresar al departamento y Touya cerrar la puerta, Yukito se transformó en Yue.  
  
-Fue el efecto de la carta Deseo –dijo Yue- debemos contactar a Li rápido y a ese Cardcaptor; la carta debe de ser sellada, deprisa-   
  
-¿a que te refieres?-dijo Touya- ¿en que parte de la ciudad está la carta?  
  
-La carta ya no está en la ciudad. Está dentro de Sakura y si mis sospechas son correctas, si no sacamos la carta pronto, Sakura podría quedarse así para siempre-dijo seriamente mientras continuaba observando a la joven que aun llevaba en brazos.  
  
-Vamos-dijo Touya- colócala en mi cama. Nakuru, localiza a Eriol y hazlo a él y a Tomoyo venir, tenemos que encontrar a los demás.  
  
**********  
  
-Aun no comprendo que rayos me hablaban ustedes- decía Shaoran, mientras salía de un ascensor para encontrarse supuestamente con su madre, mientras pensaba en la actitud de los gemelos.  
  
-Ya entenderás cuando hables con tú madre, Li- dijo Akanne, mientras tocaba a la puerta de una habitación.  
  
-Ustedes cada vez que están cerca, ocasionan mas problemas que dos niños de 10 años. ¿Meiling sabe que están aquí?  
  
-Nop-dijo Yahico inocentemente- ¿crees que se alegrará de vernos?  
  
-No sueñes con eso, Yahico- dijo Akanne- sabes que para Meiling, solo existen, Tai y Shaoran.  
  
-¿Qué rayos oc...- aquí a Shaoran se le fue la voz al encontrarse cara a cara con quien abrió la puerta- ¿Qué....ha....ce usted aquí?-preguntó sorprendido.  
  
-Cálmate, Lí- dijo Akanne- él está enterado de lo que ocurre- aquí Shaoran, voltea hacía Akanne.  
  
-¿Qué...qué?-dijo él- ¿pero como? ¿Quién? ¿agghhhr? Y se le fue la voz, nuevamente.  
  
-Tranquilo, Li- dijo Fujitaka que lo miraba como cambiaba de colores, por la impresión- Tu madre se encargó de darme los detalles de que hacen ustedes aquí en América y de todo lo demás-mientras le abría paso para que ingresara a la habitación. En el fondo, estaba su madre y a su lado estaba Piang, Wei ingresaba en ese momento por otra puerta.  
  
-Hola Shaoran- dijo la Señora Li- ¿Todo bien?  
  
-Bien señora- dijo él formalmente y cuando ella lo aprobó, él se le acercó y abrazó a su madre. Cuando se separó de ella dijo: -¿Le puedo preguntar que hacen ustedes aquí? Debieron avisarme por teléfono o dejar a esos dos- señalando despectivamente a Yahico y a Akanne. La señora Lí sonrió ante tal gesto por parte de su hijo.  
  
-¿Señor Li? –dijo Piang  
  
-¿Señor Piang? ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
-Primero lo mas importante-interrumpió Fujitaka, observando a la Señora Li. Ella hizo una seña y los demás se retiraron de la habitación dejando a solas a Fujitaka, la Señora Lí y a Shaoran. La Señora Lí le indicó a su hijo que se sentara y Fujitaka, también tomó asiento.   
  
-Tenemos que hacerte una pregunta, Shaoran-dijo la Señora Lí, pero pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que fue, Shaoran, quien interrumpió el silencio.  
  
-usted dirá- dijo él.  
  
-yo lo haré-dijo Fujitaka y observando a Shaoran a los ojos, dijo: -Li ¿Sakura y tú están casados?  
  
-¿Qué ¿Qué QUEEEEEEEE?-dijo el joven sorprendido y agregó: -nooooooo, para nada... y menos así sin planificarlo primero... le iba a proponer matrimonio hace unos momentos pero alguien (como siempre) hizo de las suyas- observando por donde habían salido los gemelos.  
  
-Shaoran ¿Sakura y Tú han estado juntos?- Preguntó la Señora Lí, que estaba algo apenada ante tal pregunta a su hijo.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó él.  
  
-YA sabes...juntos...son jóvenes y están en una relación que...-pero no tuvo que concluir, ya que el pobrecito estaba que no sabía donde colocar la cara de la vergüenza y más estando el padre de Sakura, ahí también.  
  
-¿Cómo pueden creer una cosa así?-dijo él alarmado- está bien que Sakura y yo nos amamos, pero no haríamos algo así; no es mi forma de ser... de actuar, ni tampoco la de Sakura. Además que acabamos de vernos recién anoche y fue por unos momentos.  
  
-Wei nos comentó que estuviste un poco dramático en año nuevo, cuando mandé por ti y te despediste de una manera algo inusual de Sakura...  
  
-La forma cuando me despedía de Sakura, no viene al caso- observando a su madre y luego a padre de Sakura y dirigiéndose a él dijo- me imagino que le dijeron lo que ocurrió en víspera de año nuevo. Casi todos morimos, incluyendo a Sakura. Eso da nuevas perspectivas a la conducta al ser amado y para mí, esa es Sakura.  
  
-Lo entendemos perfectamente- dijo Fujitaka, tranquilizando a Shaoran- pero si no son ustedes ¿podían ser...?-mirando a la Señora Lí.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieren decir con todo esto?-dijo él- se están comportando de una manera algo extraña- observando a ambos.  
  
-Li ¿Cómo está Tomoyo?-pregunto Fujitaka.  
  
-¿A que se refiere?-dijo él preocupado y esquivando la mirada de él.  
-¿Cómo está ella?-dijo él- tengo la impresión que si el otro hechicero es el que se apellida Hiraguizagua, el ingles, entonces es él el novio de Tomoyo.  
  
-Si, Eriol es el novio de Tomoyo ¿A que viene eso al caso?-  
  
-¿Shaoran esa jovencita por si acaso está esperando un bebé?  
  
-¿Cómo saben ustedes eso? ¿Quién les dijo?-dijo él sorprendido y poniéndose de pie.  
  
-¿Es cierto entonces?-dijo Fujitaka, observando a la Señora Li y luego a Shaoran- Ella está en peligro; podría convertirse en los blancos de los futuros ataques de esas cartas.  
  
-Aunque Sakura, también puede ser atacada por ellas-dijo la Señora Lí.-Localiza a Sakura y a Tomoyo y vigílenlas. Debemos de sellar todas las cartas y destruir ese condenado libro.  
  
-Un momento-dijo Shaoran -¿Cómo que destruirlo? Ese libro está siendo sellado por un Cardcaptor. No puede ser destruido.  
  
-¿No son ustedes quienes lo están sellando?-preguntó la señora Li- ¿Por qué no me informaste de eso cuando llamaste?  
  
-No pensé que fuese relevante. Me dijiste en Hong Kong que lo importante, era localizar los libros que fueron robados y que la pista que tenían era que existía uno que era un juego de cartas; Touya me avisó de la existencia de un libro de cartas aquí y partimos inmediatamente para acá ¿acaso que cambia para hacerlo relevante que sea destruido el libro y que las esté sellando un Cardcaptor?-   
  
Cuando estaba la señora Li por responder su pregunta, en ese momento suena su celular y él lo contesta.  
  
-¿bueno? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿cómo que está dentro de ella? ¿y no recobra la conciencia? Voy para allá. –su semblante en ese momento cambió y con el puño cerrado, dio en la mesa que se encontraba mas próxima, mientras decía: -Diablos!!! ¿Cómo lo pude permitir?- con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la Señora Li, alarmada ante el comportamiento de su hijo.  
  
-es Sakura- mirando a su madre y luego a Fujitaka- fue atacada por una de las cartas y no ha recobrado el conocimiento.  
  
-¿Qué? –dijo Fujitaka- debemos ir allá ahora mismo- poniéndose de pie, y siendo secundado por la Señora Lí.  
  
-Por supuesto-dijo ella- ¿Dónde está?  
  
-En la casa de su hermano.  
  
-Debemos ir allá inmediatamente-dijo la Señora Li- regreso en un momento-mientras se dirigía a la habitación contigua y regresaba con un pequeño paquete en sus manos y a Akanne junto a esta.-mientras decía: -Akanne vendrá con nosotros. Vámonos.  
  
-No te preocupes Sakura; sea lo que sea, sacaremos esa carta de ti.-pensó Shaoran.  
  
******* Un tiempo después, en la Habitación de Touya*******  
  
-¿aun no reacciona, Touya?-mirando al doctor, Yue formulaba la pregunta y observaba a la joven inconsciente.  
  
-no, ni tampoco parece que durmiera, mas bien, se ve como si estuviese en un coma ¿qué es esa carta? Lo que la ataca ¿qué?- preguntaba preocupado y mirando al guardián.  
  
-Es la carta deseo- dijo Eriol que ingresaba junto a Nakuru y Tomoyo, los cuales (el primero y la ultima) , acababan de llegar.- su misión es cumplir los deseos de las personas, sus deseos mas profundos. Una creación de Pao Tsu.  
  
-¿cómo sabes que es de Pao Tsu?-preguntó Yue.  
  
-Nakuru me informó cuando se comunicó conmigo y me dijo que tuviste un encuentro con ¿Kia?  
  
-Si-dijo el, evadiendo la mirada de Eriol y ruborizándose. Eriol se percató de esto y sonrió. También Tomoyo, aunque la preocupación mas urgente, era la condición de Sakura.   
  
-¿Sakura pidió dormir?-preguntó Kero- si quería dormir debió solo preguntar...tiene la carta sueño de ella.- observando mientras volaba sobre el rostro de la joven.  
  
-No es eso-dijo Spi- Tuvo que desear algo muy extraño para caer en un trance de sueño mágico... ya debes saberlo...-respondió muy intelectualmente y dando a entender que era un sabelotodo.  
  
-¡Ya lo sabía!!-chilló la criaturita a la cara del pequeño gato negro- ¡no tienes que tirármelo en la cara!!!  
  
-¡ya basta, ustedes dos!!!-dijo Touya- ahora no es el momento.  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Nakuru- no estamos para bromas. Yue-mirando al guardián- tal vez si localizas a Kia, ella pueda decirte lo que se puede hacer... o tal vez si el niño- señalando a TK que estaba en la puerta de la habitación -la sellara...  
  
-¿A quién llamas niño?-gritó él- para tú información, tengo 28 años .  
  
-Pues por tu conducta pareces un mocoso de 12 años- dijo ella, tranquilamente- ¿Por qué no la sellas y ya acabaríamos con esto?  
  
Estaba TK por responderle, cuando Eriol y Yue se observan, y conociendo a Nakuru, se avecinaba una guerra verbal y Eriol le indica a Nakuru, que se calle.  
  
-Pero....Eriol....-decía la guardiana y Yue le miró fríamente y ella decidió guardar silencio.  
  
-¿Cómo despertaremos a Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo preocupada y observando a su amiga inconsciente.  
  
-No puede ser sellada desde afuera- dijo Eriol- tiene que ser sellada desde adentro o forzarla a salir por su propia voluntad y esto ocurriría cuando Sakura renuncie a su deseo.  
  
-Pero aun no sabemos de que deseo se trata- dijo Touya- debemos averiguar que deseo pudo haber formulado para poder ayudarla.  
  
-Tienes razón-dijo Eriol. en ese momento tocan a la puerta del departamento y Nakuru sale a abrir.-Debemos encontrar la manera para ingresar al deseo de Sakura, o a su mente, en todo caso.  
  
-¿pero como haremos eso??-dijo TK –no todo puede ingresar ¿o si?-observando a Eriol.  
  
-No se que decirte-dijo él, observando primero a TK, después a Tomoyo-pero no podemos darnos por vencidos ¿o si? Además, estamos hablando de Sakura, ella no se daría por vencida si estuviésemos en su situación.   
  
-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo alguien en la puerta, que al verle todos, no era otra que la mismísima, señora Lí, quien ingresaba a la habitación, seguida por Shaoran, Akanne y Fujitaka y mas atrás, Nakuru.  
  
-¿cómo está?- preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Aun no despierta.-dijo Touya- así que- observando a su padre y poniéndose de pie- Lo sabes ¿no?  
  
-Me dieron todos los detalles necesarios- observando el rostro de su hijo y dijo, colocando su mano en su hombro- tranquilo, se que nunca me lo dijiste para que no me preocupara, pero no te culpo por ello. A ninguno de ustedes- observando los rostros a su alrededor y percatándose de la presencia de Yue en la habitación, se dirigió a él y dijo:- me parece que fuiste tú con quien hablé hace un par de días. Eres la otra cara de Yukito ¿o me equivoco?-esto, llamó la atención de Touya. Shaoran se acercó a donde se encontraba Sakura y sosteniendo su mano, no quitaba su mirada del rostro de la joven inconsciente.  
  
-Así es-dijo el guardián- pero creo que no pude cumplir mi parte del trato de proteger a sus hijos-dijo él, decepcionado.  
  
-Algo me dice que hiciste todo en tu alcance ¿no?- observándole con ternura, a pesar de la mirada fría que poseía el rostro del guardián- después de todo, tienen alrededor de, cuanto ¿10 años en esto? No te preocupes, encontraremos la solución.  
  
-Disculpa-dijo TK a Akanne en ingles, pero Akanne, comprendió lo dicho por el joven- ¿ya nos habíamos visto antes?-observándole a los ojos; esto llama la atención de la señora Li.  
  
-No creo haber conocido a un niño como tú, pero creo que tengo la impresión de si haberte visto...en alguna parte- y se quedan varios segundos mirándose a los ojos y después, esta conexión la rompe Akanne y voltea su vista, pero no sin antes ruborizarse; TK, solo sonríe.  
  
-¿Alguien sabe como ocurrió?-preguntó la Señora Li.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Nakuru, adelantándose al grupo y dirigiéndose a la Señora Lí.- Yukito y yo vimos a una muchacha, junto con Sakura en el parque. Sakura, se veía muy triste y ella le hablaba y cuando estábamos acercándonos, ella tomó su mano y cayó inconsciente y la chica desapareció- la Señora Li, se acerca al rostro de Sakura, y pasa su mano en el rostro de la joven, rozando con la fría piel y observa los rostros de Eriol y Fujitaka, y posa su mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran; Tomoyo, sentada en una silla que está en un rincón de la habitación, junto a Kero y a Spinel en las piernas.   
  
-En efecto, una carta está dentro de ella; pero existe una especie de confrontación; la carta deseo, no es muy aceptada por la magia y el poder que posee la persona; tiene una especie de batalla interna. Reencarnación de Clow, si acercas tus manos a Sakura, al igual que Shaoran, podrán sentir los dos poderes dentro de ella.- Haciendo lo que la Señora Li les recomendó, pudieron sentir en efecto, la carta dentro de Sakura.  
  
-Pero ¿qué se puede hacer para sacar la condenada carta, del interior de mi hermana?-dijo Touya, que llamó la atención de la mirada de la Señora Lí.  
  
-Mi hijo y tu padre me habían hablado de ti y de tus poderes; debo decir que son diferentes, pero no menos impresionantes; con practica podrías sacarles provecho. Si, en efecto, hay una forma de extraer la carta deseo del cuerpo de Sakura y quien sabe como, son las guardianas de las cartas... y Clow.  
  
Aquí todo el mundo observó a Eriol, el cual, con todas las miradas en el se sintió intimidado. Tomoyo, se le acerca y le dice: -Si. Tenía la impresión de que la solución la tenías tú.  
  
-Un momento-dijo Yue- Eriol tiene suerte de recordar su misión hace diez años y después conoce algunas cosas; pide demasiado si quiere que sea Clow, las 24 horas...es imposible para una persona. Es su reencarnación, pero no es Clow...debe aprender a separar sus identidades.  
  
-Lo comprendo perfectamente, créeme. Pero ahora, lo mas importante, son Sakura y ella-señalando a Tomoyo. suena nuevamente el timbre y Nakuru sale a abrir.  
  
-¿que tiene que ver Tomoyo en todo esto?-pregunta Kero.  
  
-El señor aquí presente-dijo Fujitaka- ha recibido noticias que el blanco actualmente son Sakura y Tomoyo.  
  
-Salgan-dijo Shaoran, en una voz rígida, herido y sin voltear a los demás, solo observando el rostro de Sakura- Déjenme solo con ella.  
  
-Vamos-dijo Tomoyo, comprendiendo la situación y tomando el brazo de Eriol, para salir de la habitación.  
  
-Creo que es lo mejor-dijo la Señora Lí, observando con pena a su hijo y después a la joven y salía, al lado de Fujitaka, el cual estaba preocupado por la situación de Sakura, pero no lo daba a demostrar físicamente. Los demás, le secundaron, excepto Touya y Yue, que no se movieron de ahí. Akanne, cerró la puerta.  
  
Aun, sintiendo la presencia de Yue y Touya en la habitación, dijo- Todo es mi culpa- se escuchaba su voz interrumpida y congojada.  
  
-¿cómo puede ser tu culpa?-preguntó Yue e inmediatamente se transformó en el gentil de Yukito y dijo- la situación amerita un rostro mas gentil y cálido que el de Yue.  
  
-Es mi culpa- repitió, sin mirarles, solo viendo el rostro apacible de Sakura, mientras dormía- lo dijiste, Touya. Me lo advertiste: "Mi hermana, lo último que necesita es mas problemas y sabes que tú familia no es de lo más normal que digamos. Los problemas te siguen ¿es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sea infeliz? ¿QUÉ SEA MISERABLE POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA?"- repitiendo lo dicho por el hermano de Sakura, el día que tuvieron la pelea en la cocina de su departamento.  
  
-Yo no lo dije en ese sentido-dijo él, observando por la ventana y con los brazos cruzados, evadiendo a propósito, mirar a Shaoran y arrepentido de lo dicho por él, aquel día.- no quise...decirlo...en esa forma...solo que me alteré cuando dijiste que Sakura se casaría. Aun creo verla en la primaria de Tomoeda, junto a Tomoyo. Las veo como chiquillas. Eso es todo. Ahora, Tomoyo se casará y tendrá un bebé.   
  
-No es por eso-dijo Shaoran- esa carta la atacó por mi culpa; debí tomar todas las medidas para que ella...tal vez si le hubiese dicho antes lo que hacíamos, donde estábamos, tal vez..., solo tal vez, esto pudo haberse evitado.  
  
-Ya oíste a tu madre, Li. Hay una forma solo tenemos que buscar la manera de que Eriol recuerde como se extrae y estará bien; ya lo verás. Amo a Sakura, como si fuese mi hermana y quiero que todo salga bien-dijo Yukito.  
  
-Bueno, Yue lo dijo: "Eriol es su reencarnación, pero no es Clow. El tiene suerte de recordar su misión es imposible para una persona ser Clow y Eriol al mismo tiempo"-dijo Touya- pero tengo la impresión de que otra solución ha de encontrarse- en ese momento un grito surge de la sala de la casa y Touya dice. –Ahora ¿qué?- dirigiéndose a la puerta- quédate con el, Yuki; Veré que ha ocurrido y cerró la puerta.   
  
****En la Sala del departamento****  
  
-¿Qué clase de grito es ese, Meiling?-dijo Akanne, que en el momento que Meiling llegaba al departamento con Tai; ingresando de la habitación a la sala, se encuentra con la reunión en donde estaban e iban llegando uno tras otro, Piang, miembro del Concilio, como pudo Tai reconocer; la Señora Lí, su tía y nada mas y nada menos que su hermanita mayor, Akanne, eso se debió el grito, por la impresión.  
  
-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-dijo Meiling alterada- ¿No pudiste quedarte en Hong Kong?- y observando a Tai, dijo: -¿y supongo que TU lo sabías?  
  
-No, no te lo juro-dijo Tai, asustado- yo no sabía que ella estaba aquí, cariño.  
  
-¡NO ME LLAMES CARIÑO!!!!- gritó a su prometido en la cara y a Akanne, la cual tenía una sonrisa dijo-¿No podías evitar seguirnos, verdad? ¿acaso Hong Kong estaba muy aburrido para ustedes?  
  
-Pero hermanita-dijo ella burlonamente- nos hacías falta, así que Yahico y yo...  
  
-¡¿Los dos están aquí???!!!- alterada y mirando a la madre de Shaoran, dijo: -no pudo dejarlos allá ¿o si?  
  
-Créeme querida que no fue mi idea; a Wei se le ocurrió que vinieran con nosotros...  
  
-¡ Ya me escuchará cuando lo vea!!- y observando al señor Kinomoto-¿Señor Kinomoto? ¿Qué...?  
  
-No te preocupes, Meiling, ya lo sabe-dijo Touya y agregó:-Papá quisiera hablar contigo, Tomoyo y Eriol en la cocina, ahora.  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo, suponiendo de que se trataría en la cocina, siguieron al mayor de los Kinomoto y a su padre, mientras se dirigían a la cocina, tomaban asiento en la pequeña mesa y cerraban la puerta.  
  
-Bueno no pudo haber ido peor ¿o si?-dijo Akanne, observando a Meiling y a Tai, mientras ocupaban uno de los muebles, la Señora Lí, tomaba asiento en otro y Piang, se sentaba a su lado. Nakuru, junto a las criaturas haladas y TK se sentaban cerca de ahí, la primera en una silla que sobraba y los demás en el suelo.  
  
-Debe ser algo muy importante para que Wei sugiriera que viniese acompañada por Akanne y Yahico, señora Li ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Tai.  
  
-En efecto-dijo ella- les explicaré de que se trata...  
  
****Habitación de Touya****  
  
-Li-dijo Yukito- debe existir una forma de saber que deseo pudo haber formulado Sakura. Piensa ¿Qué hubiese querido Sakura, si pudiera pedir un deseo?  
  
-En realidad no se-dijo el aun sosteniendo su mano- no estuve con ella en los últimos casi dos meses; pudo ser cualquier cosa...muy importante para ella ... estoy muy preocupado; Sakura...  
  
-En el tiempo que llevo conociéndola, era una niña muy alegre y siempre agradecía por lo que tenía; no creo que haya sido nada frívolo ni del otro mundo; ella siempre tuvo cerca lo que mas quería; sus amigos, su padre, su hermano y a ti.  
  
-¿Qué pudiste haber pedido, Sakura? ¿Qué?-se preguntaba Yukito para sí, pero no formulaba en voz alta, para aparentar tranquilidad.  
  
****Cocina****  
  
-¿Así que tendrán un bebé?-dijo Fujitaka, cuando Touya, explicó los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de ellos dos...consideraba que sabiéndolo su padre, podría intervenir para ayudarles a hacer las pases con Sonomi.  
  
-Han sido una familia para mi, señor Kinomoto- dijo Tomoyo- agradecería que usted si estuviese a nuestro favor en esto. Pasé mas tiempo en su casa y alrededor suyo, que jamás lo pasé con mi padre mientras vivía... esperaba que usted si aprobara esto.  
  
-Saben que me casé con la madre de Touya y Sakura cuando apenas tenía 16 años; aun ella no terminaba la preparatoria y Sonomi no lo aprobó; ninguno de su familia lo hizo; pero creo que la tomaste de sorpresa, Tomoyo. Ya me imagino el rostro que colocó...- recordándose del temperamento de Sonomi cuando fue Nadeshiko, la que se casaría.  
  
-Ese no es el problema-dijo Tomoyo- mi madre no quiere ver en nada con lo de nuestra boda- dijo ella triste y con los ojos con lagrimas- pero aun no sabe lo del bebé. Pensábamos decírselo después que nos casáramos, pero no estamos seguros que sea la mejor forma.  
  
-En efecto, no lo es-dijo Fujitaka, -Deben de hablar con ella nuevamente. Tratar de razonar con ella; tal vez, diciéndole lo del bebé, lo pensará nuevamente y estará feliz con ello...  
  
-Conoces a Sonomi, papá-dijo Touya- es de temperamento bastante fuerte ¿Qué te asegura que reaccionará positivamente?  
  
-¿Qué te asegura que no lo hará?-dijo Fujitaka mirando a su hijo- debemos de enfrentar lo que tenemos enfrente y son las cartas esas. Tomoyo puede ser un posible blanco y mas ahora que está esperando. Hiraguizagua, debes de proteger a Tomoyo en todo momento y jamás dejarla sola ¿Entiendes? Entre todos, pase lo que pase, seremos una familia ¿De acuerdo?-extendiendo la mano a Eriol y estrechándola.  
  
-Vamos- dijo Eriol- es hora de contactar a Clow.  
  
-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-preguntó Touya- ¿No estarás pensando viajar a través del tiempo otra vez o si?  
  
-¡No!-dijo Tomoyo- la última vez que se hizo, nos atacaron a todos. Sakura, como está, es muy peligroso...además que se pierde mucha energía. Todos ustedes, casi mueren- mirando a Eriol y tomando su mano- casi mueres. Debemos hacer lo que dice Nakuru, tratar de localizar a las guardianas.  
  
-Se tardará ,mucho de esa manera- dijo Touya- esperar a que surja otra carta y son casi- observando su reloj- las cuatro y media OH!! No ¡diablos!  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Touya?-dijo su padre ante la reacción del joven.  
  
-Se suponía que debía de buscar a Melody para tratar de explicar lo que ha pasado últimamente, pero creo que perdí la oportunidad...  
  
-Creo que si te ama, te entenderá y por lo que me ha contado Sakura, creo que si te ama, Touya- dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Tomoyo tiene razón- dijo Eriol- dale tiempo, ella comprenderá.  
  
-Es que no entienden-dijo Touya- ahora mismo está muy confundida, no sabe quien es, necesita de mí.  
  
-¿la amas, verdad?-dijo Tomoyo mirándole a los ojos.  
  
-Si- dijo él confiadamente- si la amo muchísimo- poniéndose de pie, dijo: -no quisiera... Sakura es mi hermana pero, Melody...-y Fujitaka, poniéndose de pie y mirándole a los ojos dijo: -si te necesita tanto como dices, ve entonces. Entre todos cuidaremos de que aquí todo esté bien; no te preocupes- dándole ánimos a Touya y este, acertando, salió de la cocina, de ahí, tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento.  
  
-¿Touya? –preguntó Nakuru poniéndose de pie- ¿Adónde vas? ¡Touya!-pero no recibió respuesta- ¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó a Eriol, el cual salía de la cocina con Tomoyo y Fujitaka.  
  
-él va a resolver un caso inconcluso en su vida; estará bien- dijo él.   
  
-¿Ahora? ¿Tiene que ser ahora?? ¿Y que pasa con Sakura?-chillaba Kero.  
  
Fujitaka, acercándose a la criaturilla y poniendo su rostro bastante cerca de ella, dijo: -ahora todo tiene sentido ¿eres quien hablaba con mis hijos y el joven Li, en víspera de año nuevo? ¿ o me equivoco?  
  
-Para nada-dijo él, lleno de orgullo- mi nombre es Keroberos y soy la bestia protectora del sello de las cartas Sakura y protector de mi ama.  
  
-Mucho gusto-dijo él- ¿Eres quien ha vivido en mi casa todos estos años si?  
  
-Si-dijo él, mas orgulloso.  
  
-Ahora si es verdad, que volará techo, de orgullo-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
***Habitación de Touya***  
  
-Vamos, Sakura- pensaba Shaoran, ya un poco mas calmado, gracias a Yukito- Dame una idea de que pudiste haber deseado, aunque sea una, por favor- agarrando su mano con mas fuerza y pasando su mano, por su rostro, dijo en voz alta: -Te amo, Sakura te amo. Vuelve a mi, por favor, indícame como ayudarte.  
  
En ese momento, el cuerpo de Sakura, comienza a brillar; era un brillo resplandeciente y segador; de repente, su cuerpo comienza a levitar, mientras el brillo, continuaba; si querer, Yukito se transforma en Yue y al mismo tiempo, en la sala, Kero se transforma a su verdadera identidad y dice- es Sakura!! Es Sakura.- mientras ingresaban en la habitación, se percatan de la situación de Sakura y todas las cartas Sakura, surgen y se colocan a su alrededor, en su totalidad, dan tres vueltas a la joven y conforma tres círculos alrededor de ella y la "Love" card, surge de la multitud de las cartas y se coloca, delante del rostro de Shaoran y por un momento, solo está él, en un espacio en blanco y nuevamente, se encuentra en una especie de parque, donde ve a muchas personas y entre ellas a Sakura y puede leer su mente; lo que está pensando y lo que dice en voz alta, en distintos momentos, solo Shaoran puede ver lo que ocurre. Los demás solo observan el cuerpo levitando de Sakura, las cartas rodeándole y la Love card, delante de Shaoran y este observando a la card, pero no respondía a los llamados de los demás en la habitación y varias imágenes surgen en su mente y se le van demostrando frente a si:  
  
Despidiéndose en el aeropuerto ****-¿Cuándo planeas regresar?- mientras Shaoran no dejaba de abrazarle en la terminal del aeropuerto, mientras Meiling y Tai, se despedían de Tomoyo y Eriol. Wei esperaba junto a la puerta de abordaje por los jóvenes.  
  
-No te preocupes mi Flor de Cerezo , que trataré de regresar lo mas pronto que pueda y por fin estaremos juntos para siempre ¿De acuerdo? Ya no tendremos que esperar mas. Seremos solo nosotros dos ¿Recuerdas que dejamos algo sin concluir aquella noche que estuviste en mi departamento?  
  
-¿Prometes que volverás pronto? ¿y escribirás?- dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
-Mejor aun. Llamaré todos los días hasta dos veces ¿De acuerdo?  
  
En la sala cuando atacó Takayashi ****-A veces deseo que fuésemos una pareja normal – dijo Shaoran, aun sin dejar ir a la joven de sus brazos.  
  
-Tal vez si lo fuésemos, no estaríamos juntos- decía Sakura- ¿Crees que nos hubiésemos conocido si fuésemos normales? ¿Sin magia?-  
  
-No lo se. Pero creo que estuviésemos predestinados a estar juntos ¿no? Así trabaja el destino....  
  
-Tal vez no nos hubiésemos conocido- dice Sakura, separándose del joven- Eres una persona que proviene de las mejores familias de hechiceros de todo el Oriente y según Meiling le ha dicho a Tomoyo, tienes responsabilidades muy grandes para alguien de nuestra edad. Tal vez soy maestra de cartas por coincidencia....quien sabe si las cartas estaban destinadas por ejemplo a mi hermano... aun no sabemos como llegó a manos de mi padre. Seguro lo tenía como parte de alguna clase de inventario de las clases de la Universidad. Tal vez no está en nuestro destino estar juntos, solo coincidencia...  
  
-No digas eso- dijo Shaoran- recuerdo lo que tu hermano dijo una vez cuando aun éramos pequeños "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" es lo que mas agradezco a Clow y a esas cartas y es el haberte conocido, Sakura.   
  
Ese día en el restaurante**** Sakura- aquí la joven lo observa-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?  
  
-Por supuesto que si lo se. Tanto como yo a ti.  
  
-hace un tiempo que quiero hacerte una pregunta...-dijo él con las mejillas como tomate.  
  
-Dime- dijo ella y se distrajo por un momento, cuando observó a dos jóvenes acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban rápidamente ¿o sería su imaginación?  
  
-Sakura...yo....me estaba preguntando...si....quisieras...ser...  
  
-¡LI!!!-dijo un joven acercándose a la pareja y cuando Shaoran vio sus rostros se quedó prácticamente paralizado- sabía que eras tú; te vimos desde afuera...estábamos buscando donde comer y mira a quien nos encontramos!!!! Que bien!!!  
  
-arrrrr....  
  
-Vaya Li-dijo la joven- te ves muy bien- Sakura solo estaba con signos de curiosidad por todo su rostro....  
  
-Ay pero que modales los nuestros; ¿Eres Sakura no? Pues si no eres Sakura, mi primo estará en problemas ¿cierto Yahico?  
  
-Serios, serios problemas-dijo el joven siguiendo la rutina a la joven- Yo soy Yahico Li y ella es mi hermana Akanne; somos los primos de Li.  
  
-¿Primos?-dijo ella- pero creí que la única prima de Shaoran era Meiling.  
  
-¡QUE RAYOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ???!!!!-   
-¿Qué maneras son esas de saludar?-dijo Yahico, pretendiendo estar ofendido- Cualquiera que te escuchara pensaría que eres un sujeto normal y no el Jefe del Concilio...  
  
-¿Jefe del Concilio?- dijo Sakura- ¿Te nombraron jefe del Concilio? ¿Shaoran?¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?   
  
-Sakura-dijo él apenado- yo.... no sabía como decírtelo. Ya que sabes que son muchas las responsabilidades entre otras cosas.  
  
-Ahora, creo que no es el momento de hablar de esto ¿o si? Aunque tengo la impresión de que no era tu intención decírmelo ¿o si?-poniéndose de pie dijo a los otros: -es un gusto conocerlos; disculpen, pero me tengo que ir y tengo otros compromisos; adiós Shaoran-dejando a los jóvenes solos en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida.  
  
En el parque ****-¿pero por que no me lo dijo? –dijo Sakura, tristemente y Shaoran observándola, mientras caminaba por el parque, observando a las demás personas, alimentando a las ardillas y palomas, jugando con sus hijos y a las parejas conversando amenamente. El ambiente era muy enternecedor y ella, estaba, sentimentalmente hablando, muy sensible y él escuchaba atentamente lo que decía en voz alta o pensaba y ella no podía percatar su presencia.-Nunca pensé el hecho de que al final el Concilio....el Concilio....algunas veces desearía que fuésemos normales...sin poderes. En ese momento, el joven ve a una chica acercarse a Sakura y piensa- es ella; es la carta Deseo.  
  
-Hola- le dice una joven que se interpone en su camino.  
  
-hola-dice ella tristemente- ¿te conozco?  
  
-No-dice ella-pero si conozco a Eriol Hiraguizagua y a Melody Stevenson ¿eres Sakura no?  
  
-Si-dice ella- ¿pero como sabes mi nombre? ¿cómo los conoces?  
  
-Ellos te buscan por todas partes. También unos llamados Li ¿Los conoces? Ven conmigo. Vamos. Te llevaré con ellos....-mientras extendía su mano para que la joven la tomara.  
  
-No estoy segura-dijo Sakura-nunca te había visto...  
  
-Despreocúpate. No te lastimaré. Ellos solo quieren que vuelvas con ellos..a donde perteneces. Todos están muy preocupados por ti...-ella al final toma su mano y al hacer eso, cae en un trance que no la hace ver a nada ni a nadie...solo el rostro de la joven...y Sakura cae inconsciente en sus brazos...  
  
-"¿a dónde pertenece?"-dice Shaoran y en ese momento, sale del trance que le daba la carta Love y esta, al liberarlo, se colocó en las manos del joven y el solo dijo:-Gracias. me has ayudado a salvarla. Los demás observaban sorprendidos.  
  
Sakura, aun levitando con las cartas a su alrededor, Yue se le acercó al joven y le dijo- Ellas están preocupadas por Sakura, por eso invocaron sus poderes y nos transformaron al mismo tiempo; están tratando de advertirnos algo...  
  
-Que se acaba el tiempo- dijo Keroberos- el tiempo se está agotando...hay que encontrar el deseo que formuló Sakura y pronto...  
  
-Se lo que deseó-dijo Shaoran- o lo que pudo haber deseado- aun observando la carta en sus manos- "no existen las coincidencias solo...  
  
-Lo inevitable-dijeron al unísono Fujitaka y Yue, los cuales se observaron.  
  
-Sakura...-dijo Shaoran observando primero a la joven que aun seguía siendo protegida por las cartas y luego mirando a los demás- el deseo de ella es que tuviese una vida normal, sin poderes y sin magia.  
  
Todos los demás, guardaron silencio y observaron a las cartas mientras aun protegían a la joven y rodeaban su cuerpo, sin decir nada, solo la señora Li, rompió el silencio, cuando dijo: -entonces si hay una posibilidad de hacerla despertar sin la necesidad de Clow o las guardianas. Y por lo que me he percatado, eres tú, hijo mío- los demás ante esta declaración, observaron al joven Li.  
  
****Apartamento de Melody****  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así?!!!- exclamaba Melody a la persona que comía dulces en su sala, cómodamente sentada en uno de los sofás.  
  
-¿De que te quejas?-dijo ella tranquilamente- Shaoran Lí estará con esto, fuera de nuestro camino, buscando la solución de cómo despertar a Kinomoto. Todo es perfecto; para cuando descubran la clave para despertarla ya estará terminando el juicio y el Cardcaptor ganará las cartas y él no podrá evitarlo...si estuviese presente en el juicio lucharía contra ti y habría posibilidades de que te derrotara; no podemos correr riesgos.  
  
-¡¿Pero y Sakura???!!! ¡Touya ama a Sakura!!! ¡es su hermana!!! No puedo hacerme de la vista ciega; tu llevaste y dirigiste la carta adonde ella estaba; hiciste trampa.-su voz se notaba quebrada y triste, al mismo tiempo que encolerizada.   
  
-¡A mi no me reclames!!!-dijo Kia perdiendo la paciencia- ¿Qué te importan a ti esos mortales?-viendo a los ojos de la falsa identidad de Kira- acaso... No, no puede ser!!!! ¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ¿De él? ¿Acaso estás loca?-alzando la voz.  
  
-No-dijo Melody-no... se de que hablas- calmadamente y ocultando su rostro de la guardiana.  
  
-Lo puedo ver en tus ojos-dijo Kia- Te enamoraste ¿De él?. Siempre me reclamabas lo mío con Yue y que tonta era; por un tiempo, llegué a creer que esa rivalidad y competencia con él, era por que lo amabas- aquí Melody le mira el rostro- si, y nuestra ama en un momento, se lo llegó a decir a Clow; pero Yue gustaba de mí y no de ti; por eso Clow regresó a Japón, tiempo después, quería evitar un conflicto; pero tú como siempre, te salvaste; yo quedé encerrada en el libro cuando nuestra ama se acercaba a su fin y tu quedaste libre... ahora ¿Amas a un mortal? ¡ya lo he visto todo!!!- no lo digo por mal pero ¿Qué pasará cuando él se entere de tu secretito? ¿Que eres en parte responsable de la condición actual de su hermana? Jamás te lo perdonará- aquí, acerca su mano al hombro de Melody- no te lo digo por mal, hermana, solo quiero que razones por un momento; Cuando él se entere ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará? Tal vez ni te ame tanto como tú le amas ¿Has pensado en eso?   
  
-El me ama. Lo se. Lo siento en lo mas profundo de mi ser- y observando a Kia – y no me puedes demostrar lo contrario.  
  
-Pero él protegerá ante todo, a Yue ¿Acaso no lo has pensado? Si tuviese que elegir en el juicio final, elegirá a Yue... es mas cercano a él, que tú jamás lo serás.  
  
-¡mientes!-dijo ella- ¡mientes!! Porque tratas de que ella surja de mí ¿no? Si, es lo que tratas de hacer; hacerme enojar y renunciar a Touya, para que ella surja y me olvide de él; si lo que dices es cierto, si Kira, según tú y Pao Tsu, amaba a Yukito, que te puede garantizar que del momento que ella vuelva a surgir, no tomará el lado de Yukito y trate de ¿arrebatártelo?  
  
-No te atreverías....  
  
-No me conoces...  
  
-no serías capaz...  
  
-¿Quieres intentarlo?-dijo Melody con los ojos desafiantes- dame la oportunidad de convertirme en ella ahora y lo veremos.  
  
-¡¡¡Ugggggghhhh!!!! ¡es verdad que contigo no se puede!!!!! Igual que siempre ¡¡¡¡Siempre ganas!!!!- dijo pataleando y alterada, mientras Melody observaba como trataba de desmaterializarse y no lo lograba, por la ira.-Entonces ¿Elegirás a ese mortal, no? ¿Elegirás a Kinomoto sobre tu deber y tus poderes?- preguntó ya, un poco mas calmada.  
  
-lo amo-dijo sinceramente Melody y observaba con ternura a la joven- es lo mismo que sientes por Yue ¿Has visto su falsa identidad? es muy amable, encantadora y es humana.  
  
-Jamás será humano totalmente; seguirá siendo Yue- y observando a Melody dijo- buscaré la forma para solucionar esto; hablaré con Li Shaoran para convencerle de que no destruya los libros- observándole dulcemente.- Creo que tienes asuntos por resolver- Melody observándole con signos en su rostro, mientras Kia le dijo- Dile la verdad, a ver que piensa de todo esto y así estarás segura de que das todo lo que eres por él y ojalá tengas razón hermana- y de ahí, se desmaterializó, mientras señalaba, con una sonrisa a la puerta.  
  
Cuando Melody, abre la puerta, se queda estática, por unos instantes, observando la figura, frente a ella, no puede creerlo. No quiere creerlo, pero a la vez, está feliz de ver su rostro, pero no dice palabra; solo se lanzó a sus brazos, los cuales arroparon a la joven y comenzó a llorar; llorar como según ella se daba cuenta, no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.  
  
-Tranquila, Melody; ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué te ocurre?-decía el mayor de los Kinomoto, preocupado por la conducta de la joven en sus brazos, que no dejaba de llorar.  
  
-¡!Ay Touya!!! ¡Si solo pudiera decírtelo!!!!-continuaba abrazándole- pero del momento que te enteres, estarás tan decepcionado de mi. Lo supe; todo este tiempo lo supe, y no hice...no hice nada por evitarlo.   
  
-Cálmate, Melody-dijo ingresando, aun con la chica en brazos y cerró la puerta-dime, de que estás hablando...  
  
-¡!De las cartas!!!! Lo sabía, sabía de esas cartas y no dije nada; nada;-dijo aun llorando- Touya...-mirándole a los ojos aun con lagrimas y el sosteniendo sus manos mientras se sentaban en el sillón.- yo no soy...normal. creo que nunca lo he sido; algo se acerca; muy importante y solo quiero que estés preparado para cuando el momento llegue...-pero él le hizo callar, cuando colocó su dedo en los labios de la joven.  
  
-Lo que tengas que decirme acerca de que no eres normal, no tienes porque; Pensé que no conocería a nadie, distinto y fuera de lo común; pensé que lo único distinto, lo único que me interesaba, lo había dejado atrás en la preparatoria; pero no fue así. Me lo demostraste el primer día que llegaste al salón.  
  
-pero, tu no entiendes; no es lo que te imaginas...  
  
-Al contrario-dijo él, interrumpiéndole; eres tu la que no entiendes... sabes que te lo dije hace ya mucho tiempo y no me lo tomaste en serio; preferí dejarlo así...tengo un don; puedo ver cosas que otros no ven a simple vista-mirándole a los ojos- ahora mismo puedo verte a ti; como eres en realidad y no como te perciben los demás...  
  
-¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿puedes ...verme? pero si ni yo misma se como soy ¿cómo puedes tú saberlo? ¡Es imposible!!  
  
-La vida me ha enseñado que nada es imposible, Melody. Mi mejor amigo es el protector guardián de mi hermana; mi hermana es una hechicera; el prometido de mi prima es otro hechicero y me guste o no, mi hermana ama a una de las personas mas maravillosas y poderosas de este mundo y yo....  
  
-¿tu que?-dijo ella observándole.  
-Una criatura hermosa, de preciosos ojos grises como la plata, piel blanca y pelo color azabache hasta debajo de la cintura me ha robado el corazón... creo que ya sabes todo lo que había que saber acerca de mi, ya no queda nada por decir.  
  
-¿en serio?-dijo ella con mas ánimo en su voz- ¿soy verdaderamente así? ¿cómo me describes?  
  
-¿crees que te mentiría?  
  
-Jamás. En cambio yo, si lo he hecho.  
  
-¿cuándo lo hiciste?  
  
-no a ti. A esa-sin mencionar nombre- al principio lo negaba pero creo que ya no lo puedo evitar.  
  
-¿qué cosa?  
  
-Que te amo, Touya; creo que nunca he dejado de amarte...  
  
-Yo tampoco Melody; siempre desde que te conocí, te he amado..no quiero dejarte nunca...  
  
-Yo tampoco-mientras era besada apasionadamente por Touya, aun en el sofá, mientras por la ventana, ingresaba a la sala, la preciosa luz dorada del sol, que caía para darle paso al atardecer.  
  
De todos los chicos, no eres como los otros;  
Desde el primer día supe que nos amaríamos.  
  
Después que terminaron su apasionado reencuentro, Touya dijo –no quiero separarme de ti jamás, Melody...jamás y quisiera que esto durara para siempre...  
En los sueños mas salvajes, mis deseos mas oscuros  
Y sin proponérmelo tu amor me lleva mas alto.  
  
-¿qué quieres decir con esto? ¿Touya?-Mirando al joven a los ojos.  
Justo cuando los demás pensaban,  
Que nosotros jamás nos juntaríamos,  
nos demostró la vida,  
que en efecto nos uniría.  
  
-Digo que estemos juntos para siempre ¿te casas conmigo? –mirándole la los ojos y extrayendo de su bolsillo una caja aterciopelada, dijo- se que aquí se tiene por costumbre regalar anillos de compromiso, pero- mientras abría la caja- cuando vi esto, no pensé en un anillo, sino en esto- mientras le mostraba a la joven, un precioso brazalete en oro blanco con una pequeña placa, que tenía las iniciales "T & M 4ever"- y no pude quitármelo de la mente-mientras lo retiraba de la caja y lo colocaba en la muñeca de la joven, en su mano izquierda- ella estaba llorando nuevamente; pero al contrario de momentos antes, esta vez era de felicidad-somos diferentes; muy diferentes a los demás y que nada mejor que algo distinto, que combine con quien se ama y esa eres tú.  
  
Somos dos en un millón,  
Tenemos todo el amor que se nos podía dar.  
Y el mundo se detiene,  
aun nos tenemos el uno al otro,  
Y que no importa que,  
Seremos por siempre, como uno.  
  
-Touya...-dijo ella- nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa, pero...  
  
-¿pero que?  
Es un mundo loco, donde todo cambia;  
Un minuto estas de pie,  
Y el siguiente, estas derrumbándote.  
-No puedo hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir...  
  
-¿a que te refieres?  
Cuando se extravíe mi camino  
Y el cielo se torne pesado:  
Estará todo bien en el momento que estés conmigo.  
  
-Es que-mirando a la ventana-no es todo... no te lo he contado todo y no toda la historia sabes...  
  
-¿qué mas hay que saber??  
  
Nadie adivinaría que estaríamos bien hoy,  
Sólidos como roca,  
Y perfectos en todo sentido.  
  
-Yo soy quien dará el juicio final al nuevo Cardcaptor ¿sabes acerca del Juicio Final, Verdad?  
  
-Me hablaron acerca de el ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Es que si ... si el nuevo Cardcaptor gana, moriré y si yo gano, también moriré.  
  
Somos dos en un millón,  
Tenemos todo el amor que se nos podía dar,  
Y el mundo se detiene,  
aun nos tenemos el uno al otro.  
  
Preocupado por el comentario de la joven, la abrazó, muy fuerte, como si sintiera que alguien se la quitaría en cualquier momento y dijo: - ¿quién te dijo eso?  
  
-Kia, la otra guardiana; si Shaoran Li, obtiene las cartas en manos del Cardcaptor una vez que este me derrote, el libro será destruido y nosotras con él; y si gano, tratará aun así de derrotarnos por eso es que ella en vez de ayudarle, está impidiéndolo a toda costa- mas bajito, dijo- me dijo lo que le pasó a Sakura hoy; es una estrategia para detener a Li e impedir que esté presente en el momento que el juicio final ocurra.  
  
Y que no importa que,  
Seremos por siempre, como uno.  
  
-Sabes que no lo permitiré; jamás ¿me escuchas? Jamás permitiré que se te acerque con ese propósito.  
  
-No puedes detenerlo...  
  
-Pero si evitarlo.  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
-YA se me ocurrirá algo. Pero te lo digo ahora: al final estaremos casándonos, antes que mi hermana y el mocoso...  
  
-¿lo prometes?  
  
-Lo prometo- y así, abrazados se quedaron un tiempo, observando como el atardecer, arropaba el día y se mostraba por la ventana del departamento. Touya, mientras abrazaba a la joven, sentía a la otra yo de Melody, surgiendo de su interior mas profundo y pensó-Ya falta poco; muy poco para el final.   
****departamento de Touya****  
  
-Ustedes dos- decía Shaoran a TK y Akanne- traten de detectar cualquier anomalía y deténganla, pero con cuidado ¿si? Ya según Piang, son muy pocas las cartas que faltan por ser selladas.  
  
-¿piensas hacer lo que tía dijo, Shaoran- preguntaba, Meiling, preocupada; los demás solo observaban.  
  
-¿estas seguro, Li?-decía Eriol- ¿sabes que si localizas la carta no puedes sellarla, solo atraerla para que deje el cuerpo de Sakura.  
  
-Si aunque necesitaré pruebas, para demostrarle a Sakura, que soy yo; hay posibilidades que ya exista mi otro yo dentro de ese trance ¿cómo confiará en mi?  
  
-Ya se- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Donde está la cartera de Sakura?  
  
-En el recibidor ¿por qué?-preguntó Nakuru, mientras observaba a la joven, salir de la habitación de Touya y volver con una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo color lavanda; Nakuru, al verla y también Meiling, sonrieron.  
  
-¿qué es eso?-preguntó Eriol, mientras Tomoyo vaciaba el contenido.  
  
-Todas nos los colocamos enseguida, excepto Sakura, pues ya llevaba la llave del conjuro en su cuello-mostrándole el guardapelo, adquirido por las jóvenes, el día anterior en la joyería y extrayendo cada una el suyo de cada uno de sus cuellos, los demás no se habían percatado de eso- cada guardapelo tiene la fotografía correspondiente; el de Sakura, en un lado, están la fotografía de la boda de sus padres y en el otro-abriendo el de Sakura- están ustedes, Shaoran. Te aseguro, que con esto, no dudará de ti.  
  
-Buena suerte, hijo mío- dijo la Señora Lí, colocándole en sus manos una pequeña caja de terciopelo y le susurró al oído- tu padre me lo dio cuando me propuso matrimonio; tardó casi 6 meses desde que lo compró para podérmelo dar; era muy tímido. Vuelve a casa con la próxima señora Li ¿de acuerdo?-mientras besaba al joven.   
  
Después de esto, el Señor Kinomoto, estrechó la mano de Li y este ultimo levantó la Love Card, acercándose al cuerpo de Sakura e ingresó al circulo mientras decía lo que Eriol le había consultado minutos antes:   
"Por los poderes de los elementos y por el poder del amor, pido permiso a los elementos mismos que me permitan rescatar al tesoro mas preciado y perdido para mi;  
para ustedes también lo es y es la maestra de las cartas que se encuentra encerrada en tal poder;   
Poderes de los cuatro elementos, escuchen mi llamado,  
Poderes de los cuatro elementos, ayúdenme a recuperar lo mas preciado"   
  
-¿crees que funcionará?-dijo Tomoyo a Eriol, en un susurro al oído.  
  
-Según Keroberos dijo, las cartas aman a su nuevo dueño, harán lo que sea por protegerla, incluso ayudar y obedecer a otro que ame por igual a su ama por eso es que la señora Li, cuando la Love card hizo eso, supo inmediatamente al igual que yo, que solo li podía ir por ella y traerla de vuelta...  
  
En ese momento, La Love Card, crea un circulo protector alrededor de Lí, el cual comienza a levitar frente a frente a Sakura y los tres aros protectores de las cartas, extienden su circulo para también ingresar a Li a este, este cierra los ojos, cae en un trance, abrazado al cuerpo de Sakura...  
  
Observando asombrados, los poderes de Lí para tener poder sobre las cartas , Yue dice- ahora solo queda esperar...  
  
Pero hasta ahora solo sabe lo que ocurre en ese misterioso viaje y que es lo que encontrará y ese es Shaoran y la mismísima Sakura, con Deseo....  
  
**************************************  
Comentarios: Mi pobre cabecita!!!! Tengo un resfriado fatal...me han recomendado reposo y todo lo demás pero no puedo...simplemente no puedo... Estaba emocionadísima por terminar este capitulo ^_^. Algunos se encontrarán este capitulo taaaaaannnn meloso, pero así es que me gusta... Bueno la canción de Touya y Melody (esa parte quedó divina y discuto con quien quiera decir que no ), es de una canción titulada "Two in a million" del grupo británico "s club 7", traducida al español por mi (claro las estrofas con mayor significado y lo que entendía y me fascinó el mensaje)...bueno si no lo dije arriba, este capitulo está dedicado a mi amiga Hibari, realmente me dio ánimos para este capitulo y hasta me inspiró para darle un giro a Song fic (espero que te guste).  
Avances: Bueno, los dejaré sin ellos para que sea mas emocionante ^_^ (ay, malos pensamientos estoy detectando hacia mi) ^_^!!!  
  
  
Próximo Capitulo: "QUISIERA VER LA VERDAD"  
  
Bueno ya saben la rutina, comentarios, tomatazos, declaraciones (nunca están de mas) a mi, Crystal en mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	8. quisiera saber la verdad

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
Capitulo 7: "QUISIERA VER LA VERDAD"  
  
Cuando Shaoran se percató de todo su alrededor, vio que había regresado a Tomoeda. en su mano izquierda, vio el guardapelo que Tomoyo le había entregado y en la derecha, la carta Love de Sakura; tomó ambas cosas y las guardó en los bolsillos de su pantalón, junto a la pequeña caja que su madre le entregó y comenzó a caminar.  
  
Cuando vio calles conocidas, vio en la vidriera de la tienda "Twin Bells" un reloj ya conocido, que marcaba las 2 de la tarde y se dirigió a casa de Sakura;  
  
-No hay nada diferente por aquí- mientras observaba a su alrededor, en el trayecto a casa de Sakura, con el propósito, de convencerla y regresar lo antes posible a la realidad. Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, tocó a la puerta pensando: -ojalá que quien abra no sea Touya y me reconozca y trate de matarme...  
  
-Buenos días-contestó una hermosa señora de ojos verdes y sonrisa alegre.  
  
-bu...buenos días. ah perdón, creo que me equivocado de casa.  
  
-¿A quien buscas?  
  
-Busco a Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
-No te equivocaste; esta es su casa, pero ahora está en la escuela; aun no sale.  
  
-Disculpe que pregunte- dijo Shaoran, algo confundido-¿Quien es usted?  
  
-Bueno...-dijo ella alegremente y colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta- esta mañana, cuando me levanté, era Nadeshiko Kinomoto-dijo alegremente- la madre de Sakura y Touya- Shaoran estaba sorprendido y sus ojos como dos platos- ¿y tu eres...?  
  
-Pero no puede ser-dijo el sorprendido-¿la madre de Sakura?  
  
-Así es ¿Porque te sorprendes tanto?  
  
-No por nada señora-dijo él apenado- discúlpeme.  
  
-no hay que disculpar, pero ¿no eres un poco mas mayor que mi hija? ¿Por que la buscas? ¿Por qué no pasas?  
  
-¿Puedo?  
  
-Claro- dijo ella, alegremente.  
  
-Muchas gracias- y pasó a la residencia.  
  
La casa de Sakura, estaba muy cambiada a como era en realidad en Tomoeda verdadero; habían muchas fotos de portadas de revistas de moda enmarcados en diferentes cuadros en la sala; muchas fotos de Sakura y de su hermano; fotos de sus padres y en algunas portadas de esas revistas, pudo distinguir a Sakura y a Tomoyo, juntas sirviendo como modelos; mientras Nadeshiko, fue a hacer te, Shaoran observaba sorprendido lo cambiada que se veían Sakura y la misma Tomoyo; la primera tenía el cabello largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura y la segunda tenia el cabello por encima de los hombros; casi Shaoran no identifica a Sakura, pensaba él, si la hubiese visto en la calle primero y no en las fotos.  
  
-Disculpa-dijo Nadeshiko - ¿te gustan las fotos?  
  
-Si señora. Sakura está en ellas irreconocible; se ve tan diferente- ella le observaba atentamente.  
  
-¡Ya se a quien te me pareces!!-mientras le extendía la taza de te- ¿Eres pariente de Shaoran li, no?  
  
-si....se puede decir que si... soy un primo que está de visita...pero no recordaba que tenía clases. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
-Dime- dijo ella, también con su taza de te en la mano.  
  
-¿Que hago, perdón que hace él aquí en Japón? él es de Hong Kong ¿no?  
  
-Si, es de allá. su familia es de unos importantes comerciantes que están por hacer un trato con mi prima Sonomi Daijurij para instalar una planta de fabricación de juguetes y varias tiendas multimillonarias aquí en asociación con la familia Li, además de adquirir varias empresas en Hong Kong; Sakura fue con Tomoyo, la hija de Sonomi y yo fui, para allá con ella y se conocieron; como los negocios se iniciaron primero aquí, la familia Li mandó varios representantes para cerrar el trato; Shaoran Li está con ellos aquí también. hace ya de eso 3 años. Ya tienen 14 años.- aquí Shaoran, sin querer se ahogó con parte del té que ingería.  
  
-¿Tres años?-preguntó él.  
  
-Si cuando tenían 11 años.   
  
-Increíble.  
  
-así es.  
  
-Disculpe ¿Y el señor Kinomoto? quisiera hablar con él.  
  
-Puedes encontrarlo en la facultad de arqueología de la universidad de Tokio o en su departamento en el centro de la ciudad.  
  
-¿Perdón pero él no vive con ustedes aquí?  
  
-no- dijo ella triste- vive con Touya allá, desde que nos divorciamos hace un poco de mas tres años.  
  
-¿Se divorciaron?-preguntó él sorprendido-¿Por que? - y al observar el rostro de NAdeshiko, dijo: -ah perdón. no deba de preguntar eso...  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo ella. pasó hace tres años; ahora me dedico enteramente a mi carrera y a mis hijos. además que tengo a Sonomi. ella me ha apoyado mucho en eso.   
  
-Increíble- pensó él- talvez si hablo con Sakura o Tomoyo, pueda saber que ha pasado con exactitud- y dijo en voz alta- muchas gracias por el te-poniéndose de pie- pero tengo que irme; tengo que reunirme con mi primo.  
  
-Ah si comprendo.- dijo ella- ya es casi hora de la salida de la escuela- confirmando con su reloj.  
  
Cuando salía de la casa pensó- la situación de los padres de Sakura, tal vez ocurrió por las diferencias o porque la familia de ella interfirió y les echó a perder el matrimonio o solo, porque ella...nunca falleció...pero esto, es en realidad muy extraño...  
  
Caminando por la misma ruta hacia la preparatoria y escuela Tomoeda, vio que casi todo era igual; primavera se respiraba en el ambiente y todo era perfecto o casi perfecto (cuando pensó en los padres de Sakura). llegando a las inmediaciones del colegio, se percató de que su otro yo, salía del colegio, junto a los demás; pudo ver a Sakura con el cabello como en las fotografías (en realidad, se parecía a su madre) pero amarrado en una cola con un listón color rosa y a Tomoyo, con el cabello corto hasta por debajo de los hombros; Yamasaki estaba con ellos, hablando con Shaoran (pero no escuchaba de que se trataba), Chiharu con Naoko y Rika, quienes venían mas atrás. todos se acercaban conversando animadamente. El se escondió inmediatamente.   
  
-Entonces la teoría dice que llegan a medir mas de 50 metros si es posible-decía Yamasaki- y en algunas ruinas se encontraron restos de....  
  
-¡Ya deja de decir tantas mentiras!-decía Chiharu, mientras se adelantaba a las chicas y le jalaba por una oreja, con el propósito de hacerlo callar.  
  
-¿Que vas a hacer esta tarde, Li?-preguntaba Sakura- recuerda que tenemos examen de ciencias, mañana.  
  
-Tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde-dijo él, sin mirarle; Sakura se entristeció, como pudo notar el otro Shaoran-tengo que reunirme con tu hermano para coordinar unas cuantas cosas.  
  
-Es extraño que te reúnas con el hermano de Sakura, li- decía Yamasaki- está en la universidad y no es normal que estudiantes de preparatoria pasen tanto tiempo con universitarios.  
  
-Es que como mi familia están en fusión con las empresas de la madre de Tomoyo, y Kinomoto es quien lleva la parte de los análisis acerca de la liquidez de ambas empresas, como parte de sus estudios para negocios, es lo mas normal. Además, Kinomoto trabaja para ella-Tomoyo solo observaba lo dicho por Lí este le dijo- nos vemos mañana, Tomoyo. adiós Kinomoto.  
  
-Adiós-dijo ella.  
  
-Adiós Shaoran-dijo Tomoyo. Shaoran estaba sorprendido ante lo visto y oído.  
  
-Yo tengo que irme también-dijo Yamasaki. nos vemos chicas.  
  
-Trata de no decir mas mentiras, Yamasaki- le decía Chiharu, mientras él se alejaba.  
  
-¡no puedo prometerte nada!!!- y se fue. Li también se había ido.  
  
-No puedo creer que estés con Li, Tomoyo- decía Naoko- es tan reservado y serio.  
  
-es cierto-dijo Chiharu- cuando las chicas pasaron, por donde Shaoran se encontraba escondido escuchando, comenzó a seguirlas muy de cerca. ellas ingresaron a una cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa. Shaoran, se sentó en una mesa del frente y solicitó una soda. las chicas solicitaron cafés, sodas y limonadas con galletas y muffins.  
  
-No es mi idea- dijo Tomoyo, ya cuando la orden había llegado y ellas comenzaron a comer- mi madre me dice que no hay mejor persona para mi y mas adecuada que Shaoran, pero no estoy segura...siento que algo falta.  
  
-pero-dijo Rika- Si es así explícale a tu mamá. creo que comprenderá.  
  
-Yo creo que es una persona muy agradable, aunque algo reservada-dijo Sakura.  
  
-Lo que pasa contigo es que eres algo distraída Sakura-dijo Rika, Naoko asintió- tienes a la mitad de los chicos de nuestro curso atrás de ti y tu no te das cuenta ¿Acaso te gusta Lí u otro del salón y no puedes confesarle tus sentimientos?- aquí Shaoran presta mas atención.  
  
-¿Yo? noooooo-dijo ella sonrojada y bajando su vista a su limonada.  
  
Las demás explotan de la risa y Naoko se percató de algo y se lo comentó a las otras acercándose y hablando muy bajito, para no llamar la atención: -ese sujeto nos está mirando- señalando con los ojos a la mesa de Shaoran.  
  
-Uy que lindo-dijo Rika.  
  
-Parece extranjero-dijo Chiharu.  
  
-A mi me parece que observa a nuestra querida amiga al lado mío- dijo Tomoyo, hablando de Sakura.  
  
-Es cierto- dijo Naoko- no le quita los ojos de encima; ¡que suerte tienes Sakura!!! primero eres modelo de las mejores revistas juveniles con Tomoyo y ahora conquistas a chicos mayores.   
  
-Debe de tener la edad de mi hermano. no digan tonterías.  
  
-Pero si no son tonterías, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo- Salúdale.  
  
-¿Queeee?  
  
-Si salúdalo- la animaban las demás. después de terminar de comer, se pusieron de pie, iban a salir cuando el chico (que era Shaoran de 20), agarrando a Sakura por el brazo le dice: -tengo que hablar contigo- las demás se detienen y lo observan y dice: -a solas por favor. espérenla afuera o siéntense por allí pero debo de hablar con ella.  
  
Cuando Sakura, les indicó que estaba bien, ella ocupó el asiento enfrente del joven. El ordenó dos sodas mas y las chicas observaban con atención mientras Tomoyo decía -creo que Li se quedó en el pasado; ese chico es mas lindo (sin percatarse que era la misma persona pero con mas edad). Ella sabía que Sakura, le gustaba Li pero que conociéndola jamás lo admitiría por no perder a Tomoyo como amiga.  
  
-¿Y bien?-dijo ella- usted dirá.  
  
-Comenzaré por esto: se que eres Sakura Kinomoto, tienes 14 años y estudias en la preparatoria de Tomoeda; tu madre se llama Nadeshiko y tu padre Fujitaka; no te gusta leer y te enredas en las matemáticas, pero educación física es tu mejor asignatura y le tienes pavor a las historias de fantasmas- observando la reacción de la joven, la cual estaba sorprendida ante tal declaración.   
  
-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?-dijo ella- ¿Quién eres?-mirándole a los ojos y pensó: -tiene un gran parecido con Li ¡pero no puede ser!!! Bueno, tal vez sea algún pariente...- y se sonrojó.  
  
-Bueno...si te lo dijera no me lo creerías...  
  
-Inténtalo-dijo ella- Dime a ver y te diré que pienso...  
  
-Bueno-dijo él- todo empieza....  
  
-Disculpen-dijo Tomoyo, acercándose a la pareja- Sakura tenemos que irnos; Kensa acaba de avisarme por teléfono, las fotos de sesión de ayer quedaron arruinadas, tenemos que hacerlas ahora de nuevo...  
  
-Ya veo-dijo Sakura y hablando con el joven dijo- lo siento mucho, pero tendremos que dejar nuestra conversación para después, pero- en realidad Sakura estaba curiosa y le dijo: -este es el numero de mi celular, llámeme y hablaremos mas- extendiéndole el numero que acababa de anotar en una servilleta- las otras estaban sorprendidas ante esto. Ellas salieron y dejaron a Shaoran solo, cuando Tomoyo, que se percató de el rostro de él y como observaba el número y se acercó a Sakura, que estaba roja, le dijo: -¿Estas bien?  
  
-uhu-fue lo único que contestó y pasó su mano sobre el brazo que el joven le agarró. No sabia por que, pero le daba la impresión, un tanto extraña y familiar a la vez.  
  
Sin ellas dos percatarse, se separaron de las demás chicas y se dirigieron al estudio fotográfico, pero Sakura, no estaba concentrándose en la fotografía sino en lo ocurrido aquella tarde.  
  
-Tierra a Sakura, cambio- decía el fotógrafo por décima vez mientras trataba de hacer una toma, pero Sakura estaba en la luna y Nadeshiko que se encontraba presente (pues a eso se dedicaba, a modelar y también el estudio era de ella), le señaló al fotógrafo y dijo: -seguiremos mañana.  
  
Tomoyo, recibió una llamada y dijo: -hola Shaoran ¿Ahora? ¿A tu casa?- Sakura escuchaba en ese momento con atención- ah si está bien.- y colgó- Sakura, no puedo ir a cenar contigo; la madre de Shaoran quiere que vaya a cenar con ellos y mi madre ya está en camino. Debo irme.  
  
-Está bien- dijo ella aun distraída.  
  
-¿Sakura que te ocurre?-preguntó ella extrañada- desde esta tarde estás un poco extraña y distraída, mas que de costumbre.  
  
-no, nada- y dirigiéndose a su madre, dijo. -¡¡ay !! Ahora que me recuerdo, se me olvidó comprar algo ¿puedes llegar a casa sin mi? Iré a comprar lo que necesito y nos vemos allá ¿de acuerdo?- y sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo, hasta con la ropa que había modelado y dijo. -gracias.  
  
-Tomoyo-dijo Nadeshiko- ¿Algo ocurrió esta tarde? ¿O con li?  
  
-Ya sabes lo que pasa con Lí-dijo Tomoyo- está enamorado de él, pero él solo puede ver que yo estoy presente, su madre...ya sabes.  
  
-si lo se- dijo Nadeshiko.  
  
-¿pero sabes lo peor de la situación?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-A Shaoran, también gusta de Sakura.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿como lo sabes?  
  
-lo vengo notando desde hace un tiempo para acá; pero Sakura es taaaaaannnn despistada y Shaoran no puede decírselo y no se atreve a desafiar a su mamá.  
  
-¿Pero y tu qué?  
  
-A mi no me interesa Shaoran... lo sabes Nadeshiko...algo falta...no se que es, pero mi madre me impide averiguarlo a profundidad. Para ella, solo existe una sola persona para mi y ese es Shaoran.  
  
******  
  
-¿Qué rayos es lo que me pasa?-dijo Sakura mientras caminaba por el parque; solo quería estar sola; consigo misma- ¿me estaré volviendo loca? Es de Tomoyo, ¡mi mejor amiga!! No puedo hacerle eso...no puedo ¿pero como me puede estar gustando Li?-mientras llegaba al área de los columpios y la noche se hacía presente. Solo las lámparas iluminaban el área. Ocupó uno de los columpios y comenzaron a surgir lagrimas de sus ojos- pero, por otro lado.... ese sujeto el de la cafetería, que extraño... es como si lo conociera- pensaba ella- pero es imposible.... Con la cabeza baja, ve un par de zapatos delante de ella y al levantar la cabeza, ve un pañuelo extendido hacia ella por alguien. Cuando ve el rostro mientras toma el pañuelo se sorprende pero no tiene miedo.- ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Has estado siguiéndome?  
  
-Una amiga mía venía aquí cada vez que estaba triste o confundida por algo...pensé que la encontraría aquí....- sentándose en el columpio que está al lado. -¿qué te pasa?  
  
-es todo-dijo ella sollozando- mi padre, mi hermano, Tomoyo y...-aquí no dice nombre.  
  
-¿Shaoran li?- dijo él, mientras ella, le observaba sorprendida.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes acerca de Lí?  
  
-Ah yo se muchas cosas de ti-dijo el con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y en sus ojos, Sakura podía ver que irradiaba confianza-se también de Shaoran li y se que a estas alturas está enamorado de ti.   
  
-¡mientes!.-dijo ella- eso no es cierto porque él está con Tomoyo.  
  
-¿En serio? Y que te dice que no puede ser cierto?. El es muy reservado y no se le hace fácil declarar lo que siente abiertamente ¿Además quien no se enamoraría de ti? Eres perfecta en todo sentido. y tal vez, no conoces toda la historia...  
  
-¿Y tu si?  
  
-Viví una parecida a la de ellos-dijo él- estaba comprometido para casarme con mi prima, pero ella, rompería el compromiso solo cuando me llegara a gustar alguien; así ocurrió, me enamoré de una chica y ella rompió el compromiso; años después ella está comprometida con un buen amigo mío y son felices. muy felices; mejor que si ella hubiese estado conmigo...  
  
-Que linda historia-dijo ella mas animada- ¿qué pasó con la chica que te gusta?  
  
-Ella...-mirando al suelo- decidió que prefería vivir otra vida; una de fantasía, pero que ha resultado peor que la que ella llevaba, pero ella pensaba que haciéndolo de esa forma estaríamos juntos...pero se equivocó. Muchas personas están preocupados por ella y ella está muy confundida.  
  
Sakura, solo observaba los profundos ojos café del joven, mientras le escuchaba y su perfil y se sintió por un momento con mas temperatura, a pesar que la noche estaba fría. Cuando terminó la historia, se perdieron por unos segundos, en los ojos del otro...  
  
-¿pero la encontraste?-dijo ella.  
  
-Pero no es la misma; ha cambiado y creo que me quedaré solo.  
  
-No seas así. Tal vez ella no era la indicada para ti...deberías rehacer tu vida y mirar hacia delante...-pero el la miraba profundamente y Sakura, dijo, poniéndose de pie- tengo que irme.  
  
-Ella es la indicada y no me daré por vencido tan fácil-dijo él-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?  
  
-Si quieres-dijo ella. Cuando ya habían salido del parque y se encontraban a pocos metros de la casa de Sakura ella dijo- ¿Llegaste a confesarle tus sentimientos?  
  
-Así es. Ella se sentía igual pero esperé demasiado para pedirle que se casara conmigo...desaproveché la oportunidad y .... hemos llegado- cuando se detuvieron enfrente de la casa de Sakura.-bueno, gracias por conversar conmigo.  
  
-Gracias a ti-dijo ella- ¿Sabes una cosa? Te pareces tanto a un muchacho que conozco...tanto que parecen....no. es imposible.  
  
En ese momento Shaoran, (nota de la autora: que estaba mas alto que ella, es Sakura de 14 años y Shaoran de 20), acercó su cabeza a la altura de ella y le posó un sutil beso en los labios. Sakura no sabía que decir, pero ella le correspondió y sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho; nunca le habían besado y mas de esa forma, con esa pasión e intensidad que sentía en aquel beso. Y Shaoran, rodeó la cintura de la joven con sus brazos, esos segundos, parecieron minutos.  
  
Cuando el joven, dejo de besarla, reaccionó y pensó: -esta no es esa Sakura, es una ilusión de Sakura, debe de sentirse asustada ella no me conoce aquí, toda su memoria y sus recuerdos no existen y dijo: -perdón, no debí...  
  
-ah.. no te preocupes- dijo ella- fue...lindo.-fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero por mas que trataba, no lograba recordar porqué estaba esa tarde y a principios de la noche triste, no recordaba nada.  
  
-Buenas noches- se escuchó, cerca de ellos dos, con Shaoran aun abrazando a la joven por la cintura, cuando observó no era mas que el mismísimo Touya.  
  
-¿Hermano? -dijo Sakura roja.  
  
-¿Podrías soltar a Sakura, por favor?- dirigiéndose a Shaoran, pero él, Touya, no sabía de quien se trataba.  
  
-si...-dijo Shaoran cuando soltaba a la joven, la cual estaba con las mejillas rojas de la impresión.  
  
-Venía para cenar, como es costumbre todos los jueves, pero creo que fue un mal momento...  
  
-no para nada; ya me despedía. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches-dijo Shaoran. Sakura ingresó a la casa y después Touya, se acercó al joven, que aun observaba por donde Sakura, se había ido.  
  
-No se quien eres; es la primera vez que te veo, pero creo que no eres normal ¿Qué has venido a buscar?  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Puedo detectar tus poderes; mi hermana no los tiene pero yo si. Poderes traen problemas, así que aléjate de Sakura, quien quieras que seas.  
  
-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer-dijo Shaoran- ¿quién te crees que eres? -es increíble ¿Touya tiene poderes mágicos? Tal vez el deseo solo se aplica a Sakura, pero ¿Quién será el dueño aquí de las cartas? Tal vez las cartas ni existen...tampoco Yukito y Keroberos...-pensaba Shaoran en esos momentos.  
  
-Soy el hermano de Sakura ¿qué ya se te olvidó?   
  
-No voy a discutir contigo; pero me llevaré a Sakura a donde pertenece...buenas noches- y se alejó de Touya.  
  
Touya observó a Shaoran alejarse y pensó: -este es problemas -Cuando entró en la casa dijo: -ya llegué- y salió su madre, mientras se cambiaba los zapatos y se quitaba la chaqueta en el recibidor.  
  
-hola, Touya ¿cómo te fue?  
  
-Igual que siempre-dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿y Sakura?  
  
-En su habitación. Me dijo que no iba a cenar...está muy extraña. En la sesión de esta tarde, estaba distraída y ahora, llegó y me dijo que no tenía hambre ¿me pregunto que pasó?  
  
-Ya conoces a Sakura; es siempre una criatura muy extraña.  
  
-Touya: no le digas así. ¿cómo está tu padre?  
  
-Bien, supongo; últimamente ha estado muy ocupado en la universidad; entra tarde a la casa y se va mas temprano que yo-observando la mirada preocupada que tenía su madre- sabes creo que aun tú....  
  
-si lo se-dijo ella-pero eso quedó en el pasado- ¿por qué no comemos?  
  
********En la realidad, de la habitación de Touya********  
  
Eran ya las dos de la mañana... a petición e insistencia de Eriol, el señor Kinomoto, Piang y la Señora Li, se habían retirado al hotel, con la promesa que, si algún cambio ocurría, se comunicaría con ellos inmediatamente...pero nada ocurría; Sakura, seguía siendo protegida por las cartas Sakura y continuaba abrazada de Shaoran mientras, continuaba en su "viaje" a subconsciente de Sakura, buscando la manera de regresar con ella a la realidad.  
  
Mientras esto ocurría, Yue y Keroberos, montaban guardia. A pesar de que Kero se había dormido, Yue seguía despierto y observaba una por una las cartas; cada vez que se acercaba a la pareja, las cartas aumentaban su brillo e intensidad y al mismo tiempo, habían formado un campo de fuerza alrededor de los jóvenes; hacía unos momentos una de las cartas, salió del circulo y se había acercado a Yue y este, le hacía preguntas... cuando terminó de respondérselas telepáticamente, regresó con las otras. Yue solo recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Kia esa tarde (aunque desconocía la verdad de que Kira era Melody, pues Touya, llamó al departamento y dijo que no iría a dormir, pero que estaba bien y que cualquier cambio, le llamaran a su celular). En esos pensamientos estaba cuando Kia, se le materializó ahí mismo, delante de él.  
  
-Hola, Yue-dijo ella dirigiéndose a él y abrazándole.  
  
-Kia-dijo él fríamente.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? Estas de muy mal humor.  
  
-Estoy preocupado, es diferente.  
  
-¿Por quien? ¿Por tu ama?  
  
-No es solo mi ama; es mi amiga, Kia.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Amiga? Ellos son nuestros amos, no nuestros amigos...  
  
-Estás equivocada- le dijo él- no conoces al nuevo Cardcaptor; si lo conocieres, verías que son algo mas que nuestros amos, son nuestros amigos, nuestra familia; como lo fue para ti, Pao Tsu; ella te cuidó y protegió como una madre....  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué regresaron ustedes allá? ¿A Japón?   
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Ay querido Yue, somos la pareja perfecta; polos opuestos se atraen; pero ¿Quién era igual que tú?-dijo ella juguetonamente mientras un mechón se desprendía de su moño y ella comenzaba a jugar con él.  
  
-¿Cómo yo? ¿igual que yo? ¿Te refieres a Kira?  
  
-exactamente; ella es la razón por la cual nos separaron. Mi ama creía que estaba enamorada de ti ¿lo sabes, no?  
  
-No tenía conocimiento de ello...  
  
-No te preocupes, ella tiene amor de verdad (¡pero vaya elección!!)-dijo ella, lo cual Yue, no comprendió en ese momento- cuando todo esto acabe, estaremos juntos...me arrepiento...-observando a Sakura y a Shaoran- de haber guiado a Deseo a Sakura, pero....  
  
-¿Tu hiciste esto?-preguntó Yue , colocándose frente a Kia-¿Le hiciste esto a Sakura? ¿Pero con que propósito?  
  
-¡¡¡Necesitaba ganar tiempo!!!-dijo ella- tenía que verte nuevamente, Yue...antes de que terminen de recolectar las cartas...después será tarde...-dijo ella tristemente y abrazada al guardián- pero estoy muy arrepentida... de esto-señalando a Sakura y el campo de cartas- Kira me ha hecho ver mi error, pero cuando las cartas sean terminadas de recolectar (ya faltan muy pocas), ella volverá y enjuiciará al Cardcaptor... todo nuestra vida, dependerá de ese encuentro...pero espero, que para ese momento, yo haya hablado con Li Shaoran...  
  
-si, he sentido que el poder está casi completo, y esta noche, sellaron la carta de la flor que estaba en la zona oeste... está cerca el fin.  
  
-Así es-dijo ella.  
  
-No te preocupes; todo será para bien.   
  
*****Al otro día (en el deseo)*****  
  
-¿ya te vas, Sakura?  
  
-Si mamá; buenos días.  
  
-Buenos días hijita ¿desayunarás algo?  
  
-No, se me hizo tarde; ya me voy-saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-Creo que ya volvió a la normalidad-dijo Nadeshiko-aunque tengo que admitir, que ella no había sido tan feliz.  
  
-Que bonita mañana-decía ella, caminando a la escuela.  
  
-Hola- se escuchó la voz de alguien que estaba atrás de ella. Tan conocida y que cuando despertó esa mañana pensó, que lo de la noche anterior, era parte de un sueño.  
  
-e...eres tú-observando a Shaoran.  
  
-Quiero que vengas conmigo; tengo algo que enseñarte y que decirte- extendiendo su mano para que Sakura la tomara.   
  
-¿qué es? Sabes tengo clases ahora mismo....  
  
-¿jamás has faltado a clase aunque sea un día? Vamos es importante, por favor.  
  
-Está bien-dijo ella y tomó su mano.  
  
Caminaron por parte de la ciudad; incluso, pasaron frente a la escuela de Tomoeda y Rika, Naoko y Chiharu, se percataron, cuando Sakura, pasó pero, no entró a la escuela e iba acompañada de aquel joven que vieron el día anterior.  
  
-¿qué querías decirme?  
  
-Quiero mostrarte quien eres en realidad.  
  
-¿quién soy? ¿a que te refieres con eso? A quien no conozco es a ti-dijo ella.  
  
-Si me conoces- dijo él- eres mi todo y mi mas.- Sakura estaba sorprendida ante esto- además si en tu interior no me conocieras, jamás me habrías besado.  
  
-¿qué yo te besé? Tu me besaste a mi-dijo ella sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle sutilmente.  
  
-es cierto, En realidad yo te besé. Pero me correspondiste.  
  
-No es cierto-dijo ella roja.  
  
-pero debiste sentir algo...-dijo el mirándole- cualquier cosa.  
  
-Mas asustada que nada mas; no creas que todo extraño que se me acerca me besa, es que fue diferente....-dijo ella sin mirarle- además eso no va al caso, el asunto es que ¡me besaste!!!  
  
-¿Pero no te fue familiar? ¿ te recordó algo?  
  
-Nadie me había besado de esa forma-dijo ella enfrente del joven- y no creo que vuelva a pasar. Escucha, yo...- estaba a punto de decirle que se alejara de ella, que no volviera a verla, que era lo mejor, cuando Shaoran, nuevamente la besó, pero esta vez era mas profundo y duró mas tiempo que el que había ocurrido la noche anterior.  
  
En la cabeza de Sakura, mientras era besada por Shaoran, comenzaron a surgir imágenes; imágenes de ella, enfrente de la Torre de Tokio, vestida de manera irregular, como un disfraz y con unas cartas rodeándole y un báculo en sus manos, acompañada de dos criaturas: una era un león y el otro en forma de un ángel. Y al lado de ella, estaba un muchacho de ojos color castaño y sonrisa tímida, vestido con trajes ceremoniales de algún tipo de color verde y con una espada en su espalda. El muchacho sostuvo su mano y le dijo: -Siempre estaremos juntos mi Flor de Cerezo y se percató que esa persona era...  
  
-LI!!!!-dijo Sakura, desprendiéndose del beso y del abrazo de Shaoran...-tengo que irme a la escuela, me están esperando- tomando la mochila que se le había caído al suelo, junto a un pequeño sombrero que llevaba puesto( N.A.: no era el mismo uniforme de la primaria, recuerden que está comenzando la preparatoria, era un sombrero que no formaba parte del uniforme). Pero no estaban solos, alguien observaba, incrédulo desde lejos, pero no escuchaba la conversación...  
  
-Espera un segundo-dijo Shaoran- ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-Esto está mal- dijo ella deteniéndose- yo estoy mal; estoy imaginando cosas...- en ese momento escucha a su propia voz que dice en su mente: "Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella..."- ya me estoy definitivamente volviéndome loca...-dice ella en voz alta.- ¿llave que guardas los poderes...?-repitiendo la misma frase que había dicho en su mente.  
  
-De tu estrella-le miró Shaoran- esa eres tú. estas recordando que esto, todo esto, no eres tú; es un producto de tu imaginación. No puedes ignorar lo que está ocurriendo- le decía Shaoran- simplemente, no puedes.  
  
-¿Es que acaso me estoy volviendo loca??-le reclamaba ella- ni siquiera se tú nombre... ay no- mirando a alguien que se dirigía a ellos.  
  
Observando a un joven que se acerca a la pareja y esto hace que Sakura, observe con cuidado a la persona...él se acerca y solo le dice- ya veo a lo que Tomoyo se refería anoche ¿Conociste a alguien mas?-dijo Tristemente, mientras observaba que el sujeto no soltaba a Sakura y que este la había besado ¿no eres un poco mayor para ella?-dijo con un tono un tanto celoso en su voz, pero Shaoran no le respondió.  
  
-Espera, Li-dijo Sakura- es que tu no entiendes...  
  
-¿Qué tengo que entender?? No tengo que entender nada, cuando no somos nada, Sakura. Yo estoy con Tomoyo...eso es definitivo y más ahora, aunque no pensaba-observando al otro- que te agradaban mayores que tú...-no recibió respuesta de parte de Sakura-será mejor que ya me vaya, o llegaré tarde a clases...¿vienes?-observando a la joven, mientras pasaba por su lado.  
  
-Espera, Li-dijo Sakura-espera....ayer, jamás esto hubiese ocurrido, pero el hecho que estés con Tomoyo...cambia todo. Estas con ella. Yo tengo que buscar lo que me falta...cuando entiendas, eso sabrás que tu destino es con ella.  
  
-eres una buena amiga, Sakura- dijo él mencionando su nombre y no por el apellido-te preocupas por los demás que por ti misma. Pero te tengo una pregunta-respirando profundo, mirándole a los ojos y olvidándose que el otro sujeto está ahí, dice- ¿Si yo te dijera que es a ti a quien quiero?? Que lo he sabido todo este tiempo y que voy a dejar a Tomoyo, para estar contigo ¿Qué dirías?-tomando su mano...Shaoran se queda observando la escena pero no interviene. Sakura, solo lo observa detenidamente..primero a Li, el que esta con su amiga...su mejor amiga y luego a aquel muchacho, que puede ser el mejor amigo de su hermano, mayor que ella pero que aquel beso, la noche anterior y en ese momento, la confundieron aun mas...ya no sentía lo mismo por aquel muchacho que le acababa de declarar que lo dejaría todo por ella...ya no era lo mismo...todo era a partir de ese momento, diferente... Además que pensaba en su amiga Tomoyo.-¿qué me dices?  
  
-Li- dijo ella, soltando sus manos-yo......-pero él le interrumpió.  
  
-Ya veo-dijo él- no vale nada seguir con esto ¿o si? Será mejor que me vaya.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pude notarlo, Sakura. Pude ver la duda en tus ojos, además del beso...lo besaste como si lo amaras. No puedes negarlo por que yo los vi-observando a Shaoran y luego a la joven.  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la pareja. Sakura, lo observó por unos instantes y luego miró al joven que estaba aun observándose a si mismo, alejarse.  
  
-Está lastimado-dijo Shaoran-   
  
-¡¡¡¿y tu que crees?!!!-dijo ella, alarmada-mira lo que ocasionaste, besándome de nuevo-¿quién te crees que eres para desordenar mi vida de esa manera...  
  
-Esta no es tu vida, no la de verdad de todas maneras, además...Sakura...yo te amo.  
  
-Pero no eres él-dijo señalando a donde se había ido Shaoran- ignorando lo ultimo dicho por el joven.  
  
-Puedo serlo...  
  
-Te pareces físicamente, no puedo negarlo, pero eso no viene al caso...no eres él y volvemos a la pregunta clave ¿quién eres? Además suéltame...me estas lastimando-pero era una excusa, en realidad Sakura sentía demasiadas cosas en esos momentos, que presentía que necesitaba que la soltara, pero en realidad, estaba confundida.  
  
-¿Quieres saber mi nombre?- le preguntaba él soltándola- ¿estás segura?  
  
-si-dijo ella, pero no era lo mismo que sentía; por ciertos momentos, ella presentía que conocía a este sujeto y que- ¿que lo amaba? ¿como podía amar a alguien que solo acababa de conocer? pero por otro lado estaban esas imágenes, esos recuerdos de ella y Li a esta edad y esas dos criaturas, el león y el ángel.  
  
-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran-observando la reacción en los ojos de Sakura- y esto todo lo que sientes y ves alrededor tuyo, es el efecto de una carta, llamada el deseo que te atacó hace unas horas...todo esto es una especie de sueño.  
  
-He oído locuras antes en mi vida, ¡pero esto es ridículo!!!-dijo ella, incrédula, dándole la espalda y empezando a alejarse de él- ¡¡¡¡será mejor que te alejes de mi!!! estás loco...  
  
-¡¡No!!!-dijo él interponiéndose en su camino y agarrándola por el brazo- este fue tu deseo... en realidad, eres una hechicera muy poderosa, tienes poderes mágicos y actualmente estamos en Estados Unidos, junto con tu hermano, los guardianes, Tomoyo y Eriol, además de tu padre...pero necesitamos de ti. de tu ayuda... Por favor, tienes que creerme.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber el por qué yo deseé (si es que acaso esto es un deseo), vivir así? mi vida no es perfecta. Aquí solo soy...  
  
-Una simple joven. lo sé-dijo él- deseaste que sería tu vida si no tuviésemos poderes mágicos; pensaste que la relación nunca cambiaría sin o con esos poderes. un día hasta te pregunté que ocurriría si no tuviésemos poderes ...¿Sabes lo que me respondiste?-Sakura, negaba con la cabeza y estaba aun siendo agarrada por Shaoran- me dijiste: "Tal vez si lo fuésemos, no estaríamos juntos ¿ crees que nos hubiésemos conocido si fuésemos normales? ¿Sin magia?"  
  
después, yo te dije que: "No lo se. Pero creo que estuviésemos predestinados a estar juntos ¿no? Así trabaja el destino"- Sakura estaba perpleja, escuchando lo dicho por Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran le continuó narrando: -después, Me dijiste:"Tal vez no nos hubiésemos conocido. Eres una persona que proviene de las mejores familias de hechiceros de todo el Oriente y según Meiling le ha dicho a Tomoyo, tienes responsabilidades muy grandes para alguien de nuestra edad. Tal vez soy maestra de cartas por coincidencia....quien sabe si las cartas estaban destinadas por ejemplo a mi hermano... aun no sabemos como llegó a manos de mi padre. Seguro lo tenía como parte de alguna clase de inventario de las clases de la Universidad. Tal vez no está en nuestro destino estar juntos, solo coincidencia..."  
  
después te dije que "No digas eso. recuerdo lo que tu hermano dijo una vez cuando aun éramos pequeños "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" es lo que mas agradezco a Clow y a esas cartas y es el haberte conocido, Sakura. Eres lo mas importante en mi vida"- te lo dije y te emocionaste tanto al escuchar todo aquello- y soltó el brazo de la joven- ahora si quieres puedes creerme y venir conmigo; regresar a donde perteneces o quedarte aquí y vivir por siempre...entre este deseo. Además al final, con poderes o sin ellos, el destino si nos encargó de unirnos y lo hará de nuevo; pero no puedo pensar en lo que nos ocurrirá a todos si no regresas conmigo: Tu padre, Touya, Yukito, Keroberos, Eriol, Tomoyo, Spinel, Nakuru y yo... tendré que decirles que preferiste esta vida irreal por encima de los deberes, responsabilidades y el amor que te corresponden.  
  
-un momento-dijo ella interrumpiéndole- ¿Por que mencionas a todas aquellas personas? hay existen nombres que desconozco.  
  
-Es cierto-dice él- no los conoces aquí, debido a esta ilusión- observando a su alrededor- pero allá, son tus amigos y tu familia...  
  
-¿Que hay de mi mamá?-pregunta ella- no la mencionaste en el grupo...-él la mira con tristeza.  
  
-Tu.. tu madre murió cuando eras muy pequeña; pero tu padre y ella se amaron mucho...Aun no comprendo porque ella está viva aquí.  
  
-Escucha- dice Sakura- no se cuales son tus intenciones, pero, no me digas mentiras. ¿quieres que vaya contigo a un sitio en donde supuestamente escapé? ¿Por que escapé si me dices que allá yo era querida y podía hacer cosas que solo puedo soñar con poder hacer aquí?   
  
Shaoran no sabía que contestarle, estuvo un minuto en silencio y Sakura le dijo: -¿Si tu mismo no sabes la respuesta, entonces por que me buscaste en primer lugar? - y alejándose de él dijo: -cuando creas tener la respuesta, búscame.  
  
-Espera!!!-dijo él, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo, ella deteniéndose, se voltea y él extiende su mano hacía ella: -es para ti- enseñándole el guardapelo, en ese momento Sakura escucha voces que le dicen y llaman por su nombre y la voz de su padre que le dice:-"Vuelve, hijita, vuelve con nosotros".  
  
Ella toma el guardapelo y con él en la mano, sale corriendo, pero esta vez, Shaoran no se lo impide; él se sentó en un banco que se encontraba cerca de allí. eran tan solo las once de la mañana pero no tenía ganas de hacer mas nada; para él, encontraba que había fallado en su misión: Sakura, simplemente no recordaba nada y le costaba a ella mucho trabajo, desprenderse de sus seres queridos; tenía al menos, que comprender eso: aquí, aunque sus padres están divorciados, ambos están vivos... ella es como una de las chicas dijo: una famosa modelo juvenil de revistas, pero ¿Cuanto faltaría para que su otro yo, en ese mundo creado por deseo y ella estuviesen juntos, como debe de ser?   
  
Sakura, por otro lado, en su cabeza existía una enorme confusión; solo resonaba en su mente lo dicho por aquel muchacho: -"Soy Li Shaoran y esto no es real. creado por una carta mágica, llamada deseo" , luego escucha la voz chillona que le decía: -"Eres la correcta Cardcaptor, Sakura ¡lo lograste!!"-después, la voz de Tomoyo decirle: -"Ay Sakurita, te ves divina!!!"- la voz profunda de alguien que le era familiar y después el rostro amable de un hombre de rostro feliz con espejuelos y cabello negro le decía: -"Lamento causarte tantos problemas, pero es necesario"- y después observaba a un joven, de 20 años con espejuelos y profundo ojos azules, acompañado, por una pantera con alas y una hermosa joven con alas de mariposa y el joven abrazaba a Tomoyo, con el cabello largo, tan distinta a como lo tenía ahora, quien le decía: -"Sakura, date prisa, se nos hace tarde". de una imagen, saltaba a otra tan deprisa, que no lo podía analizar bien; ¿en que momento, su vida cambió? solo con la aparición de ese sujeto, todas estas extrañas cosas comenzaron a aparecer; necesitaba hablar con alguien; pero no se le ocurría con quien podía ser; si esto ocurría en su cabeza ¿como podía demostrar que en realidad ocurría? no podía saber nada; no observaba con quienes tropezaba o encontraba en la calle, su mente estaba en blanco, claro, que de vez en cuando, esas voces resonaban en su cabeza.  
  
-¡No puede ser!!-decía ella- Esto no puede estar pasando- con lagrimas en los ojos y de un momento a otro, tropieza con alguien y cuando se va a disculpar era su madre.  
  
-¿Sakura?-decía ella-¿Que te ocurre? ¿Por que no estás en el colegio?-arrodillándose al lado de la joven y abrazándola.  
  
-Tantas cosas-decía ella sollozando-pero necesito hablar con alguien, pues terminaré volviéndome loca ¡loca!!!.  
  
-ya, ya. vamos pequeña- decía Nadeshiko consolándole y observando el guardapelo que llevaba en las manos, la condujo hasta una banca y la sentó en ella- ¿ y eso? ¿Que es eso?-preguntaba curiosamente.   
  
-Me lo dio un sujeto-dijo ella mas calmada-cree que no pertenezco aquí y que debería estar en otra parte; por un momento creí que... pero es una tontería.  
  
-Es lo mas seguro, hijita-poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Sakura dijo: -¿por que no vienes conmigo a casa y no vas a la escuela?? ya es muy tarde de todas formas. allá te darás un baño y mas calmada me explicarás o puedes dormir...  
  
-Buena idea mamá-dijo ella- ya me siento mucho mejor...  
  
-Que bueno- y observó el guardapelo y dijo: -¿Por que no lo arrojas a la basura y...  
  
-No!!-dijo ella- quiero conservarlo. no se por que, pero lo conservaré.  
  
-Si eso quieres- dijo ella, complaciendo a Sakura, pero no dejaba de observar el guardapelo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su casa, Sakura inmediatamente, fue a tomar un baño caliente y su madre le preparó una infusión para tranquilizarla; cuando fue a la habitación, buscando a su hija, aun se encontraba en el baño y buscó el guardapelo por todas partes, pero no lo encontró y al ocurrir esto, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a abajo.  
  
Sakura, por su parte, queriendo olvidar aquel horrible episodio y todo lo que había pasado estos últimos dos días, cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras sentía como el agua caliente, la relajaba. abrió sus ojos y vio el guardapelo que estaba en el lavabo. extendió su mano y lo tomó observándole solo por unos instantes, cerrando sus ojos, pudo ver a Tomoyo con el cabello largo y mas adulta, a otra chica china y a ella misma en los espejos del lugar, también estaba otra chica junto a ellas...era una especie de joyería, y ellas se probaban entre risas una serie de guardapelos de distintas formas, tamaños y Tomoyo le dijo: -"ese te queda lindo, Sakura ¿Le colocarás la foto en su interior?"- Sakura, en la tina, abrió los ojos y dijo- ¿Foto? y observó por un momento el cierre del guardapelo y al abrirlo, pudo ver en un extremo una fotografía de sus padres y dijo:-aquí están mas jóvenes-sonriendo, pero cuando su atención, fue hacia el otro lado del guardapelo lo que vio, la dejó inmóvil: era ella misma, con el cabello mas corto de que estaba ahora y estaba junto al sujeto que la había besado... -¿pero como es posible?-dijo ella- ¿soy yo y el?- viendo la felicidad que ella tenía en la foto y que era un poco mas mayor, que ahora, pero al fin y al cabo, era ella.   
  
-Pero ¿Como es esto posible? entonces si esto es cierto, todo lo demás lo es...-dijo ella, saliendo de prisa y vistiéndose mientras pensaba:-Debo encontrarlo; debo encontrar a Shaoran, antes de que sea tarde-. y se colocó al final, el guardapelo en su cuello.  
  
-¿Sakura?-dijo su madre cuando vio a la chica pasar a la puerta de la casa- ¿Adonde vas? ¡espera!! ¡Sakura!!-pero ella salió sin prestar atención.  
  
Mientras corría, tenia la impresión y la corazonada de que sabía a donde iba. en realidad, su intuición no le había fallado en ese momento ( a pesar de que siempre era una distraída), lo amaba, lo sintió la primera vez que le besó y después en la segunda, lo confirmó pero estaba tan asustada, y confundida que no prestaba atención a lo que sentía pero ahora era distinto, ahora sabía la verdad... ellos dos se amaban y él había ido por ella, aunque ella no entendía, como teniendo a personas como él, pudo ser atraída por la carta deseo, como le había dicho el joven y susurraba su nombre, pues ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de quien se trataba: de Shaoran...  
  
Entrando al parque, observó a su alrededor, buscando alguien conocido, pero en realidad, existía una sola persona a quien ella buscaba, entonces su corazón se lo dijo: -en los columpios- acercándose al área, vio a Shaoran, sentado en ellos, cabizbajo. al Sakura acercarse, se sentó a su lado y dijo: -debí de creerte pero estaba tan confundida; lo siento, Shaoran.  
  
-¿Como dijiste?-dijo él, mirando sus ojos de esmeralda.  
  
-Que lo siento- dijo ella tomando su mano.  
  
-Dijiste mi nombre-dijo el sonriendo- ¿Ya sabes quien eres? ¿que es lo que quieres?  
  
-si- dijo ella- quiero regresar a casa, contigo Shaoran...lo siento tanto, es que estaba tan confundida. acabo de recordar lo que ocurrió. estábamos en un restaurante se aparecieron los hermanos de Meiling y dijeron que eras el jefe del Concilio; cuando escuché eso, creí que te irías para siempre a Hong Kong y no quiero perderte; no quiero Shaoran.  
  
-¿Sakura?-dijo una voz a su espalda- hijita ¿que haces aquí?  
  
-¿Mamá? ¿que pasa? ¿me seguiste?  
  
-Me tenías preocupada, pequeña-dijo ella, acercándose a la pareja- ¿estás bien?  
  
-si, estoy bien. mejor que nunca. lo que si siento, es que no eres real.  
  
-¿Como que no soy real? ¡si lo soy, hijita!! como siempre has querido y deseado...  
  
-¿Lo que siempre ha querido y deseado? -repitió Shaoran, analizando lo dicho por Nadeshiko.  
  
-Lamento todo lo que ha pasado-dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su madre-...es que...  
  
-Sakura- dijo Shaoran- aléjate de ella...  
  
-¿Que te pasa? ¿que ocurre?  
  
-Ella no es tu madre...  
  
-¿Que quieres decir? ¡si lo es!!  
  
-No, no lo es; con razón siempre me extrañó todo esto; tu madre presente, si lo que deseaste fue no tener poderes mágicos, pero tu madre murió mucho antes de que tu o tu hermano los descubrieran. ¿Que hace ella presente en un deseo tuyo? ella no es tu madre ¡preséntate carta del deseo!!!  
  
En ese momento, la ilusión de Nadeshiko, se desvanece y aparece ante ella, el rostro de la joven, con la cual se encontró en el parque, y esta se trasformó en un ser mágico de ojos plateados y profundos, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un jazmín y en la izquierda, una especie de vara y le decía- ¿pero esto no era lo que deseaste? ¿Lo que siempre quisiste? Si no estas complacida, puedes formularla de nuevo tu deseo- dijo acercándose a Sakura; Shaoran se interpuso entre Deseo y Sakura y llamó por un conjuro a su espada...  
  
-Debió de regresarnos a la normalidad con identificarla...- dijo Shaoran.  
  
-¿No puedes encerrarla?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-recuerda que solo el elegido puede sellar la carta; solo puedo protegernos de sus poderes, Sakura-  
  
-Discúlpame-dijo Ella a Shaoran- ocasioné mas problemas de los que debía.  
  
-Vine por ti, Sakura.... sabía lo que ocurriría y no me iré sin ti- aun entre la carta Deseo y Sakura. La primera solo observaba a la pareja.  
  
-Tal vez si formulo un deseo...-dijo Sakura...- querer volver a la realidad.  
  
-No puedes hacer tal cosa-dijo Deseo- tu salida de este deseo no depende de lo que formules... es de lo que quieras con todo tu corazón...¿no lo entiendes?- ella estaba en realidad, según se percató Shaoran, dándole la solución, para poder regresar. Shaoran, bajó la guardia.  
  
-¿lo que yo quiera con todo mi corazón?-repitió ella.  
  
La carta solo le asintió con el rostro.  
  
****En la habitación de Touya****  
  
Eriol y Tomoyo, eran los que se encontraban en la habitación. Eriol había reemplazado a Yue a las cinco de la mañana; Tomoyo en ese momento, le llevaba una taza de café y Touya, había llegado unos momentos antes.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste en toda la noche, Touya? -le preguntó Tomoyo, mientras le daba al joven una taza de café.  
  
-Resolviendo un asunto pendiente-dijo el joven, sentado al lado de Eriol.  
-¿Cómo te fue con Melody?-preguntó Eriol sonriéndole.  
  
-No me mires así-dijo Touya- me miras como si fuese una clase de pervertido. Melody y yo nos casaremos, cuando todo esto termine. pasamos toda la noche hablando. necesitaba con quien hablar, ambos, en todo caso...-observando a su hermana y Shaoran- ¿Esa fue la única forma de salvar a mi hermana?- molesto de ver a Sakura y a Shaoran así- si lo hubiese sabido antes de irme, no lo hubiese permitido...   
  
-Si lo hubieras permitido, Touya-dijo Eriol- era la única solución y lo sabes...  
  
-¿El tiempo pasará de la misma manera allá?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-No hay forma de saberlo, Tomoyo-dijo Eriol- pero no puede ser igual, no estoy seguro....  
  
-Algo está pasando-dijo Touya, señalando a las cartas- están girando mas rápido.  
  
-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol, poniéndose de pie- busca a los demás, rápido.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Touya, cuando Tomoyo se fue y observando que los cuerpos de Sakura y Shaoran estaban brillando. El de Shaoran era un color verde intenso, muy parecido al que ocurrió en el ataque de Takayashi. El de Sakura era color del sol y el símbolo de la estrella de Sakura, comenzó a formarse en el suelo.   
  
-Honestamente...no lo se-dijo Eriol, acercándose a las cartas y observando el símbolo.   
  
*****(en el deseo)*****  
  
- ¿que quieres con todo tu corazón? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?  
  
-Sakura-le dijo Shaoran- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que buscas en tu vida?  
  
-Que es lo que quiero-pensó ella, observando a Shaoran, el recordó la carta y la pequeña caja que su madre le dio, antes de entrar al deseo de Sakura, y extrajo ambas del bolsillo y se las extendió a Sakura, la cual las recibió y observó por un instante.  
  
-Es la carta; la Love Card; lo que mas quiero, no se refiere a un deseo ¿o si? -pensó ella- ¿a que se referirá?- luego vio la pequeña caja, aterciopelada y la abrió; era una sortija; una preciosa sortija con una esmeralda; era verde-verde; el color de Shaoran- observando al joven. sonrió y dijo, observando la carta deseo:- no es a un deseo; no te refieres a eso. Te refieres a lo que quiero, en sentido de lo que mas amo y eso es sencillo- tomando la mano de Shaoran- es a él. Formulé el deseo con la esperanza de estar cerca de él. Que es lo que mas amo y tengo personas que me quieren y es mi familia; los quiero mas que a nada en el mundo... y es con ellos con quienes debo estar-  
  
Todo se volvió negro. Era un espacio negro y solo estaban ellos tres; la carta, la cual brillaba y les mostró que ellos también brillaban con su propia energía le dijo a Sakura -Eres digna de ser la maestra de las cartas y mucho mas....Buena suerte, hechiceros y se desvaneció enfrente de ellos.  
  
-¡espera!!-le gritó Sakura- ¿que pasará con nosotros?- pero la carta se había ido y los dejó a solos, aun brillando con sus propios poderes.  
  
-Estamos juntos-le dijo Shaoran, acercándose a la joven- es lo que importa.  
  
-Tienes razón Shaoran; te amo tanto, muchas gracias por mostrarme el camino- abrazando al joven.   
  
-Sakura. ¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo el aun abrazándola. La carta Love, de Sakura, salió de su mano sin ella percatarse.   
  
-¡pensé que nunca lo pedirías!!-dijo ella abrazándole mas fuerte. En ese momento, comenzaron a escuchar voces familiares y de un momento a otro al abrir los ojos...  
  
-¡ Te tengo!!-gritó Eriol a Sakura, la cual, al romperse el hechizo de la carta, las cartas la liberaron del campo de energía y se encontraba levitando y cuando fue liberada, Eriol se colocó debajo y la sostuvo en ese momento, antes de dar en el suelo. Cuando observó a su alrededor, observó a todos que estaban allí, excepto por Fujitaka, la señora Li y Piang (de los cuales Sakura, no sabía que estaban en América).  
-Ay!!!-dijo Shaoran al golpearse en el suelo. Cuando observó, estaba encima de Touya, el cual estaba falto de aire.  
  
-Disculpa, Touya-dijo Shaoran, pero aun sin moverse de encima del joven.  
  
-¡Sakuraaa!!!-gritaron Kero, Meiling y Tomoyo, acercándose a la joven y abrazándola todos juntos; Nakuru estaba que daba saltitos de felicidad por toda la habitación, mientras TK estaba al lado de Akanne sosteniendo la carta Deseo, ya sellada.  
  
-¡que bueno que estés bien!!-dijo Yue, sonriendo.  
  
-¡vaya Li!!-dijo Tai- Lo lograste!!!  
  
-¿te podrías parar de mi por favor???-dijo Touya, refunfuñando y el joven Li, poniéndose de pie, Tai le dijo: -no se me ocurrió otra que empujar a Kinomoto al suelo para que suavizara tu caída, Li.  
  
-Me las vas a pagar, Tai-dijo Touya al pasar por su lado y dirigiéndose a Sakura dijo- la verdad que nos tenías preocupados a todos-abrazándola- a todos.  
  
-Si no hubiese sido por Shaoran, hermano, creo que no hubiese podido nunca, ver la verdad- dijo observando al joven ser felicitado por los demás.  
  
-Esto te pertenece- abriéndose paso ante la multitud y extendiéndole el guardapelo y la Love card. - si no hubiese sido por las cartas, talvez no hubiésemos podido sacarte del hechizo.  
  
-Gracias- pero ¿no te falta algo?-dijo ella sonriéndole y observó como el joven extraía de su bolsillo la cajita con la sortija de esmeralda y se la colocaba en su dedo-Ya me hiciste la pregunta y ya sabes la respuesta- besando al joven y los demás (incluso Touya, sonrieron).  
  
-¿Ya te rendiste?-dijo Spi a Kero.  
  
-Lo importante es que Sakura está bien, pero no te voy a negar que lo ultimo que necesita es al mocoso; eso jamás lo admitiré, ni lo permitiré. ¡antes muerto!!! Y salió de la habitación.  
  
-tenemos buenas noticias, li- le dijo TK- capturamos a Deseo desde que abandonó el cuerpo de Sakura- y ayer pudimos capturar otra-mostrándole al joven la otra carta- fue un trabajo en equipo ¿cierto Akanne?   
  
-Tengo que admitir que el chiquillo es bueno, para capturarlas, a pesar de que era la Flor; estuvo genial....aunque en las noticias dijeron que se trataba de otro acto "sobrenatural"...  
  
-Sakura-dijo Touya- debemos de decirte algo; es acerca de papá...  
  
-¿qué ocurre? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo??-alarmándose.  
  
-No es nada; él está bien. Solo que lo sabe...  
  
-¿qué lo sabe? ¿qué sabe?  
  
-Sakura-dijo Shaoran- tú padre lo sabe todo...está aquí con mi madre...  
  
*********  
Comentarios: que capitulo....cada vez me salen mas largos: quiero aclarar que este capitulo, no estaba planeado en un principio así, pero una noche se me ocurrió (ya cuando este fic estaba comenzado) ¿Que pasaría si Sakura tuviese la oportunidad de pedir un deseo? ¿Que fuese una chica normal??? la duda me invadía y lo hice, creo que me salió bien (no e-mails con virus por favor, con eso de Tomoyo y Li juntos ¿Que loco, no? porfis los admiradores de Tomoyo y Eriol, contrólense, de todas formas, no era real). la mejor escena para la autora (valga la modestia jajaja), es la escena de Sakura y Shaoran cuando este le besa para hacerla reaccionar (¿Con alguien como él, quien no?) ¿Que les pareció lo de Akanne y TK? ¿Quienes serán en realidad y de donde se conocerán? Ya lo verán!!! Es toda una sorpresa, además que una pareja inesperada...viene por ahí... (no diré nada mas)... ¿Y Melody y Touya, terminarán al final juntos?? solo el tiempo lo dirá.  
  
Avances: Ya se acerca el juicio final, este siguiente capitulo...bueno Akanne buscará respuestas de sus dudas acerca de la identidad de TK; en realidad, ambos sienten que se conocen y su misión juntos, de ayudar y capturar las cartas, hará que pasen mas tiempo juntos...Nakuru, por su parte, comienza a tener dudas acerca de su destino...y lo inesperado...el enfrentamiento verbal y mágico, entre Li Shaoran y Kia ¿A quien defenderá o protegerá Yue? al amor de su ama o a su amor de verdad...  
  
Próximo capitulo: VIII-"Cruce de Conflictos"  
  
  
Bueno ya saben la rutina, comentarios, tomatazos, declaraciones (nunca están de mas) a mi, Crystal en mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	9. cruce de conflictos

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
  
Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
1 VIII-"Cruce de Conflictos"  
  
Dos horas habían pasado desde lo ocurrido con Shaoran y Sakura; cuando decimos esto, nos referimos a la liberación de la carta Deseo del cuerpo de Sakura y que Shaoran, haya vuelto victorioso con la joven. en ese momento, todos (entre agotados y emocionados por los últimos acontecimientos), desayunaban y comentaban todo lo ocurrido...Sakura, daba conocimiento a Tomoyo de todo lo ocurrido y como es que Shaoran pudo hacerla reaccionar y que Deseo, al final, le había ayudado a volver a la realidad. Los únicos que faltaban en la imagen eran Keroberos, Akanne y TK.  
  
  
  
-Es increíble-dijo Nakuru- Salvada por el amor de tu vida....es taaaaannn romántico. tu y mi ama han tenido mucha suerte con eso..-con corazoncitos flotando en todo su rostro- en cambio yo... creo que nunca me llegaré a enamorar...o no se fijaran en mi- observando al mayor de los Kinomoto mientras hablaba con Eriol y Shaoran- cada momento que pasa, hay menos solteros disponibles. están ustedes-señalando a Tomoyo-después Meiling y Tai y ahora ustedes se agregan con tu hermano, Sakura-¡Me quedarèeeee solaaaaa!!!!- chillando como una poseída.  
  
-¿mi hermano?  
  
-Ah si, es cierto que no lo sabes, Sakurita-dijo Tomoyo- tu hermano se casará con Melody. le propuso matrimonio anoche...-en ese momento, tocan a la puerta y Eriol (que se encontraba mas cerca a ella, abre).  
  
-¿Donde está?-pregunta quien llegó en ese momento, acompañado de la Señora Li, Yahico y de Piang.  
  
-¿Papá?-dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su padre, el cual, le recibe con los brazos abiertos. los demás, observan el enternecedor encuentro.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Sakura!!! ay hija, que preocupado me tenias...-sin dejar de abrazar a la joven-¿estas bien? ¿no te pasó nada?  
  
-No, estoy bien, papá...Shaoran me salvó, en muchos aspectos- La señora Li, observó el anillo que la joven llevaba y le sonrió.  
  
-Gracias por mantener tu palabra, Li-dijo Fujitaka.  
  
-No fue nada...-dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban.  
  
-¿Shaoran? ¿Sakura?-era Meiling, que llegaba mas atrás con Tai-¡¡¡¡Que bueno que están bien!!!! Ay ustedes dos, nos tenían preocupados a todos...  
  
-Ya todo está bien ahora, Meiling, no te preocupes...-decía Sakura, recibiendo un abrazo por parte de la joven.- Aunque no comprendo ¿Que haces aquí, papá?  
  
Respondió Yahico- fuimos a buscarte a Japón para advertirles a ustedes del peligro que corrían pero nos enteramos por tu padre de que estabas aquí pero sin percatarte de la aparición de las cartas y de que Li también estaba aquí con los demás. Él exigió saber toda la verdad...  
  
-Es cierto Sakura-dijo Spinel- ya nos conoció a todos y prácticamente tuvimos que rogarle para que se fuera al hotel a descansar...  
  
-No puedo creerlo-dijo Sakura- ¿si todo esto ocurría, porque me enviaste esa carta para que viniera?-le preguntó a Touya.  
  
-Sakura- dijo Touya- no te envié ninguna carta para que vinieras...  
  
-Si tu no lo hiciste ¿Entonces quien lo hizo, Touya?-preguntó Tomoyo- es lo único que no está claro.  
  
-Eso es simple-se escuchó la voz de una joven, que enseguida se materializó al lado de Yue- fui Yo.  
  
-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Sakura-¿Quién eres tú?  
  
-Es Kia-dijo Yue-una de las guardianas de las cartas mágicas y tiene que resolver un asunto con Li- señalando al joven. En ese momento, no se pronunció una palabra, pues todos observaban a la recién llegada, y como era ella.  
  
-¿Así que tu eres Kia?-dijo Eriol, sorprendido- debo de admitir que no recuerdo nada de ti...o en todo caso...nada de tu existencia.  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Kia- eres su reencarnación pero no eres él. él, si me reconocería de inmediato, igual con Kira- observando a Yue.  
  
-¿Y por que dices eso?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Ah eso es fácil. Clow ayudó a nuestra ama a crearnos...  
  
-ahora está mas claro-dijo Meiling- ¿Así que fuiste tú? ¿Sabes los problemas que has causado?  
  
-No fue mi intención causar problemas-dijo ella.-pero existen intereses...- pero no pudo terminar, ya que Yue le indicó que guardara silencio; los demás, al ver esto, no interfirieron.  
  
-No está entendible del todo-dijo Shaoran, que llamó la atención- ahora sería conveniente, Piang, escuchar toda la historia.  
  
-Esperen un momento-dijo Meiling- ¿y mi hermana y los demás?-observando la habitación y percatarse que faltaban el guardián Keroberos de Sakura , TK y Akanne- solo espero que ella no este haciendo de las suyas.  
  
-Ellos salieron unos momentos-dijo Sakura- dijeron que patrullarían el área por si se presentaban mas cartas y que nos mantendrían al tanto...dijeron que podríamos quedarnos en casa mientras lo hacen...  
  
-mientras ellos hacen eso, Señor Piang, cuénteme que es lo que ocurre, Toda la historia-dijo Shaoran seriamente y los demás, tomaron asiento.  
  
-Todo empezó con la elección como candidato a miembro del concilio de usted señor Li-dijo Piang- cuando esto ocurrió, varios miembros se opusieron a esto, incluyendo al asistente de uno de ellos... se pusieron de acuerdo para tratar de aniquilarlos a ustedes, pero al fallar, decidieron que lo mas conveniente sería utilizar una clase de trampa.  
  
-un momento-dijo Eriol- ¿Sabían lo de la trampa de Takayashi y todo eso?  
  
-Si-dijo Piang- todo fue planeado desde un principio en Japón; aunque se admite que lo que se quería era la muerte de la Señorita Kinomoto...  
  
-¿Por que Sakura?-dijo Touya-¿que es lo que hay de especial aparte de lo notable?  
  
-Que la señorita Kinomoto es la prometida del señor Li, por supuesto...fue declarado que si la Señorita Kinomoto y el señor Li, tenían descendientes el poder y toda la energía del Concilio estaría en ellos; Con la muerte de la Señorita Kinomoto, se aseguraban de que el poder fuese disuelto y quien subiría a la cabeza del Concilio sería Ken (aquí recordaron lo que ocurrió en víspera del año nuevo).  
  
-Por supuesto-dijo Shaoran- fue Ken quien nos atacó...  
  
-Y mas tarde, adquiriría el nombre de Takayashi.  
  
-pero ¿quien es el que ataca en la actualidad? quien quiera que sea, quiere ver a Sakura y a Shaoran separados-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Ahora, también la quieren muerta a usted , señorita-dijo Piang.  
  
-¿A Tomoyo?-dijo Sakura-pero ¿por qué?-que el comentario hizo estremecer a la maestra de las cartas y preocupó a Eriol, quien por unos instantes, observó a la joven.  
  
-Por que espera un hijo, señorita- dijo Piang- está esperando a alguien, que al final será, si algo le ocurre a ustedes, un poderoso representante de los poderes de los elementos, claro que tenemos que tomar en cuenta que estas fueron suposiciones fueron hechas por la carta del Oráculo.  
  
-Un momento-dijo Touya- ¿que carta es esa?  
  
-Una de las cartas capturadas por TK ¿como es posible que pudieron consultarlas?-preguntó Tai.  
  
-Es que la historia no termina ahí-dijo Yue-Kia-dirigiéndose a la guardiana que se encontraba a su lado- ¿por que no les dices la verdad?  
  
-¿Que verdad es esa?-preguntó Touya.  
  
- Las cartas, antes de partir del Japón, fueron consultadas-dijo ella- y nosotras tenemos ordenes de...  
  
-¿De que?  
  
-De separarlos a ustedes y si es posible, enfrentar el juicio final, pero impedir que la familia Li tenga las cartas al final...si esto ocurre, nos destruirían...  
  
Shaoran, observó por unos instantes a su madre, la cual le había informado el día anterior, que las cartas debían destruirse.  
  
********  
  
-¿Están seguros que sienten la presencia por aquí?-preguntaba Keroberos, mientras TK y Akanne, montaban en su espalda, cruzando las nubes de la ciudad, mientras, buscaban la energía y la presencia de las cartas.  
  
-Se puede sentir que están cerca-decía Akanne- un poco mas adelante, Keroberos.  
  
Pensando: -¿Y está quien se creerá dándome ordenes?  
  
-Es increíble-decía TK- y pensar que esto tenía la forma de un peluchito...  
  
-¿Quieres terminar el viaje, hacía abajo, niño?-decía Keroberos.  
  
-perdón, ya no dije nada-dijo él, mientras montaba, con los brazos de Akanne agarrados en él.  
  
-Sigue un poco mas-dijo ella- siento que estamos cerca.  
  
-Pues me disculpas, pero yo no siento nada de energía por aquí-dijo Keroberos.  
  
-Solo puedes identificar los patrones de energía de la familia de tu ama y de los de los Li, pero no los de las cartas de Pao Tsu.  
  
-¿Cuántas cartas mas faltan?-preguntó TK a Akanne- ¿Tienes alguna idea?  
  
-Si, pero no puedo dártela, lo siento.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Por que no  
  
-pero ¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que no puedo; no puedo interferir.  
  
-Keroberos, por favor, baja-dijo TK.  
  
Cumpliendo con lo dicho por el joven, Keroberos descendió hasta un plano, que parecían las afueras de la ciudad. Ya estaban muy alejados de la metrópoli. TK y Akanne, bajaron de él y T.K, ofreció una barra de chocolate que llevaba en su bolsillo a Keroberos; este, adoptando su falsa identidad, ascendió hasta las ramas de un árbol y comenzó a comer.  
  
TK, acercándose a la joven (la cual observaba el paisaje), dijo: -¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿por qué no quieres ayudarme? Hasta ahora, los demás lo hacen...  
  
-Simplemente porque eres un debilucho-dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara- eres Cardcaptor por coincidencia o parte de alguna clase de engaño para capturar a Sakura o a mi Primo Shaoran; al final, el libro regresará a Hong Kong con nosotros.  
  
-¿Me quitarán el libro?-dijo él.- pero según Eriol me explicó, si las cartas una vez capturadas y selladas, y no son cambiadas al nuevo dueño, su magia desaparecerá. No podemos permitir que la magia del libro, desaparezca- dijo él.  
  
-¿Tienes algún otro plan? ¿no me digas que planeas ser el maestro de las cartas?-dijo ella- no tienes los poderes suficientes; desiste de esa idea....  
  
-¡no!!-dijo él desafiantemente e hizo que la observara con mas cuidado- no daré los poderes de este libro ¡a nadie!! Touya dice que no fue coincidencia que llegara a mis manos; que las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable.  
  
-¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!!- exclamó ella- que llamó la atención de Keroberos, que escuchaba con atención- ¿ por que no me das las cartas ahora y así nos ahorraremos enfrentamientos mas amargos? Damelas ahora, y yo enfrentaré el juicio final- acercándose al joven- dámelas.  
  
-No-dijo el  
  
-¡Qué me las des!!!-dijo ella, forcejeando con TK- dame las cartas y la llave y yo las capturaré.  
  
-No puedes hacer eso-dijo él, tratando de alejarla de su cuerpo- esta es mi misión...  
  
-Esto ya lo he oído antes ¿pero donde?- seguía pensando Kero desde su "asiento" observando la discusión de ambos mientras, aun devoraba la barra de chocolate.  
  
-Dámelas ahora, y ahórrate la derrota.  
  
-¿Pero cual es tu problema?-dijo el.  
  
-No tengo por que darte explicaciones...  
  
-No me digas...-comenzó a nevar a su alrededor.  
  
-Si te lo digo; dame las cartas ¡ahora!  
  
-No quiero  
  
-No seas un mocoso malcriado...  
  
-¡no soy ningún Mocoso!!  
  
-¡Actúas como uno!!!-dijo ella- dámelas.  
  
-¿Para que las quieres?  
  
-No tengo por que darte explicaciones, ¡¡y mucho menos a ti!!!  
  
-si, si tienes-dijo Keroberos- esa actitud tuya, me suena un tanto familiar, pero no se de donde; ¿para que quieres las cartas?  
  
-Eso no te incumbe; ocúpate de tus propios asuntos....-pero observó que alguien se acercaba por un camino cercano a ellos...- se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta que estuvo frente a ellos y dijo: - Pao Tsu ¡ya deja de pelear con él!! Cada vez que peleas con él, es lo mismo.  
  
-¿Pao Tsu?-dijo la joven, observando a su interlocutor- ¿acaso está loco?- Observando frente a ella a quien llegaba por el camino hacía ya unos momentos, un joven de algunos 18 años. con cabellera negra, amarrado en una cola que llegaba a mitad de la espalda y vestía una túnica china negra, con grabados dorados. Cuando miró al suelo, vio un sujeto de también 18 años que estaba con los ojos cruzados, pues parecía que le habían dado una paliza.  
  
-Me has llamado de muchas cosas en mi vida, excepto loco ¿qué es lo que te ocurre, Pao Tsu?  
  
La joven, reconociendo el nombre por segunda vez, vio que, en efecto, ya no se encontraba en Chicago, estaba en lo que parecía un dojo; ella tenía puesto ropas de entrenamiento, al igual que el que se encontraba inconsciente a sus pies. Y por un momento reconoció su esencia y su energía, al igual de quien la observaba y dijo: -¿Clow? ¿mago Clow?  
  
-¿Mago Clow?-dijo él- aun falta un par de meses para el titulo de mago, al igual que tú ¿pero que te hizo él para merecer tal castigo?  
  
-Traté de besarla pero no se dejó-dijo el aludido, pasándose la mano por la cabeza- es una chica fuerte.  
  
-Y tu eres un cabeza dura ¿cuántas veces lo has intentado? ¿Cuatro?  
  
-Ocho-dijo él.  
  
-pero ¿cómo te atreves?-dijo la joven, golpeándolo nuevamente y haciéndolo caer al suelo; Clow, solo sonreía.  
  
-Eso te pasa por intentarlo con Pao Tsu ¿qué querías? Tiene 14 años...no sabe besar...  
  
-¿Disculpa?-dijo ella, perdiendo la paciencia- claro que si se besar...  
  
-no, no sabes-dijo Clow, tratando de reflejar inocencia en su comentario...  
  
-Claro que si!!!-no se necesita de una maestría para saber besar...  
  
-claro que no....  
  
-claro que si se besar...  
  
-no lo creo....  
  
-¿Ah no?  
  
-NO-dijo el finalmente...  
  
-Observa-dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a quien momentos antes, cayó al suelo, inconsciente, debido a la paliza que le propinó por tratar de besarla y acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó; Clow, observaba atónito la escena, que duró varios segundos y el pobre que tuvo la paliza, estaba atónito, Clow, solo le dijo- ya entendí- una brisa fuerte la hizo regresar a la realidad, a Chicago y se encontraba algo extraña, cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo creer lo que estaba haciendo: besando a TK en los labios.  
  
Kero, estaba estático, observando la escena y dijo: -esto es ridículo; primero casi lo mata y ahora lo está besando; la familia Li esta en efecto lleno de locos...  
  
Cuando pudo separarse de TK, estaba sorprendida y que hablar del pobre de TK, que tenía un mar de confusiones; en un momento, está peleando con esa chica tan cabeza dura y en el otro, le besaba ¿qué ocurría ahí? No entendía nada. De un momento a otro, Akanne, le propinó una cachetada que hizo reaccionar a TK de nuevo a la realidad y a ella misma, le dolió la mano.  
  
-Auchhh-dijo él -¿por qué me pegas?  
  
-y tu ¿por qué me besas?  
  
-ah no-dijo él, alejándose de ella- tu comenzaste a decir incoherencias y de un momento a otro me besaste.  
  
-¡estas loco!!!  
  
-mira quien habla; aunque besas bien, tengo que admitirlo....  
  
-¿Cómo puedes saber como besa una chica? Solo tienes 14 años y eres insoportable.  
  
-para tu información....-pero se detuvo pues sintió un destello de energía.  
  
-¿Lo sentiste?-dijo Akanne  
  
-si –dijo él- es una presencia de magia ... es una carta.  
  
-Debemos avisarles a los demás-dijo Kero mientras adoptaba su verdadera identidad.  
  
-No-dijo TK- la capturaré yo sola...  
  
-no si yo puedo evitarlo-dijo Akanne-yo la sellaré..  
  
-No- dijo él- yo lo haré...  
  
Keroberos, solo observaba la discusión e indecisión de los jóvenes y dijo: -¿en que me habré metido? Sakura, ¡¡¡QUIERO A MI AMA!!!  
  
-ya deja de gritar como un bebé-dijo Akanne- no pareces un guardián eres un bebé-en ese momento, ve un joven vestido de manera muy extraña que sale de unos arbustos y los mira a ambos con detenimiento.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-señaló TK a la pequeña criatura de ojos naranja como fuego y vestido con túnicas de pelea.  
  
-Conozco esa criatura-dijo Keroberos, recobrando su verdadera identidad.  
  
-¿Y que es?-preguntó TK  
  
-Ay no-dijo Keroberos, al ver que la carta, observaba con detenimiento a Akanne y se colocaba en posición de ataque. –oh no-  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó TK.  
  
-Es la versión de la carta de la pelea de Clow pero esta es de Pao Tsu.  
  
-No puede ser nada bueno- dijo Akanne- me está retando... y aceptaré su reto-colocándose en posición de pelea..la nieve también aumentaba su intensidad.  
  
*********  
  
-Creo que Li no se atrevería a hacer una cosa así ¿cierto?-dijo Eriol- él sabe que tanto las cartas como los guardianes, son seres con vida.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo Eriol-dijo Sakura- ¿cierto Shaoran? ¿tu no destruirías las cartas? ¿verdad?  
  
-Mi misión es ....-dijo Shaoran- este....-y con voz firme culminó- mi misión era en un principio sellar yo mismo las cartas y regresar con ellas a Hong Kong, pero al estar TK sellándolas, debo después que el juicio terminé...tomar las cartas y regresar con ellas.  
  
-pero ¿para qué?-preguntó Sakura, observándole y en parte, ella no quería escuchar la respuesta.  
  
-Las cartas-dijo él- serán selladas nuevamente para que no ocasionen problemas.  
  
-¿QUEEEE?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Touya y Yue, los cuales se observaron entre si.  
  
-¿Qué pasará con los guardianes?-preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Los guardianes, cuando el poder sea sellado nuevamente en el libro, tenderán a desaparecer al no ocurrir el cambio de las cartas...-dijo la Señora Li.  
  
-¿Con que derecho encerrarán el poder de las cartas?-preguntó Sakura-¿Por qué? Ellas solas no ocasionan problemas...  
  
-Dentro de ese juego hay cartas muy poderosas, y al mismo tiempo, peligrosas, Sakura-dijo la Señora Li- fueron creadas por influencias negativas hechas en Pao Tsu; cualquiera que use las cartas con motivos negativos, pondrán en peligro a quien decida atacar; mi prioridad actualmente, son ustedes cuatro.-viendo a Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y finalmente, a su hijo- las cartas deben de ser destruidas.  
  
-te lo dije-habló finalmente Kia a Yue- no son familia, son asesinos-y tomando una decisión mientras se volteaba, dijo: -esto es una batalla hasta el fin, Shaoran Li y es solo el principio; yo no soy guerrera, pero Kira si lo es y está dispuesta a morir por no permitir que logres el objetivo de eliminarnos; somos seres vivos, no tus juguetes yo estoy dispuesta a lo mismo -y diciendo esto, mientras se desmaterializaba, agregó- nos veremos en el juicio final y lamento que esto ocurra de esta manera, adiós Yue- y desapareció.  
  
-No puede destruir esas cartas-dijo Touya.  
  
-No comprendes lo que viene involucrado con esas cartas..-dijo la señora Li.  
  
-¡a mi no me venga con sus excusas!!!-dijo el alzando la voz- esas cartas y esos guardianes son seres vivos ¿Asesinará solo para lograr que las cartas sean eliminadas?  
  
-¡por supuesto que sí!!¿acaso no te importa Sakura?  
  
-Claro que si, pero las cartas no actúan por si solas; necesitarán de alguien que las manipule para lograr cosas negativas; ellas no son responsables del dueño, además, TK es el actual dueño de las cartas y jamás las utilizaría para dañar a los demás ¡jamás!  
  
-Esto no te incumbe a ti-dijo Shaoran- se hará como sea conveniente...  
  
-Entonces ¿te volverás un asesino?-preguntó Yue.  
  
-No en asesino sino en proteger lo mas importante para mi-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-¡esto es increíble!!-dijo Touya- Pensé que la familia Li tenía un poco de cordura, pero son asesinos ¡ si el poder no está en ellos, prefieren disolverlo de la faz del planeta!!  
  
-Touya-dijo Fujitaka-por favor cálmate.  
  
-No tengo ninguna intención de permitir que destruyas esas cartas...ni a sus guardianes...  
  
-¿Entonces estarás en mi contra?-dijo Shaoran, levantándose de su asiento.  
  
-Si es necesario, si-dijo él mirándole- estamos en contra.  
  
-Hermano-dijo Sakura.  
  
-Touya-dijo Nakuru- por favor, piensa lo que dices por un momento...  
  
-Yo no creo que la clave de todo, esté en eliminar la magia de las cartas- dijo Touya- pensé que tenías un poco mas de cordura, pero al final, la magia te vuelve en asesino....  
  
-No es en asesino-dijo Shaoran- jamás en asesino....pero las cartas constituyen un riesgo, y los guardianes también...mira lo que pasó con esa que estuvo aquí; todo este tiempo, la venida de ellas aquí (señalando a Sakura, Nakuru, Tomoyo y Meiling), a América, era todo parte de un plan bien elaborado...¿qué pasará cuando llegué el juicio Final? ¿si TK pierde? Las cartas en si rechazaran a su nuevo dueño... ¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurriría?  
  
-La desgracia vendrá a caer a este mundo-dijo Sakura- recuerdo cuando me tocó tomar el juicio final. tuve una visión de lo que ocurriría si esto pasaba. Nadie tenía sentimientos por ese ser especial...nadie.  
  
-Este será mucho peor-dijo la Señora Li- a diferencia de las cartas Clow, las de Pao Tsu, en algunas, tienen influencias algo oscuras como las cartas "Young" y "age" esas dos cartas ocasionarían desgracias y no podrían ser selladas por nadie de este mundo... y los sentimientos desaparecerían.  
  
-Confío plenamente en TK-dijo Touya- además el podrá superarlo, no es un niño; tan pronto como la carta Age, sea capturada, el volverá a su verdadera edad.  
  
-Lamento que esto sea de esta manera-dijo Yue-pero si es elegir entre tú- señalando a Shaoran- y Kia, creo que tenemos diferencias...si tratas de hacerle algo, yo no lo permitiré...  
  
-Yue-dijo Eriol- cálmate. Tal vez exista una forma de detener todo esto....  
  
-Piensen algo por unos momentos-dijo Yue- las cartas y los guardianes fueron llamados antes de salir de Hong Kong y existe un plan mucho mas grande en esto...alguien detrás de todo esto, localicen al responsable y todo estará bien, no lo localicen, sellen las cartas y tu destino ya estará elegido-dijo él y terminando,. Se transformó en Yukito.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?-dijo Sakura.- piensen por un momento...podremos entre todos detener, sea lo que sea que ocurre...somos hechiceros, podremos evitarlo a toda costa...  
  
-Hiraguizagua-dijo Shaoran-¿qué dices? Me ayudas a sellar el poder de las cartas? Necesito alguien muy poderoso para lograrlo...  
  
-Eriol-dijo Sakura- Son seres vivos ¿permitirías que alguien te quitara a Nakuru y a Spi, solo por que tus cartas son peligrosas....  
  
-Sakura-dijo Eriol- tengo que priorizar... y pensar en el futuro-dijo observando a Tomoyo. Sakura y los demás temieron lo peor y Yukito observaba atentamente al joven – Lamento mucho Li, pero no puedo matar la magia...pero puedo ayudarte a localizar a los verdaderos responsables de todo esto...  
  
-Piang-dijo la Señora Li- venga, debemos localizar las cartas...es una carrera en contra del tiempo-poniéndose de pie-no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dirigiéndose a la puerta, dijo: -lamento que esto ocurriera de esta forma, pero las cartas y lo guardianes deben de ser eliminadas...-y salió por la puerta.  
  
-¡que mujer mas cabeza dura!!-dijo Touya- es tan cabeza dura como Sonomi....  
  
-¿Cuál es tu interés?-preguntó Shaoran-¿por qué no quieres que las cartas sean destruidas?-observando al mayor de los Kinomoto  
  
-Eso no puedo decírtelo, pero si te diré que ya falta poco, muy poco para el final....y cuando llegue ¿estas bien seguro del lado en que estas?  
  
-Lamento decirte que si tengo que elegir en que lado estaré, estoy con las cartas de Pao Tsu-dijo Yukito- Ella creó esas cartas con parte de sus sentimientos y no permitiré que ellas mueran; son al igual que yo, seres y criaturas mágicas y no permitiré que mates la magia.-en ese momento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Nakuru y Spinel, en ese momento, observaban por la ventana la tormenta de nieve que ocurría. Tomoyo, contestó.  
  
-disculpen-dijo Tomoyo- Eriol TK quiere hablar contigo.  
  
-Dime TK-dijo Eriol al tomar el teléfono- ¿estás bromeando? ¿en serio? ¿hace cuanto? ¿otra mas? ¿Afuera en la ventana? Si está nevando...comprendo adiós.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tai.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-La carta de la Pelea de Pao Tsu, ha surgido.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Tai-¿LA derrotó?  
  
-Bueno no exactamente-dijo Eriol.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Akanne peleó contra ella y le venció.  
  
-¿Qué mi hermana, que?-dijo Meiling, sorprendida -¿pudo vencer a la pelea?  
  
-Parece que si-dijo Eriol- la carta al ser capturada, voló a donde estaba Akanne, después de TK sellarla... no le pude explicar lo que eso implica...- observando a Sakura y a Shaoran.  
  
-¿Qué implica?-preguntó TK.  
  
-Que en el juicio final-dijo Yukito- ambos enfrentarán a Kira...y uno de ellos se volverá el dueño.  
  
-¿Es eso posible?-preguntó Fujitaka, Yukito, le llamó la atención que Nakuru y Spinel no prestaban atención solo observaban a la ventana la nieve caer.  
  
-Si lo es-dijo Touya- al final Sakura y Li se enfrentaron ambos contra Yue, que fue el juez y Sakura ganó, pero ahora ¿ella pudo vencer a la pelea? Es increíble.  
  
-Ella ha tenido un entrenamiento intenso siempre, es una de las mas fuertes, además de que es hechicera.  
  
-¿Es cierto Meiling?-preguntó Sakura-¿Es una hechicera? Pero no tienes poderes ¿ella si?  
  
-¡No me lo recuerdes!!-dijo ella- ella siempre se burlaban de mi por ello, por eso siempre entrenaba con Shaoran y no vivía en casa con ellos ¡son insoportables!!  
  
-Pero según recuerdo, tu derrotaste prácticamente a la pelea de Clow, Meiling- dijo Tomoyo- para una persona sin poderes, es mucho....  
  
-Disculpen-dijo Yukito- Sakura, algo no está bien...  
  
-Eriol-dijo Nakuru- algo está pasando...  
  
-Es la carta de la nieve-dijo Eriol- debemos de localizarla, poniéndose de pie, seguido por Nakuru, Spinel, Yukito-Tomoyo, quédate aquí con los demás. Nosotros iremos a investigar.  
  
-Tal vez-dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie, pero fue detenido por Touya.  
  
-Ah no-dijo el fuertemente- tu no vas para allá.  
  
-¿Por qué no?-dijo él.  
  
-Algo raro se te ocurrirá pero tu no vas.  
  
-Shaoran-dijo Sakura- Hazle caso-poniéndose de pie- Eriol, yo te acompaño.  
  
-Está bien-  
  
-Yo también voy –dijo Shaoran.  
  
-No te acercarás a esas cartas-dijo Yukito- Touya, quédate con los demás...  
  
-Está bien-dijo el-cuídense y si tienen problemas, llámennos.  
  
-Sakura-dijo su padre- cuídate.  
  
-No se preocupe-dijo Eriol-entre todos nos cuidaremos- cerrando la puerta, cuando la joven pasó por ella.  
  
-No me detendrán por siempre...-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas, li?-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
El joven, extrañado ante esto, le dijo que si y ella dijo: me llevaré mi celular, ven hablemos-levantándose y abriendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ella, salieron del edificio, pero al caer mas nieve, aun, solo llegaron hasta un café que estaba a dos calles del edificio y ocuparon una mesa del lugar.  
  
-yo regresaré al hotel y le informaré a la Señora Li de todo lo ocurrido- dijo Fujitaka.  
  
*****En la cafetería*****  
  
-Bien-dijo él- tu dirás...  
  
-Me ocasiona muy gracioso el hecho de que Touya, por primera vez tiene razón.  
  
-¿Con respecto a que?  
  
-A que otra cosa va a ser... a las cartas...esas cartas, alguien mas puede haberlas llamado antes, de todas formas, aun no averiguan quien las robó ¿o si?  
  
-Es cierto-dijo él- no sabemos quien las robó.  
  
-Además del hecho que alguien envió a Kia a hacernos venir, pero ¿con que propósito?  
  
-Tal vez es lo que Piang dice: las querían aquí para que nos desconcentráramos de localizar las cartas o ustedes son el blanco.  
  
-En vez de enfocar tu energía en localizarlas para destruirlas, deberías enfocarte en averiguar o tener una idea de quien las envió...es que me he percatado de algo...-dijo la joven pero dudó en decírselo a Li.  
  
-Siempre has sido la mas intuitiva de todos, Tomoyo...te das cuenta de las cosas mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros se percate y ahora, por que estás embarazada de Eriol, puede ser que tu intuición detecte hasta niveles y presencias de magia...¿qué ocurre?  
  
-es ese sujeto, el del Concilio...  
  
-¿Piang?  
  
-Así es...tengo un mal presentimiento....Li ¿Piang le informó a tu madre de lo que ocurría con esas cartas, no?  
  
-Así es.  
  
-¿Pero por qué aun no dice quienes son los responsables de todo esto? Ha narrado lo ocurrido pero no los responsables y sabía donde estaban ustedes y el libro pero ¿cómo se enteró de ello? ¿el sabía lo del plan de ustedes de venir aquí? Meiling me dijo que el plan de ustedes, fue a puertas cerradas; solo tu madre, Tai, Eriol y tu sabían de las cartas en América y de Touya. ¿no te parece un tanto extraño?  
  
-Tienes razón, tengo que admitirlo; el no ha declarado quienes son los culpables-razonando- algo extraño ocurre con Piang. Debo ir a hablar de esto con mi madre; si lo que me has dado a entender con esto, es que...  
  
-El quiere ver a Kia (quien es que lo ha visto) muerta; después de que las cartas sean selladas, el podrá despertarlas nuevamente y tenerlas en su comando...  
  
-Ven-dijo Shaoran, ayudándola a levantarse-debemos decirle esto a mi madre y a los demás; te llevaré de vuelta al departamento de Touya...  
  
*******  
  
-Esto es muy extraño-decía Nakuru, mientras viajaban en la parte de atrás junto a Yukito y a Spinel y Eriol iba manejando- la nieve iba incrementando en los alrededores- Eriol ¿esta nieve es la causa de una de las cartas, no?  
  
-Así es Nakuru- Dijo Eriol.  
  
-No se que opinarás tu, Eriol-dijo Sakura- pero mi hermano y Shaoran han tenido diferencias antes, pero esto es ridículo, aunque no apoyo la idea de Shaoran de eliminarlas.  
  
-El problema está en que Li está actuando erróneamente-dijo el seriamente- el hecho de que las cartas en si sean peligrosas, no da a él derecho de eliminar vidas, sean Mágicas o no; estamos de acuerdo que son un peligro, pero depende de quien las maneje; he estado con TK desde el principio y puedo decir que puedo detectar que es una persona digna y justa para el manejo de esas cartas y la responsabilidad de transformarlas como tú lo fuiste alguna vez, Sakura. Solo creo que Li tiene mas dificultades en decidir, porque tiene mas responsabilidades de por medio: el Concilio, su familia y tu, todo eso mezclado, da como consecuencia el empeño por cerciorarse que esas cartas no sean utilizadas para otros fines, de índole oscuro.  
  
-Ya comprendo-dijo la joven-pero por otro lado, tenemos a mi hermano ¿qué le habrá hecho reaccionar de esa manera, para ponerse en contra de todo el mundo? Estoy de acuerdo con él, en eso de los de las guardianas, pero sentí que...  
  
-No era toda la historia-concluyó Eriol- tienes razón; él oculta algo; te has vuelto mas perspicaz y observadora.  
  
-Después de lo que pasó en diciembre con Takayashi, y su disfraz, debemos ser mas cautelosos y observadores de lo que somos ahora, Eriol,. No podemos confiar en nada ni en nadie...mira lo que me pasó en el parque por confiar en esa carta; ni siquiera pude sentir su magia, por andar distraída en otras cosas; pero no me vuelve a pasar.  
  
-Ya estamos llegando-dijo Nakuru- el viento y la nieve se han vuelto mas intensos.  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Yukito- pero no estamos solos.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Nakuru-¿quién está por aquí?-mientras se bajaban los cuatro del vehículo y todos los alrededores estaba cubiertos por la nieve.  
  
Yukito, transformándose en Yue, dijo: -hazte presente, Kia- y dicho esto, a su lado apareció la figura estilizada de la guardiana que los observaba a todos y después saludó a Yue.  
  
-Vaya aun no pierdes tu toque, querido Yue-dicho esto, donde se encontraban ellos cinco de pie, se comenzó a apaciguar la tormenta, pero no era el mismo caso, que el resto de la calle.-Quédense cerca de mi y no les pasará nada.  
  
-¿Por qué no ayudas a TK?-dijo Nakuru- tu deber como guardiana...  
  
-Se cual es mi deber como guardiana-dijo la joven- pero tengo ordenes antes de los que abrieron primeramente el libro...  
  
-¿Ordenes?-dijo Sakura-¿Por parte de quien?-luego sus ojos se distrajeron con algo y dijo: -¡hay están Kero y TK!!-y los demás observaron a esa dirección, donde pudieron observar al guardián y al Cardcaptor, dirigirse a donde se presentía que era la causa del problema. Mas tarde, vieron la figura de Akanne, la cual seguía de cerca y corriendo en contra del viento frío que se desarrollaba.-  
  
-Siento-dijo Kia- que alguien mas tiene cartas.... es ella....  
  
-Así es-dijo Yue- por lo que parece la prima de Li, capturó una de las cartas.  
  
Kia, sonriendo agregó: -ah pero esto está mas interesante....muy interesante.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Yue-¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Escúchenme ustedes-dijo Kia- es necesario que escuchen lo que voy a decir: quienes han planeado esto, están muy cerca de ustedes, demasiado diría yo; al principio, el plan era que Li no podía obtener las cartas pero una del clan tiene una; es muy peligroso y es una de las mas fuertes ¿lo sabes Yue, no? Kira puede ser derrotada por la carta de la Pelea; la situación se ha complicado; el plan ahora es poner en marcha, teniendo en el mismo lugar donde se realice el juicio, a Sakura y a la otra joven. No se porque, pero aun no las quieren ver con vida; tiene algo que ver con los descendientes de estas ¿Recuerdas que traté de explicarlo?  
  
-Si, lo recuerdo-dijo Yue.  
  
-¿A Tomoyo?-preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Así es-dijo Kia- Yue, me conoces; sabes que yo no lastimaría a nadie, jamás; yo puedo proteger a las jóvenes si las cartas son usadas en su contra; es imperativo que ellas vengan conmigo.  
  
-¿Estas loca?-dijo Nakuru- El amo Eriol jamás permitirá que te lleves a Daijurij ¿Verdad que no, amo?-dijo Observando a su creador.  
  
-¿Eriol?-dijo Sakura, al ver el rostro pensativo del joven.  
  
-¿Yue?-dijo Eriol- ¿Confías plenamente en esta guardiana?-observándole con cuidado.  
  
-Ella no estará en el servicio de nadie mas, además las cartas no les afectan a ellas, por ser creaciones de Pao Tsu, también; sabrán proteger a Sakura y a Tomoyo cuando el momento llegue.  
  
-¡un momento!-dijo Sakura, la cual escuchaba con atención pero observaba, al mismo tiempo, a TK, Kero y Akanne, tratando de capturar la Nieve- yo me se proteger sola; no necesito que me protejan de esto, para esto soy y tengo poderes.  
  
-Pero Tomoyo, no los tiene, Sakura-dijo Eriol- Tomoyo, no tiene poderes y eso la pone en peligro, pero si estuvieras con ella...  
  
-Estuviésemos mas tranquilos-concluyó Yue.  
  
-¿Qué dirá Shaoran? ¿Qué pasará con él?-  
  
-Sakura-dijo Eriol- confío en esta guardiana-observándole- Es la esencia de Pao Tsu y la conocimos ¿Recuerdas? Pao Tsu no era mala ¿crees que ella si lo sea?  
  
Observando con cuidado a la guardiana, dijo: -no lo creo, tienes razón; ambos la tienen; lo haré por Tomoyo.  
  
Accediendo al fin, de lo que estaban planeando ella se acercó a Kia y esta le dijo: -¿Qué pasará con Shaoran?-volteándose a Eriol-díganle que estoy bien....  
  
-Kia-dijo Yue-¿Qué pasará con Li? Desistirás de la idea...  
  
-Una de las razones, querido Yue, por las que hago esto, es que fui llamada y me dijeron que si todo resulta como planeado, al morir la maestra de las cartas, morirán sus guardianes, pues el poder no podrá ser encerrado; lo hago por nosotros-mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura- por nosotros, querido Yue- y se desmaterializó delante de ellos con la joven a su lado.  
  
-Todo estará bien-dijo Yue-llama a Tomoyo y dile que confié en la guardiana y se vaya con ella- observando a Eriol.  
  
Eriol, siguiendo sus instintos , llamaba al celular de Tomoyo.  
  
-------Por teléfono-----  
  
-¿Diga?-dijo Tomoyo, mientras subía las escaleras, acompañada de Shaoran.  
  
-¿Tomoyo?-al otro lado de la linea  
  
-dime Eriol-  
  
-Necesito que hagas algo por mi-  
  
-Dime-  
  
-Dentro de unos momentos, la guardiana que estuvo en el departamento de Kinomoto, se aparecerá, necesito que te vayas con ella....  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo ella sin dar crédito a sus oídos-¿estas seguro de lo que me pides?-Shaoran observaba a la joven con detenimiento, mientras decía eso.  
  
-si por favor, es urgente....  
  
-no entiendo. ¿qué es lo que...  
  
-Tomoyo ¿confías en mi?  
  
-con mi vida-dijo ella- está bien- accediendo mientras Shaoran le observaba aun mas preocupado.  
  
-Sakura, se fue con ella; ahora eres tú la que iras; Te amo ¿lo sabes?  
  
-Yo también te amo, Eriol-observando mientras llegaba al pie de las escaleras, a la guardiana que le esperaba. Shaoran en ese momento, invocaba la espada cuando Tomoyo le detuvo-Detente-dijo ella-está bien- observando al joven- está de nuestro lado ¿cierto?-observando a la guardiana, asentir con el rostro.  
  
-Tomoyo...  
  
-Shaoran- dijo a su amigo- está bien...estaremos bien...-tomando la mano de la guardiana y desmaterializándose en su presencia, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.  
  
-¿Estaremos bien?-dijo él, repitiendo lo dicho por su amiga- ¿estare.....¡Sakura!-dijo este al final- también Sakura se ha ido...  
  
*********Momentos después, en el departamento de Kinomoto*******  
  
-¿Pero como se les ocurrió semejante idea?-gritaba Kero por todo el departamento.  
  
-Cálmate, Keroberos-dijo Eriol- hay una razón para todo...  
  
-¡no me hables como el petulante de Clow!!!-dijo el guardián ofendido-¡en estos momentos, te pareces a él!!!.  
  
-Miren el lado bueno-dijo Akanne- sellé la carta de la nieve....  
  
-¡ TU TIENES EN PARTE, CULPA DE TODO ESTO!!!-Exclamó Meiling- ¿Cómo te atreves a estar sellando cartas así no mas??  
  
-¡eso mismo digo yo!!-dijo TK  
  
Akanne observó por unos instantes a TK y recordó lo ocurrido mas temprano, que la hizo sonrojar y no dijo mas nada. Estaba muy confundida con la experiencia, pero no pensaba decir nada.  
  
-¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN CALMADO?-dijo Kero buscando apoyo por parte de Touya- DEBERÍAS ESTAR MAS ENOJADOS DE TODOS ¿CÓMO TE QUEDAS ASÍ TRANQUILO NO MAS?  
  
-¿Estas seguro que puedes confiar en esa guardiana?-le preguntó a Yue.  
  
-Así es-dijo Yue-es una buena guardiana y no es violenta; ella las protegerá.  
  
-¿Tuviste algo que ver con ella en el pasado?-pregunto Touya.  
  
-Si-admitió Yue- debo de decir que si, tuvimos algo por un tiempo, hasta que Clow-mirando a Eriol- nos hizo regresar a Japón, donde murió.  
  
-¿Por qué nunca la recordaste?-dijo Touya- jamás dijiste nada a nadie...  
  
-Somos buenos amigos, Touya; los mejores; pero esto era algo que quería dejar enterrado en el pasado; pensé que jamás la volvería a ver...  
  
-Eso explica tu temperamento-dijo Nakuru- sufriste una decepción amorosa como identidad de guardián, luego fuiste a buscar consuelo con tu mejor amigo, como falsa identidad y jamás te involucraste con otra chica ¿o si?  
  
Touya, estaba rojo, de la vergüenza y Yue observaba a Nakuru con ojos de querer matarla cuando Kinomoto dijo: -éramos y somos buenos amigos; es todo...  
  
-Ah-dijo ella y después agregó, con una picara sonrisa-¿qué tan buenos?  
  
-Akizuki-dijo Touya, rojo- cállate la boca y no digas cosas que no sabes; somos muy buenos amigos...  
  
-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero nos estamos saliendo del tema aquí ¿no creen?-dijo Shaoran, observando a los demás y a ellos mismos.  
  
-lo siento-dijo Nakuru.  
  
-Ahora lo mas primordial es Sakura y Tomoyo-dijo Eriol- ellas estarán bien con Kia, pero no sabemos nada acerca de la otra guardiana ¿cómo fue que Kia le llamó?  
  
-Kira-dijo Yue- se llama Kira y ella es increíble-dijo él- es hábil con muchas tácticas de defensa y trucos, en algunos enfrentamientos, casi me derrota.-en ese momento, suena el teléfono.  
  
-Falta muy poco ¿no?-dijo Touya, en un momento a Eriol, mientras Shaoran le observaba- Cuando la ultima carta sea sellada esa Kira podrá resurgir ¿no?  
  
-Así es- dijo Eriol, mientras observaba detenidamente a TK y Akanne y que algo extraño ocurría con ellos y pensando mientras Nakuru contestaba el teléfono, colgaba y se iba al televisor a encenderlo, mientras los demás seguían en sus conversaciones, mientras Eriol observaba detenidamente, cómo los jóvenes evitaban contacto de miradas y pensó- ¿Sabrá esta chica que TK tiene 28 años? Lo mira de la misma manera que Li veía a Sakura-sonriendo y Akanne le observó a los ojos, duraron un par de minutos de esa manera; de repente, escuchó voces muy lejanas que se acercaban y un viento frío le rodeó, encontrándose cuando pudo abrir los ojos en una especie de jardín, las hojas caían de las ramas ya secas y el ambiente era de color anaranjado; comenzó a caminar y pudo ver a dos jóvenes a lo lejos... y la chica se reía, mientras el otro sentado de frente, trataba de acercarse poco a poco...  
  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?-preguntó un joven que se acercaba al lado de Clow.  
  
-¡hermano!!-dijo Pao Tsu sorprendida- ¿Clow? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?  
  
-Lo suficiente -dijo el otro joven- así que ¿Tu y Tsen? Me sorprende...  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo la joven-  
  
-Vaya!!-dijo Clow, algo molesto-así que ¿la técnica de las cachetadas en el rostro era una manera de conquistarlo? Cierto Pao Tsu?  
  
La joven roja de la vergüenza miraba al suelo.  
  
-Eso lo dice todo-dijo él- mira Pao Mei-a quien se encontraba a su lado- mientras entrenábamos en el Dojo, Tsen trató de besarla ¿Cuántas veces?- dijo con voz ofendida y desafiante- y parece que logró su cometido.  
  
En ese momento, Pao Tsu se pone de pie, enfrente de Clow y le da tremenda cachetada, donde dejó marcada su mano, mientras decía- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡pensaba que éramos amigos!!-mientras ella se alejaba corriendo del lugar, con Tsen atrás y dejaba a su hermano y a Clow solos.  
  
A los pocos minutos Pao Mei, le dijo: -dejo Hong Kong por unos meses y esto es lo que me encuentro: Ustedes peleando por mi hermana...  
  
-¿Tu hermana?-dijo Clow, pasando su mano por donde le habían dejado la marca.  
  
-Claro que si, Li- dijo el joven riéndose- ¿Acaso me negarás que no estás atraído por mi hermana? Si lo que dijiste es porque estas celoso.  
  
-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿de esa chiquilla?  
  
-Esa chiquilla, según he sabido, es hábil; incluso mas que Ming, aunque este aun no demuestra que tiene poderes ¿o si?  
  
-No aun no...  
  
Riendo Pao Mei, dijo: -Vamos, Li; Vamos a casa- en esos momentos la imagen se desvaneció y se vieron cara a cara Akanne y Eriol; la cual salió corriendo al reaccionar, a la cocina. TK, fue atrás de ella.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Nakuru.  
  
-Na....nada-dijo Eriol, retirando los espejuelos de su rostro y cerrando los ojos.  
  
-¿Tuvo una visión amo? ¿De su vida pasada?-preguntó Spinel, acercándose al hechicero mientras, volvía a colocarse los espejuelos y el gatito dijo: -mire, El señor Kinomoto nos llamó para informarnos de esto- señalando el televisor.  
  
Comentarista-..." LO mas sorprendente de la situación, es que nadie sabe que es lo que ocurre con exactitud: Unos creen que son des-balances químicos en los infectados, otros alguna clase de virus , mientras los mas ficcionistas y futuristas narraciones, es que se tratan de extraterrestres. Las autoridades recomiendan que si presenta síntomas de esta magnitud, favor de presentarse al centro de salud, mas cercano; Pero una cosa debemos de tener en cuenta: este raro virus además de los hechos sobrenaturales, pueden ser las bases para lo que los astrólogos llaman: El principio del fin" en otras noticias....- Nakuru, apagando el aparato.  
  
-¿qué es lo que acabamos de ver?  
  
-Es la carta "age" no puede ser otra cosa-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que...  
  
-Se acerca el principio del fin...  
  
-Falta muy poco-ingresando Akanne, al lado de TK a la habitación.  
  
-Melody...-pensó Touya en su mente, mientras observaba por la ventana de su departamento. En ese mismo momento, Melody en el suyo deja caer una taza la cual se rompe en mil pedazos y dice: -¿Touya?-pero en ese momento, se materializa Kia en la habitación y dice: -es casi la hora...  
  
Comentarios de la Autora:  
  
Estamos llegando al fin!!!!!! ¡Que emoción!!!! ¬¬* Bueno, algunos se preguntarán ¿es un fic de Sakura, pero la dejarás fuera del juicio?? Paciencia todo tiene una razón de ser....¿y la indiscreción Nakuru con Touya y Yue??? Bueno , ejemmmm...tenía que tocar ese punto en algún momento. Touya y Yukito en la serie, nunca se dio por definitivo que eran ellos en realidad; eso de que ninguno de los dos tuvo novia; juntos siempre y todo lo demás; Nakuru, persiguió a Touya por muuuucho y no logró nada y al final, el sacrificó todo sus poderes por su ¿Amigo? Y si se dan cuenta, al final, la reencarnación de Clow, quería que Yukito y Sakura, estuviesen juntos y por ello pretendía que Yue fuese feliz con su nueva ama; pero Eriol se percató de los sentimientos de Shaoran y de ¿Yukito? Que a quien quería era a Touya (capitulo no 73 de la serie, creo, cuando Sakura declara sus sentimientos a Yukito y el la rechaza). No es por nada pero es cierto....este fic es pensado y basado en el anterior: Búsqueda de Sentimientos en ¿Tiempo? ^.^Touya rehace su vida al lado de Melody y Yue muere; pero en este sigo la tendencia que Touya si se llega a unir a Melody y los sentimientos por su amigo, desaparecen con el tiempo; pero Yukito jamás se involucra sentimentalmente con nadie, hasta que vuelve a surgir Kia. ^___^  
  
¡¡¡Estos comentarios se están volviendo largos!!!, bueno, también debo decir ^___^¡muchas gracias a quienes han llegado leyendo tan lejos!!! ^___^Y espero recibir sus comentarios pronto....  
  
Avances próximo capitulo: una discusión muy fuerte surgirán entre dos personajes y Kia meterá la pata: descubrió un secreto de tres personas del presente que puso en riesgo su amistad en el pasado y dará la noticia a Tomoyo y a Sakura ¿Qué donde se encuentran ellas? Se sabrá muy pronto....la identidad del traidor del Concilio será revelada y cuando menos se espere...todo habrá terminado...pero no en el siguiente...  
  
Próximo Capitulo: "¿El secreto de Akanne, Touya, Melody y Eriol?"  
  
Bueno ya saben la rutina, comentarios, tomatazos, declaraciones (nunca están de mas) a mi, Crystal en mi e-mail:  
  
mailto:Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	10. 9.secreto...

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
  
1 Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
Capitulo IX: "¿El secreto de Akanne, Touya, Melody y Eriol?"  
  
Había pasado ya una semana desde la desaparición de Sakura y Tomoyo, por parte de un plan concebido entre Kia, Yue, Eriol, Sakura y Tomoyo; En realidad, la idea original, fue de Kia y Yue, aun después de haber desaparecido, se negaba fielmente a ello, también, se hizo mas difícil detectar la presencia de mas cartas en el ambiente; contando había sido una semana muy tensa; con Sakura y Tomoyo, sabría Dios donde, Touya aun no le decía a nadie la relación entre Kira y Melody y algo extraño ocurría entre Eriol, Akanne y TK., Quienes se dirigían la palabra y se miraban lo menos posible; pero nadie estaba mas tenso y nervioso que Shaoran: entre la desaparición de Sakura, las investigaciones para averiguar quienes eran los traidores dentro del Concilio y la presión que continuaba por parte de su madre, para que las cartas de Pao Tsu una vez que fuesen reunidas, fueran deshabilitadas y perdieran sus poderes; la tensión era enorme, cuando ellos se reunían para concebir un plan...pero todo era en vano; desde el amanecer al anochecer, se reunían en el departamento de Touya, estando atentos y en alerta, por si surgía una de las cartas faltantes del juego de Pao Tsu. Touya, por su parte, desaparecía desde media mañana y regresaba al anochecer, nadie sabía a donde y Yue estaba preocupado....Kia, después de haberse desaparecido con las chicas, no había vuelto a materializarse, por lo menos, a los hechiceros.  
  
-¡Esto es ridículo!!!!-chillaba Kero por décima vez esa tarde, mientras revolvía papeles y pergaminos-¡jamás las encontraremos!!!¡ lo hace de nuevo!!! Cada vez que quería desaparecer, siempre lo lograba.... ¡jamás las encontraremos!!!! Ya decía yo, que eran un par de locos, para permitir que se las llevara...  
  
-Cálmate-decía Yue-¿No confías en Kia?  
  
-Jamás lo hice antes ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?  
  
-Tienes que tener en cuenta que es con la mejor intención. Trata de proteger a Sakura y Tomoyo...  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Eriol, entrando a la sala-Pao Tsu nunca creó las guardianas para hacer daño...  
  
-Ustedes, uniéndose al mocoso y sus primos están locos....El único cuerdo en todo este departamento, es Touya- me voy con él, desde que llegue- saliendo de la habitación y dejando a solas al guardián y al joven.  
  
-Siempre hacías eso cuando querías hablar conmigo-dijo Yue- dime que es lo que te preocupa...  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que estoy preocupado?  
  
Sonriendo-aunque no seas enteramente Clow, cada vez mas, te pareces a él...algo te molesta...  
  
-Es cierto-dijo el quitándose los espejuelos del rostro y sentándose- es algo acerca de Clow y Pao Tsu.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
  
-¿En algún momento Clow y Pao Tsu...-dudaba el joven en preguntar, pero el guardián por instinto, comprendió la pregunta sin formularla enteramente.  
  
-Cuando Clow me creó, Pao Tsu estaba casada con otro hechicero llamado Tsen, cuando este murió, Clow se estableció por un tiempo en Hong Kong, mientras ella se recuperaba de su perdida; en esos tiempos, ella creó a Kira y Kia; meses después regresamos a Japón...donde... ya sabes.  
  
-¿Y entonces....  
  
-Fueron muy buenos amigos. Mas nada... Clow quería mucho a los hermanos Pao y a Tsen..incluso fue el padrino de su boda. Eran como hermanos ¿a que viene todo esto?-viendo el rostro del joven.  
  
-He estado recibiendo imágenes de mi vida pasada; no son muy claras, pero puedo ver a Pao Tsu, a su hermano y a Tsen, cuando vivíamos como estudiantes de hechicería...no todas las imágenes son muy claras, pero estoy muy confundido; no se lo que siento en realidad...  
  
-¿Acaso viste algo que te puede hacer dudar? No lo creo; Pao Tsu y tu vida pasada eran como hermanos...¿Acaso no sentiste eso cuando fuiste a verlos con los demás? Eso fue lo que nos explicaron Sakura, Li y tu. Ella fue como tu familia ¿por qué dudas ahora?  
  
-Es que.... una de las imágenes estoy en el cuerpo de Clow, mi otro cuerpo....sentí como algo inexplicable....no lo puedo poner en palabras, cuando vi a Pao Tsu y a Tsen juntos.  
  
-¿Qué pasará con Tomoyo?-interrumpió Nakuru que estaba de pie al lado de la puerta- si lo que sentiste, fueron celos...jamás los has sentido porque nadie te ha dado una razón para que ellos surjan en esta vida ¿pero y Tomoyo que? Si lo que sientes son celos amorosos por Pao Tsu ¿acaso dejarás a la ama?  
  
Yue observaba atónito a Nakuru ante su comentario ¿Eriol celoso de Pao Tsu? Y dijo- la única forma que podrías calmar tus dudas, sería hablando con Pao Tsu o con las guardianas pero, no quisiera que esto terminara con tu relación con Tomoyo ¿Sabes lo que significaría para ella? ¿O para Sakura?  
  
-¿O para Touya?-dijo Nakuru-no te olvides de Touya...estará como un demonio cuando se entere....amo Eriol, piense bien lo que siente -acercándose mas a Eriol, para que nada fuese escuchado por nadie, fuera de la habitación- además, tome en cuenta que ella está muerta ¿Cómo puede dudar ahora frente a un recuerdo?  
  
-¿Piensas decirle a alguien esto?-preguntó Yue, estando de acuerdo por lo dicho por Nakuru.  
  
-No-dijo Eriol-esto no debe de salir de aquí...amo a Tomoyo, muchísimo pero debo saber que ocurrió en el pasado, para poder vivir mi futuro con ella- poniéndose de pie- gracias a ambos por escucharme- y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
-¿Cuál crees que sea la decisión que tome?-preguntó Nakuru.  
  
-La mejor; lo conocemos...él tomará la que le haga mas feliz a él.  
  
-Ha estado muy extraño desde aquel incidente hace una semana, antes de que las chicas desaparecieran...cuando....¡en el salón!!- dijo mirando al guardián- recuerdo que ese día Akanne Li salió corriendo y atrás fue TK. Algo ocurrió en ese momento...desde ese día, ambos están extraños y el amo también.  
  
-Puede ser una posibilidad....pero por ahora, lo importante, es localizar las últimas cartas.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estemos aquí, Sakura? ¿o cuanto tenemos aquí?-le preguntaba Tomoyo a su amiga mientras caminaban un hermoso jardín, cubierto de flores y al final se veía una preciosa cabaña, cubierta con follaje.  
  
-no lo se, Tomoyo. Aunque se que esto lo hicieron ellos para protegernos, me molesta estar sin poder ayudarles.  
  
-Yo extraño a Eriol-decía la joven mientras recorría entre las flores- sabes tengo la impresión de que este lugar no existe.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-¿cómo es posible que solo seamos nosotras y además nuestros relojes no funcionan; no hay noche en este lugar, solo dormimos cuando estamos cansadas; todo esto es muy extraño.  
  
-Yo extraño a Shaoran-dijo Sakura- y a mi hermano y a mi padre ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? Y a Kero ¡como extraño a todos!!  
  
-Yo también-dijo ella-deberíamos tratar de localizar a esa guardiana, a Kia. Ella nos sacará de aquí. pero Sakura ¿la intención no es protegernos? ¿no pondremos en riesgo nuestras vidas? Además tengo que pensar en el bebé...  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Sakura recordándose-no había pensado en el bebé...como aun no se te nota...  
  
-Pero si puedo sentirlo dentro de mi, Sakura. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Lástima que mi madre no opine lo mismo.  
  
-Hablando de tu madre ¿crees que aun no da su brazo a torcer?  
  
-Ya la conoces; jamás desistirá y aunque lo haga ¿te imaginas la reacción de ella cuando sepa lo del bebé?  
  
-No se Tomoyo-dijo Sakura, sentándose en el césped y al lado su amiga- ella te ama tanto....al final aceptó tu matrimonio...  
  
-pero no a Eriol, jamás a nadie, pero si salimos de esta... hablaré con ella.  
  
-¿Cómo estarán todos?  
  
-Te puedo apostar a que Kero está comiendo del enojo...-sonriendo a Sakura.  
  
-Si y mi hermano debe de estar desesperándose y peleando con Eriol y Shaoran...  
  
-y el equilibrio va a ser Yue antes de que se vuelvan locos todos....- riendo ambas ante el pensamiento de esto, cuando alguien se materializó delante de ellas.  
  
-Que bueno que están bien-dijo Kia, ocultando sus alas- les tengo noticias.  
  
-¿pudieron sellar las ultimas cartas?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Aun no- dijo ella- faltan 2 cartas...les traje esto- sacando una pequeña caja de su túnica y un sobre con el nombre de las jóvenes en ella.  
  
-¡Es de mi papá, Tomoyo!!-dijo Sakura viendo la letra del sobre y abriendo la pequeña caja encontró unas galletas de chocolate.  
  
-Hay muchos frutales por aquí y agua fresca ¿han comido bien?-preguntaba a las jóvenes y sentándose frente a ellas.  
  
-Si-dijo Tomoyo-pero ¿de donde es esto? ¿dónde estamos?  
  
-Esto es una creación de mi ama, cuando aun vivía...  
  
-¿Queeeee?  
  
-así es. Es un conjuro... Un conjuro que ella creó...en Hong Kong, junto al juego de cartas y su libro, robaron otros libros importantes; yo misma había invocado este conjuro varias veces para esconderme. Nadie jamás sospechaba donde encontrarme, ni siquiera Clow y sus guardianes.  
  
-¡increíble!-decía Sakura, mientras abría el sobre y comenzaba a leer las primeras líneas-¿cómo hiciste para que esto...ya sabes la carta?  
  
-Ah eso-dijo la guardiana- hace un par de días escuché a tu hermano hablar con Kira; el decía que tu padre estaba muy preocupado por ustedes dos...así que me materialicé en el hotel donde el está una noche, me preguntó por ti; le dije que estabas bien, que ambas estaban bien e insistió que les trajera esto, al final accedí.  
  
Pero las chicas estaban atónitas por lo dicho por Kia y al mismo tiempo, dijeron:- ¿Qué mi hermano/ Touya estaba con Kira?????  
  
-¿Cómo que Touya estaba con Kira?-mientras la guardiana se percataba del error que había cometido y se cubría la boca.  
  
-¿Es eso posible, Kia? ¿Touya conoce a la otra guardiana? ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho a Shaoran o a los otros?  
  
-Me tengo que ir-dijo ella rápidamente antes de que continuara el interrogatorio-pórtense bien-y se desmaterializó.  
  
-Sakura ¿Crees tu que...  
  
-¿Y tu crees que....  
  
-Si es así, Touya está en un grave peligro; ya oíste lo que Kia dijo en ese momento, aquel día: Kira defenderá las cartas a cualquier precio...incluso, si su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
-Creo que mi hermano no sabe quien es Kira...tal vez conoce su falsa identidad, pero ¿se lo ocultaría a los demás?  
  
-No si intentara proteger algo...o alguien...-cambiando el tema dijo- ¿Qué dice la carta de tu padre?  
  
-Dice-comenzando a leer: -"Queridas Sakura y Tomoyo: ha pasado unos cuantos días desde que ustedes se fueron; la guardiana, al igual que Eriol y Yue, confían y aseguran que ambas están bien y sanas, espero que así sea. No se desesperen, hemos unidos todos fuerzas, para que los demás puedan terminar de capturar y sellar esas cartas para que todo esto acabe, pero creo que se han tardado mas de lo que debían ¿o en realidad es mi imaginación? Ya no lo sé en realidad. He pensado mucho en lo que ocurrió aquel día contigo Sakura, y me alegro que por lo menos, ni tu ni Tomoyo son el blanco de quien sea que planeó esto. Todos ponemos de nuestra parte para que esto termine en bien y hasta han tratado de buscar una solución para no tener la necesidad de sellar o de destruir las cartas, pero vale la pena decirles que quienes mas se han esforzado para encontrar otra solución, han sido los Li, Hiraguizagua y Touya, a veces han amanecido sentados, buscando una manera de resolver esto, pero les seré honesto: hasta ahora, no ha aparecido nada para solucionarlo...pero no perdemos las esperanzas, así que ustedes, tampoco las pierdan. Fujitaka".  
  
-Vaya-dijo Tomoyo- Están trabajando duro...-observando a su amiga.  
  
-Tomoyo ¡debemos salir de aquí!-poniéndose de pie, con la carta en sus manos.  
  
-Pero Sakura-dijo ella- estamos aquí para que no nos ocurra nada malo; deberíamos hacer caso...  
  
-Pueden necesitar de mi o de las cartas ¡no podemos quedarnos sentadas, mientras ellos enfrentan todos los peligros!!  
  
-Tienes razón-reflexionando-no viviría si algo les pasa a alguno de ellos pero ¿Cómo saldremos?  
  
-Kia dijo que esto es un conjuro, si es un conjuro, tenemos una buena posibilidad de romperlo o encontrar la salida...por lo que Papá nos dijo, han pasado días desde nuestra desaparición ...debemos de darnos prisa.  
  
-Apresurémonos- dijo la joven- vamos a la casa...allí pensaremos en algo.- poniéndose de pie, comenzó a caminar, al lado de su amiga.  
  
  
  
************En la habitación de un hotel*************  
  
-¿Aun no saben nada, cierto?-preguntaba Fujitaka a Yukito, quien fue a visitarle, acompañado de Nakuru.  
  
-aun nada, pero no se preocupe señor Kinomoto, el amo Eriol encontrará la solución pronto-observando al padre de Touya y Sakura.  
  
-Además-dijo Yukito- Están a salvo ¿lo sabe? Y se lo hemos dicho...  
  
-si lo se....-en ese momento, Kia se materializa delante de ellos.  
  
-Ya se la entregué señor Kinomoto-dijo la guardiana ocultando sus alas y mirando a los dos invitados, dijo:-¿con que tu eres la nueva creación de la nueva vida de Clow? -mirando a Nakuru- no eres tan linda...  
  
-¿¡Disculpa!? ¿Y a ti quien te hizo jueza de lo que es lindo o no?  
  
-Cálmense por favor-dijo Fujitaka con una gota en la frente- esta joven andaba haciendo un encargo mío.-mirando a Kia y después a Nakuru-¿por qué...  
  
-Tengo que admitir que te pareces físicamente a mi antigua ama...-dijo Kia- demasiado diría yo...-bajando las defensas y observando cuidadosamente a Nakuru.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo ella-.¿me parezco a quien...?-observando a Yukito-¿Qué dice esta?  
  
-Sakura y Li me comentaron que se percataron durante su viaje al pasado que Pao Tsu podría ser tu antepasado, parece que por instinto, Eriol te creó a la imagen de Pao Tsu...es cierto, te pareces mucho a ella, hasta donde yo recuerdo.  
  
En ese momento, que Yukito se encontraba sentado, Kia se coloca a su misma altura y a centímetros de su rostro y dice: -es verdad lo que me dijeron; esta falsa identidad tuya es lo mas adorable que haya visto. Saltando a los brazos del joven mientras Fujitaka y Nakuru, observaban con gotas en el cuello.  
  
-Si.-dijo Nakuru- definitivamente si nos parecemos-recordándose a si misma cuando hacía eso mismo con cada chico que se involucraba (pero quien se llevaba el premio de mayores asaltos de esta manera, no es otro que Touya).  
  
En ese momento, tocan a la puerta y era Yahico Li-disculpe señor Kinomoto pero....me dijeron cuando llamamos al departamento de su hijo que dos de los guardianes estaban aquí- entrando y viendo a Yukito con una joven en brazos y a Nakuru sentada en la otra silla, mirando después a Nakuru y sonrojado, evadiendo la mirada dijo- ...la  
  
-Hola-dijo ella alegre-¿para que nos buscabas?  
  
-este....-sin mirarle- ha habido presencia de varios casos por el parque...creen que es una de las cartas..que faltan...¿ir conmigo a ver?  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo ella.  
  
-¿Ir conmigo a ver?-dijo él aun mas rojo pero sin mirarle.  
  
-no te entiendo...-dijo la guardiana y buscaba con la vista, ayuda de parte de Yukito pero este tenía sus propios problemas con Kia, quien jugueteaba con su cabello (que lo tenía un poco mas largo que en secundaria) y con sus espejuelos, los cuales no dejaba de juguetear...  
  
-¿Por qué no van juntos e investigan?-dijo Fujitaka, salvándole la vida, pues él, si había comprendido las intenciones del hechicero- yo iré a ver al departamento de mi hijo como ha ido todo- tomando un abrigo dijo-¿Vienen jóvenes?-dirigiéndose a Yukito y a Kia.  
  
-usted es muy amable-dijo Kia- no me trata como un ser, sino como un igual...  
  
-Para mi eres una persona-  
  
-Se lo agradezco-dijo ella, parándose de las piernas del joven y este poniéndose de pie y arreglando su pelo alborotado por la guardiana-pero este guapo y yo tenemos planes-tomando su mano y desmaterializándose con él, mientras decía- nos vemos luego...  
  
-Bueno-dijo Fujitaka- creo que Yukito no estará solo por mucho tiempo- sonriendo ante lo visto.  
  
-Aunque hay que admitir que son la pareja mas dispareja-dijo Nakuru-Yue es un sangron, serio, prepotente cabezadura y ella es ....alegre-dijo ella riendo.  
  
-no son los únicos-mirando como Yahico, observaba a la hermosa figura de la Falsa identidad de Ruby Moon y cambiando de tema dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación e iban a los ascensores -¿cómo está Sonomi?-Pues él estaba informado, de que ella estaba hospedada con la prima de su difunta esposa y de todo lo ocurrido.  
  
-Esta histérica por que Tomoyo ha desaparecido; lo ultimo que se le ocurrió fue que su hija fue asesinada por Eriol, pero le informé que salió con Sakura del estado por uno cuantos días con una amiga...se ha tranquilizado pero...sigue investigando al amo Eriol ¿Sabe que envió dos de sus guardaespaldas a averiguar de él en Londres? Kaho llamó en esta semana y se lo dijo a el amo Eriol...¿Qué ocurre?-al ver el rostro de Fujitaka.  
  
-¿Kaho? ¿No estarás hablando de Kaho Mitzuki? ¿ella es...  
  
-Ella tiene poderes mágicos, si y también se fue y volvió a Japón para ayudar a su hija a recolectar las cartas hace diez años...órdenes del amo Eriol.  
  
-Increíble- dijo él, mientras el ascensor se detenía- esto va mas allá de mis conocimientos; siempre había escuchado acerca de los guardianes pero hablando mitológica e históricamente, jamás pensé que llegaría a conocerlos.  
  
Continuaron hablando hasta que se separaron, cuando Fujitaka tomaba un taxi y ellos continuarían a pie, hasta donde supuestamente, estaba la carta ocasionando problemas.  
  
*****************En el departamento de Melody**************  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntaba Touya a la joven  
  
-No puedo evitar estos dolores de cabeza-dijo ella en cama mientras Touya le servía un poco de té-¿es que acaso jamás se irán?  
  
-Es extraño-dijo él-cuando Yue iba a surgir, jamás le ocasionaron dolores de cabeza o estos malestares tuyos...  
  
-Puede ser un virus ambiental...  
  
-Ambos somos médicos-dijo él- no me vengas con eso de los virus porque sabes que no lo son... algo mas está ocurriendo.  
  
-¿Jamás te das por vencido?-dijo ella sonriéndole aun con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-¿Cuánto hace que me conoces?-tomando su mano, de donde colgaba el brazalete de compromiso que le obsequió-¿Te molesta la luz?-.observando la ventana.  
  
-Un poco-dijo ella y él, se levantó de la silla y colocó las cortinas...  
  
-Ya van dos días con ese dolor de cabeza-dijo él-deberías considerar ir al hospital...  
  
-Ambos sabemos el porqué...no tengo por que ir allá-mientras él se sentaba de nuevo.  
  
-En realidad, no tengo idea de porque esto te está ocurriendo... eso me hace sentir impotente en poder ayudarte-mientras observaba su mano, la cual estaba mas pálida de lo normal...-pero no me separo de tu lado mientras pueda.  
  
-Touya....-dijo ella faltándole aire-al...go ocurre....las carta... alguien...conjuro....desapar...-y observaba como por un instante la joven se desvanecía ante sus ojos.  
  
-¿Pero que rayos?-se preguntaba mientras observaba como por un instante, la magia y la energía de la joven, dejaba su cuerpo.  
  
-Touya-dijo ella- alguien está tratando de eliminarnos...o de llevarnos a alguna parte...  
  
**************En ese mismo instante******************  
  
-¡¡¡AH!!!-Kia se agarraba el pecho y respiraba dificultosamente, lo que hizo preocupar a Yukito. Estaban en el mismo conjuro donde se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo, en realidad, a poca distancia de las jóvenes.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba Yukito, preocupado-¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
-Algo pasa-aun agarrándose el pecho y perdiendo color mientras Yukito la sostenía para que no se cayera al suelo-Son las cartas...alguien daña a las cartas.  
  
-Sakura ¡por aquí!-dijo Tomoyo, cuando pudo ver a Yukito ayudando a la guardiana- Sakura ¡algo le pasa a Kia!! -viendo a la joven acercarse...  
  
-¿Yukito que haces aquí?-dijo la joven maestra de las cartas acercándose junto a Tomoyo que la esperaba -¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-No suelta su pecho-observándole aun preocupado y cargándola en brazos- estaba enseñándome a recordar este lugar y de repente...¡tenemos que hacer algo!!  
  
-La casa está por allí...llevémosla y Sakura, consigue agua fresca para ayudarle-decía Tomoyo, mientras guiaba a Yukito para que llevara a la guardiana a la casa y Sakura corría para buscar agua.  
  
-¿pero que habrá pasado? ¿por qué está aquí con Yukito?-pensaba ella mientras tomaba camino nuevamente a la casa.  
  
***********al mismo momento, En la habitación de los Lí************  
  
-¡madre!!-decía Shaoran encontrando a su madre en medio de un conjuro. Observó a su alrededor y pudo ver a Wei, inconsciente y a varias personas junto a ella; en el centro, estaba una de las cartas flotando y estaba perdiendo los dibujos, al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, las cartas de T.K también estaban siendo afectadas y sin él saberlo, las guardianas.-¿Qué crees que haces?  
  
-Debo de destruirlas...antes de que sea...tarde-mientras continuaba con el conjuro y las demás personas a su alrededor, pudo percatarse que eran Akanne, que se encontraba allí, pero parecían ambas estar en una especie de trance y otra figura alta, pero que no pudo identificar de espaldas. esta, al percibir la presencia de Shaoran, se desvaneció.  
  
-Madre ¡despierte! Akanne despierta por favor-mientras seguían sosteniendo el conjuro. En ese momento Wei comienza a recuperar el conocimiento y Shaoran no lo piensa mas- Dios del Rayo ¡venid!- A lo que un rayo da contra el campo de magia del conjuro y lo deshace, haciendo caer a ambas hechiceras al suelo, inconscientes. La carta cae al suelo también.  
  
-Joven Shaoran-dice Wei, sorprendido- ¿Qué ha pasado?-mirando a la Señora Li y Akanne inconscientes.  
  
-¿No recuerdas nada?-mientras era ayudado por el mayordomo a colocar las mujeres en la habitación donde estaban las camas.  
  
-Solo recuerdo que su madre recibió a alguien, sacaron la carta nuevamente y comenzaron a hacer una especie de conjuro; cuando quise detenerlas, pues percibí lo que se proponían, algo me atacó y caí; no recuerdo mas nada...  
  
-¿Nuevamente? ¿A que te refieres con eso?  
  
-Lo han hecho durante dos días. Ese sujeto viene y comienza de nuevo, solo que esta vez, La Señorita Akanne estaba presente, por eso casi logran lo que sea que hayan intentado...  
  
-Estaban en una especie de trance mágico ¿pero porque no lo percibimos?  
  
-Creo que esto va mas allá a capturar las cartas; ahora, alguien quiere sacarlas del medio pero ¿quién?  
  
-Cuida a mi madre y a Akanne-dijo el alejándose- voy a donde los demás; deben enterarse de lo que ha ocurrido. Pero primero buscaré algo de agua y unas toallas.  
  
************Apartamento de Melody, momentos después************  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-decía Touya a la joven.  
  
-Si-abriendo los ojos-mucho mejor-pensé por un momento que me moría...  
  
-Casi lo haces....-mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Por un momento, te desvaneciste, pero reapareciste y tomaste aire nuevamente ¿Que te ocurrió?  
  
-Sentí como si mi vida escapase de mi; Touya, sentí como salía de mi cuerpo. alguien estaba tratando de destruirme-viendo el rostro del joven- ¿no creerás que...  
  
-No-dijo él- no es Li Shaoran-seriamente- él es un joven de palabra y me juró que no intentaría nada en contra de las cartas; que hallaríamos otra solución- en ese momento, suena su celular.  
  
-Kinomoto.  
  
-¿Touya? algo ha pasado-en la otra línea.  
  
-¿TK? ¿Que ocurre?  
  
-Por un momento, las cartas desaparecieron; ellas... podías sentir la magia irse de ellas; cuando todo terminó, me percaté que falta una del juego...  
  
-¿Falta una? ¿Cual?  
  
-la luz-la carta de la luz que capturamos antes de que las chicas viniesen para acá-¿Que rayos está pasando?  
  
-¿Está Lí contigo?  
  
-No. salió mas temprano. me dijo que se reuniría con su madre; pero Eriol está aquí y también se percató de lo ocurrido; lo asocia con alguien que desea destruir las cartas.  
  
-¿Las cartas?  
  
-Así es. dice que quien quiera o lo que sea que haya pasado, era un hechizo convocador para eliminar cierta magia y como una de las cartas está desaparecida...  
  
-Pon Hiraguizagua al teléfono...  
  
Haciendo lo recomendado por Kinomoto, TK puso a Eriol en el teléfono y comenzaron a hablar.  
  
-Hiraguizagua ¿es posible destruir la magia a través de una sola carta?- preguntó Touya.  
  
-Escúchame bien: por lo que hemos investigado en los últimos días, todo concuerda: la destrucción de las cartas y de sus guardianes puede realizarse mediante la carta regente de su símbolo.  
  
-no entiendo muy bien-dijo Touya-¿Podrías explicar en un idioma mas humano para aquellos que no somos hechiceros?  
  
-Míralo de esta forma: los símbolos de las cartas Clow eran el sol y la Luna: el sol posee como representante a Keroberos y sus cartas regentes son Earthy y Firey; como Sakura Cards, estas son también sus cartas regentes, mientras que Yue sobrevive con el poder de la Luna y la energía del hechicero o poderes mágicos similares que fueran entregados ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-si ya recuerdo y te voy entendiendo...  
  
-Muy bien; ahora, la mayoría de las cartas de Pao Tsu son de poderes de Luz, al igual que las guardianas, estas existen por los poderes de la Luz. con solo existir luz, ellas pueden defenderse y llenarse de la energía vital para sobrevivir, al igual que las cartas; pero su carta regente, a diferencia de las cartas Clow o Sakura es la carta de la luz; al esta carta ser destruida mágicamente...  
  
-También serían destruidas las demás cartas y los guardianes-terminó la idea Touya.  
  
-Exactamente- dijo él- al igual que las cartas, las guardianas deben estar pasando por lo mismo: la desaparición de sus poderes y de ellas mismas como entes...  
  
-¿Pero dijiste la "mayoría"?  
  
-Algunas de las cartas fueron creadas con poderes oscuros; estas cartas no serán destruidas inmediatamente; sus poderes se conservarán...  
  
-No comprendo algo: todas las cartas o casi todas TK las ha capturado; con excepción de las cartas Young y la carta Age que aun no capturamos, si son en cierta forma de poderes oscuros ¿dónde están las otras?  
  
-Ese es parte del misterio; no sabemos, aun no, por lo menos...  
  
-pero Kia dijo que el final se acercaba ¿dónde están las otras cartas? ¿en donde?  
  
-Será mejor que vengas para el departamento, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto...  
  
-Voy para allá en una hora- dándole fin a la conversación y observando a Melody la cual le observaba tratando de comprender algo dicho por el joven- ¿aun no...  
  
-No-dijo ella- aun no se de que hablabas; ¿cuándo será que recordaré todo eso? Quisiera poder ayudarles pero tú no me lo permites...  
  
-Estas indefensa sin tus poderes-dijo él tomando su mano nuevamente-hasta que tu otro yo, no se "despierte", no podemos arriesgarnos; es muy peligroso para ti; podrías ser un blanco...  
  
-¿te iras? ¿no puedo ir contigo? Debemos de darle un alto a todo esto...  
  
-No es recomendable que sepan quien eres; no por ahora, al menos. Quédate aquí descansando; yo volveré tan pronto como pueda ¿de acuerdo?-besándole los labios-  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Te amo, Melody.-viendo a la joven desde la puerta de la habitación y saliendo por ella.  
  
-Yo también te amo, Touya- abriendo nuevamente sus ojos, al escuchar la puerta del departamento, abrirse y nuevamente, cerrarse.  
  
*******************  
  
-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-preguntaba Yue a la joven guardiana quien apenas recuperaba el conocimiento. Sakura y Tomoyo también observaban.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntaba ella incorporándose-sentía que moría.  
  
-Eso casi ocurre-dijo Yue- por un momento desapareces...esto también desaparecía.  
  
-¿EL lugar? ¿Desaparece? ¿casi?  
  
-Así es. Este lugar lo convocaste con tus poderes; al tu desaparecer, desaparecía también el conjuro de este lugar, y con él, pudimos desaparecer nosotros...no estamos a salvo aquí.  
  
-Alguien....Alguien trató de destruir las cartas, usando nuestra regente...  
  
-pero ¿La carta regente la tiene el chico? ¿cómo es eso posible?  
  
-¿La carta regente? ¿a que se refiere? –preguntaba Tomoyo, quien estaba al lado de Sakura.  
  
-Son las cartas que representan los poderes de las guardianas o por lo menos de ella y Kira; sus poderes y su magia proviene de su carta regente la cual es La Luz...  
  
-entiendo-dijo Sakura- como la de Kero son Firey y Earthy...  
  
-Exactamente-.dijo Yue- tenemos que volver a ver que ocurrió...  
  
-Yo iré contigo-dijo Sakura  
  
-no creo que sea conveniente....  
  
-Yue-dijo ella firmemente- no me voy a esconder; no sabemos que pudo haber pasado para que esto ocurriese; tengo que reunirme con los demás...tengo que ayudar.  
  
-Está bien-dijo el guardián- pero con cuidado. No podemos tomar riesgos...  
  
-Tomoyo....  
  
-me quedaré cuidando a Kia-dijo la joven- no te preocupes Sakurita- sonriendo.  
  
-Es lo mejor-dijo Yue-Kia ¿podrías hacer el honor? ¿estarás bien?  
  
-Si querido Yue-dijo la guardiana- me quedaré aquí hasta que me sienta mucho mejor...volveré allá inmediatamente eso ocurra "poderes de la Luz venid y transportadlo al fin; Cubriatele" -y dicho esto por la guardiana, mientras señalaba a Sakura y a Yue, pudieron salir de este lugar y se materializaron en lo que reconocieron como una habitación de hotel.  
  
**  
  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
-Ella nos materializó de donde salimos en primer lugar...de la habitación de tu papá- volviendo a ser Yukito.  
  
-¿mi papá?  
  
-él no está aquí-dijo el- salió a pasear junto a ese Li y Nakuru...  
  
-Tenemos que ir a donde los demás y decirles-dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación y saliendo por ella.  
  
************************Hotel Drake**********************  
  
-Señora-dijo una de las guardaespaldas a Sonomi la cual revisaba unos documentos.  
  
-¿Si?-dijo ella  
  
-la buscan-dijo la guardaespaldas.  
  
-¿Tomoyo?-preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie.  
  
Haciéndose a un lado, la guardaespaldas le dio paso a la figura que le esperaba.  
  
-¿TU? ¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?-gritaba la mujer que llamó la atención de las demás vigilantes que se encontraban en la habitación.  
  
-Tranquila-dijo el hombre- vine a hablar contigo...  
  
-La ultima persona a la que me imaginaba ver aquí eres tu-dándole señal a los guardaespaldas que se retiraran y ellas, obedeciendo se marcharon.  
  
Viendo que estaban a solas y a indicación de Sonomi, tomó asiento después de ella, dijo Fujitaka: -¿tratando de repetir la historia de nuevo?  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó-¿qué ha ocurrido para que estés en América?  
  
-Muchas cosas-dijo él-pero lo mas importante ahora, es tu hija, Sonomi.  
  
-¿Sabes tu de eso?-dijo ella-¿La has visto? ¿cómo está? He sabido que nadie, siquiera su prometido, la ha visto desde hace una semana...  
  
-¿La tienes vigilada? eso no está bien...  
  
-¿ACASO A TI QUE TE INCUMBE?-levantándose-¿ES TU HIJA LA QUE SE VA A CASAR CON UN...UN.....  
  
-ni sabes que adjetivo ponerle ¿no? ¿qué tienes en contra de Eriol Hiraguizagua?  
  
-Hasta ahora nada...pero algo descubriré...siempre tienen algo...  
  
-¿por qué no puedes estar feliz por un momento?-preguntó Fujitaka, seriamente.  
  
-¿Feliz?  
  
-si feliz. Ellas son felices...mira por ejemplo; Sakura se casará también con Shaoran Lí; Touya se casa con una muchacha de aquí, de Norteamérica, a pesar que lleva años conociéndola ¿por qué Tomoyo no puede?  
  
-¿Tomoyo? ¿es feliz? ¿pero como se puede saber si ha desaparecido? Te digo algo raro ocurre con ese sujeto... y lo averiguaré  
  
-Lo único extraño de ese sujeto es que ...bueno no puedo decírtelo, pero si le dieras la oportunidad a tu hija, ella te lo diría...piensa en ella y en lo infeliz que es ahora sin tenerte a su lado...piensan casarse pronto, tan pronto como ella regrese.  
  
-¿Sabes algo de él? ¿qué cosa?  
  
-Solo que es un buen hombre que hará muy feliz a Tomoyo, tanto como lo fue Nadeshiko y que está esperando, ella estaba esperanzada de que cambiaras de parecer sin decirte esto último, pero parece que no existe otra alternativa que yo te lo diga: Sonomi, vas a ser abuela...¿Sonomi?  
  
Viendo la expresión de la mujer, la cual estaba atónita ante lo dicho por Fujitaka, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreía y una lagrima salió de sus ojos, la cual fue retirada por la mano de Fujitaka y ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
-Te hará bien-dijo él abrazándole- llora y desahógate, ya podremos hablar después. Has estado conservando estas lagrimas por tanto tiempo...tomate tu tiempo-mientras seguía abrazando a la empresaria.  
  
**************************  
  
-Mi cabeza-decía Akanne al recobrar el conocimiento-¿dónde estoy? ¿qué pasó? –mientras era atendida por Wei.  
  
-¿Ya está mejor señorita Akanne?-preguntó el mayordomo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió?-mirando a su lado a la Señora Li inconsciente aun.  
  
-¿que hacías? –preguntó Shaoran quien ingresaba a la habitación-¿cómo pudieron ustedes dos?  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿qué ocurrió? ¿por qué estas tan enojado?  
  
-¿No recuerdas nada?  
  
-Solo recuerdo que vine a hacerle una pregunta a Tía, cuando ella estaba haciendo algo, alguien estaba también aquí y me dijo algo mirándome a los ojos y después estoy aquí –retirándose un pañuelo húmedo de la frente-¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-Cuando llegué aquí, ustedes estaban tratando de destruir las cartas... casi lo logran.  
  
-¿Qué? Yo jamás haría eso. Jamás las destruirías ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? –incorporándose y poniéndose de pie-en ese momento, tocan a la puerta.  
  
-Ustedes no lo hicieron bajo conocimiento-dijo él razonando-fue un conjuro muy fuerte para poder convencer a mi madre de ello...ella es muy fuerte ¿dónde está Piang?  
  
-Estaba aquí cuando llegué-dijo ella recordando-estaba parado a un lado, con Wei y se veía bastante asustado.  
  
-¿Me pregunto si habrá resultado? ¿los habrá destruido? ¿qué habrá pasado?  
  
-Kia casi desaparece-dijo una voz conocida detrás de él que era la de Yukito-y nosotros con ella...  
  
-¿Cómo que ustedes? ¿algo pasó con Keroberos y contigo?-sin voltearse y aun analizando lo ocurrido.  
  
-no conmigo, Kia, Sakura y Tomoyo; casi desaparecemos.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Sakura? ¿Qué...-volteándose en ese momento y viendo a la joven frente a él.-  
  
-Hola Shaoran-recibiendo en ese momento el abrazo espontáneo de Shaoran y se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que la Señora Li, recobraba el conocimiento.  
  
-¿Sakura?-dijo ella-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar escondida ¿qué hago yo en cama? ¿qué ocurrió?  
  
Separándose del abrazo, los jóvenes se acercaron a la señora Lí mientras ella se incorporaba y Sakura dijo: -algo pasó, Shaoran-decía la joven-Kia casi desaparece...  
  
-Alguien lanzó un conjuro sobre mi madre y Akanne para que destruyeran las cartas; si no hubiese llegado al mismo tiempo, casi lo logran, con esta- enseñándoles la carta de la Luz.  
  
-esa es la carta que Kia nos dijo-dijo la joven observando la carta- es la carta regente; son las cartas representantes de las guardianas y las otras cartas...  
  
-Así es-dijo Yukito-pero ¿quién pudo traerla hasta aquí? –preguntaba curiosamente-¿quién pudo haberla traído hasta aquí? ¿No estaban en el departamento de Touya?  
  
-Si-.dijo Shaoran-quien quiera que haya sido, tenía acceso a entrar en el departamento y llevarse una de las cartas sin nadie percatarse pero ¿Quién?- analizando cada idea que le venía a la cabeza y dijo- debemos encontrar a Piang-él debe de tener la respuesta.  
  
Todos se quedaron pensativos, pero mas que nadie Akanne, tenía la sospecha de quien pudo haber facilitado las cosas y los hechos ocurridos aquel día y no le agradaba la idea, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver el Señor Piang en todo esto?-preguntaba Sakura-¿él no estaba de nuestro lado?  
  
-Eso pienso yo-dijo el joven-pero está desaparecido. Quédese aquí madre; Wei vigílala y cualquier comportamiento extraño, avísame; Akanne, ven con nosotros; iremos al departamento de Touya.  
  
**************Un rato después en el departamento de Touya*********  
  
-Ya casi oscurece ¿dónde estarán los demás?-preguntó Kero.  
  
-Tranquilo-dijo Eriol-ya llegarán.  
  
-No podemos esperar a Nakuru y al otro sujeto Li ¿Alguien sabe adonde fueron?-decía Spinel.  
  
-Para nada-dijo TK-mientras no sea esa chica...  
  
Eriol, observó por un momento a TK, y las imágenes que presenció una semana antes, volvieron a invadir su mente y le preocupaba aun mas. En ese momento, se materializó Kia.  
  
-¿Dónde están Yue y Sakura?-preguntó ella-ellos llegaron aquí hace rato.  
  
-Pues aquí no están-dijo Eriol-¿estas segura que venían para acá?  
  
-¿NO ME DIGAS QUE TU....-chillaba Kero- ¿Tu los transportaste con tus poderes?  
  
-¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?-gritaba la joven guardiana.  
  
-Conociéndote-dijo el muñeco calmadamente al principio-pudiste traerlos aquí, a dos cuadras o en ¡AFRICA DEL SUR!!! O HAWAI ¿QUÉ RAYOS PENSABAS? ¡Has sido así de torpe desde el principio!!!  
  
-Cálmense ustedes dos-decía Eriol, tratando de controlarlos...  
  
-Yo no soy torpe....solo pude calcular mal y enviarlos a un sitio cercano. Por lo menos, yo tengo alguna clase de defensa y no soy un gato escupe- fuego....  
  
-¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?-volviendo a su verdadera identidad-DIMELO AHORA PARA HACERTE CENIZAS....  
  
-ahora no-dijo Eriol-tiempos difíciles estamos enfrentando...ya basta.  
  
-La verdad es que eres él-dijo Kia. A Eriol por interrumpir su discusión- siempre entrometido en donde no te llamaron...hiciste lo mismo cuando mi ama y su esposo (que aun no lo era), eran novios, cuando vivíamos peleando, después que mi ama nos creó y ahora....¡no cambias!!!  
  
-Espera un minuto-dijo Eriol-repite lo primero, por favor...  
  
-Mejor que no lo haga-dijo Akanne, ingresando a la habitación-disculpen pero hemos llegado y hay algo que debemos discutir con ustedes. Sakura está aquí también.-poniéndole fin a la conversación y dirigiendo la fila que salía de la habitación y llegaba a la sala; en esos momentos, Touya también llegaba.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?-preguntaba Touya.  
  
-Bueno....yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados allá; vine a ayudarles...  
  
-Lo que no debiste hacer-dijo Eriol-debiste quedarte con Tomoyo-¿ella está allá no?  
  
-Así es-dijo ella-se quedó con ¿Kia?-viendo la guardiana-¿y Tomoyo?  
  
-Convoqué un hechizo para que se durmiera; otra de mis especialidades.  
  
-Podría quedarse dormida durante todo un mes-dijo Kero-recuerdo la vez que se lo arrojaste a Yue...duró una semana dormido...  
  
-Pero pude tenerlo para mi sola-dijo pícaramente y guiñándole un ojo a Yukito, el cual se puso rojo. Touya tosió de la incomodidad.  
  
-Ahora lo mas importante-dijo Shaoran-esta es la carta regente; un conjuro muy poderoso cayó en mi prima Akanne y en mi madre para poder controlarlas y obligarlas a que destruyeran la carta...y las otras. Debemos averiguar quien pudo haberlo hecho.  
  
-Creo que ellos aparecerán en el juicio final-dijo Touya-cuando el juicio final ocurra y todos estemos presentes ellos aprovecharan ese momento.  
  
-Hablando de todos presentes-dijo Sakura-¿Dónde están los demás?  
  
-Nakuru y Yahico, salieron a buscar cartas o señales de ellas-dijo Yukito.  
  
-ok-dijo ella-¿dónde está Meiling o Tai?  
  
-¿Alguien ha visto a la mocosa?-preguntó Kero-no creo haberla visto hoy o al chico.  
  
-En realidad, yo no los he visto desde antes de ayer-dijo Spi-cuando comieron aquí.  
  
-¿Creen que estarán en el hotel?-preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Venimos de allá-dijo Sakura.  
  
-no de ese-dijo él-del de la mamá de Tomoyo...  
  
-Según recuerdo estaba en tu hotel Li-dijo Eriol-¿por qué no intentas allá?  
  
-Pero yo no la he visto tampoco...-dijo el joven, pensando.  
  
-¿Y si algo les pasó?  
  
-¿Qué pudo haberles pasado?  
  
-un momento-dijo Touya-¿Me dijeron que la carta desapareció hace dos días?  
  
-no lo se.-dijo TK –me vine a percatar que había desaparecido desde hace un rato no mas ¿por qué?  
  
-Wei me dijo que mi madre y otros mas lo intentaron ayer de nuevo el conjuro ¿no creerán que....lo han intentado desde hace dos días.  
  
Touya, por fin, conectaba las ideas; el dolor de cabeza continuo de Melody: tenía dos días ya con él y lo ocurrido esa tarde; la teoría era la correcta...esa era la causa de los malestares de la falsa identidad de la guardiana Kira.  
  
-Hemos estado tan preocupados en distintas cosas, que no nos percatamos que ellos faltan ¿pero donde podrán estar?-decía Shaoran a los demás.  
  
------------En algún lugar de Chicago---------  
  
-¿Piang?-decía un anciano, al que se encontraba frente a él todo maltratado y con moretones donde quiera-no puedo creer que revelaras nuestro plan y lo echaras a perder-mientras sus guardaespaldas, los cuales portaban espadas, observaban la escena- suerte para ti ,que pudimos salvar la situación pero tú....por tu traición, mereces la muerte.  
  
-Te dije que te prometía lealtad solo si dejabas fuera de esto a la señora Li y no mantuviste tu palabra...yo hice lo que tenía que hacer.... no tengo miedo a morir.  
  
-Todo el mundo tiene miedo a la muerte- continuaba el anciano- de alguna u otra forma le tememos... suerte para ti que mi sobrino y la chiquilla pudieron corregir tu error...-levantando su dedo índice y señalando al hechicero-pero no podrás vivir para contarlo-mientras uno de los guardaespaldas, a la señal del hechicero, empuñaba una espada que al sacarla de su estuche que llevaba el mismo en la cintura, tenía en el filo un color rojo incandescente, como si la hubiesen sacado en ese momento de las llamas y la lanzó en contra del pecho de Piang, el cual murió instantáneamente.  
  
Al ver el cuerpo inerte dijo: -tienes suerte que te tuve piedad y te asesiné de una buena vez...sin dolor....pero no es lo mismo que le espera a Lí Shaoran y lo haré matando primero delante de él a lo que mas ama: a Sakura Kinomoto y a sus Amigos- sacando del bolsillo de su túnica unas cartas mágicas-y las cartas oscuras de Pao Tsu, me ayudarán.  
  
*******************En el parque******************  
  
-Ya le he dicho que no amo-decía Nakuru, hablando con Eriol por teléfono mientras Yahico le sostenía un algodón de azúcar-no los he visto desde antes de ayer....cuando los deje para irme a mi hotel a descansar...no se preocupe, si los veo se los diré.-cerrando el teléfono dijo: -Meiling y Tai desaparecieron; nadie sabe donde estarán...Que extraño.  
  
-Conociendo a Meiling, le habrá salido huyendo a mi hermana- tomando un poco del algodón de Nakuru mientras caminaban-no le caemos muy bien que digamos...  
  
-lo que pasa es que como ella no tiene poderes, se siente indefensa ante ustedes- dijo ella- se lo que se siente ser la segunda en todo...  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto observando por primera vez, un rostro serio en Nakuru.  
  
-Cuando Eriol nos creó al principio pensé que éramos sus sustitutos para Keroberos y Yue, puedes percatarte por lo parecido en los conjuros, aunque no nuestros temperamentos; Yue tiene a quien amar....primero amó a el hermano de Sakura, pero antes, a Kia. Ahora, ella ha regresado y se nota la diferencia. Pero yo...¿con que propósito me habrán creado? Lo he pensado desde hace ya mucho tiempo ¿cuál es mi propósito?  
  
-Creo que tu propósito es bastante claro: alegrar y traer alegría cuando los momentos son requeridos...y traer luz a los momentos de oscuridad....a diferencia de los otros guardianes....el los creó para poder sentir algo de alegría en los momentos de soledad.  
  
-¿Pero ya tiene a Tomoyo? Ya no estará solo....no es necesaria mi presencia...creo que no me echaría de menos.  
  
-yo si-dijo Yahico, sorprendiendo a Nakuru-yo si estaría muy triste- y viendo que en la mejilla de la joven, se quedó un poco del algodón de azúcar, pasó su mano en el blanco y suave rostro de la guardiana, la cual estaba sonrojada y al terminar dijo: -listo. Perfecta nuevamente.  
  
-Si, gracias-dijo ella.  
  
-será mejor que vayamos al departamento. Podrían necesitarnos para localizarlos.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
30/05/02  
  
Comentarios de la autora: ¡¡¡¡ME FASCINA EL ROMANTICISMO!!!!! ¬_¬* Adoro a los chicos románticos (¿y quien no?) . como se pudo notar, la mayoría son tan románticos, cada uno a su manera. Ya se pudo notar que he estado partiéndome la cabeza para juntar a los personajes....¿les gusta las parejas? ^___^ Bueno y surgió otro; el misterioso anciano quien planeó todo esto...¿quién será en verdad? ¬_¬¿intrigante lo de las cartas no? Y el conjuro (tardé tres días imaginándome como lograría eso y quien lo haría???) algunos (por que ya conozco) dirán ¿Por qué se llama el capitulo"¿El secreto de Akanne, Touya, Melody y Eriol?" y no se menciona en ninguna parte una revelación de secretos? Ya lo verán tengan paciencia; además cada quien tiene su secreto: Touya, la verdadera identidad de Melody, Akanne (no es necesario que lo haga), Melody ¬_¬ y ¿Eriol? Eriol sospecha de la identidad de Akanne en su otra vida ¿No es suficiente? ^_^ Hibari (por que estas de seguro leyendo esto, dime como me quedó ¿si? Y saluditos para ti...saludos a nuevos amigos que me han dado su apoyo para este fic y me expresaron sus comentarios positivos a el otro "búsqueda de Sentimientos en ¿tiempo?", el cual , lo coloqué en un servidor de fics y ha gustado mucho....en especial saludos a Rosy, la cual me felicitó por el otro y me dijo que le encantó (estoy tan feliz), además de otras personas mas... a Marian y a Megumi las cuales también están leyendo estos capítulos ¡hola chicas!!! ^___^ ^___^ ^___^ ^___^ Saludos a mis nuevos cuatachos, como Andrea, Selene y otros mas que han estado leyendo el fic.  
  
  
  
Avances del próximo capitulo: el secreto de Touya será revelado en su totalidad, al igual que Eriol llegará a una conclusión reveladora y Akanne también un secreto le será revelado, que aunque ella sospechaba, no quería admitir. Y las ultimas cartas sueltas ,serán selladas (y de que manera), el enfrentamiento final, tendrán unos invitados inesperados y el paradero de Tai y Meiling será revelado...  
  
1.1 Próximo capitulo: "Las Cartas Oscuras"  
  
Bueno ya saben la rutina, comentarios, tomatazos, declaraciones (nunca están de mas) a mi, Crystal en mi e-mail:  
  
mailto:Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	11. 10.cartas oscuras

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
  
1 Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
2 Capitulo 10: "Las Cartas Oscuras"  
  
  
  
Pasaron las próximas horas y nada se sabía de la localización de Meiling y Tai. Ya con todos en el departamento, llegaron a la conclusión de que en efecto, estaban desaparecidos y todo lo relacionaban con quien planeó la destrucción de las cartas...  
  
-¿creen que estarán bien?-preguntaba Sakura, preocupada por las jóvenes.  
  
-Tai cuidará de Meiling incluso con su vida-dijo Shaoran decidido- pero...no puedo dejar de preocuparme... Debe ser alguien muy poderoso para haberse llevado a ambos con tanta facilidad.  
  
-Creo que los tonto fuimos nosotros-dijo Touya, dando con su puño en la mesa con fuerza-¡nos enfocamos tanto en la captura de esas cartas, que no pensamos que nosotros mismos podíamos ser el blanco...!!!  
  
-pero-dijo Eriol-¿qué hace tan especial a Meiling y Tai, para haber sido ellos los que desaparecieron ? ¿Qué los hace especiales?  
  
-A Meiling, nada-dijo Akanne tranquilamente-ella no tiene poderes...  
  
-No digas eso de Meiling Akanne-dijo Shaoran- Meiling tiene experiencias con cartas y capturas, cosa que tu no tienes..  
  
-¿Pero como te atreves?  
  
-¡actúas como si no te importara tu propia hermana!!-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-¿Crees que quise que algo así ocurriese? ¿y mas a Meiling? Ella no sabe defenderse...-decía ella, defendiéndose de lo dicho por el joven.  
  
-No quiso decir eso Akanne, cálmate-decía Yahico- es que todos...estamos preocupados por ellos.  
  
-Shaoran cálmate-decía Sakura-Ella no quiso decir eso, pero es cierto, que del grupo, Meiling era las mas vulnerable...  
  
-No quiero admitirlo-dijo Nakuru-pero ambos tienen razón-observando a los demás-además de ser la mas vulnerable, era también perfecto...una persona sin poderes, es importante para todos nosotros, pero su desaparición no iba a ser notada; estábamos concentrándonos en Sakura, Tomoyo y las cartas, como dijo Touya al principio...además del hecho que va a ser muy difícil encontrarlos; Meiling no tiene poderes.  
  
-Y los poderes de Tai son muy mínimos aun-dijo Shaoran- estamos en un callejón sin salida.  
  
-¿Y si no era a Meiling que querían?-dijo Yukito- ella no tiene poderes ¿y si era Tai el que les interesaba?  
  
-o ambos-dijo TK-pero ¿por qué?  
  
-¿por qué?-preguntó Touya-¿qué tienen de especial?  
  
-ellos estaban cerca de las cartas todo el tiempo; alrededor de todos nosotros-dijo Yahico-¿qué sabemos de la familia de Tai, Shaoran?  
  
-La familia de Tai, tienen poderes y a diferencia de Tai, ellos lo usan ¿por qué?  
  
-¿pudo ser el control por parte de un miembro de su familia?  
  
-La familia de Tai tiene miembros en el Concilio-dijo Shaoran- ¿no pensaras...  
  
-Tienes muchos enemigos dentro o fuera del Concilio-dijo Yahico-nadie quiere ver a los Li como jefes del Concilio y ahora que lo eres....  
  
-Harán lo que fuese para detenerlo-dijo Touya-incluyendo secuestrar a tu prima para que renuncies.  
  
-Están haciendo muchas conjeturas-dijo Akanne-debemos estar seguros de lo que decimos aquí. La vida de Meiling y de Tai, están en peligro.  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!-dijo Kero de repente-siento la presencia de magia...y es muy cerca...  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo la joven, viendo al guardián-¿es de Tai? ¿De que es?  
  
-Es una carta mágica-dijo Spi, apoyando lo dicho por el guardián.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos a investigar...-dijo Shaoran pero fue interrumpido por Touya.  
  
-No vale la pena que vayamos todos al mismo lugar-poniéndose de pie-será mejor que nos separemos-que uno de ellos-señalando a Kero y Spi- vaya con TK, los demás estaremos pendientes, por si algo ocurre..de todas formas, falta otra carta; el juicio no se realizará sin la ultima carta capturada.  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Nakuru- yo iré con él, para ver de que se trata.  
  
-Yo también-dijeron Akanne y Yahico al unísono.  
  
-¿Cómo que tu vas?-dijo Akanne-¿cuál es tu interés en ir?  
  
Sonrojado Yahico dijo: -¿cuál es el tuyo?  
  
-Que par de soquetes-chilló Kero-Ya vámonos o la carta huirá- posándose en los brazos de Nakuru.  
  
-Disculpa-dijo Spinel-¿te molestaría si tu te quedaras? Fuiste la ultima vez...  
  
-Para nada-dijo el guardián, retirándose de los brazos de la guardiana –así dormiré un poco mas...  
  
-¡¡Kero!!-dijo Sakura.  
  
-¿Qué yo hice?-dijo inocentemente.  
  
-Yo iré donde mi madre-dijo Shaoran, poniéndose de pie-tengo que saber toda la verdad...  
  
-Yo voy contigo-dijo Sakura y observando a Eriol, dijo: -¿te encuentras bien?-viendo lo pálido que se observaba el joven.  
  
-me duele un poco la cabeza-mintió- vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí por si aparecen Meiling o Tai. Avísenme si algo ocurre.  
  
-Yo tengo que salir, también-dijo Touya.-¿Vienes conmigo Yuki?  
  
-si... claro-dijo el sorprendido ante la invitación del mayor de los Kinomoto.  
  
-Bien-dijo Kero-traten de reportarse cada hora aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos que otro desaparezca.  
  
-Que mandón estás ¿quién te crees que eres?-preguntó Spi.  
  
-Ay cállate y lárgate de aquí-dicho esto, cada quien se marchó a cada una de las asignaciones, dejando a Eriol y a Kero solos en el departamento.  
  
-Keroberos-dijo Eriol seriamente-¿recuerdas algo de tu corta estadía con Pao Tsu y las guardianas aquella vez?  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntando seriamente (algo no común en el guardián)-¿algo ocurre? Puedo sentirlo...  
  
-Respóndeme a la pregunta...  
  
-Si-dijo seriamente-algo ocurrió: ella creó las cartas oscuras.  
  
-¿Cartas oscuras? ¿cuáles son esas? ¿son aquellas cartas que faltan del juego?  
  
-así es-dijo el pequeño guardián-cuando Clow las descubrió, ordenó sellarlas...no es que Pao Tsu fuese mala ni nada por el estilo, es que tuvo influencias de personas no debidas...perdió su enfoque mientras dirigía el Concilio. Era demasiado: la muerte de su esposo, el enfrentamiento y muerte de Ming y su ascenso en el Concilio como la nueva líder...creo que fue demasiado para ella...nunca se supo (por lo menos nosotros), quien fue que la convenció a crear esas cartas, pues ella tenía el poder de hacerlo....pero las cartas no precisamente están conectadas a las demás, pero si a las guardianas.  
  
-¿Estas tratando de decirme que son dos juegos de cartas bajo un mismo sello?  
  
-no-dijo el guardián-te estoy diciendo que son los lados opuestos de cada una de las cartas de TK... ¿recuerdas cuando a Sakura se le apareció la carta que podía llamar a todas las demás cartas bajo su poder? Bueno cada carta Pao Tsu, posee su contra juego...esa son las cartas oscuras, pero cuando nos marcharíamos a Japón nuevamente, Pao Tsu, prometió sellar esas cartas y destruirlas sin afectar a las guardianas...parece que...jamás encontró la solución y selló ambas cartas Pao Tsu y oscuras dentro de un mismo conjuro.  
  
-¿por qué nunca dijiste nada de esto? Hemos buscado una solución todo este tiempo y tu sabias todo esto...  
  
-No creas que lo hice a propósito ni que soy torpe ni nada por el estilo....lo que ocurre es que Clow nos hizo jurar que jamás revelaríamos lo que ocurrió con esas cartas...las cartas oscuras...pero parece que ha pesar de todo, las cartas aun existen...todo complica la situación. Por ejemplo, la carta Age y Young son opuestas; Young es una carta de Pao Tsu, utilizada para curar aquel que se enfermaba, pero tan bien, puede devolver a la juventud todo aquello que se quiera: personas, plantas, animales... Pero Age, es una carta oscura. Su propósito es volver a la persona susceptible a la pérdida de poderes y su magia, haciéndolo ancianos, cuando estaban demasiado viejos para defenderse, se deshacían de él. Clow y Pao Tsu, combatieron mas tarde a quien la convenció de crear esas cartas... él fue muerto por decisión del Concilio y las cartas, después de Clow morir, así también murió Pao Tsu, pero ella selló una de las guardianas en el interior del libro...esa fue Kia, mientras Kira, vivía una vida detrás de otra y aun no aparece...aunque no creo que esté muy lejos.  
  
-¿Qué te hace decir eso?-preguntó el joven.  
  
-Se siente como sentí la presencia de Yue hace un poco mas de 10 años...así he sentido la poderosa presencia de la Luz...es Kira y está muy cerca...  
  
-¿Aun sin la captura de las cartas Oscuras?  
  
-Yo tampoco lo comprendo; creo que llegaremos a entender todos cuando el momento del juicio ocurra.  
  
********Un rato después en el departamento de Melody*******  
  
-¿por qué vinimos aquí Touya?-preguntaba Yukito, mientras Melody abría la puerta.  
  
-¿Touya?-dijo la joven-¿Yukito? ¿qué hacen aquí?  
  
-Ya lo verán-dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto, mientras la joven cerraba la puerta después de ellos haber entrado.  
  
-¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo Melody-¿qué planeas ahora?  
  
-Yukito-dijo Touya-te presento a la falsa identidad de Kira, Melody-ambos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos-Melody el es ...  
  
-Yue-concluyó la joven-claro que es Yue-dijo ella dejando de estar sorprendida-¿cuál es tu intención en hacer esto?-mirando a Touya, con duda.  
  
Yukito cambiando a su falsa identidad dijo seriamente- estoy sorprendido que no me había percatado de tu presencia antes, incluso cuando estuve aquí viviendo... esto no me lo esperaba y mas aun, que estuvieras tú involucrado...-mirando a Touya.  
  
-¿y que esperabas?-dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto-no iba a revelar su identidad sin saber antes que estaba a salvo y que no tramarían destruirla a ella o a Kia... y mi intención con esto, es que estemos del mismo lado cuando llegue la hora.  
  
-No puedo creerte-dijo Yue- todo este tiempo...incluso cuando la buscábamos a ella desde hace unas semanas... y estaba contigo; si no te conociera bien, diría que no te importaba Sakura o Tomoyo...  
  
-No lo culpes a él-dijo Melody- si en cierta forma, parte de la culpa la tengo yo...debí irme en su contra y presentarme desde un principio, pero aun mis recuerdos de quien soy en realidad, están borrosos en mi mente. Pude reconocerte, no se aun como...pero la mayor parte de mi memoria y de quien soy...no ha venido...no aun.  
  
-Vendrá con el tiempo-dijo Yue- si no hubiese sido por Touya una vez- observándolo por un momento- yo tampoco supiera o mi otro yo, en todo caso quien era en realidad y que mi vida corría peligro...él me salvó.  
  
-Pues parece que él tiene un punto débil con los guardianes-dijo observando a su prometido con una sonrisa-le atraemos como abejas a la miel...  
  
-no digan eso-dijo él- son las personas mas importantes en mi vida, aparte de mi padre, Sakura y Tomoyo. Jamás permitiría que algo les ocurriera a ninguno de ustedes...  
  
-Touya-dijo Yue seriamente, mientras Melody tomaba asiento- ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo?  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó él observándolo primero a él y luego a Melody. En realidad, no tenía idea de lo que al guardián se refería.  
  
-Esto no es un juego-dijo Transformándose en Yukito- una vez que Kira recupere su verdadera identidad (y no dudo que sea durante el juicio) ... ella tal vez no lo sepa,. Pero al principio, sea cual sea el resultado final, puede haber una posibilidad de que ella...no lo logre.  
  
-¿Te refieres a que triunfe?  
  
-no-dijo él- me refiero a su existencia- cuando los poderes de ella regresen como Kia, se alimentará de las cartas de la Luz, como Kia, pero puede haber una posibilidad de que las cartas sean selladas dentro del libro...  
  
-Como hay posibilidad de que TK triunfe y gane el derecho a ser el nuevo Maestro de las Cartas...no seas pesimista.  
  
-No soy pesimista; soy realista...  
  
-Pues deja el realismo a un lado-dijo el seriamente- el realismo es siempre mi papel o el del peluche (refiriéndose a Kero), y no quiero tomarlo en este momento.  
  
-¡Tienes que estar consciente de las consecuencias!!!... es imperativo...  
  
-Pero no necesario Yuki. Cuando el momento llegue, algo se me ocurrirá...  
  
-No estarás pensando en ¿eso, cierto?  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene que pensar?-dijo Melody preocupada ante la conversación de los jóvenes, aunque no tenía la mas mínima idea de que se referían en realidad.  
  
-Si es lo que creo-dijo Yukito, mirando a la joven-creo que piensa cederte tus poderes para que vivas...  
  
-pero ¿eso no le afectará?  
  
-No me importa lo que me ocurra a mi...tal vez me quede un poco débil..  
  
-Sabes que no es seguro lo que pueda ocurrirte-dijo Yukito-puede ser eso hasta quedarte dormido como la otra vez, o quedarte en un coma del cual no salgas....la primera vez funcionó, pero una segunda...-dudando de terminar la frase.  
  
-¿Qué te asegura esta vez, que no funcionará?  
  
-¿Qué te asegura que si?-dijo el joven alarmado a su amigo- vamos recapacita Touya. No creo que Melody quiera eso, sabiendo que pones en riesgo tu vida...  
  
-La verdad es que no te comprendo-desesperándose mientras Melody observaba a ambos atónita ante lo que escuchaba-¿Qué te hace tan distinto a ti a ella? Dime, por que no te entiendo.  
  
-El asunto es simple: yo sobreviví un tiempo gracias a tus poderes, mientras tu hermana, adquiría suficiente para sobrevivir por mi mismo y mantenerme con vida, pero Ellas sobreviven por los poderes de las cartas; una vez las cartas sean selladas o el destino que les esperan sea completado...ellas no sobrevivirán por si solas...tenderán a desaparecer...al igual que Kia.  
  
-¿No te importa lo que ocurra con Kia, verdad? ¿Desde cuando eres tan frío y calculador? No eres el amigo positivo que conocí desde hace mas de diez años ¿qué pasó con el?  
  
-Sigue siendo tu amigo, pero tratando esta vez de salvarte la vida... y por supuesto que me importa Kia, mas de lo que crees; por eso hemos estado buscando una solución, pero el tiempo se agota y ella sabe lo que ocurrirá o podría ocurrir y lo ha aceptado...  
  
Touya, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amigo, le propina un puñetazo en la cara, cosa que Yukito no se lo esperaba, ni mucho menos Melody, la cual estaba confundida y sorprendida a lo ocurrido hasta ese momento. Yukito, ante el golpe, se tambaleó por un momento y se pasó la mano, mientras Touya, le decía: -ella para ti no vale nada ¡si valiese algo, no hubieras dicho lo que dijiste!!! Para tu información, ella-señalando a Melody- si lo es para mi y no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil ¿por qué tu si? No lo comprendo; este no eres tu, Yuki.  
  
-Touya-dijo Melody interrumpiéndole- él tiene razón...  
  
-¿Qué tu que?-dijo el joven incrédulo ante lo dicho por la joven.  
  
-Touya, no puedo depender de ti para todo; me has estado protegiendo, creo que desde siempre; desde que nos conocimos lo dijiste, que era especial. Jamás lo entendí hasta que supe la verdad; no puedo depender de ti una vez mas y mas cuando significa perder tu vida. Prefiero ser sellada en el libro o lo que ocurra al final, que ver que por mi culpa, tu hermana, tu prima, tu padre y todos aquellos que te conocen, te amamos y aun aquellos que han cambiado sus afectos hacia ti-viendo a Yukito-tengamos que perderte. Eso si jamás me lo perdonaría...  
  
-Melody...yo-comenzó a decir pero ella le interrumpió.  
  
-Déjame terminar-dijo ella- hay aun, a pesar de tu don de ver en las personas lo que ellas son en realidad, cosas de mi que no sabes...una vez que Melody deje de existir para ser Kira, hay una posibilidad que no sea la misma persona; tal vez, Kira, ame a alguien mas-mirando a Yukito y Touya sorprendido ante esto-¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, por el final, en que no te sea agradecida? Yo preferiría que no lo hicieras de esa manera: prefiero mil veces, siendo Melody ahora, que es mejor, si tuvieses la oportunidad de salvarle la vida a alguno de ellos sobre mí, que lo hicieras a que al final, ellos te pierdan por mi culpa...Siendo Kira, tal vez ni me importe...pero siendo Melody, jamás me lo perdonaría ¡no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte!!! Y mas aun, si significa que yo viviré sin ti...¡no puedo permitirlo!!! ¡jamás lo permitiré!!!- en ese momento un brillo especial rodea a la joven, la cual comienza a sentirse extraña.  
  
-¿Melody? ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo Touya, tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Yukito lo detiene.  
  
-Una de las cartas está siendo sellada-dijo Yukito- esas son las consecuencias cuando la hora se acerca ...la hora del juicio final. La carta está siendo debilitada...  
  
-pero...  
  
-estará bien en unos momentos-dijo el joven, colocando su mano en el hombro de Touya- tienes que comprender que es notable que esto ocurra... tranquilo. A diferencia de Keroberos y Yo, las guardianas de Pao Tsu, cada vez que una carta es sellada, y mas cuando son las ultimas en ser selladas...no es un llamado como lo fue el mío...es totalmente distinto-y mirándole dijo-¿supongo que no regresarás conmigo?  
  
-No-dijo el seriamente ayudando a sentar a Melody.  
  
-Bien-dijo él- entonces me voy por si algo se presenta en el departamento; ellos podrían necesitar de Yue...  
  
-Yuki-dijo el joven- yo lo siento...no debí de...  
  
-Ah no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo- en cierta forma tienes razón; lo que nos importa, debemos de luchar hasta el final; no importan las consecuencias de nuestras acciones y mas si lo que amamos está en peligro; pero tienes que pensar algo: en tu caso, tienes mas que perder si algo te ocurre que ella; piénsalo-mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía del departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.  
  
-" ...mas si lo que amamos está en peligro; pero tienes que pensar algo: en tu caso, tienes mas que perder si algo te ocurre que ella"-resonaba en su mente, mientras observaba a Melody y gritó saliendo del departamento en busca de su amigo-espera ¡Yuki!- el cual, escuchando su nombre, se detuvo.  
  
-Tienes razón-dijo Touya-pero es que no quiero perderla...  
  
-lo comprendo, créeme ¿pero que vas a hacer? Ella no está de acuerdo con eso de que le cedas sus poderes...  
  
-no es eso-dijo el dudando en decirle a su amigo y mirándole a los ojos, dijo: -le prometí que nos casaríamos... yo no falto a mis promesas y quisiera que pase lo que pase, cuando el juicio se aproxime, nosotros...  
  
-¿estas seguro, Touya? No dudo que seas feliz con tu decisión, pero ¿ella está de acuerdo? Es un paso muy importante...  
  
-pero no quiero que lo nuestro se quede en esa batalla; ¿puedes ayudarnos? No confío en otro mas que en ti, amigo.  
  
-Claro que si-dijo Yukito- cuenta en mi para lo que sea-estrechando la mano de su amigo mientras este sonreía sutilmente.  
  
-Vamos, ayudemos a Melody y tu llama a papá; yo te daré los detalles...  
  
-pero ¿no quieres a Sakura o a los demás presentes?-preguntó su amigo.  
  
-Siento lo de la prima del mocoso y Tai; ellos tienen suficiente en sus cabezas. Además no me gustan los escándalos y alborotos; solo tu y papá son los que necesito...nada mas.  
  
-Está bien-dijo Yukito- tienes mi apoyo; llamemos a tu papá-regresando al departamento.  
  
*************Al mismo tiempo y no muy lejos de ahí***************  
  
-No entiendo-decía Yahico, tratando de esquivar los rayos color naranja de la pequeña criatura en forma de un anciano con bigotes pero que no pasaba en estatura de un metro...pero no se podían llevar de sus ojos...dulces pero muchos en esa ultima semana, se llevaban de la dulce mirada y cuando se confiaban, no importaba su edad, se volvía ancianos -¿Qué es lo que trata de hacerme?-mientras era perseguido por la condenada identidad de esa carta, mientras el "inocente" anciano, sonreía ante todo.-¿Qué rayos es lo que haces chico? ¿Tomando el sol? ¡Detenla!!!-le decía a TK el cual tratando de utilizar todas las cartas que se le ocurrían, mientras Nakuru trataba de auxiliar a Yahico y Akanne observaba lo que ocurría, mientras estaba parada al lado de TK.  
  
-ehhh...-decía TK- ahora una ayudadita no caería mal-para que Akanne aportara una idea de cómo detenerla.  
  
Sonriendo sutilmente, dijo -¿Cómo puede necesitar mi ayuda el "gran Cardcaptor"? ¿Acaso no puedes resolver este problema tan simple?  
  
-¡Será simple para ti pero no para mi!!-dijo el exasperándose-¿No tienes una idea verdad?  
  
-tendrás que resolverlo tu solo-dijo ella haciéndose a un lado y parándose al lado de Spinel Sun, el cual observaba lo que ocurría.  
  
-Nakuru se esfuerza por proteger a tu hermano-dijo la pantera halada.  
  
-Ambos se gustan, no cabe duda-dijo ella- pero debería concentrarse en atacarlo a el-observando al joven, tratando de usar la carta fuego para afectar la carta, pero sin éxito,  
  
-Lo que no comprendo es...-dijo Spinel-¿quién gustará mas a quien? ¿Nakuru al chico o tu al otro?  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-dijo ella sorprendida y sonrojada- yo no....  
  
-Por favor-dijo el guardián-ahora ¿Quién engaña a quien? Tu actitud es igual al de todos los Li...no importa si son chicos o chicas...son todos iguales; tratando de negar lo que es obvio.  
  
-Creo que estas perdiendo el juicio-dijo ella y acercándose a TK dijo: -¿qué es lo contrario a la vejez? Úsala, es su contraria...podría debilitarla.  
  
T.K, comprendiendo lo dicho por la joven, sacó la carta Young, y al llamarla, una pequeña figura color naranja con un vistoso traje que lo hacía ver como una especie de tigre cachorro, pero con rostro de niño, se puso a rodear la carta Age y la aprisionó en una especie de esfera, de la cual no podía salir y daba la impresión que luchaba por oxigeno; la esfera no le dejaba respirar. TK, se acercó con el báculo y dijo: -Vuelve a tu verdadera forma Tsu card-regresando ambas a forma de cartas.  
  
-Bien hecho-dijo Yahico, falto de aire de tanto correr por ser perseguido por la carta y casi cayendo al suelo pero Nakuru lo sujeta.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-preguntaba la guardiana, observando preocupada al joven.  
  
-NA....da que air....e no resuel ...va. Uff- agotado de la carrera.  
  
-Gracias-dijo TK a Akanne- no se me había ocurrido sellarla con la carta Young...no se me ocurrió.  
  
-Tarde o temprano la habrías utilizado-dijo ella sin darle importancia.  
  
-¿La quieres?-dijo el siendo observado con sorpresa por los demás-  
  
-¿Quieres que me quede con ella?-dijo ella sorprendida.  
  
-Claro-dijo el niño- de todas formas fuiste en cierta forma, tu la que la sellaste. Me enseñaste a como capturarla...gracias.-extendiendo la carta a la joven para que la tomara.  
  
Ella, tomó la carta que el le extendía y Yahico no podía creer lo que ocurría; por su parte, Ruby Moon y Spinel si habían visto esa actitud antes y era de Shaoran cuando competía con Sakura. Comenzaron a caminar con destino al departamento, para comentarles a los demás lo ocurrido, cuando Akanne pronunció un conjuro que sorprendió a los demás.  
  
-Poderes de los cuatro elementos, escuchen mi llamado: Carta de Pao Tsu regresa al elegido a lo que debe ser, te lo ordena tu nueva elegida y una de las que aceptó la misión ¡poderes de Age, Libérense!!.  
  
Dicho esto, una luz, color naranja y brillante rodeó al joven y el sello del cisne, se reflejó en el suelo (n.a.: el cisne era el símbolo mágico de las cartas de Pao Tsu, pero Touya confundió en un principio la forma de la figura con la de un halcón). El chico se levitó como medio metro del suelo y la luz era tan cegadora, que los demás se cubrieron el rostro...cuando la luz finalizó una especie de traje ceremonial, color naranja rodeaba al que se encontraba parado frente a ellos, solo que ya no era un chiquillo como lo habían conocido: era todo un hombre; debía de tener algunos 27 o 28 años como se percataron los demás.  
  
-¿Cómo tu...-acercándose a donde estaban los demás en especial Akanne.  
  
-Escuché algunos comentarios por parte de mi primo y ese Hiraguizagua; dijeron que cuando la carta Age fuese recuperada, volverías a la normalidad. Aunque debo decirte que no me imagine que...  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-acercándose a la joven con una sonrisa y esos preciosos ojos azules  
  
-Que fueras .... ta.... tan débil, siendo un adulto y tu magia sea tan poca.  
  
Los demás que se esperaban otro tipo de comentario, abrieron los ojos como platos, ante lo dicho por ella y Spinel solo sonrió.  
  
-¡miren quien habla-dijo el discutiendo lo dicho por Akanne...  
  
-¿Yo? Yo si tengo experiencia en esto...no como ciertas personas...  
  
-No me provoques...  
  
-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿eh? ¿Arrojarme una de las cartas? ¿o peleas de puños? ¿qué?-mientras continuaban discutiendo todo el camino.  
  
-La verdad es que ella si es mi hermana-dijo Yahico-. No tiene una pizca de romanticismo, pero si le gusta el sujeto...  
  
Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, regresaron a sus verdaderas identidades y comenzaron a caminar junto a Yahico, mientras mas delante de ellos, caminaban los otros dos, discutiendo quien era mas fuerte que quien.  
  
******************En alguna zona de Chicago*********************  
  
Entrando a una de los ascensores de aquel abandonado edificio en la peor zona de Chicago, un anciano subía a los pisos superiores a ver a alguien en especial, seguido por uno de sus guardaespaldas. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso que le interesaba, se dirigió a una especie de habitación que existía unos pasos mas adelante, la cual con puertas cerradas, estaba custodiada por dos de los guardaespaldas de el. Terminando de caminar, con la ayuda del bastón, se detuvo y dijo a uno de ellos- ábrela- y este obedeció inmediatamente a su señor.  
  
Entrando a la pequeña habitación, la cual solo tenía una especie de colchoneta colocada sobre unos bloques de concreto, trataba de descansar apaciblemente una joven, a pesar de las condiciones que existían alrededor: no había excepto por una sola pequeña ventana donde una persona de tamaño normal , no cabía pero el ventilador oxidado que había en el techo, le daba ventilación y el clima en la ciudad estaba algo frío lo cual no le afectaba tanto. El anciano vio a una silla donde al principio la joven estaba amordazada por unas razones que aun no le explicaban a la prisionera con detalle. Ella estaba sucia y desaliñada por el forcejeo que había sido victima cuando fueron por ella dos de esos guardaespaldas. Aun no se había percatado de la presencia del anciano.  
  
-¡Despierta!!-dijo el estruendosamente, logrando su cometido desde el primer momento- Saludos su excelencia ¿cómo le están atendiendo en su suite?  
  
-¿Usted? ¿pero como? ¿por qué?-dijo ella al reconocer al individuo-¿todo el tiempo, era usted?  
  
-¿Y quien mas?-dijo el anciano-aunque debo admitir que quien me ha ayudado mas de lo que pensaba es mi querido sobrino, niña...tu y tu maldita familia lo pagarán ¡muy caro!!  
  
-¿Pero que le hemos hecho? ¿dónde está Tai? ¿Qué le ha hecho?  
  
-Señorita Li ¡le recomiendo que se calme!!-dijo él anciano-tienes suerte que te desatarán ellos-señalando a los guardaespaldas-pero no creas que fue compasión de su parte...fue mi sobrino que tuvo piedad de ti...pero el cumplió su parte... sacó las cartas y pudo con ayuda, controlar a tu adorable tía y a tu hermana para que intentaran destruir las cartas de la Luz, pero ese estúpido de Shaoran Li, se interpuso...pero cuando el cumpla la segunda parte de mi plan, podremos deshacernos de usted, pues ya no me es de utilidad...  
  
-Si se me acerca usted o uno de ellos lo pagarán-dijo ella tratando de ponerse de pie- se lo juro...  
  
Con su mano y usando sus poderes detuvo a la joven y la hizo sentarse nuevamente pero de manera brusca y ella se le quedó observando y el dijo -¿una chiquilla que no posee poder alguno va a poder con uno de los mas poderosos hechiceros de todos los tiempos?  
  
-Error-dijo ella- los hechiceros mas poderosos, son mi primo Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol usted es un novato ante ellos...-pero fue abofeteada por el anciano, quien la miraba con los ojos llenos de ira...  
  
-Tu primito y los demás son en parte los culpables de todo lo que ha ocurrido; por él...por ellos lo perdí y jamás se los perdonaré a ninguno de ustedes....¡jamás!-dirigiéndose a la puerta y deteniéndose, dijo: -vine a informarte que ya se acerca el final...perderás a muchos seres queridos en esta lucha que se avecina, pero no te preocupes, tu te les reunirás mas tarde en el infierno. Cierren-dando la orden, después de haber salido de la habitación de cerrar la puerta.  
  
-¿Supongo que tienes algún plan para haberle dicho eso a ella, no Micorisha? Pues estabas dándole demasiadas vueltas a lo que es inevitable...-dijo con todo respeto el hombre que le esperaba afuera de la habitación- ya yo me hubiera deshecho de ella...-sosteniendo en una mano un vaso y una botella. Era un hombre que no pasaba de los 35 años de cabellos color castaños, amarrados y vestía un Kimono color rojo.  
  
-Aunque esté usando a mi querido sobrino para mis planes, no la mataría...no aun...falta muy poco; quiero que presencie primero la caída de la familia LI. Sin un descendiente que lleve el apellido, su casa y su legado, caerá en la oscuridad y el apellido Micorisha surgirá de nuevo...  
  
-No el apellido Micorisha querido Yao-dijo el otro- Tu nombre es el que quiere que dirija el Concilio,....  
  
-¡como debió de ser desde el principio!!!-dijo el hombre-ahora deja de molestarme o la primera victima serás tu...-y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la puerta, del hombre, seguido por dos de sus guardaespaldas.  
  
-Solo estas rencoroso por su muerte....lo que nunca le diste en vida...tu apellido, pero el quiso hacer las cosas a su manera y murió...¡tonto él que quiso enfrentar a Lí y a los otros hechiceros solos...-dijo sutilmente mientras veía retirarse al anciano.-Abran-dijo a los guardias y ellos obedecieron, abriendo la puerta de la pequeña prisión de Meiling.  
  
-¡Aléjese de mi!! ¡no sabe de lo que soy capaz!!-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Tranquila-dijo él, mirándole a los ojos y mostrándole la botella y el vaso- vine a traerte un poco de agua ¿quieres?  
  
-¿cómo se yo que no tratan de envenenarme?-dijo ella incrédula ante lo dicho por el hombre.  
  
-Vamos chiquilla-riéndose-si te quisiera muerta ya te habríamos matado. Mira- tomó en hombre la botella y el vaso y vació un poco de su contenido y bebió y dejo-¿ves? Es inofensivo- depositando mas del liquido en el vaso, dijo-toma.  
  
Ella tomó el vaso aun con duda y observó al hombre y comenzó a beber. No probaba agua desde dos días. Después de beber suficiente, dijo: -¿por qué eres amable conmigo?  
  
-No soy amable-dijo él-solo que me gusta llevarle la contraria a Micorisha...está muy enojado con tu familia.  
  
-¿Qué nosotros le hemos hecho?-preguntó ella.  
  
-No son de fiar...y mas ahora, que Li está como jefe del concilio; está que es una bola de fuego; de un momento a otro explotará. Primero, son los responsables de la muerte de su hijo...y después lo hacen jefe.  
  
-¿Su hijo? ¿qué hijo? Yo no se de que me habla...  
  
-¿Cómo que no? Ustedes asesinaron a su hijo, cuando quiso eliminar a la Cardcaptor en diciembre ¿no me digas que no lo sabes?  
  
-¡no.,..no puede ser!!!-dijo ella-¿es eso posible? ¿Ken? El asistente de uno de los miembros del concilio...  
  
-Así es-dijo el- es hijo de Micorisha; claro que Ken lo supo, cuando Micorisha se lo dijo, cuando los planes de deshacernos de Li estaban en marcha; El quiso demostrarle a Micorisha que era digno de llevar su apellido y mira lo que pasó con el.  
  
-¿el nos hace responsables de la muerte de Ken? Pero éramos el o nosotros; no nos dejó otra opción ¡quería matar a Sakura!!!  
  
-Explícaselo a él-dijo el hombre.-debo irme-dando la espalda a la joven, la cual aun tenía el vaso en las manos. Pero él deposito la botella en la mesa- por si tienes mas sed, trataré de subirte comida.  
  
-¡espere!!-dijo ella-¿dónde está Tai? ¿qué han hecho con él?  
  
-Mientras Micorisha lo necesite, no le hará daño-sin mirarle el rostro a la joven.-pero en vez de preocuparte que le pasará a el, yo me preocuparía por lo que te pasará a ti...pero no ahora...tal vez después, cuando no seas necesaria- y cerró la puerta detrás de el.  
  
*******************En la habitación de los Li*****************  
  
-¿Ya esta mejor señora?-preguntaba Sakura, mientras estaba a solas con la Señora Li.  
  
-Si, estoy mejor....muchas gracias- y mirando la sortija que llevaba la joven, dijo: -así que mi hijo por fin te hizo la pregunta ¿no? Ya la estábamos esperando desde los 16 años...  
  
Sonrojada ante esto, Sakura dijo- es que... él sabía que yo quería terminar mi carrera antes de pensar en matrimonio...  
  
-Ser la esposa de un jefe del Concilio es una carrera y una obligación en si...hay muchas cosas que no sabes al respecto y hay que ponerte al día...  
  
-Madre.-dijo Shaoran interrumpiéndola al entrar a la habitación- Sakura será mi esposa y yo el jefe del Concilio, pero ella seguirá lo que ella quiera ser...no la forzaremos a ser lo que ella no quiere.  
  
-Lo comprendo perfectamente-dijo ella-pero ¿qué hará una vez que se instale en Hong Kong? Tiene que cumplir con ciertas responsabilidades que...  
  
-Cuando llegue el momento, decidiremos, pero mientras tanto, será mejor que nos concentremos en nuestro actual problema; podremos hablar de matrimonio después-dijo el joven, dándole fin al tema. Sakura, lo observó por unos instantes.-ahora lo mas importante ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿desde cuando estaban tratando de destruir las cartas?  
  
-No recuerdo muy bien todo-dijo la señora-tengo unas lagunas mentales- colocando su mano en su frente- solo recuerdo pocas veces en que estaban Tai o Meiling aquí, después de eso, nada...la ultima que recuerdo era a Akanne y otra persona mas, pero no logro ubicar su rostro.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se observaron por unos instantes; todo tenía sentido, o en parte, pues ya podían estar seguros, que Meiling y Tai, tenían relación en todo esto, o en parte, al principio aunque permanecía una duda: ¿quién era en realidad el cabecilla de todo eso?  
  
**************  
  
-entonces ¿entre todos pudieron atraparla?-preguntaba Kero, curioso ante lo ocurrido con TK y la carta Age, una vez habían vuelto al departamento de Touya-¿y no tuvieron problemas?  
  
-Entre Akanne y TK, se combinaron y pudieron capturarla-dijo Nakuru- el pobre de Yahico fue el que sufrió mas: la carta nada mas se obsesionó con perseguirlo a él...casi por corto tiempo, lo logra...  
  
-Cuanto te preocupas por él-dijo Kero-¿Ustedes dos tienen algo o que?- señalando a Yahico y a Nakuru.  
  
-¡Kero!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿entonces así eras en realidad?-preguntaba a TK, que era ya en su verdadera forma, todo un adulto, mientras observaba sonriente al guardián, el cual estaba sorprendido de la apariencia verdadera de este. Ya no le podía decir que era un niño o chiquillo, como se cansó de llamarle en la ultima semana, por lo menos, eso era lo que TK pensaba en los primeros diez minutos, mientras relataban la historia de la captura de la carta Age.  
  
-si-dijo el joven-¿Sorprendido?  
  
-para nada-dijo el guardián tratando de disimular poca importancia- eres un chiquillo al lado de mi ama.  
  
Riendo ante lo dicho por Kero, estaba Akanne, a quien le hizo mucha gracia la comparación hecha por el guardián. TK le dijo-¿cuál es la gracia, "niña"?  
  
-Yo si le encuentro mucha gracia-dijo ella aun sonriendo-si eres un chiquillo...no importa que edad tengas...  
  
-¿no me digas?-preguntó TK  
  
-pues si te digo-dijo ella-¿quieres que te lo demuestre?  
  
-si te sorprende lo de esos dos-señalando a Nakuru y Yahico quienes estaban distraídos observando la discusión de TK y Akanne- pero no es nada comparado con estos dos... se atraen mutuamente, tanto que viven discutiendo; simplemente tienen los mismos intereses ¿cierto amo?-dijo Spinel a Eriol y Kero.  
  
-Spinel, ¡¡cállate!!!-dijeron Akanne y TK al mismo tiempo, al escuchar el ultimo comentario.  
  
Eriol solo se quedaba viendo a los cuatro y dijo-¿es eso cierto?  
  
-Noooooo-dijeron los cuatro, pero no convencieron a nadie; Eriol solo sonrió, ante los sonrojados rostros de las parejas.  
  
-quien lo iba a imaginar-pensó el joven mientras los observaba a todos.  
  
-¿Han sabido algo de mi hermana o de Tai?-preguntó Akanne.  
  
-Aun nada-dijo Kero-pero el mocoso ni mi ama han regresado aun...tenemos que esperar a ver que noticias traen...  
  
-¿Alguien ha visto Yukito?-preguntó Nakuru.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu interés en Yukito?-pregunto Yahico con rostro forzado.  
  
-Ay no te me pongas celoso-dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa y sujetándolo del brazo-solo quiero hablar con él.  
  
-Aun no ha regresado-dijo Eriol, observando a su creación, coqueteando con un ser humano; -al parecer, es mutua la atracción de ambos- pensó para si mismo. Pero después observó a Akanne; simplemente la chica no le atraía físicamente aunque era muy bonita; parecida a Meiling, pero con un aire de independencia u auto confianza en si misma, cualidades que aunque Meiling poseía, también estaba lo que Meiling carecía: el aura mágica que rodeaba a su hermana. Pero eso aun no explicaba el porque cuando Akanne estaba cerca, recibía recuerdos de su vida pasada, no aun como el poderoso Mago Clow, si no, como el aprendiz Clow. ¿cuál era el secreto que le atraía tanto de ella y porque en cierta forma y en ese momento, le molestaba la atención que recibía de TK? (o en todo caso, los pleitos entre ellos). Esa era una pregunta, que el admitía que al final, podría quedar sin respuesta, aunque estaba conciente que la relación tenía que ver con Pao Tsu. En ese momento, Akanne también (que sentía que le observaban de una manera algo inusual), miró a Eriol a los ojos; ella no podía explicarlo: simplemente se sentía atrapada en una especie de Dejavú, en donde siente que alguien con los mismos ojos la habían observado cientos de veces antes y que ella sentía que conocía bastante bien; que denotan felicidad en un momento, tristeza en otro, pero algunas veces era mas bien, sabiduría y dulzura a quien observa. Para ella algo extraño ocurría. Por mas que lo intentaba, en los últimos días, trabajando tanto con él, no podía sacarse esos ojos de su memoria.  
  
-Tengo que irme-dijo Akanne de repente, se puso de pie, y sin detenerse, se fue del departamento.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?-preguntaba Yahico, preocupado por su hermana; TK observó a Eriol por unos instantes, como si sospechara que algo ocurriera y lo miró con curiosidad y como si le ocultara algo. Se puso de pie y se fue tras de Akanne. Eriol, solo observó por donde salieron ambos jóvenes.  
  
Saliendo ambos, llegaba Yukito y dijo a Eriol-tenemos que hablar ¿dónde están Sakura y Shaoran? ¿Aun no llegan?  
  
-no-dijo Kero- de seguro, aun está donde la madre del mocoso.  
  
-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Eriol-te ves muy preocupado...  
  
-es que algo ha ocurrido. Pero tenemos que hablar a solas-observando a los demás que se encontraban presentes.  
  
-¡mas secretos!!-dijo Nakuru-es todo por lo que hemos atravesado desde que se vinieron ustedes para acá-¡solo secretos!! –dijo ella de repente y atrayendo la atención de los demás- ¡Dejen los secretos y digan que rayos ocurre!!.  
  
-Lamento desilusionarte-dijo Yukito-pero esto es solo para los oídos de Eriol. Es de vital importancia y si estuviesen Sakura o Shaoran, ellos son los únicos que tienen derecho de escuchar lo que tengo que decir...  
  
-Ughh-gruñó Nakuru y salió del departamento, jalando a Yahico del brazo (y el pobre, no pudo decir nada para negarse).  
  
-permiso-dijo Kero, retirándose con Spinel y TK a otra habitación-de seguro la chiquilla o Tai tratarán de comunicarse-llevando consigo mientras volaba el teléfono-esperaremos su llamado- y cerraron la puerta de la habitación a donde entraron.  
  
-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Touya...-dijo Yukito tomando asiento delante de la reencarnación de Clow- él..-dudando en decirle al joven- él localizó a Kira...  
  
-¿Kira? ¿LA otra guardiana, esa Kira?-dijo Eriol sorprendido-pero ¿cómo?  
  
-bueno si eso te sorprende, no creerás lo que te voy a decir-mirando al joven a los ojos. Y comenzó a narrar todo lo ocurrido esa tarde.  
  
*************En la habitación de los Li****************  
  
-¿le ofrezco otra cosa señorita Sakura?-preguntó Wei.  
  
-no. Estoy bien, gracias Wei- dijo la joven.  
  
-Sakura-dijo la señora Li, parándose de su lecho- es necesario que sepas algo...  
  
-¿Algo? ¿qué ocurre?-dijo ella cuando Wei se había retirado y Shaoran hacía unas llamadas a Hong Kong, en la otra habitación.  
  
-Es acerca de Piang...-dijo la Señora Li.  
  
-¿Piang? ¿qué hay con él?-preguntaba llena de curiosidad.  
  
-Una de las cosas que recuerdo en este momento de lo que me dijo es que aunque, detengamos lo de las cartas y podamos detener a quienes planean esto: la batalla aun no termina.  
  
-¿qué no termina? ¿y por que no habría de terminar?  
  
-no tengo la menor idea pero si mencionó algo acerca de una "colisión de poder" así lo llamó; aunque no se lo que significa.  
  
-¿colisión de poder? No se el significado de esa frase pero si de colisión; quiere decir choque...¿pero que tiene que ver con nosotros?  
  
-Escúchame muy bien: te lo digo a ti, pues mi hijo no querrá que nada te pase; incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero también es muy orgulloso y prepotente como lo fue su padre; por eso te lo digo a ti: trata de que te escuche cuando tengas una opinión acerca de algo; tienes un poder que solo tu puedes resolver ciertas cosas y ver ciertas situaciones y ese es el de tus sueños; puedes ver lo que va a ocurrir a través de tu sueños.  
  
-es cierto-dijo ella-pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido, no he visto nada; ni siquiera vi cuando ellos vinieron aquí y todo lo que ocurriría creo que en cierta forma, lo estoy perdiendo...-pero la señora Li, negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-no lo estas perdiendo-observándole- es parte de ti; de quien eres. Eso jamás se irá ni nadie te lo podrá quitar; solo ciertas personas en este mundo son pocos, pero notables que tienen ese don. Los sueños, son otro mundo, otro universo inexplorado en su totalidad. Muchos magos de otros tiempos, trataron de conectar el mundo de los sueños con este; algunos lo lograron y existen hilos en forma de conectores en ambos mundos; el real y el de los sueños. Conectándote en el podrías localizar otras personas y estar presentes en hechos que pudieron o pueden ocurrir en ese momento. Es hora que le saques provecho a tu don. Pero existe un riesgo, no te lo negaré; es un tanto distinto al poder ver el futuro en tu sueños: conectarse a la mente de otra persona es particularmente difícil pero no imposible. Tienes que intentarlo; así podríamos localizar a Meiling-y acercándose a su rostro y mirándole a los ojos verdes de la joven dijo- ¿sabes por que te digo esto?  
  
-no-dijo ella observándole también con la misma intensidad con que le miraba.  
  
-por que talvez tu eres lo que necesitamos para localizar a Meiling y a Tai- dijo ella-pero te lo repito: él sabe que se puede hacer, pero no te quiere poner en riesgo.  
  
Tocando a la puerta, en ese momento, entra Shaoran a la habitación y sin mirarlas dice: - Feimei y Shiefa (las hermanas de Shaoran), le mandan saludos madre y casi tuve que amenazarlas para que no viniesen aquí pero creo que las convencí-dijo él y mirando a Sakura dijo-¿te ocurre algo?- luego miraba el rostro de su madre.  
  
-no-mintió ella-¿qué dicen tus hermanas?-tratando de desviar la atención de ella.  
  
-Que solo Micorisha no se ha presentado a las juntas del Concilio que se han desarrollado en mi ausencia-dijo el joven- unos cuantos asuntos acerca de familias y este se excusó dando la excusa de que estaba enfermo; pero el esposo de Shiefa no le prestó importancia hasta que...su ausencia se ha hecho notable hasta en su casa; por medio de uno de los sirvientes en la casa de Micorisha, se ha enterado que el no está en Hong Kong... lleva algo de mas de una semana fuera del país...  
  
-¿crees que tiene algo de relación, no?-preguntó Sakura a Shaoran-lo puedo ver en tus ojos? ¿ese Micorisha fuera del país?  
  
Observando a su hijo, el cual le regresaba la mirada, la señora Li, dijo: si eso es cierto, entonces él tiene que ver con la desaparición de Meiling y Tai... ¿crees que se atreva a lastimarlos?  
  
-Debí de sospechar de él-dijo Shaoran- quien mas me insistió para que me hiciera cargo personalmente de la desaparición de los libros fue él, pero siendo quien es, no se me ocurrió...  
  
-¿qué...que ocurre?-preguntó Sakura, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Shaoran- ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Micorisha es el tío de Tai, Sakura-dijo el joven-por eso nunca lo relacionamos con lo que ocurre...  
  
-¿qué?-dijo la joven-¿pero no creen que Tai...esté también detrás de todo esto?-preguntaba ella observándoles.  
  
-no estoy seguro...no estoy seguro de nada-dijo él reflexionando- lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños...no lo creo-tomando una decisión acerca de la culpabilidad de su amigo.  
  
-hay una forma de averiguarlo-dijo la señora Li, observando a Sakura y luego a su hijo-¿tienes la carta sueño contigo?-preguntó a la joven.  
  
-si-dijo ella-¿qué piensa hacer?  
  
Shaoran, al ver como la joven extraía la carta, dijo: -¿no pensarás.... esa es mucha energía. Para dominar lo que creo que van a hacer se requiere ser un experto para navegar entre este y el mundo de los sueños. Existe demasiado en riesgo-mirando a Sakura-podrías no despertar si te pierdes...  
  
-lo tomo en cuenta Shaoran, pero me preocupa mas Meiling, Tai y tu que lo que me pueda pasar a mi...  
  
-¡Igual yo!!-agarrándole por el brazo-¡no te dejaré hacerlo!!  
  
-¿Acaso no crees que pueda lograrlo?  
  
-Creo que si puedes hacerlo, entrar si, ¿pero como saldrás? ¿sabes la salida? Lo vas a intentar por primera vez y magos expertos se han perdido en el mundo; no permitiré que lo hagas.  
  
-No me puedes decir lo que debo o no debo hacer; es mi decisión ¡mía! ¡no tuya, Shaoran!!  
  
-Dándose por vencido ante la testarudez de Sakura, dijo: -eres ...eres....- pero no tuvo palabras que decirle, le abrazó, le dio un beso y dijo: -cuídate y regresa por donde entraste; recuerda, siempre por donde entraste...si entras donde no saliste, podrías perderte...encuentra el camino de regreso ¡promételo!!.  
  
Sonriéndole , la joven le dijo mientras extendía su dedo meñique de su mano derecha enfrente del joven y dijo: -es la promesa del dedo chiquito-él recordando, cuando hicieron esa promesa, con once años de edad, tomó el dedo de la joven de la misma forma y besó sus labios y dijo-promesa.  
  
-Dream card, te llama tu ama, transpórtame al mundo de los sueños ¡dream!- y dicho esto, fue sostenida por Shaoran, el cual observó el efecto de la carta en la joven, la cual parecía sumida en un profundo sueño y miró su complexión mientras la colocaba en la cama.  
  
-¿qué piensas?-preguntó la Señora Li.  
  
-En que si algo le ocurre, jamás me lo perdonaré-y observando a su madre le dijo: -¿ella lo supo por ti, no?  
  
-¿el que?  
  
-La forma de la puerta de los sueños-dijo observándole- en el momento que les dejé a solas, le dijiste eso...¿por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-Cuando estuve a solas con ella recordé que ella tuvo premoniciones, cuando me hablaste de ella, de tu llegada a Japón la primera vez. Se me ocurrió que podría rastrearlos de esa manera. Ella es muy poderosa.  
  
-ella es como tu, madre-dijo Shaoran-¿le dijiste que tienes ese don también?  
  
-no-dijo ella-esto es una prueba.  
  
-¿qué?-dijo el sorprendido y ofendido-¿cómo? ¿ahora?  
  
-Sabes que enfrentará muchas mas una vez vayas con ella a Japón; en especial por tu hermanas...  
  
-por eso he pensado seriamente no vivir en Hong Kong...  
  
-¿y que pasará con el Concilio? Hijo se que amas a Sakura, pero ¿dejarlo todo por ella?  
  
-Mi vida no es el concilio-dijo él observándole-ella lo es y si algo le ocurre...no me lo perdonaré jamás –mirándole seriamente-ahora tengo que hablar con Hiraguizagua...la situación si es Micorisha, se ha complicado mas de lo que creíamos...pues no sabemos si Tai está en realidad involucrado ni el paradero de Meiling.  
  
  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Capitulo 10 (misión cumplida) ¬_¬*, la pregunta que todos se harán ¿dónde están los golpes, artes marciales, ataques y cuando comenzará el juicio? Tengo una respuesta práctica (eso yo lo se, jajaja (risa maléfica) ¬_¬* (culpa de mi amiga Hibari, me contagio lo de risa maléfica). En serio ya, ¿alguien tiene idea de lo que hicieron Touya y Melody? Ya algunos deben de tener una idea, aunque sea una solita....El sujeto, el misterioso personaje que planeó todo esto ¡ya se presentó!!!, nada mas ni nada menos que el ¿Tío de Tai? Y ¿Padre de Ken Takayashi? (para quienes se les olvidó: el hechicero que les atacó en víspera de año nuevo, con el propósito de matar a Sakura). Pero creo que existirán sorpresas que nadie se imagina (con su cómplice y algo que ocurrirá!!). no es por nada pero ¿la señora Lí tomando la situación como excusa para poner a prueba a Sakura? ¡yo le hubiera lanzado un rayo de los que Shaoran es experto (hasta esta parte, pensándolo mejor, es maléfica). ¿y la relación amor / odio entre Akanne y TK? ¿Y Nakuru y Yahico, terminarán juntos? ¡solo yo lo se! Y se sabe algo mas acerca de la relación de las Cartas de La Luz y Cartas de la oscuridad de Pao Tsu, gracias a Kero (por fin hace algo bueno)..  
  
  
  
Saluditos y agradecimientos: saludos a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí leyendo el fic(eso me pone tan feliz), ^___^ bueno llegando a los agradecimientos: agradezco a mis cuatachas, Hibari, Marian y Megumi por su amistad y su apoyo, que hasta ahora me han dado (hay que ver cuando nos juntamos las cuatro en el Messenger es toda una locura...por Horas!!! n_n (pobre cuenta de internet...) ¬.¬*, también quiero saludar por aquí y aprovechar para darles las gracias a nuevos cuatachos: Andrea, la cual me estuvo felicitando y dándome su parecer acerca del fic, muchas gracias en verdad... A Sakura-corazón (no le gusta que diga su nombre por aquí, prefiere al igual que yo, su nick name), la cual estuvo conmigo hablando muuuucho el pasado fin de semana, y intercambiamos ideas y opiniones además, me dio su visto bueno (además de felicitaciones por el fic), me pongo rojita hasta escribiendo estas líneas... ^___^ a una nueva amiga que conocí por Sakura, que se llama Narcisa Malfoy...muchas gracias en verdad...(banderitas de la victoria).  
  
Avance próximo Capítulo: con unos cuantos inconvenientes, Sakura, viajando en el mundo de los sueños, llega a unas cuantas cabezas antes de llegar a su destino... y descubrirá unas cuantas cosas de sus amigos también en el camino; descubrirá temores, ambiciones y deseos de algunos de sus amigos y ¿familiares? Además que tendrá un encuentro un tanto desagradable para ella pero que le marcará la vida y el corazón para siempre, el cual al ver y hablar con la joven, se robará el corazón ¿tienen idea de quien puede ser?  
  
2.1 Próximo capitulo: "Mundo de los sueños"  
  
Bueno ya saben la rutina, comentarios, tomatazos, declaraciones (nunca están de mas) a mi, Crystal en mi e-mail:  
  
mailto:Sakura_journal@yahoo.com  
  
Nota: pensé que lo iba a terminar posiblemente en el capitulo 11, pero creo que se extenderá un poco mas, posiblemente 3 capítulos mas de lo planeado. Prometo subir el 11 pronto. 


	12. 11.mundo de los sueños

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
  
1 Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
1.1 Capitulo 11."Mundo de los sueños"  
  
Pocas horas después....  
  
-¿Cómo se te ocurrió mocoso en dejarla ir sola? ¿no tuviste suficiente con lo que ocurrió con deseo??? ¿De donde te salió la idea??-mientras chillaba por todo el departamento.  
  
-No teníamos otra opción-decía el joven gritando en igual volumen-es la única forma hasta ahora de salvar a Meiling y Tai...Localizándolos por medio de los sueños...  
  
-¡es que es una locura!!-chillaba la criaturita mientras su ama dormía placidamente y sin ser despertada por los escandalosos sonidos que provenían del pasillo, cuando, momentos antes, Shaoran, había ingresado con la joven, sumida en un profundo sueño provocado a propósito y por su propia carta.-¿Sabes la gran cantidad y el nivel de magia que se requiere? ¡incluso para Sakura, es muy peligroso!!! Ni siquiera Clow se atrevía ha hacer semejante cosa ¡imagínate si Clow no lo hizo ¿qué le espera a Sakura???  
  
-¡A mi no me grites!!-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-¿¡¡¡Y QUIEN GRITA?!!!!  
  
-PUES QUIEN MAS!!!!  
  
-Deja de gritarme-dijo finalmente la criaturita-Si algo le pasa, te culparé a ti...  
  
-Ten un poco de fe en Sakura....  
  
-¿sabes que puede encontrar por ahí si se pierde??? Nadie que hemos conocido en nuestras vidas como guardianes, ha podido ir al mundo de los sueños...es mortal quien hace este viaje ¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIÓ SEMEJANTE IDEA?  
  
-No puedo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con él, porque si lo estoy-dijo Yukito al joven-tiene razón. Clow nunca hizo ese viaje al mundo de los sueños. Se tiene que ser una persona de profundo nivel de subconsciente y nivel de magia tan avanzado como los antiguos hechiceros mismos. Tenemos que preocuparnos...  
  
-No fue mi idea-dijo Shaoran-a mi madre se le ocurrió cuando...  
  
-¿Tu madre???-chillaba Kero nuevamente, interrumpiendo-¡claro, como no es ella la que arriesga su cabeza!!!  
  
-Cállate Kero-dijeron Nakuru, TK, Akanne y Spinel al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ya llegué-dijo Touya, ingresando al departamento y al encontrar el ambiente tan "animado", dijo: -¿qué ocurre?  
  
-simplemente.-dijo Kero acercándose al mayor de los Kinomotos-que este sabiondo aquí-señalando a Shaoran, quien estaba tratando de mantenerse en su sitio, ya que se imaginaba cuando el hermano de Sakura se enterara- Permitió que Sakura realizara un conjuro para viajar al mundo de los sueños...  
  
Touya, acercándose a Li y Kero pensaba que presenciaría la pelea del siglo dijo-¿por qué lo hizo?  
  
-Quiere ayudarme a localizar a Meiling-sin mirarle a los ojos-pero no fue mi culpa...mi madre le metió la idea en la cabeza...  
  
-¿Se ha hecho antes?-preguntó a Eriol y a Yukito, mirando tanto a uno como al otro.  
  
-No-contestó Yukito- Ni siquiera Clow, jamás lo hizo...  
  
-Bien-dijo Touya -ya no podemos arrepentirnos de lo que hacemos... Esperemos que ella cumpla con lo que planearon.  
  
Las preguntas por todos inundaron el departamento (y Kero ponía cara de que lo atropellaron con un camión). Excepto por Yukito, nadie sabía porque el joven reaccionaría de esa manera tan fría siendo su hermana, tan razonable, comprensivo, tan no Touya.  
  
Nakuru se acercó a el y dijo: -Ayyyyyyy pero si tu....tu.....¿lo hiciste??? ¡claro que lo hiciste!!!-todos los demás (excepto Yukito), no tenían la mas mínima idea de que hablaba la guardiana. Touya estaba sorprendido y anonadado.  
  
-Me voy-dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto- volveré mañana- cerrando la puerta del departamento y dándole una mirada sorprendida a la joven.  
  
-¡no puedo creerlo que lo haya hecho!!-gritaba Nakuru-¡si no funcionaba lo nuestro!!-señalando a Yahico- Esperaba volver con él, pero ¡¡¡¡¡BUAHHHH!!!!!!-gritando con lagrimas y todo, tomando su bolso y saliendo por la puerta, dejando a todos sin comprender nada.  
  
-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir aquí?-preguntó Akanne observando a los demás.  
  
-Debió de ser algo horrible-dijo Kero.  
  
-No conocen bien a Nakuru-dijo Spinel- arma un escándalo por nada.  
  
Eriol observo por unos instantes a Yukito, quien con la mirada, le pudo transmitir lo que había ocurrido en esos momentos y sonrió diciendo-me alegro por él-y dirigiéndose a los demás dijo: -será mejor que nos retiremos a dormir...mañana será un día muy largo-dándole fin a la reunión y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Los demás en menos de 10 minutos, se dirigieron, unos a sus habitaciones, otros a sus hoteles y Shaoran fue el que se quedó allí, en el departamento. No fue a su hotel. Dos horas mas tarde, el lugar estaba sumido en un profundo silencio que era interrumpido por Kero quien hablaba dormido y se le escuchaba por el pasillo. No sabía Shaoran el por que, pero Yukito, solicitó la llave de su habitación de hotel, ya que le informó que pasaría la noche allá.  
  
Shaoran, se quedó observando a la joven que sería su esposa, sumida en un profundo sueño, el cual encontraba él, que estaba incluso cuando dormía era perfecta.  
  
-¿Dónde estarás ahora mismo?-decía el joven, mientras él también, caía en un profundo sueño.  
  
**********  
  
-¿Dónde será que me encontraré?-dijo Sakura, llegando a una especie de bifurcación de un camino hecho con una especie de cristal. Parecía cristal, pero cuando caminaba sobre él, no podía ver su reflejo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero si que llevaba caminando un buen rato, cuando se encontró con la bifurcación, hacía ya unos momentos.-ahora ¿por donde? No se por donde tomar- en ese momento recuerda lo dicho por Shaoran antes de realizar el conjuro-" Creo que si puedes hacerlo, entrar si, ¿pero como saldrás? ¿sabes la salida? Lo vas a intentar por primera vez y magos expertos se han perdido en el mundo"-pero por otro lado-¿cuál es el mejor camino a tomar?-pensaba la joven.  
  
-Debes pensar a quien quieres localizar y porque-dijo una voz a sus espaldas que sorprendió a la joven y continuó-todas estos caminos, llevan al mundo de los sueños; cada uno a una persona especifica; cada uno a alguien que conoces; solo debes saber cual es el correcto-mirando en los profundos ojos verdes de la joven.  
  
-¿Qui...Quien eres tu?-preguntó ella al hombre que aparentaba algunos treinta años vestido con una túnica de color rojo y ojos apacibles.  
  
-yo solo soy alguien que va de paso ¿y tu?  
  
-Ando buscando a una amiga...  
  
-Corrección-dijo él- buscas la mente de tu amiga-  
  
-Si-dijo ella-¿cómo se cual es?  
  
-Ah eso solo lo sabes tu-le dijo él mirándola con cuidado.  
  
-Pero ¿como puedes estar aquí al mismo tiempo que yo? Acabas de decir que para estar aquí debes de conocerlos...  
  
-pero es que yo conozco a dos o tres que están aquí, bueno sus mentes de todas maneras...  
  
-¿A quienes?-preguntaba ella.  
  
-No te lo puedo decir linda-dijo él que sonrojó a la joven-puedo guiarte, pero no ayudarte.  
  
-¿Y cual es la diferencia?-dijo ella.  
  
-Solo yo la se-dijo él- si te lo explicara, no lo entenderías...  
  
-Entiendo-dijo ella-bueno, será mejor que tome uno al azar ¿puedo volver si no es a quien busco?  
  
-si, claro que puedes-dijo él-pero una advertencia: muchas personas se quedan en el mundo de los sueños., no porque no encuentra la salida, sino que se encierran en si mismos y en lo que ven, una vez que entran al subconsciente de alguien. No es el camino el que los confunden, es su mente en si-mirándola a ella dijo.-¿eres capaz de diferenciar la realidad de lo que no lo es? Recuerda que un sueño, es el anhelo de una persona, pero también sus temores, deseos y pensamientos se encuentran aquí. Una vez que te mezclas en ellos, es difícil ver la salida.  
  
-¿por qué estas aquí?-preguntó la joven.  
  
-Ando buscando la cabeza de alguien, por así decirlo –dijo el joven-y por lo que puedo notar, eres una hechicera.  
  
-Mas o menos-dijo la joven y dando un paso adelante, dijo-bueno creo que tomaré este-señalando una bifurcación a su izquierda.  
  
-Ten cuidado-dijo el hombre antes de que ella entrara en ese camino-muchas cosas podrás ver que te infundirán duda, trata de vencerlas... y buena suerte.  
  
-Gracias-dijo ella e ingresando un pie en la bifurcación que había elegido, desapareció.  
  
-Serás mía Sakura Kinomoto –dijo el hechicero-vengo siguiéndote desde hace 10 años y no te perderé ahora que puedo atraparte mas fácil que ese estúpido de Micorisha-y observando por donde se había ido la joven, dijo: -ahora tengo que encontrar a quien busco-tomando una bifurcación que estaba al lado que la que había tomado la joven y al igual que ella, desde que la pisó, desapareció.  
  
-¿pero que es este lugar?-observando a su alrededor y pudo ver que estaba en una casa, que estaba a oscuras y pudo ver una persona sentada en un sillón, aterciopelado y la chimenea encendida. Era una magnifica residencia estilo occidental. En ese momento, ve quien se pone de pie y pudo observar su rostro y a quien reconoció en un momento. En esos momentos, alguien entraba a la sala de la residencia.  
  
-¿Padre?-decía un niñito de algunos 5 años de ojos azules intensos y cabellera negra, con un pequeño pijama de animalitos puesta.  
  
- ¿Touya? ¿qué haces fuera de la cama a estas horas, pequeñín?  
  
-¿Touya?-decía Sakura-¿es tu niño Eriol?-preguntaba la joven-¿tuyo y de Tomoyo? ¡que emocionante!!- recordando lo dicho por Tomoyo y él días antes, que si tenían un niño, le llamarían Touya. pero no recibió respuesta, pues su amigo seguía conversando con el niño, pues no la escuchaba ni podía sentir su presencia...  
  
-estas no son horas para que los niños estén fuera de la cama-dijo el joven.  
  
-¿cuándo veré a mami de nuevo?-preguntaba el niño con tristeza y esperanza en sus ojos.-¿cuándo la volveremos a ver?  
  
-Ya te lo expliqué pequeñín-dijo el joven- y tu tía Nakuru te lo explicó...tu mami no va a volver...  
  
-¿pero por qué?-preguntaba el niño.  
  
-¿de que hablas Eriol? ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?-pero no recibía respuesta.  
  
-Ya te lo dije-dijo el joven- y a tus hermanas también. Tu mami está en el cielo; por que trató de protegerlos a ustedes y a mi que, a ella misma...  
  
-¿es lo que tía Meiling llama "destino"?  
  
-Así es-dijo el joven-¿haz vuelto a hablar con Meiling?  
  
-Si-dijo el niño infantilmente-la llamé ahorita-señalando afuera del salón- le dije que tenía miedo y me dijo que viniera a donde ti- saltando a los brazos de su padre-y Sakura dice que la vio de nuevo ¿por qué no puedo ver a mami y ella si?  
  
-Todos somos diferentes Touya-dijo el hombre- pero Sonomi no la ve al igual que tu. Sakura es diferente.  
  
-Tía Sakura me dijo que se parece a mami-dijo el niño.  
  
-¿cuándo hablaste con Tía Sakura?-preguntó Eriol.  
  
-la llamé ahorita también.  
  
-una pregunta ¿a quien no has llamado?-observando al niño con cuidado.  
  
-bueno déjame ver-levantando sus deditos y contando-llamé a Tía Sakura...A la abuela Sonomi, a Tía Meiling, a tio Touya...  
  
-¿a América? ¿llamaste a Touya a América?  
  
-Si-dijo el niño-cuando dije que había llamado ya a los demás, me llamó "monstruo resencarnasado" ¿qué es eso?  
  
-no será reencarnado ¿verdad?-riendo ante la expresión del primo de su difunta esposa y el rostro curioso del pequeñín.  
  
-Si. Eso mismo-dijo el niño-también al Tío Fujitaka, a Tío Yukito...  
  
-Déjame ver si entendí-dijo Eriol seriamente , es decir, tratando de mantener seriedad en ese momento (cosa que le era difícil). Sakura se reía ante la expresión que tenía Eriol en su rostro: -llamaste a Tomoeda, a Hong Kong y a Chicago...  
  
-Si y hablé con la Abuela Sonomi a Alemania-dijo el niño.  
  
-Será mejor-dijo Eriol colocando al niño en el piso-que subas a dormir y dejes de hacer tantas llamadas internacionales...por lo menos hasta mañana ¿trato?  
  
-Trato-y con pasitos cortos, salió de la sala, dejando al joven solo.  
  
-pero ¿qué ocurrió con Tomoyo, Eriol?-preguntaba Sakura, pero sin recibir respuesta, mientras Eriol tomaba un marco con la fotografía de ellos juntos, por lo que pudo ver, del día que posiblemente se casaron.-¿cómo murió?-pero no recibía respuesta.  
  
-Han pasado ya 10 meses querida Tomoyo.-comenzó a decir Eriol y se retiró las gafas que tenía en su rostro. Sakura, pudo notar que ya se le notaban los años en el joven.-¿Cómo pude perderte de esa manera? ¿hasta cuando seguirán persiguiendo al legado de Clow? Moriste protegiéndonos a nosotros cuando era mi deber protegerte a ti? Le hice esa promesa a Sonomi y a Touya el día que nos casamos ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué expusiste tu vida con tal de salvarnos? Tal vez estarías aun con vida, si no hubiésemos sido tan felices, no nos hubiésemos casado, pero nos amábamos tanto ¿cómo cambió el futuro? De que manera; La hija de Touya, Nadeshiko, cumplirá ya tres años... Sakura y Shaoran tienen a sus hijos y a ellos mismos. Yukito, es feliz al lado del amor de su vida, Nakuru, pensándolo mejor, es mejor no decir nada de ella; ha sido feliz, pero no estás a mi lado ¿por qué? Aunque la pequeña Sakura, dice que te ve junto a una linda señora de ojos verdes ¿por qué no me dejas verte también? tal vez no lo haces para que yo no viva de tu recuerdo pero creo que sabes que no amaré a nadie mas que como te amé a ti.  
  
-¿Eriol, es cierto?-preguntaba Sakura, con lagrimas en sus ojos-murió protegiendo el Legado de Clow ¿pero que es eso? ¿qué es el legado de Clow? ¿qué es todo esto, un temor o una premonición? Dímelo por favor para así saber y poder protegerla entre todos...  
  
-Te lo dije-escuchándose una voz detrás de ella-que este mundo puede confundir hasta al viajero mas precavido y hasta perder a la persona. Lo que ves. Algo que en su subconsciente el teme que se vea amenazado, sea lo que sea; solo él lo sabe.  
  
-pero ¿no será una premonición?-insistió la joven  
  
-es al mismo tiempo una premonición, un temor y un sueño a la vez, todo al mismo tiempo: claro cuando despierte y como pasa con los mortales, no recordará nada de esto.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que cuando despierte, no recordará nada de esto?  
  
-Así es-dijo el joven-sabrá desde cuando él ha tenido este sueño, pero al despertar no recordará nada.  
  
-Ellos merecen estar juntos-dijo Sakura, mirando nuevamente a Eriol- se aman tanto-dijo ella decidida-cuando regrese, hablaré con él y le diré lo que he visto; podremos prevenir que esto ocurra.  
  
-Eres toda una luchadora-dijo el joven a Sakura- eso me gusta mucho. Será mejor que sigas tu camino-señalando la pared que estaba detrás de ellos-tienes una labor que cumplir ¿no?  
  
-Tienes razón-dijo la joven y siguiendo por donde él le había indicado, volvió a salir a la bifurcación del principio- y ahora ¿a dónde?-mirando las demás bifurcaciones no intentadas. Estuvo así unos cuantos minutos, cuando se decidió por una que estaba al lado de la de Eriol y entró.  
  
-¿Qué es este?-se preguntaba la joven-¿de quien es?-pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando reconoció a la persona que se aproximaba: era el mago Clow, pero mas joven. Caminaba a una de las habitaciones de lo que reconoció como una inmensa casa oriental. Decidió seguirlo.  
  
Clow tocó la puerta y le dijo una voz de mujer- adelante- y el pasó y cerró la puerta, pero Sakura, pasó primero y reconoció a la que se encontraba allí. Era Akanne.  
  
-¿Podemos hablar, Pao Tsu?-dijo el hechicero.  
  
-¿Pao Tsu?-dijo Sakura- esa no es Pao Tsu; es Akanne-pero también supuso que no la escucharían tampoco, como ocurrió con Eriol.  
  
-¿De que quieres hablar?-dijo la joven-¿qué se te ofrece?  
  
-Vine por que me informaron que piensas casarte con Tsen ¿acaso te estás volviendo loca?-preguntó calmadamente.  
  
-Ah no, tu también ¿es que mi hermano y tu se han puesto de acuerdo? ¿no me dejarán casarme con quien quiero?  
  
-Piénsalo bien, Pao Tsu, solo te pido eso-dijo el hombre-quiero y aprecio a Tsen, pero no me agrada la idea...  
  
-¿Aun tienes esa idea en la cabeza?-preguntó ella-creí que habíamos dejado eso en el pasado; te quiero mucho Clow, pero como amigo, no como algo mas...lo siento, pero me voy a casar con Tsen...  
  
-Entiendo-dijo el joven-creo que lo aceptaré al final; creo que son celos de hermano; eres eso para mi-dijo el joven- como una hermana.  
  
-Me alegro que eso soy para ti-dijo abrazando a Clow, pero Sakura, vio y sintió que se trataba de algo mas-muchas gracias por comprenderlo-dijo la joven.  
  
-¿Akanne es Pao Tsu?-preguntaba la joven- ¿ella está teniendo sueños como Pao Tsu? es porque ella es Pao Tsu.  
  
-Eres muy astuta-dijo el joven que nuevamente estaba allí-y lista también. Es cierto. Solo la reencarnación de alguien puede tener estos sueños.  
  
-¿Acaso me sigue? –preguntó Sakura al joven-¿por qué me sigue?  
  
-Soy un amigo, mas de lo que piensas; jamás te haría daño, créeme. solo que me interesaba saber en que andabas ¿has descubierto algo interesante?  
  
-solo que todos tenemos secretos-dijo la joven-pero ¿cuál es el temor de Akanne? ¿por qué no dice quien es en realidad? ¿acaso tu lo sabes?  
  
-Puede ser-dijo el hombre-llevo mucho tiempo paseando por aquí-mirando a Clow retirarse de la habitación y a Akanne comenzar a leer.-se muchas cosas de todos, pero sin duda la que me tiene mas fascinado es alguien que conozco...  
  
-¿me lo dirás?  
  
-No puedo; no ahora, pero podrás descubrirlo tu sola con el tiempo... sigamos nuestro camino; este no es el que te interesa.  
  
Siguiendo el consejo del joven, Sakura vuelve a salir por donde llegó y se encontró de nuevo en la bifurcación, seguida muy de cerca por el sujeto, lo que despertó curiosidad en la joven, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-¿ya sabes a donde irás ahora?-preguntó él.  
  
-He perdido demasiado tiempo-dijo ella-quien sabe lo que estará pasando con Meiling o con Tai...-y observando los caminos restantes dijo- tomaré aquel...  
  
-Ese no te interesa-dijo el joven- ya yo lo tomé...el que buscas-señalando tres caminos mas adelante- es aquel. Ese es el de Lí Meiling...  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Porque ya estuve ahí-dijo el joven- ella está ahí y por lo que se nota está sufriendo mucho...  
  
-¡pobre Meiling!. Disculpa ¿alguna vez has podido comunicarte con aquellos a que espias?  
  
-¿quién dice que espío?-dijo él sonriéndole.  
  
-Bueno, yo vine porque es una situación especial, pero usted...¿qué es lo que busca en la cabeza de mis amigos?  
  
-Ya lo que busqué encontre, pero creo que nos volveremos a ver...  
  
-¿Acaso es real? Me refiero a si usted es real...  
  
-Por supuesto que si lo soy-esbozando una sonrisa y besando la mejilla de la joven- y nos veremos muy pronto. Suerte con tu misión, Sakura....-y desapareció.  
  
-¡Espere!!! ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-pero era demasiado tarde. Se había ido. Sin pensarlo mucho, entró a donde le había indicado.  
  
El joven despertó, encontrándose a si mismo en una habitación que solo tenía velas encendidas en todo su alrededor.  
  
-¿Y bien?-dijo una chica de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes-¿la encontraste?  
  
-Por supuesto que sí-dijo el joven- sabía que uno de ellos no tardaría en utilizar ese viejo truco del mundo de los sueños...  
  
-¿Qué tanto interés tienes en esa chica? Si Micorisha se entera de que estas ayudando a esa muchacha a localizar a la chica Lí te matará...-pero hizo que se callara colocando su dedo en los labios rojos de la muchacha.  
  
-Cálmate Xiyu, que no me pasará nada... él no se atreverá a lastimarme... si lo hiciera sabe a lo que se atiene. Su muerte segura.  
  
-él estuvo aquí hace unos instantes...pero le dije que dormías...se retiró a su habitación. Te lo advierto...estas involucrándote y poniéndote en contra de Micorisha y también persigues a la prometida de Li Shaoran ¿por qué esa obsesión? Me he dado cuenta que todo lo que tiene Li Shaoran quieres hacerlo tuyo ¿por qué?  
  
-él, tomando a la joven por el cuello, pero no lastimándola, dijo- eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿a que me acompañaste aquí a América? ¿A ayudarme o a estar en mi contra?  
  
-¿solo quiero saber, si facilitaste las cosas para que localicen a la chica?  
  
-soy un hechicero que puede manejar el mundo de los sueños como nadie vivo o muerto, ha podido hacerlo ¿lo dudas que pudiera lograrlo? Quiero que mi amada maestra de las cartas, haga lo que le plazca y si quiere localizar a sus amigos ¿quién soy yo para negarle tal placer?  
  
-Lo siento-dijo ella asustada- no quiero tenerte en mi contra Señor...no volverá a pasar...  
  
-Mas te vale-dijo él soltándola y besándola mas debajo de la mejilla-tengo que buscar a Micorisha y decirle unas cuantas cosillas. Sube a donde está la chica y vigila que no le pase nada; no confío en esos sanguinarios que la vigilan. Si es posible, si tienes la oportunidad, haz lo que planeamos. Ya facilité que ella pueda verle: podrá ver y hablar con Sakura; es un talento que yo tengo en conectar los sueños. Ella no puede morir. Si algo ocurre sabes como localizarme o mejor aun, defiéndete como sabes- y caminó a la puerta de la habitación y salió cerrándola detrás de él.  
  
-solo esto me pasa a mi- dijo la joven explotando en lagrimas-¿cuándo fue que todo esto ocurrió en realidad? Todo por la culpa de ese maldito legado que trata él de localizar... y de esa Sakura...  
  
***********  
  
-¿Meiling?-dijo Sakura al observar a la joven delante de ella y donde se encontraba. La chica miró a donde se encontraba parada Sakura y observó el espacio que Sakura supuso que observaba y escuchó lo que la joven decía.  
  
-ya me están volviendo loca-dijo la joven Lí- ¿cuándo será que podrán venir por mi?  
  
-pronto Meiling, muy pronto, pero necesito saber donde es que te tienen ¿quién es que hizo todo esto?  
  
-Todo esto es un sueño-dijo Meiling- estoy durmiendo pero no me doy por vencida ni siquiera así...  
  
-Meiling, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarte...  
  
-Eso espero, Sakura...  
  
-¿puedes escucharme?-preguntó la joven sorprendida.  
  
-Eres un producto de mi imaginación...  
  
-No, Meiling estoy aquí...utilicé la dream Card para viajar por lo sueños...¡tienes que creerme!!  
  
-¿en... realidad estas aquí? –poniéndose de pie y caminando a donde se encontraba la joven-¿eres tu?-viendo a la joven incrédula ante lo que observaba.  
  
-¿Estas bien, Meiling?-dijo la joven, viendo que Meiling estaba muy desaliñada y sucia-¿no te han lastimado?  
  
-Escúchame Sakura-dijo la joven.- es el tío de Tai llamado Micorisha; quiere matarnos a todos; era el padre del sujeto que eliminaron ustedes; el Takayashi, en es realidad Micorisha, a través de control mental, nos dominó a Tai y a mi; Sakura temo por Tai, no lo he visto, desde que me liberaron del control pero él es inocente debes de creerme y de decírselo a Shaoran, aquí existe un profundo interés de que Shaoran Muera o tu en todo caso ¡hay que detenerlos a toda costa...Micorisha dice que nadie podrá derrotarlo...¿cómo estas aquí?  
  
-Viajando a través de los sueños...pero no tenemos tiempo ¿no hay forma de que escapes?  
  
-hay guardias en mi puerta pero les tengo miedo, Sakura. Son mercenarios desterrados de Hong Kong, son muy fuertes y no sé cuantos haya en realidad. Tengo mucho miedo...  
  
-Tranquila Meiling, todo estará bien, créeme. Shaoran y los demás hacen todo lo posible por localizarlos a ambos...  
  
-Será mejor que te vayas. Sal de aquí-dijo Meiling-siento que alguien está tratando de despertarme... si me salgo sin tu salirte quedarás atrapada y no despertarás...  
  
-pero ¿donde es que te encuentras?  
  
-En el juicio final-dijo la chica-él me dijo que estaría presente...tengo fe en ello...será mi oportunidad. Cuídense mucho y vete-empujando a la chica a la pared, de donde la vio entrar al sueño y salió de Meiling en un instante.  
  
-No te preocupes Meiling, té localizaremos.-y llamando al conjuró expresó- sácame de aquí; Llévame al mundo real.  
  
Saliendo del mundo de los sueños, se sintió extraña; simplemente no sabía en realidad lo que más le había afectado: si la condición de Meiling o lo que vio acerca de Tomoyo; Ella era su mejor amiga y su prima pero temía que lo que le había dicho ese extraño sujeto hubiese sido la verdad: que fuera una premonición del futuro; que en cuatro años su prima moriría... ¿acaso iba a permitirlo? Claro que no lo permitiría pero por otro lado, estaba el peligro que corría Shaoran; ya no se hablaba de un solo hechicero: se hablaba de toda una conspiración en su contra. Pensando en esto, recobraba el conocimiento del conjuro, se encontró en lo que parecía la habitación de su hermano Touya, y viendo a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro pero incorporándose y sentándose en la cama sintió algo: un cuerpo yacía al lado del suyo, palpando en la oscuridad, pudo percatarse por su físico y la textura de su rostro, que se trataba de Shaoran; él se quedó dormido en la cama junto a ella, mientras viajaba entre los sueños. En un momento, que este sintió alguien que le acariciaba suavemente dijo, despertándose y encontrándose con la joven que había regresado: -¿qué? ¿Sakura? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Volviste? –y observando aun en la oscuridad de que yacía en la cama, al lado de la joven dijo: -perdón, me quedé dormido este...  
  
-Shhhh-dijo ella sutilmente- no te preocupes a mi no me molesta para nada- acercando su cuerpo al del joven y abrazándole-no te vayas; no quiero estar sola- haciendo que el cuerpo del joven cayera nuevamente en la cama y ella acercó su cuerpo al de él y dijo- no quiero estar sola, jamás; prométemelo que pase o que pase, no me dejarás sola...  
  
-Jamás pensaría en dejarte sola-dijo hablándole sutilmente-jamás Sakura: tienes mi palabra-y acomodó la cabeza de la joven en su pecho y acarició su cabello hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.  
  
******************************  
  
-Buenos días-dijo Kero, despertándose y saliendo al pasillo, donde encontró a TK hablando muy sutilmente con Eriol quien miraba la puerta de la habitación de Touya con precaución y picardía en sus ojos y el pequeño guardián, viendo esto dijo: -¿qué ocurre? ¿Algo pasa con Sakura?- Eriol y TK, suponiendo la actitud del guardián ante lo que pasaba, Eriol dijo: - aun no sabemos nada, pero es mejor no interrumpir ¿quieres Hotcakes?  
  
-¿dijiste Hotcakes?-preguntó la criaturilla con emoción en sus ojos- con jalea, tocino, huevos y queso, mucho queso? ¿y mantequilla también?  
  
-¿Comes todo eso?-preguntaba TK asombrado ante el apetito insaciable de la criaturilla y con una gota en la frente.  
  
-Por supuesto que si- dijo Kero –soy una criatura muy poderosa. Necesito alimentarme bien.-volando a la cocina y acompañando a TK, en ese momento Nakuru, llegaba al departamento.  
  
-Buenos días-dijo la guardiana de un buen humor.  
  
-Buenos días –dijo Eriol en el pasillo-¿de donde vienes?  
  
-¿eh?-dijo ella sonriéndole-de ningún lugar.  
  
-Si claro-pensando en la guardiana que en Londres y más tarde en Japón, acostumbraba a llegar a altas horas de la madrugada y más aun, cuando salía con sus "citas" pues era conocida como una rompecorazones.  
  
-¿qué ocurre?-viendo que el joven no se movía de su lugar-¿algo ha pasado con Sakura?  
  
-Solo que regresó de su "viaje"-dijo el joven calmadamente.  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Mira por ti misma-abriendo un poquito la puerta de la habitación, en donde pudo observar a Sakura y Shaoran apaciblemente dormidos y ¿juntos?  
  
-¡¡¡Vaya!!!!-dijo la guardiana cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente-y yo que pensaba que se lo tomaban ellos calmadamente.  
  
-Son distintos a ti, Nakuru-dijo Eriol, caminando con la guardiana- lo que ocurre es que Sakura y Shaoran son muy serios...  
  
-Y tu no lo eres –mirando al joven- o debo de recordarte que Tomoyo... ¿qué ocurre?-viendo que el joven se detiene de repente en el pasillo.  
  
-Tomoyo-dijo el joven- tuve un sueño con ella anoche, pero no recuerdo que se trata...  
  
-No se preocupe-dijo ella-es solo que la hecha de menos...ya verá que pronto estará aquí...desde que esto termine.  
  
-Eso espero-dijo el joven-eso espero, aunque no recuerdo que se trata en realidad, pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es saber si Sakura pudo averiguar algo mas, pero creo que ahora no es el momento.  
  
****************  
  
-¡pero como se le ocurre!!-gritaba Micorisha a Xiyu-¿sin mis ordenes? ¿en mi contra? La trasladó de aquí sin decirnos nada...  
  
-Lamento mucho señor-dijo la joven respetuosamente –pero mi señor pensaba que la chica corría peligro y estaba en lo cierto...si no hubiese llegado en el momento que lo hice, la hubiesen lastimado... esos hombres-señalando a los hombres que estaban en la puerta- son unos salvajes, unos carniceros.  
  
-¿y que le importa a él lo que le pase a la chica?  
  
-Mi señor dice que mientras la chica esté sana y salva no le pasará nada a Tai; el seguirá sus ordenes; pero si algo le ocurre...  
  
-Quien da las órdenes aquí soy yo-dijo Micorisha furioso-¡¡¡dile que no se meta en mi camino o se atendrá a las consecuencias!!!-retirándose de la habitación.  
  
-Que hombre mas salvaje-dijo Xiyu y pasando a la otra habitación dijo- ¿estas bien?  
  
-Si-dijo la joven, ya limpia y comía unas frutas-¿por qué son tan amables conmigo?  
  
-por que mi señor te necesita para un plan que tiene y no quiere que nada le pase...  
  
-¿cómo te llamas?  
  
-Me llaman Xiyu-dijo la joven.  
  
-Yo me llamo Li Meiling-dijo la jovencita  
  
-Se bien quien es, señorita Li-dijo la joven- mi madre trabajaba en casa de su madre...antes de morir, pero usted no se recordará de ella; estaba muy pequeña cuando murió-peinando el abundante y mojado cabello de la joven.  
  
-Eres muy amable, se te nota-dijo la jovencita-muchas gracias nuevamente. A propósito ¿Sabes donde está mi prometido? Se llama Tai.  
  
-Ahora mismo no lo se-dijo la joven- pero ayer estaba con su tío; es muy fuerte, trató de liberarse del conjuro varias veces...Pero no le hará nada; son familia solo lo necesita para que se enfrente a Li. Ahora descansa aquí. Nadie te tocará mientras estés aquí. Ellos no pueden entrar, pero no trates de escapar. Ellos te harían cosas peores si ven que intentas escapar.  
  
***********en la habitación de Touya*************  
  
-Buenos días-decía Sakura a su acompañante.  
  
-Buenos días-decía él poniéndose de pie-¿qué averiguaste?  
  
-Siéntate aquí-dijo ella- tenemos que hablar.  
  
Preocupado a lo que le iba a decir la joven, nuevamente tomó asiento a su lado y dijo-¿y bien?  
  
-Vi a Meiling, está bien, pero asustada, me dijo que en efecto es Micorisha el que está detrás de todo esto, pero que no le haría daño porque la necesita y que él estará presente en el juicio final, pero...  
  
-¿pero que?  
  
-Shaoran el sujeto era el verdadero padre de Takayashi y quiere verte muerto-abrazándose al joven-¿crees poder derrotarle? Estoy asustada; Meiling me dijo que es muy fuerte...  
  
-¿Cómo pudo Meiling decirte?  
  
-es lo mas extraño: pude entrar a varios sueños pero nadie me veía pero en el de Meiling, pude entrar incluso me ayudaron a localizarla...  
  
-¿cómo que te ayudaron?  
  
-Alguien mas estaba allí- observando el semblante serio de su novio- ahora no recuerdo su rostro pero algo quería. Deberías de cambiarte esa camisa- viendo la que llevaba el joven- está sucia.  
  
-ah si-dijo el- fue cuando te traía. Por poco me resbalo en un charco de lodo en la calle antes de entrar.  
  
-Usa una de estas-enseñándole una de las de Touya- creo que no le molestará.  
  
Haciendo lo recomendado por la joven, comenzó a desvestirse y Sakura, se sonrojó y prefirió voltearse al otro lado para darle privacidad al joven.  
  
Cuando se terminó de quitar la camisa, alguien entró en la habitación, que dejó impactado a Shaoran.  
  
-pero ¿qué crees que haces Mocoso? ¿eres un pervertido o que?-gritaba el joven ante la imagen.  
  
Shaoran reaccionando ante lo que su futuro cuñado observaba dijo- espera no es lo que tu crees....  
  
-¿Hermano?-dijo Sakura, volteándose a la puerta.  
  
-Espera que primero lo mato a él...después a ti...  
  
-No lo toques...-dijo Sakura interponiéndose ante ambos.-aquí no pasó nada...  
  
-¿Qué no pasó nada? Dime entonces que no pasaron la noche juntos-Eriol,. TK , Nakuru, Spinel y Kero estaban parados en la puerta de la habitación en shock, ante lo encontrado por el mayor de los Kinomoto.  
  
-no como tu crees-dijo Sakura- además fue mi idea...  
  
-Esa si no te la creo...  
  
-No le grites-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Ahora mismo no te conviene que te metas conmigo. Acepté lo de tu propuesta de matrimonio, pero si crees que puedes utilizarla como se te plazca ¡estas equivocado!!.  
  
-¿Qué no escuchaste?-dijo Sakura- que pasáramos la noche juntos fue Mi idea. Además no pasó nada... cálmate.  
  
-¿Regresaste de tu misión y no pasó nada?-mirándole a los ojos y sabía que decía la verdad.  
  
-Si-dijo ella decidida- no pasó nada...nos quedamos dormidos...es todo.  
  
-Esa no te la creo-mintió el joven- y en cuanto a ti-mirando a Shaoran, con deseos homicidas-hechicero o no ¡te lo advertí aquel día ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Sakura-dijo Kero.  
  
-Ahora no es un buen momento-dijo Sakura- no te metas....empeorarás todo...  
  
-No es eso...es que siento la presencia de la Luz-dijo el guardián brillando. En ese momento suena el teléfono y TK contesta.  
  
-Habla TK ¿qué ocurre? ¿en donde? Está bien-cerrando el teléfono, dijo: -es Yukito. La ultima carta ha surgido; a dos horas de aquí al norte. Dice que la siente como ha despertado... tenemos que irnos para allá. Dijo que nos reuniremos con el allá. Dice que Kia fue quien la localizó y le llamó.  
  
-Entonces tenemos que ir-dijo Shaoran, terminando de vestirse  
  
-Voy contigo-dijo Sakura.  
  
-Yo me vestiré-dijo Eriol- estaré listo en 10 minutos- yendo a su habitación.  
  
-Es el principio-dijo Kero.  
  
*******  
  
-No me harás pelear con el-dijo Tai.  
  
-Es simple-dijo Micorisha- peleas con el y la chica es liberada; ayúdalo de alguna manera y la chica se muere al instante. Alguien verá que cumplas con tu parte y me avisará.  
  
-¿y si me derrota?  
  
-Ruega a los cielos para que no lo haga-dijo el anciano- toma, utilizaras las cartas Oscuras-dándole un mazo de cartas.-pero no intentes utilizarlas en mi...si lo haces, Meiling se muere y tu con ella ¿entendido?  
  
************  
  
-¿Touya?-dijo la joven recobrando el conocimiento en la cama de su departamento y viendo que a su lado, no estaba el joven. Pero se sentía un tanto extraña y como el corazón le latía muy rápido.  
  
-Será mejor que te vistas-dijo una voz de chica materializándose en su presencia- tenemos que irnos. El juicio está por empezar. La ultima carta de la Luz será sellada.  
  
-No quiero ir-dijo la joven.  
  
-No es que no quieras ir; es que debes de ir. Aunque me digas que no, dentro de poco, te pondrás de pie y saldrás de aquí conmigo. No tienes otra opción.  
  
-¿puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos-pase lo que pase quiero que me le des este mensaje a Touya: dile que lo amo y que es lo mas importante en mi vida ¿puedes decirle?  
  
-Claro que si hermana, pero creo que tu se lo dirás al final-dijo la guardiana apoyando su mano en el hombro de la joven-ahora vístete que tenemos que irnos.  
  
Comentarios de la autora: un poquito mas corto que en capítulos anteriores, pero creo que un poco mas interesante ¿no creen? Bueno gracias a Selene y a Hibari que me informan como van quedando estos capítulos...¿qué opinan del sueño de Eriol, un simple sueño o acaso una premonición? Bueno es difícil de decir desde ahora pero lo que si es cierto es que irá una tercera parte: ¡¡¡definitivo!!! Va una tercera parte y ya irá un poco mas a las responsabilidades de Sakura y Shaoran como lideres de un grupo como es el Concilio, los celos de Shaoran a uno de los miembros del concilio quien conoce a su esposa mas de lo que el quisiera y de Tomoyo y Eriol siendo padres, además de la vida de recién casados de los demás personajes y vida conyugal de ciertos guardianes. ¿y lo que ocurrió entre Sakura y Shaoran? Lamento mucho a aquellos que pensaban que ocurriría algo mas (sin comentarios), pero es que Sakura de por si que es tan tímida para expresar sus sentimientos y que hablar del pobrecito de Shaoran que no me los imagino, bueno y mas antes de estar casados, pero lo dije en los primeros capítulos a Tomoyo y Eriol si...  
  
Avances próximo capitulo: Ya el juicio, cuando se capture la ultima carta, se realizará, además de la presencia de Kira en él y su surgimiento y la sorpresa cuando sea revelada de que es la esposa de Touya...¿alguien sabe donde está Tomoyo? ¿aparecerá para el juicio final? Y para el final: el matrimonio de una de las parejas mas románticas de esta historia: no, no son Sakura y Shaoran, su boda se va para la tercera parte del Fic, el cual llevará por titulo "El Legado de Clow" y los personajes centrales serán Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran con sus descendientes. Pero no quiere decir que el próximo capitulo, sea el fin de este...  
  
Bueno ya saben la rutina, comentarios, tomatazos, declaraciones (nunca están de mas) a mi, Crystal en mi e-mail:  
  
mailto:Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	13. 12.Batalla final

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
  
Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
Capitulo 12." La batalla Final ¿el principio del fin?"  
  
***********  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
(para conversaciones telepáticas o sea con la mente)  
  
Y: Yue  
  
K: Kia Kr: Kira  
  
**********  
  
-¿Melody?-entraba un joven buscando a su esposa, pero no encontró a nadie en el departamento. Fue a la habitación y halló la cama donde dejó dormida a la joven. En el espejo de la habitación, pudo ver una nota que decía con letra de Melody:  
  
"Querido Touya:  
  
El destino siempre se ha encargado de poner dificultades en mi camino, pero por primera vez, agradezco lo que me ha ocurrido y es el haberte conocido, aunque en esta ocasión, el destino nos separe tan pronto, pero debes de saber algo: siendo Melody o siendo Kira, las dos te amamos como una sola y no importa lo que ocurra, así será siempre, no importa lo que pase...  
  
Siempre tuya, y amándote siempre. Melody."  
  
-Rayos!!-dijo el joven, depositando la nota en su bolsillo y saliendo a donde supuestamente estaban los demás-si no lo impido, será muy tarde-en ese momento la silueta de alguien se interpone ante él y la salida; al principio no la reconoce, pero cuando mira los profundos ojos verdes, reconoce de quien se trata, y que no puede creer.  
  
-Hola querido Touya-dijo la aparición delante de él.  
  
-Hola- dijo el joven sin evitar sonreír-¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que te vi?  
  
-Hace exactamente 10 años-dijo la aparición-ya eres todo un hombre y me siento orgullosa de lo que te has convertido-dijo, mirándole con afecto.  
  
- Yo me alegro de verte. No lo tomes a mal, pero si apareciste es porque algo ocurre que te preocupa-dijo mirando el rostro de su interlocutora-esta vez no es la excepción ¿cierto?  
  
-Así es, hijo-dijo la mujer-hay algo que me preocupa y concierne a tu prima, la hija de Sonomi, que necesitará de ti y de Melody...muy pronto.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá?-preguntaba el joven-tiene que ser algo muy peligroso para que vinieras...  
  
-muy cierto-dijo ella-te diré que es lo que ocurre-y comenzó a decirle a su hijo que era lo que pasaba.  
  
*********  
  
-¿estas bien?-preguntaba Xiyu a Meiling cuando esta recobraba el conocimiento y vestía una preciosa prenda china de un color rojo que le hacía ver angelical.  
  
-Si ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-Es hora-dijo Xiyu-hace 10 minutos Micorisha se fue con tu prometido a donde se supone que es el juicio; pero dejó guardias, no creo que quiere que salgas de aquí...  
  
-Tengo que advertirle a mi primo lo que ocurre...y mi prometido, tengo que evitarlo...  
  
-él estará bien-dijo la joven- está siendo cuidado por el amo; no te preocupes...  
  
-¿es quien me llevó agua ayer?  
  
-Así es-dijo la joven Xiyu.  
  
-¿Quién es él? Jamás lo había visto antes...  
  
-Claro que no-dijo la joven- su nuevo rostro no, pero el antiguo si que lo conoces; todos ustedes lo conocen...  
  
-Entonces ¿lo conozco?-y viendo a su interlocutora asentir.  
  
-Lamento no poder decirte, pero mi amo me dijo que no dijera nada; perdóneme..-poniéndose de pie-.espere un momento, trataré de comunicarme con el, para ver que haremos ahora-saliendo de la habitación donde estaba la joven...  
  
***********En un vehículo************  
  
-¿Es por aquí?-preguntaba Melody, conduciendo su vehículo a las afueras de la ciudad.  
  
-Así es -dijo Kia convertida en su falsa identidad; una chica de cabello corto y fino negro intenso, de tez blanca y ojos negros brillantes. Vestía con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca cubierta por una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón, azul-Ya estamos llegando.  
  
-No puedo creer que seas tu-dijo la joven-pareces una chica normal.  
  
-en muchas otras cosas soy una chica normal...solo que no fui creada o concebida de las maneras ordinarias...pero en otros casos, si soy una chica normal ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?-sonriendo pícaramente a quien conducía en esos momentos.  
  
Melody sonrojándose, dirigió su vista una vez mas al camino y minutos después dijo: -¿qué pasará después?  
  
-Simplemente no lo se hermana-dijo Kia- todo se ha complicado mas de lo que se debía..  
  
-te tengo una pregunta ¿quién es que quiere que Shaoran Li no obtenga los libros? Ya puedes decírmelo ¿no?  
  
-Si te lo puedo decir, pero no ahora....creo que algo se me ha olvidado pero ¿qué será? Algo importante, pero simplemente no recuerdo.  
  
-----------------Hotel de Chicago-------------------  
  
-No localizo a ninguno de los muchachos-decía Fujitaka sintiéndose derrotado y observando a la Señora Li. En ese momento Wei ingresa a la habitación.  
  
-Los señoritos Yahico y Akanne no están en sus habitaciones tampoco y no contestan a sus teléfonos portátiles ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
  
-Primero lo primero-dijo la Señora Li- puedo derribar el hechizo que pudo haber utilizado Micorisha para controlarnos; posiblemente así también es que controla a su sobrino.  
  
-Mi señora-dijo Wei- en cierta forma usted sabe la manera de derrotarlo ¿Cierto?  
  
Siendo observada por Fujitaka, este dijo -¿es eso cierto?  
  
-Así es-dijo la mujer- pero como solo el jefe de la familia puede enfrentarse a Micorisha; aun no sabíamos que era Micorisha; los chicos me lo dijeron cuando se dirigían al supuesto ultimo lugar de las cartas ...  
  
-El señor Shaoran no tiene ese tipo de poder: el control mental y el de los sueños-dijo Wei...  
  
-Sakura tiene el poder de los sueños-dijo la Señora Li.  
  
-Pero usted tiene el del control mental.... además de ese.-concluyó el anciano.  
  
-Pero ¿No me dijeron que alguna de las dos guardianas está bajo el control del que posee las otras cartas? ¿no hay posibilidad de que pueda liberar usted a la guardiana?  
  
-Existe una posibilidad de que yo pueda derribar la barrera mental, pero se requiere de niveles increíbles de magia.  
  
-Aislando el poder de las demás cartas, podría liberarlas de su control- dijo Fujitaka analizando todo lo aprendido acerca de los maestros de las cartas y de los secretos de los hechiceros en los últimos días.-¿es posible hacerlo?  
  
-Tiene razón-dijo la mujer-es posible; Micorisha es ya un anciano prácticamente; sus poderes han disminuido; se ayudará de otros medios para mantener el poder dentro de su círculo y ese será el control mental...es su especialidad.-en ese momento tocan a la puerta y Wei se dirige a abrir.  
  
-Pero aun falta el hecho que no sabemos donde es que se llevará a cabo-dijo Fujitaka- no sabemos ¿puede usted saber donde es que podría realizarse el juicio final?  
  
-No tengo la menor idea-dijo la señora Li- localizar el lugar nos llevará mucho tiempo y considerando que no es en la ciudad-dijo ella mirando de reojo a la ventana- no ha habido sucesos anormales y todo está tranquilo.  
  
-Está pasando en la carretera 5-dijo una voz en la espalda de Fujitaka-el viejo camino. Si sabemos por donde tomar, está a solo menos de dos horas, hacia el norte. Pero tenemos que irnos ahora-dijo el joven observando a su padre.  
  
******************* **********************  
  
-¿Crees que veremos a Tomoyo después del juicio?-preguntaba Sakura a Kero quien volaba a su lado con Shaoran en su espalda. Sakura, utilizaba la Fly card.  
  
-Hay algo que no comprendes Sakura-dijo el guardián- ¿ves como es Yue? Responsable, valiente, inteligente y muy calculador y mas agrio que un limón. Kia es todo lo contrario: irresponsable, cabeza dura, atolondrada y simpática. Simplemente, no podemos confiar en que Kia recuerde que tiene a Tomoyo en otro mundo... Conociéndola, tal vez ni lo recuerde...  
  
-¿Cómo es que Kia y Yue...? -preguntaba Shaoran.  
  
-Ni yo mismo lo entendía al principio...solo recuerdo que Kia siempre lo perseguía lo consideraba lo mas lindo de este mundo (no se por que, porque ni tan lindo que fuese)-mirando de reojo para atrás donde el guardián le seguía, para que no le escuchara-. Kira en cambio, si era muy parecida a Yue: era todo en lo mismo, incluyendo sus ojos color plata, como los de Yue. era una excelente peleadora...me pregunto ¿qué habrá pasado con ella? Bueno al final...yo encontré un día a Yue besando a Kia cerca de una colina y antes de regresarnos a Japón. Pero Yue es muy conservador, pero Kia es toda una... chiquilla-pensando en lo que ocurrió años atrás.  
  
-No podemos pensar que ella no estará en el juicio de todas formas, ella es la juez-dijo Eriol viajando con TK en la espalda de Spinel . mientras Yue y Nakuru venían mas atrás.  
  
-Debemos prepararnos para todo-dijo Shaoran-¿estas asustado?-preguntándole a TK.  
  
-Ahora mismo no se lo que siento-dijo el joven.  
  
-Entre todos te ayudaremos a superar lo que pase; no te preocupes-dijo Sakura para calmar al joven.  
  
-Es por allí-dijo TK-bajemos a ver-  
  
Descendiendo a donde el joven les indicó, se encontraron en un área desierta y parecía una vieja carretera por donde nadie pasaba.  
  
-¿Cómo es que esa carta ha llegado hasta aquí?  
  
Shaoran, observando el paisaje desde que ellos descendieron, había cambiado, dijo: -creo que pronto lo sabremos...  
  
-Li-dijo Eriol acercándosele-¿no pensarás en usarlas, cierto?  
  
-Aun no lo se-dijo el joven-pero si veo que ella está en peligro, no pensaré dos veces en usarlo-dijo para que solo el joven escuchase-también hablé con esa Kia y me aseguró que a mi señal, lo hará.-observando a Sakura, junto a TK y Kero inspeccionando el área.  
  
-Aquí no hay nada-dijo Keroberos observando a su alrededor. En ese momento, un viento caliente comienza a sentirse a su alrededor y la velocidad del viento comienza a incrementar, elevando grandes cantidades de polvo, ramas secas y arena, del camino desierto.  
  
-¿Pero que es esto?!!-preguntaba Sakura, cubriéndose los ojos ante el incremento del viento y las partículas de polvo.  
  
-¿Dónde están chicos?-preguntaba TK cubriéndose los ojos y no escuchaba a nadie hablar, debido al silbido del viento.  
  
-¡¡¡Kero!!! ¡¡Yue!!-decía Sakura - Shaoran, ¿dónde están?  
  
-¿Sakura?-decía Shaoran, tratando de palpar a ciegas buscando a la joven.  
  
-¿Shaoran?-dijo la joven palpando el cuerpo de alguien y de repente siente unas manos que la agarran-¿Eres tu?-aun sin poder mirar.  
  
-¿Amo?-decía Nakuru sin poder ver, al igual que todos.  
  
-Estoy aquí-dijo el joven palpando su mano- justo a tu lado-¿Spinel?- tratando de identificar el guardián que estaba a su lado.  
  
-Ni loco que estuviera-dijo Kero aun sin poder ver.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-dijo Shaoran tropezando sin querer con Yue quien impide que se caiga, pues el viento había incrementado.  
  
-Soy yo ¿dónde está Sakura?-preguntándole al joven.  
  
En ese momento, un auto se estaciona en las inmediaciones y sus ocupantes, observaron el inclemente clima que ocurría allí y observaron con detenimiento lo que ocurría, al final, Yahico dijo: -esto es de origen mágico...  
  
-¿Crees que sea una de las cartas de la Luz?  
  
-Es todo al mismo tiempo-dijo el joven-siento dos poderes al mismo tiempo...  
  
Sakura, sintió como el clima se calmaba y abrió lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse cara a cara con el sujeto que le había ayudado a encontrar a Meiling en los sueños. Estaba a kilómetros de distancia como pudo observar, de donde los demás enfrentaban a una despiadada tormenta de arena.  
  
-¿Usted?-dijo la joven reconociéndolo y quien aun no dejaba de agarrarle por el brazo-pensé que era mi prometido.  
  
-¿Pensaste que era Li?-dijo el joven, observándole curiosamente-que curioso. Si eso es lo que quiero que seas para mi. Que pienses en mi de esa manera.  
  
-¿Qué QUE?!!!!-dijo la joven sorprendida- por favor suélteme y devuélvame, de donde sea que estoy.  
  
-Querida Sakura-dijo el joven soltándole y deteniéndose a centímetros de ella- se cual es la solución de este problema y déjame advertirte algo: primero, estoy aquí para ayudarte y segundo ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el sueño de ese chico? ¿lo que le ocurriría a su esposa?-observando asentir a la joven dijo- todo eso ocurrirá si tu y yo no hacemos un trato ahora.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo la joven incrédula-¿cómo lo sabe?  
  
-¿Acaso no soy un hechicero como tu? He estado observándote desde hace 10 años. Incluso pude ver plasmado en tus sueños tus mas terribles temores, tus mas grandes anhelos y tus deseos mas profundos-dijo el observándole con esos penetrantes ojos negros- te conozco mas que a mi mismo; incluso, te conozco mas que Shaoran Li y puedo decirte que tu no quieres que le ocurra lo que viste en ese sueño a tu prima ¿cierto, Sakura?  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-preguntó ella temerosa-¿De que se trata ese trato suyo?  
  
-Es muy simple-dijo el hombre- yo evitaré que el futuro sea llevado a cabo de la manera que lo viste en ese sueño; puedo al mismo tiempo, a través de las acciones de todos ahora y de lo que ocurra, si aceptas o no, mostrarte, que en serio ocurrirá lo que viste en ese sueño de tu amigo: tu prima morirá y no solo eso sino también que cuando, aceptando o no, puedo decirte lo que pasará y mejor aun, puedo mostrártelo.  
  
-Nuestros destinos nos lo forjamos nosotros mismos-dijo la joven.-¿Cómo se que lo que me mostrará si es que acepto, será lo que ocurrirá?  
  
-Jamás mentiría-dijo el hombre-puedo regresarte a la jovencita Li, sin un rasguño, ¿Sabias que en lo que ocurra hoy, los hermanos Li, morirán?  
  
-¿QUEEEEE?-dijo ella abriendo los ojos mas de la cuenta-eso no es cierto...- observando en ese momento la imagen que se desplegaba delante de ella, como una especie de ilusión.  
  
-OH pero si lo es-dijo el hombre pero sin sonreír, manteniendo su serio semblante.  
  
-No lo creo-dijo ella-¿cómo podrían...  
  
-Ellos están ahí ahora; solos, por supuesto...solo tu evitarás sus muertes...actualmente, están estacionados esperando que la tormenta pase, pero lo que no saben es que ese poste de electricidad, que está a un lado del camino y al lado de su auto...colapsará debido al viento en pocos minutos; en realidad, 10 minutos-dijo él, observando a Sakura-...Si no aceptas mi propuesta-dijo el joven.- en cuatro años, tu prima estando o no tu presente, morirá por defender el Legado de Clow; y todo podrás evitarlo y alterar el futuro si hacemos el trato ahora...  
  
-¿De que se trata ese trato suyo?-mirándole con desconfianza.  
  
-Uniremos fuerzas, Sakura. Tu y yo juntos, podremos gobernar el Concilio de Hechiceros, juntos....  
  
-¿Pero como piensa que yo gobernaré el Concilio?  
  
-Por que te tocaría a ti por matrimonio, querida niña. Si te casas con el jefe del Concilio, tu serías la siguiente en línea para dirigir...  
  
-¿Todo esto, los de las cartas fue un engaño para que yo viniera y ellos vinieran y yo hiciera este trato con usted?-señalándole.  
  
-Tengo que admitir que aproveché a Micorisha que estaba con este loco plan para poder acercarme; él no sabe que tengo el don de ver el futuro. pero si lo tengo, vi la muerte de los Li, vi la caída de él y vi El Legado de Clow del futuro; su plan no tendrá éxito... Tu familia después de tu matrimonio, caerá en desgracia y tu hermano tratará de hacer vida aquí en América; El Legado de Clow, es lo que se necesita para asegurar el poderío del nuevo Concilio de América y el Concilio de Hechiceros del Oriente y no existirá ni tu prima tampoco; los hechiceros serán perseguidos y todos serán eliminados y tu padre morirá protegiendo, años después de la muerte de tu prima, lo poco de dignidad y del legado que quedará- y acercándose y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la joven, dijo-pero si tu y yo hacemos este trato-susurrándole al oído-nada de esto ocurrirá-dijo el hombre-tu sobrina, tus primitos hijos de ellos y podrás ver llegar a tu padre a la longevidad, y a los Li, realizar sus felices vidas, y tu prometido llegará a mas allá de los cuarenta.  
  
-¿Eso es lo que quiere lograr?-preguntó ella sorprendida ante todo lo escuchado en esos momentos-¿Quiere que yo me una a usted ahora?  
  
-Hacemos el trato ahora pero yo decidiré el momento de venir por ti-dijo el hombre mirándole de frente- en ese momento y sin oponer resistencia, vendrás conmigo y podrás evitar ese nefasto futuro que pude enseñarte...  
  
-¿Qué pasará con Shaoran?-dijo la joven- él, aunque me vaya con usted, será el líder del Concilio...  
  
-No-dijo él- en el momento de tu desaparición, él renunciará y pondrá a alguien mas al mando-dijo el hombre-aunque debo de admitirte que esa parte está del todo incierta...  
  
-¿Por qué lo dice?  
  
-Por el simple hecho de que, en su mente existe la duda-dijo el hombre- al existir duda, todo puede ocurrir en ese lapso y desde que tu y yo hagamos el trato; no antes, pero por supuesto, que solo recordarás el trato; pero no recordarás mi rostro...  
  
-¿por qué no?  
  
-¿Para arriesgarme a que tu ciego amor por él, arruine mis planes? No mi querida . no permitiré que eso ocurra.-y viendo fijamente a la joven a los ojos dijo-decide.  
  
-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-dijo ella sorprendida.  
  
-Solo tienes ahora, tres minutos para salvar a los Li y yo devolveré a Meiling sana y salva y tu podrás evitar la muerte de tu prima y de sus hijos...  
  
-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?  
  
-La persecución del Legado de Clow, llevará sangre de por medio y esa sangre incluirá a las inocentes criaturillas y a su padre también; al final,. Tarde o temprano solo uno sobrevivirá. Y esa serás tu, pero estarás sola muy sola....  
  
-¿Solo yo sobreviviré? Pero ¿qué ocurrió con el mundo que Kinad nos describió? Ese era un futuro muy distinto...  
  
-Que ella cambió al interferir-dijo el hombre.- ah si, pude ver la derrota de Ken en vísperas del nuevo año. Como iba a ser derrotado y quien es Kinad. Pude ver todo ello, ella, con su intervención, alteró el futuro. Ella también morirá. En América, enfrentando a un hechicero a la edad de 16 años. Tienes que decidir ahora ¿si o no?  
  
-¿Nada le pasará a nadie?-preguntó ella-¿ellos vivirán y serán felices?  
  
-Puedo asegurarte que ellos y sus descendientes, vivirán; pero la felicidad se vive, no se asegura...  
  
-Tienes un trato-dijo ella mirándole- pero no quiero que nada le pase a nadie...si alguien muere; el trato se rompe...  
  
-Bien-dijo el tomando su mano y acercándose-tenemos un trato-y en ese momento le da un sutil beso en los labios que ella no pudo evitar y con eso, él desapareció dejándola nuevamente en la tormenta de arena.  
  
-Viento-dijo ella- rodea con tus cadenas de justicia y apacigua esta arena¡¡Windy!!- en ese mismo momento Shaoran tan bien llama un conjuro y entre los dos, el viento y la arena ceden ante los poderes de ambos.  
  
-¿Sakura?-dijo el joven-¿de donde has salido? ¿estás bien?  
  
-Si....-dijo ella dudando-¿ese sujeto? Es cierto lo que me dijo; no recuerdo su rostro ¿quién era?-mirando con duda el rostro de su novio y después a los demás que se reincorporaban.  
  
-¿Sakura?-dijo Shaoran-¿estas bien?-remitiéndole la pregunta, al ver el rostro de la joven confundido.  
  
-Si estoy bien-el se acercaba a ella pero TK los interrumpió.  
  
-Ahora no es el momento-dijo él con melodía en su voz- se está recuperando- viendo a la arena y al viento moverse nuevamente tratando de reincorporarse del ataque de Sakura y Shaoran...  
  
-Cuidado todos-dijo Yue observando a los demás...  
  
-Ustedes encárguense de eso-dijo Sakura viendo al vehículo que estaba a una distancia cercana-yo tengo que hacer- corriendo al auto , pues recordó lo dicho por ese sujeto, pero no recordaba su rostro.  
  
-¿Pero que es lo que hace?-preguntó Nakuru.  
  
-¡¡cuidado!!-dijo TK, avisándole a Eriol que el ataque era a donde se encontraba el joven de pie.  
  
-¡¡Dios del viento, Venid!!-dijo Shaoran para detener que la carta lastimara a su amigo y Nakuru completó el ataque mediante su defensa.  
  
-¿Está bien amo?-dijo Nakuru observando a Eriol reincorporarse.  
  
-si estoy bien Nakuru-dijo el joven.  
  
Mientras esto ocurría Sakura llamaba a la carta del viento nuevamente y con su poder, pudo impulsar al viejo poste de luz, el cual sus yacimientos estaban gastados inclinándose ya al vehículo, donde ambos hermanos se refugiaban de la tormenta. Cuando los jóvenes vieron al intención de Sakura, Akanne salió del vehículo y dijo: -¿cómo supiste....  
  
-No hay tiempo para explicar-dijo la joven viendo a ambos hermanos- ellos necesitan ayuda ¡¡Rápido!!!  
  
-Si-dijo Yahico- Vamos- dirigiéndose a su hermana la cual aun no creía lo que iba a ocurrir segundos antes.  
  
-¿Qué rayos es esta carta?-preguntó Yahico agregándose al grupo que peleaba los poderes de la carta-parece arena y viento al mismo tiempo...  
  
-Ni yo mismo tengo la mínima idea-dijo Eriol .  
  
-Yo tampoco-dijo Yue.  
  
-¡¡Dios del viento, venid!!-dijo Shaoran.-¡¡TK inténtalo ahora!!-. En ese momento, otro vehículo se estaciona cerca de allí.  
  
-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡¡¡Carta Pao Tsu!!!-ante esta petición, la carta recupera su forma y revelando su identidad...  
  
-Era una carta de la Luz-dijo Sakura-¿cuál era?  
  
-la carta Tormenta-dijo Shaoran observando-ahora tienes que escribir tu nombre y esperar que el juez aparezca.  
  
-¿Hasta que no escriba el nombre, el juez no aparecerá?-dijo el joven.  
  
-TK-dijo Sakura, apoyando la mano en su brazo-tarde o temprano hay que enfrentarlo-leyendo los ojos del joven.-es bien que estés algo asustado...  
  
-¿Estas asustado?-preguntó Akanne al joven-si quieres puedo....-extendiendo su mano pero en ese momento, Kia se para entre ambos jóvenes.  
  
-No, Pao Tsu-dijo la guardiana-las cartas tienen nuevo dueño; no te corresponde decidir quedarte con ellas, sin pasar antes por el juicio.  
  
-¿PAO TSU?-se escuchó unánime en boca de todos los presentes excepto Eriol y Sakura.  
  
-¿Eres Pao Tsu?-preguntó Shaoran-¿pero hasta ahora? ... nunca habías dicho nada ¿por qué?  
  
-Y crees que fue mi idea?-preguntó la joven-recién acabo de relacionarlo todo: ciertas alucinaciones y sueños acerca de ser Pao Tsu...  
  
-Además de tu arrogancia por capturar las cartas...-dijo Kero- era normal que tuvieses un interés tan fuerte por sellarlas: interés... no razón; nunca diste una razón por la cual querías sellarlas tu...  
  
-¿Hermanita?-preguntó Yahico-¿Pao Tsu?-aun incrédulo ante lo escuchado.  
  
-¿Lo sabías Eriol, cierto? -preguntó Sakura, al observar el serio semblante del joven y nada sorprendido, al igual que ella.  
  
-Tenía mis presentimientos-dijo el joven- lo vi la noche que estábamos donde Touya; vimos juntos una especie de retorno a nuestras vidas pasadas.  
  
-Pero no ha terminado aun-dijo una voz detrás del grupo e hizo sonreír a Kia.  
  
-Bienvenida-dijo Kia acercándose a la mujer de cabellos largos, vestida de una manera muy parecida a la de Yue, pero en su cintura llevaba una especie de cinturón en seda, de color lavanda. Sus ojos eran plateados como el cabello de Yue y vestía la túnica con un escote muy atrevido y en una de sus muñecas, un brazalete -¿ya es hora?-preguntó Kia mirándole con orgullo.  
  
-El elegido ha sellado con su nombre las cartas en su totalidad; las cartas de la luz están completas-dijo ella acercándose al grupo y en especial al rostro de TK quien mientras los demás conversaban, el había colocado su nombre al pie de la carta Tormenta- pero-mirando a Akanne- no todas las cartas están bajo tu poder... ¿eres tu cierto?-mirando fijamente a la joven y después dijo-¿ Pao...Tsu?-identificando la energía de la joven-mi Señora- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia ante la joven- si lo deseas podemos terminar esto ahora mismo: solo tienes que pedirlo Mi Señora...  
  
-Ni se te ocurra-dijo Yue interponiéndose entre Akanne y Kira- sabes que así no es que funcionan las cosas; el chico tiene derecho a participar por el derecho de las cartas...  
  
-¿Yue?-dijo Kira mirándole con ternura- que gusto verte, querido Yue.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿Cómo que "querido YUE"????!!!! -dijo Kia-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?- con el rostro de duda, ante el saludo de la guardiana al otro.  
  
-Recordaremos viejos tiempos-dijo acercándose mas al guardián y abrazándole.  
  
-¡¡oye, oye!!!-dijo Kia poniéndose roja.-¿cuál es tu problema?  
  
-Ninguno-dijo Kira aun observando el rostro de Yue- a diferencia tuya, Yue sabe que lo amo, como no he amado a nadie en este mundo.  
  
-¿Y que hay de tu esposo, Kira?-dijo Kia tratando de hacerla reaccionar, enojada y el rostro rojo observando la escena -¿Te recuerdas de él? ¿acaso ustedes dos tienen algo?-mirando primero a Kira y después a Yue, el cual se quedó inmóvil; y que decir de los demás que observaban inmóviles la escena- ¿ya te olvidaste de él? ¡¡¡Dímelo ahora!!! ¡¡y deja de mirar a MI YUE de esa manera!!!  
  
-eh...-dijo Shaoran-¿Soy yo, o existe una especie de triangulo?-observando a los tres guardianes.  
  
-Kia-dijo Keroberos-siempre pensó eso de Kira y Yue. En algunos casos, hasta ataque de celos le daba, pero ellos eran compañeros en entrenamiento y peleas. Incluso Clow y Pao Tsu, llegaron a pensar que existía algo entre ellos pero jamás fue así, bueno que nosotros supiéramos. Ya se los dije.  
  
-¿Kira está casada?-preguntó Shaoran a su prometida-esa si no me la esperaba...  
  
-Bueno, Yue mencionó que Kira no recordaba (o su falsa identidad, en todo caso), quien era en realidad; tal vez se casó y hasta tiene hijos...- respondió Sakura, observando al trío.  
  
-y despertó para el juicio -dijo Spinel - tal y como ocurrió con Yue.  
  
-Tienes un deber que cumplir Kira-dijo Yue- debes aplicar el juicio final...  
  
-Tienes razón, pero-mirando a Akanne-ella también tiene cartas...ella es Pao Tsu. Su legitima dueña.  
  
-¡¡¡Eso no es justo!!-dijo Sakura adelantándose a los demás y viéndole muy desafiantemente-TK recolectó las cartas en su mayoría ¡¡él debería ser el dueño!!!  
  
-Si ella quiere, puedo dárselas-dijo TK observando a Akanne- de todas formas, no nací para esto-dijo el -llevaba una vida normal hasta que esas cartas llegaron y desde que esta-señalando a Akanne-llegó, he estado muy confundido.  
  
-Eso no es posible-dijo Kira- las cartas fueron selladas por ti. Solo Pao Tsu puede decidir de quitarte las cartas o no. Solo ella lo decide.  
  
Akanne siendo observada por los demás como si hubiese cometido asesinato ahí mismo, dijo-puedes continuar con el juicio a TK. Se hará como corresponde.  
  
-Ahora si luces como Pao Tsu-dijo Yue observando el semblante serio de la joven y por su actitud.  
  
-Entonces-dijo Kira, extendiendo sus alas y haciendo con sus poderes que todos retrocedieran y creó ahí mismo un campo de fuerza con TK en el medio- que comience el juicio final-y observando a los demás- al mas mínimo detalle de querer interferir y el juicio finalizará con el anulación del joven como Maestro de Cartas y se le dará fin y el dueño de las cartas de la Oscuridad ocupará el poder de también las cartas de la luz. Solo el poder de Pao Tsu, puede interferir en el juicio.  
  
-¡¡rayos!!-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Temíamos que las cartas estuvieran en manos de mas personas-dijo Eriol.- después de esto, posiblemente el que tiene las cartas de la oscuridad y el control en Kia-mirando a la guardiana observar a su "hermana"- vendrá por las demás cartas...  
  
-¿puede ser Micorisha?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Es posible-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Ella es peligrosa-dijo Kero- solo he visto que sus poderes se comparen a la carta de la pelea; solo esa carta en algunos casos ha llegado a derrotarla y Yue es el otro que ha llegado a derrotarle .  
  
-Entonces él está en problemas-dijo Sakura, lo que fue escuchado por Akanne.  
  
  
  
*******Dentro del círculo*******  
  
-¿Estás listo?-dijo Kira observándole; los demás no podían escuchar lo que ocurría dentro del círculo. Observando su rostro dijo- si existe temor en tu corazón, solo resistirás unos cuantos momentos- lanzándole un ataque con llamas de fuego que surgieron de una de las palmas de las manos de la guardiana.  
  
-Agua-fue dicho por el joven y pudo evaporar y desintegrar el ataque de las llamas...  
  
-Bien-dijo ella sin perder su serio semblante- viento-al decir esto, comenzaron a sentirse ráfagas de viento, que elevaron al joven de donde estaba y lo impulsó a la pared de protección del círculo, y cayó al suelo, consciente pero adolorido. A señal de la mano de la guardiana, una chorro de agua salió que combinada a la arena de los pies del joven y el viento, comenzó a hundirse en ella.  
  
-Existiendo duda en tu corazón, no resistirás ¿acaso es que no quieres ser el legítimo dueño de las cartas? ¡¡que débiles son los mortales!!!-sin dejar de atacar al joven y por un momento, pensó en ponerle fin a ello; levantó su mano con el propósito de ayudarle y la extendió, solo unos centímetros; pero al final se arrepintió y la devolvió a su posición original y todo por una imagen momentánea del rostro de una persona que hizo que su serio y frío semblante cambiara pero solo por unos segundos al escuchar el nombre de "Melody" con la voz de quien su otro yo, realmente amaba.  
  
  
  
******Fuera del círculo******  
  
-¿Es que piensa matarlo?-preguntó Nakuru preocupada.  
  
-parece que si-dijo Yahico.- esa guardiana es despiadada.  
  
-¿Yue?-dijo Sakura preocupada y mirando el serio semblante del guardián que observaba la batalla, cruzado de brazos. Agachó su cabeza, y cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera meditando.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó Keroberos acercándosele-¿meditando?  
  
-¿Y ahora que?-preguntaba Sakura, sosteniendo con fuerza su báculo y sintiéndose impotente de poder ayudar y observando junto con los demás que la guardiana no tenía piedad al joven a quien ponía a prueba...  
  
-Escuchaste lo que dijo Kira-dijo Eriol observando por unos instantes a Yue y a Kia- no podemos interferir- y devolviendo su mirada al círculo de la batalla.  
  
Mientras esto ocurría, Eriol se percató de que algo ocurría entre Yue y Kia, quien ella, se colocó con el mismo semblante y el mismo rostro serio y meditando de Yue. Ellos tenían una conversación de la cual no querían que nadie mas se enterara y tratando de comunicarse con Kira, quien también poseía esa habilidad.  
  
Y: Kia ¿ella piensa matarlo? Está exagerando en los ataques. ¿lo sabes no?  
  
K: claro que lo se Yue. Pero mi hermana parece que no acepta que una nueva persona sea dueño de las cartas y mas aun,. Cuando Pao Tsu, ha reencarnado.  
  
Y: tenemos que hablar con ella...  
  
K: ¿crees que podremos atravesar esa barrera que ha levantado?  
  
Y: ¿telepáticamente? Es posible, pero....  
  
K: ¿qué?  
  
Y: eso nos agotaría mucho. Kira es bastante poderosa y no cederá ante nada ni nadie y eso de que existe el dueño de las cartas de la oscuridad....  
  
K: creo que primero Kira; después nos encargaremos de él; Yue: cuando el otro llegué estaré bajo sus ordenes. Sin dudarlo, defiéndelos a todos.  
  
Y: ¿QUÉ? ¿quieres que te ataque?  
  
K: en defensa propia, si. Defendiendo a Sakura y aunque me moleste, a su prometido y a los demás. Ahora intentemos entrar en el círculo.  
  
Incrementando su nivel de energía que fue notado por los demás, telepáticamente comenzaron a atravesar la barrera en donde Kira le propinaba un ataque despiadado a TK; mas bien, parecía que disfrutaba el hacerle daño.  
  
Y: Kira ¿qué crees que haces?  
  
K: ¿Hermana? ¿quieres matarlo?  
  
Kr: estoy probando al nuevo dueño, pero es muy débil ¿qué hacen aquí? Interfieren con el juicio-dejando de atacar al joven el cual, se encontraba agotado y herido.  
  
-------  
  
-Miren-dijo Sakura-ha dejado de atacar ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó ella sin mirar atrás. Eriol, por su parte, observó a Shaoran quien miró a donde se encontraban Yue y Kia, en su semblante como si estuviesen meditando y observó a Kira.  
  
-Miren eso-dijo Yahico-está con los ojos cerrados delante de TK.  
  
-----  
  
Kr: no es digno de ser el nuevo maestro. Está pelea está ganada.  
  
K: no está ganada hasta que lo derrotes, y no lo has hecho.  
  
Y: y derrotarlo no significa matarlo...  
  
Kr: tengo ordenes...  
  
Y: ¿de quien?  
  
Kr: de quien controla las cartas de la Oscuridad...dos juegos de cartas bajo un mismo sello pero las guardianas obedecemos... ayúdame Yue-cambiando el tono de voz- me controlan....¿quién es que me controla? Quieren matar al chico; no puedo evitarlo.  
  
Y: no tienes que obedecer. Pelea el poder.  
  
K: ¿te tienen bajo control mental?  
  
Y: alguien la controla, con algo en particular pero que será.  
  
Kr: no puedo evitarlo; salgan de mi cabeza, y no interfieran-recuperando su postura y su otra persona, quien controlaba- el juicio se anulará si vuelven a interferir- en ese momento, ella los expulsa y ellos caen agotados en el piso.  
  
-------  
  
-AY!!-llamando la atención de los demás que estaban observando lo que ocurría dentro del círculo.-¡¡eso me dolió!!!  
  
-¿Qué te duele?-preguntaba Nakuru ayudándola a ponerse de pie -¿qué les pasó?-observando a Yue en las mismas condiciones.  
  
-Se conectaron mentalmente con Kira-dijo Eriol.  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Keroberos-¿ellos pueden hacer eso?  
  
-Así es-dijo el joven- es un pequeño secreto entre Clow, las guardianas y Yue.  
  
-ahora es que comprendo por que Kira y Yue siempre anticipaban los ataques del otro...-decía Keroberos.  
  
-No-dijo Eriol-cada uno era bueno por sus propios meritos; sin necesidad de entrar en la cabeza del otro.  
  
-¿podemos hacer eso?-preguntaba Nakuru.  
  
-No-dijo el joven- solo ellos pueden...  
  
-¿y por que rayos yo no puedo?-preguntaba Keroberos.  
  
-eso no importa ahora-dijo Shaoran que entre Sakura y él, ponían de pie a Yue, quien aun estaba mareado-lo importante es que ocurrió.  
  
-ella está siendo controlada-dijo Yue- controlada mentalmente por alguien....  
  
-¿quién tiene esa clase de poder?  
  
-No tengo la menor idea; pero mencionó a aquel que tiene las cartas en su poder.-dijo el guardián halado, reincorporándose y observando a Kira y a TK.  
  
Akanne solo observaba en silencio y miraba la carta de la pelea en su mano y pensaba -"¿qué he hecho? Le costará su vida....yo no quería que esto ocurriera; solo quería demostrar que yo podía hacerlo sola... que podía ser la dueña pero que no muera Oh Dios!! Que no muera por mi culpa"-mirando dentro del círculo, de repente, su mente se nubló; las personas que estaban en su alrededor, desaparecieron y se repetía en su cabeza una imagen de su vida pasada y como Pao Tsu....  
  
----Flash back------  
  
Recordando ver a su alrededor a su hermano Pao Mei, al sujeto ese Tsen y a Clow y lo que sintió a continuación la dejó atónita mentalmente...los tres jóvenes (Clow ya la tenía fuera), extraían de sus cuellos y del interior de sus túnicas una cadena con una pequeña llave y un juego de cartas que pertenecían a cada uno de los jóvenes, parecidas a las de Clow, pero que eran menores cantidades a las que el hechicero poseía ella comenzó a recordar lentamente: -" Pao Mei tenía cinco; ella en ese momento 12 Cards y Tsen ¿su esposo? tenía 7". Podía ver los rostros de Clow, Yue y Keroberos, a la vez estaban entre sorprendidos y admirados, y ni que decía de Ming, mientras observaba los colores y recitaba el conjuro mágico para invocar los poderes de las cartas.  
  
  
  
OH llave que ocultas los poderes de la noche, revela tú verdadera identidad ante tú amo quien te ha creado y desea cumplir esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!!  
  
  
  
Al decir de estas palabras, tres báculos surgieron de las pequeñas llaves y se hicieron presente delante de sus maestros y en las manos de estos mientras Ming, Clow Yue y Keroberos, observaban.-"esto fue en la batalla contra Ming; estoy recordando; Ming fue contaminado con poderes de la oscuridad debido a la transferencia de mis poderes. Yo lo ayudé a ser malo; por él, mi esposo murió, él murió deteniendo y quitándole los poderes a Tsen; me quedé sola, completamente sola."-repetía ella en su mente y viendo las imágenes, mientras los recuerdos le invadían en ese momento y lo que ocurrió después...  
  
-Ahora estamos a la par Ming ¿Quieres Intentarlo?-le dijo Tsen  
  
-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya. Esto si que no me lo esperaba y me imagino que tendrán sus respectivos guardianes ¿no?"¿Guardianes?-pensaba Akanne recordando su vida pasada; en la realidad, cae de rodillas ,lo que asusta a sus amigos.  
  
--------  
  
-¿Akanne?-observándole con los ojos en blanco, fría e inmóvil-¿Akanne que te pasa?-preguntaba la joven preocupada.  
  
-¿Hermana?-decía Yahico observándole su rostro inmóvil y sin expresión alguna.  
  
Pero ella no reaccionaba; solo observaba lo que ocurría recordado lo que pasó después ese día que enfrentaron a Ming; pudo también, ver y escuchar lo que este le decía. En ese momento, no estaba fuera, como espectadora; en ese momento podía sentir, ver y caminar (además de pelear como Pao Tsu) pues, en ese momento, ella era Pao Tsu.  
  
---------  
  
-Pero yo también tengo mis sorpresitas también: Ataquen- decía Ming. Ella pudo observar a Clow, a los guardianes y a su hermano y su esposo, pero ella, no tenía el control de sus acciones; era una espectadora dentro del cuerpo de Pao Tsu. Se sentía indefensa, impotente de poder advertirle a ellos lo que ocurriría en el futuro; de todo lo que pasaría. Ming, al decir esto, estaba dirigiéndose a sus criaturas y estas obedeciendo, se abalanzaron en contra de los hechiceros y los guardianes, mientras Ming, tomaba la esfera, sus libros, el diario y desaparecía. Yue atacaba con sus poderes pero estos no surtían efecto en las criaturas, empuñando sus "Sword" Cards los jóvenes se defendían de las criaturas como podían. Mientras Clow enfrentaba una que le doblaba la estatura dijo-¿Cuántas cartas tienes Pao Mei?? ¿Que creaste??  
  
-¡ay!! um..- mientras pensaba y se defendía del que le atacaba- Solo pude crear la Sword, Water, Wind, Shield, Sleep,¡Cuidado Tsen!!- viendo que su amigo estaba a punto de ser investido por una de las criaturas.  
  
-Pao Tsu??-dirigiéndose a la joven, la cual estaba ocupada y no escuchó la pregunta de su amigo, por ello, Tsen respondió por ella-Tiene tantas o menos cartas que tú, alrededor de doce ¿por qué??  
  
-¿Recuerdan lo que Ming dijo??- Aun Clow, seguía siendo atacado por las criaturas- que eran de oscuridad y de luz ¡ay!! me ha quemado- al referirse que uno de los Fierays trató de agarrarlo por la túnica, pero al ser de fuego, quemaba su vestimenta, y lo empujó con un ataque hacia atrás-son de oscuridad y de luz ¡eso es!!- observando alrededor, buscando a Tsen que era atacado por dos de las criaturas al mismo tiempo de color en sus garras azul. y naranja y Yue estaba bastante lastimado, Keroberos atacaba a dos color naranja con su ataque de llamarada pero no surtían efecto alguno en las criaturas, pero seguía peleando, cuando se percató de algo y decidió preguntar a sus amigos -¿¿¿Qué Cards tienen??  
  
-Yo tengo fuego- dijo Tsen  
  
-Yo tengo agua- Dijo Pao Mei  
  
-¿Y tú Pao Tsu??- dirigiéndose a la joven que estaba peleando  
  
-Ambas, ¿Por qué??  
  
-Activen las cartas de los elementos y ataquen sus contrarios: agua a fuego y viceversa- dirigiéndose a sus amigos- tú también Keroberos- Ataca solo a de garras azules.  
  
Desde ese momento, saltó a otra imagen; estaban en la batalla final contra de Ming y su esposo estaba allí al igual que ella "invocación de Tres" dijo ella recordando el conjuro que querían utilizar para extraer los poderes del hechicero dados por ella. Viendo la conversación que tuvieron con Lao, el antiguo jefe del concilio antes que ella, como Pao Tsu tomará el poder.  
  
-¿Qué recomiendas Lao?-Preguntó Tsen  
  
-Busquen la forma de despojarlo de sus poderes, pero he de advertirles algo: Ming no se quedará tranquilo- mirando a los cuatro jóvenes- el Círculo de la Invocación, fue revocado del Concilio hace ya muchos años, tantos, que ya no existen registros de su uso, por lo peligroso que es su uso. Deberán encontrar el momento y las palabras correctas para la invocación, Además que uno de ustedes deberá de retenerlo en el centro, mientras sus poderes son despojados- dijo sin ánimos y al mismo tiempo, con voz de comando- deberán encontrar otra solución- mientras se levantaba y apoyaba su cuerpo sobre un bastón- no puedo percibir que ocurrirá ni tampoco tú mi querida niña- dirigiéndose a Pao Tsu, pues es Psíquica-Puede presentarse un imprevisto y uno de ustedes trataría de ingresar al círculo (pues ha pasado con anterioridad), Perdería no sólo sus poderes- decía el anciano- Sino también...su vida. Aunque tienen otra alternativa: entréguenlo a la justicia del Concilio, para que dicte sentencia, ustedes son miembros- Dirigiéndose a Pao Tsu, Pao Mei y Tsen podrán interceder por él cuando se dicte sentencia.  
  
-No permitirán vivir con esos poderes-pensaba Asen en voz alta- no utilizarán el conjuro, no lo exiliarán pues lo considerarán un riesgo, no importa si intercedemos por él, no lo encerrarán pues temerían que escapase, solo queda que....- no terminó la frase  
  
-No es segura la decisión del Concilio- dijo Lao- todo puede ocurrir...  
  
-Es cierto, todo- dijo Pao Mei. Pero sabemos cual será la decisión del concilio mayoritariamente, aunque estemos dentro de ella- mirando el rostro de Clow- encontraremos otra solución; tiene que haberla- dijo decidida.  
  
-Si es lo que estoy pensando, tú sabes el riesgo que acarrea ese conjuro- Decía Lao dirigiéndose a Clow, ante la respuesta de la joven- tengan mucho cuidado...  
  
------  
  
¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?-preguntaba Sakura- y justo ahora...  
  
-Creo que está teniendo una visión-dijo Eriol-después de todo, ella es la reencarnación de Pao Tsu.  
  
-Cuídala Yahico-dijo Shaoran- cuida a tu hermana...  
  
-¿Shaoran?-dijo Sakura observando por donde el joven observaba y pudo ver a Tai que se acercaba acompañado de mas personas y con un báculo largo con la forma en su final, de un círculo con un ave negra incrustada en su alrededor y donde el joven le sostenía, era de color negro. con una túnica con el símbolo de la familia Tatsume, se acercaba al joven. Shaoran también avanzaba al grupo.  
  
-Esto no me gusta-dijo Keroberos, colocándose con Nakuru, Spinel, Yue y Kia en posición de ataque.  
  
-El gran señor Shaoran Li-dijo Micorisha- ¿estas preparado para tu caída y tu muerte?  
  
-Así que eres tu el responsable de todo este embrollo-dijo el joven.  
  
-¡¡Kia!!-dijo Yue que observaba como la guardiana llamaba a una especie de cuerda mágica con sus poderes y detenía a Sakura por un brazo. Sus ojos estaban en blanco.  
  
-ah si-dijo Micorisha- ese es uno de sus talentos; verán, Pao Tsu jamás liberó a las guardianas de las ordenes de las cartas, bueno solo a esta la capturó dentro del libro; por eso, tiene ordenes mías por medio de sus sueños ¿sabían que mensajes subliminales dentro de la conciencia de la persona, puede hacer que esta, crea lo que se quiera? Ella cree que si el chico gana-mirando al círculo donde se realizaba la batalla entre TK y Kira- este asesinará a su ama. Ella no tiene conocimiento que su ama ha muerto... para ella, solo quiere las cartas y ella defiende a Pao Tsu. Los sueños son una cosa magnifica.  
  
-¿Los sueños?-pensaba Sakura, recordando al sujeto que era hechicero de sueños- de seguro él le ayudó a hacer eso; o este puede hacerlo.- ¡¡suéltame!!!-gritándole a la guardiana que estaba bajo el control del hechicero.  
  
-¡¡¡Suéltala idiota!!-dijo una joven detrás de la guardiana, agarrandola de sorpresa y dándole con un tronco de un arbusto seco bastante gruesa por la cabeza. Lo que provocó que la guardiana soltara de su poder a Sakura.  
  
-¡¡Meiling!!!-dijo la joven y después recordó el trato con el sujeto y pensó-Cumplió su palabra.  
  
-Suelta a Tai idiota-gritó la joven china avanzando a donde Micorisha pero sin acercarse mucho- o te mato yo misma.-el hombre solo esbozó una sonrisa maléfica.  
  
----------------------  
  
Mientras esto ocurría, Akanne tenía un conflicto mental consigo misma:  
  
Recordaba que su esposo, sacrificó su vida por el hijo de Lao, a quien Ming tenía prisionero dentro de la túnica.-" ya recuerdo. Cuando Clow, estaba a punto de entrar al círculo por el hijo de Lao, como habíamos acordado desde un principio, recuerdo que Clow dijo:" si algo saliese mal, yo cargaré con la responsabilidad ", Pero Tsen cambió de idea y él ingresó al círculo por el hijo de Lao, pero una vez adentro y tan avanzado que iba, no pudo salir y sólo decía y le decía a Clow: -Termínenlo,. Clow conclúyanlo y cuiden a Pao Tsu por mí." "en realidad, yo lo maté"-en la realidad los ojos de Pao Tsu brotaban lagrimas- "es mi culpa" "siempre fue mi culpa" Yo lo maté....lo estoy ¿haciendo de nuevo?"- pensaba ella- "si, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo" tal vez, lo que vi aquella vez, estando con el chiquillo y ¿le besé? Siempre, que estoy cerca de alguien que reencarnó de aquella época; de aquellos tiempos, siempre ocurre lo mismo". "después ocupé el cargo como Líder del Concilio pero nunca pude con mi culpa". "Clow se fue por un tiempo a Japón; que sola me sentía. Muy sola. Cuando él llegó; ese muchacho tan apuesto pero nunca pensé en nada romántico de él, simplemente porque no quería olvidar a Tsen o ¿por qué la culpa no me lo permitía? Ya no recuerdo. Él me ayudó a crear y completar las cartas; estas eran distintas a las cartas de Clow y mi hermano destruyó las de él: solo Clow y yo teníamos cartas, claro de los que conocíamos. Creo que con culpa de mi parte, también creé las cartas Oscuras; con poderes míos y de él; aunque nunca le pregunté su nombre. Solo recuerdo que, cuando tenía problemas o me sentía mal conmigo misma, él estaba presente. Estaba consolándome pero nunca llegó a nada mas; recuerdo que un momento la situación se salió de control, Clow regresó a mi. Como lo extrañe; el sujeto, aquel sujeto simplemente desapareció. No volvimos a saber de él jamás.... Clow se quedó a mi lado y me dijo que vivía mi era oscura; esas cartas eran el resultado de aquello; me ayudó a crear a mis guardianas, Kira y Kia. como las amaba. ya no estaría sola, pero tampoco me acercaba mucho a ellas...no quería perderlas como perdí a Tsen. Mi hermano al poco tiempo, murió; era tan joven; creo que nosotros los hechiceros y maestros de cartas, tendemos a morir antes de tiempo....si. es lo que ocurre; vivimos por otros, como las cartas y sus guardianes y morimos temprano".  
  
Pudo ver nuevamente que besaba a aquel chiquillo y volvían las imágenes vistas en ese momento "¿por qué le besé? ¿qué tiene que ver el en todo esto? No es posible pero ¿puede ser? ¿puede ser él? ¿pero por que le odio tanto? No"-reflexionando lo dicho nuevamente-"no le odio; solo que no quería que el capturara las cartas; quería las cartas para mi ¿ o solo no quería que el tomara el juicio? Que confundida estoy" "acaso ¿lo amo?"- repitiéndose la imagen de ella con Tsen en el dojo y la llegada de Clow y mas tarde ella riendo ¿sonriendo ante algo dicho por Tsen-"acaso ¿lo amo? ¿cómo amé Tsen? ¿el es Tsen? ¿pero es posible? Si puede ser posible, pues cada vez que es la reencarnación de Clow quien está cerca o él es lo mismo...es él ....él es Tsen reencarnado..."  
  
-Es Tsen- volviendo a la realidad y viendo a quienes se encontraban allí dijo- ¿Meiling? ¿Tai? ¿qué pasa aquí?-poniéndose de pie y mirando dentro del círculo mágico- ¿qué ocurre?  
  
-¿En donde ha estado tu cabeza?-dijo la joven-¿qué no ves lo que ocurre aquí?  
  
Observando a Kia inconsciente, a Tai que comenzaba a atacar a Shaoran y a Eriol y los demás peleando en contra de lo que parecían mas guerreros que hechiceros.  
  
-¡¡Shield!!!-llamando a su escudo para proteger a Eriol, Nakuru y los demás, exceptuando a Yue, Kero y Shaoran quienes estaban mas adelante, frente al grupo que los atacaban.  
  
-¡¡entren al escudo!!-gritaba la joven- háganlo ahora-pero los demás solo se defendían de los ataques de los guerreros.  
  
-No podemos quedarnos aquí mientras les atacan-dijo Nakuru observando a los jóvenes-¿ahora que ocurrirá? No quiero quedarme aquí...no puedo quedarme así...-dijo ella decidida y mirando a los demás defenderse.  
  
-¡¡Tai, soy yo, tu amigo Shaoran!!!! ¿es que acaso no me recuerdas?- mientras trataba de evitar los ataques de su amigo.  
  
-¡¡Shaoran!!-dijeron Sakura y Meiling al mismo tiempo y Meiling dijo: -está bajo una especie de control mental- y observando a Sakura dijo- no podemos quedarnos así. Debemos hacer algo y ¡¡ahora!!  
  
-¡¡Ya basta!!-dijo Nakuru, saliendo en ese momento del escudo levantado por Sakura y dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amo- No se preocupe amo Eriol-decía la joven avanzando y dejando inconsciente a cualquier guerrero que se presentaba en su camino- son solo humanos sin poderes ¡¡Keroberos y Spinel!! Usen sus ataques para que los derroten.  
  
Haciendo lo indicada por la guardiana, entre Keroberos y Spinel, comenzaron a carbonizar (por así decirlo), a los guerreros quienes en su gran parte trataban de evadir las llamas que eran lanzadas por Keroberos y los rayos fríos de Spinel.  
  
Micorisha, viendo esto dijo- malditas criaturas "inmoviliate"-señalando a ambos guardianes y con eso ellas no podían moverse.  
  
-¿Qué nos pasa?-preguntaba Keroberos, quien no podía avanzar ni medio paso.  
  
-Yo tampoco puedo moverme-dijo Spinel- no puedo ni siquiera caminar.  
  
Riendo maléficamente Micorisha, dijo -esos les enseñará, estúpidas criaturas- y dirigiéndose a los guerreros dijo: -ahora si, mátenlas.  
  
Sakura, viendo esto, sale de su propia protección y dice: -no te lo permitiré- poniéndose delante de los guerreros y dijo: -¡¡Firey, Circulo de protección ¡¡Firey!!- Y a su orden un circulo con enormes llamaradas, rodeó a los guardianes inmovilizados y ella dijo- ahora tendrán que vérselas conmigo- colocándose en posición de ataque, pero no estaba sola; Meiling también se colocó en posición de ataque.  
  
-¡¡Fight!!-gritó Akanne y también se unió a la improvisada pareja, lanzando patadas, puñetazos y conjuros de cartas de ataque para impedir que los guerreros les lastimaran.  
  
---------Dentro del círculo-----------  
  
-¿Aun resistes?-dijo Kira, observando a TK, el cual pudo librarse de las arenas movedizas pero cada ataque que intentaba con las cartas se le regresaban tres veces mas fuertes- ya te lo dije: cada vez que uses una de las cartas que están bajo los dominios de las guardianas, te atacaran con mas del doble de su poder... -¡¡no voy a rendirme!!-decía el joven, sucio, lastimado y con rasguños y lleno de arena por doquier- Los demás confían en mi y no los voy a decepcionar...  
  
-Valientes palabras-dijo la guardiana- pero no te servirán de nada-viendo que el joven intentaba usar una carta y ella la evadía y se la regresaba y dijo -¿acaso no te rindes?  
  
-Ellos confían en mi: Yue, Li, Eriol y Tai...y los demás-faltándoles a mi promesa de recolectar las cartas, perdería la confianza que ellos depositaron en mi y no lo haré ¡¡no lo haré!!-dijo el liberándose en ese momento del ataque de la guardiana.  
  
- Que palabras mas conmovedoras-dijo la guardiana-pero eso no te ayudará- dijo ella observándole- serás derrotado y las cartas pertenecerán a mi ama.  
  
-Yo no fallaré; Jamás lo haré-dijo el mirándole decidido- estas cartas serán mías ¡¡lo juro!!  
  
--------Fuera del circulo-------  
  
-"¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"-preguntaba Akanne para si-"Tengo que ayudarle" de alguna manera- y sacó de su bolsillo la carta de la pelea y la observó y pensó-"soy hechicera" "puedo hacer lo que quiera" como quiera.-y cerrando los ojos dijo: -Por favor, carta de la pelea, Ayuda a TK ¿por favor?-en ese momento la carta comienza a brillar y ella dirige su brillo al circulo donde TK y Kira peleaban y sin ser percatado por la guardiana, el brillo de la carta de la pelea y sus poderes entran en el cuerpo de TK.  
  
TK en ese momento, comienza a evadir con habilidad los ataques de la guardiana y comienza a pelear con ella mano a mano y combinando con gran destreza los ataques de las cartas.  
  
-¿Pero que es lo que me está pasando? -se preguntó el joven, sorprendido él mismo, ante sus hábiles movimientos en contra de la guardiana.  
  
-"¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?"-se preguntaba la guardiana al ver que el joven evadía y se defendía de sus ataques con gran habilidad.  
  
-¡¡Akanne!! Cuidado -dijo Yahico y en ese momento uno de los guerreros intentó herir a la chica con su espada pero Yue, se interpone entre esta y el guerrero y a quien hieren es al guardián.  
  
-¡¡Yue!!-.dice Sakura alarmada y se acerca al guardián, el cual recibió el impacto por su espalda y aun atacando y defendiendo a la chica, ataca a el guerrero que lo atacó y a dos mas que se dirigían a ellos con sus cristales; al hacer eso, el guardián, cae, herido gravemente y por intuición, se convierte en Yukito. Evadiendo ataques por los guerreros, Sakura se acerca a su guardián, seguida cercanamente por Eriol y Keroberos. Shaoran, aun peleaba mano a mano con Tai, mientras los demás guerreros (algunos ya estaban inconscientes, cortesía de Meiling, otros heridos seriamente, gracias a Nakuru, Spinel, Keroberos y Eriol, además de Sakura), mientras Yahico protegía a su hermana.  
  
Yukito cae al piso y la sangre le brotaba del pecho y le cruzaba la espalda; su camisa azul celeste estaba totalmente empapada y gruesas gotas manchaban la ropa de Akanne quien lo sostuvo hasta que llegó Sakura a su lado e inmediatamente le apoyó la cabeza del joven en su regazo. Ella tenía los ojos empapados en lagrimas y Eriol observaba incrédulo y con una inmensa tristeza, lo que en ese momento ocurría. Nakuru; Spinel y Keroberos, estaban de pie inmersos en diversos pensamientos y se imaginaban lo peor.  
  
-Resiste Yukito-decía Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos y aun tratando de evitar que saliese sangre de su herida pero no conseguía nada, pues la herida atravesaba su cuerpo y dirigiéndose a Eriol dijo-¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?-mirándolo con los ojos y de su rostro, cubierto en lagrimas, con sangre en sus manos y con alguna esperanza a su amigo.  
  
Eriol se arrodilló al lado de su creación en una pasada vida y le observó tomando su mano y dijo- Sakura; no hay nada que podamos hacer...es inevitable-también con los ojos inundados en lagrimas y su voz quebrada de la tristeza.  
  
-¡¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!!-dijo ella- él haría lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros.  
  
-S..akur...a-dijo Yukito tomando la mano de la joven-No te preo...cupes- dijo él, sonriéndole sutilmente como acostumbraba a hacer- so...lo quiero que te cuides....mucho.  
  
-¿Qué tonterías dices?.-dijo ella sonriéndole- te voy a necesitar: siempre te he necesitado- llorando y ante la imagen, Nakuru lloraba (y que hablar de Kero que aunque no lo admitiera, también sufría)- te voy a necesitar para que estés en mi boda; te necesitaré cuando mi hermano me moleste; te voy a necesitar siempre ¿me escuchas? ¡Siempre!  
  
-No-dijo el joven- no me.... necesitas; ya tienes.... todo lo que necesitas,,,,-tosiendo -....tienes el amor de un....joven que ha demostrado que es digno de cargar con la responsabilidad que trae ser hechicero-dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de la joven y manchándola sutilmente de sangre, tratando de limpiar su rostro de las lagrimas- la fuerza es el secreto de los hechiceros...y la fuerza viene del amor que día con día se obtiene con nuestros esfuerzos de ser mejores y del amor que puedes obtener de los demás; tienes muchas personas que te aman...eso será para ti.... suficiente.  
  
-Yukito-dijo ella con mas lagrimas- Yukito-tomando aun su mano con mas fuerza.  
  
-lo...único que lamento-tosiendo-...es que Touya....no le diré adiós....-y mirando a Eriol dijo,-tenías razón-tosiendo-estaba en el destino conocer mi nueva ama, pero creo que-tosiendo-no pensabas que terminaría así ¿verdad?  
  
-Aprendiste a amar; mas orgulloso de alguien no puedo estar...-dijo el joven agarrando su mano junto a la de Sakura- arriesgaste tu vida por alguien que no es tu ama; mas perfecto no podrías haber sido-dijo el joven- ¿Yukito?-viendo que el joven se ponía mas pálido de que en realidad estaba.  
  
-¿Yukito?-dijo Sakura- ¡¡¡¡no te vayas!!!-dijo ella llorando-aun no estoy lista para que te vayas...-¡¡no me dejes!!-por favor.  
  
En ese momento el joven pierde el conocimiento y su corazón disminuyó su ritmo. Cuando de repente, es separada de golpe del cuerpo del joven y ve que es Kia quien coloca la cabeza del joven en su regazo y dice: -aun no estas listo para irte- en ese momento el corazón del joven disminuye aun mas y por un instante se detiene.  
  
El espíritu del joven, abandona su cuerpo y puede ver a Kia que lo sostiene; coloca su mano derecha en el pecho de Yukito y dice: -me enseñaste a ver que la vida sin amigos y quienes son tu familia no vale nada; incluso para nosotros; no quiero perderte y no quiero que te pierdan.  
  
-¿Kia?-dice el espíritu del joven.  
  
-Ustedes le han enseñado el amor y lo que es en verdad; ella lo está poniendo a prueba.-dijo la voz dulce de una mujer a quien verla, le provocó inmensa alegría.  
  
-¿usted?-dijo el-¿qué....  
  
-Aun no es tu tiempo-dijo Nadeshiko- aun te necesitan para lo que ha de venir; será una prueba para todos, pero mas que nadie para mis niños; necesitarán de ti- en ese momento un brillo envuelve el cuerpo inerte de Yukito y a Kia- gracias a Touya, la Señora Li, rompió hace unos momentos en control mental que poseía sobre Kia; regresa a donde perteneces... aun no es tu tiempo-repitiéndole lo dicho.  
  
-¿Entonces cuando será?-dijo el joven.  
  
-Cuando cumplas por completo tu destino; no antes....el Legado de Clow que es lo que continuará para desafiar todas las expectativas; tiempos difíciles se aproximan; una guerra de dos mundos totalmente diferentes y te necesito allí para consolarlos; es hora de que vuelvas- en ese momento, el alma de Yukito, regresa a su cuerpo y comienza a respirar, además de que su herida, cierra por completo. Kia cae en su regazo desmayada pero ya no tiene sus alas extendidas; estas desaparecieron cuando le regresó la vida al joven.  
  
-¿Yukito?-dijo Sakura al observar al joven abrir los ojos.  
  
Yukito, observando cada uno de sus rostros, pudo ver por un instante el rostro de Nadeshiko, pero cuando parpadeó era la cara de Touya que sobresalía de la multitud.  
  
-¿Hermano?-dijo Sakura sorprendida-¿papá? Pero como... -viendo a Fujitaka sostener a la Señora Li, la cual perdió mucha energía cuando liberó a la guardiana del control en el que estaba sometida.  
  
-llegamos justo a tiempo-dijo el joven observando a la Señora Li y a su padre-¿están bien?-observando a los demás.-¿por poco, no?-sonriéndole a Yukito y ayudándole con el cuerpo inconsciente de la guardiana y a él mismo a ponerse de pie.  
  
-Siempre estas cerca cuando te necesito-dijo Yukito, dándole el cuerpo inconsciente de Kia para que el la sostenga.  
  
-¿qué está ocurriendo allí?-dijo Nakuru (alegre por que el joven fue devuelto), pero observando dentro del circulo puesto por Kira.  
  
-¡YUKITO!!-dijo Sakura, saltando a sus brazos, emocionada ante lo ocurrido e incrédula al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Entonces debe de amar mucho a Yue...-dijo Keroberos simulando su felicidad.  
  
-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó Spinel.  
  
-Acaba de darle a Yukito la oportunidad de vivir-dijo Eriol, contento de ver bien al joven- Kia acaba de otorgarle sus poderes...  
  
-Lo que significa... -Que tengo los poderes de la Luz-dijo en ese momento, transformándose en Yue- a los servicio de las cartas Sakura- haciendo ademán de que iba a ponerle fin al juicio, Eriol y Touya lo detuvieron.  
  
-No puedes interferir-dijo Eriol- ni con ellos dos-señalando a Kira y TK-no con ellos-viendo donde Shaoran aun continuaba con su lucha en contra de Tai quien le atacaba con cartas de la oscuridad.  
  
-¿Sakura?-se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos-¿Eriol?- y cuando ambos jóvenes y los demás voltearon a donde escucharon la voz, se quedaron perplejos.  
  
Eriol adelantándose a los demás abrazó a la recién llegada y dijo- Ya nos tenias preocupados.  
  
-¡Tomoyo!!-dijo Sakura que al igual que Touya se acercaron a la joven-¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo llegaste?  
  
-Ni yo misma lo comprendo dijo la joven, siendo acorralada por el grupo que le daba la bienvenida.-primero, estaba en el sitio que nos llevó Kia y después estoy inconsciente atrás de ustedes.  
  
-Tomoyo-dijo Touya-debemos llevarte a un lugar a salvo-dijo el muy seriamente- al igual que a Kia... no están en condiciones de...-pero en ese momento, observa primeramente a Shaoran quien lucha con Tai y después al anciano, Micorisha y mas adelante ve a TK y a ...  
  
Nakuru, felizmente en ese momento, le da los detalles- TK se recuperó y le está dando una paliza a esa tonta-dijo ella levantando sus manos en señal de victoria. En ese momento Tai cae al suelo y comienza a sangrarle la nariz.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Tienes que derrotarlo!!!-dijo Micorisha- ¡¡¡¡¡Derrótalo!!!  
  
-¿hay alguna manera que libere a Tai de su control?-dijo Observando al joven con cuidado.  
  
-¿qué te dice que el está dentro de un control mental?-dijo la señora Li.  
  
-porque el esta debajo de uno, tía-dijo Meiling- yo estaba en el mismo control cuando nos utilizaron para que usted destruyera las cartas de la Luz.  
  
-Me tomará algo de tiempo- dijo ella, reincorporándose- estoy mas débil que cuando llegué. Saqué a la guardiana. No puedo decir lo mismo de Tai.  
  
-Haga lo que pueda-dijo el joven- Yue, protege a Tomoyo y Sakura; Eriol, ven conmigo-señalando el circulo- esto está por terminar, pero no quiero que ambos mueran...  
  
-¿tienes algún plan?-caminando con el joven para ingresar al circulo.  
  
-Ya me conoces-dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto-me gusta improvisar-siguieron su camino y se encontraron con una barrera protectora, en su interior, estaban Kira y TK, cual de los dos lucían peor; agotados, sucios y sus ropas rasgadas en ciertos puntos debido a los ataques defensivos y de ataque de uno contra el otro.  
  
La señora Li por su parte (siendo cuidada cercanamente por Fujitaka), trata de usar el mismo método que uso con Kia, para liberarla del trance pero este le costaba mas trabajo.  
  
-Cuando Tai acabe contigo-dijo Micorisha para que Shaoran escuchara- sentirás todo el poder que debió quedarse en nuestra familia; como debió de ser y Ken será vengado...  
  
-Ken creyó que el poder debía ser sometido con la violencia-dijo Sakura adelantándose para que Micorisha le escuchase- y con sangre ¿acaso eso no vale nada para usted?  
  
-Claro que si-dijo Micorisha- que demostró que era el mas valeroso, ambicioso y heroico de todos mis hijos-esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo por pocos segundos - y ustedes lo arrebataron de mi lado...-y observando a su sobrino dijo-¡¡¡¡Tai termínalo!!!.  
  
-¡¡¡Shaoran!! ¡¡¡Tai!!-gritó Meiling-por favor deténganlo ¡¡se van a matar entre si!!.  
  
-ahhh-dijo la señora Li, falta de aire y sosteniéndose gracias a Fujitaka- no puedo; es demasiado; necesitamos algo para bloquear el poder que transmite.  
  
-¿Bloquear el poder? ¿bloquearlo? -y pensó en algo que, un poco mas de 10 años, Kero le había dicho a la joven: " Protege nuestros tesoros mas preciados"-protegiendo a nuestros tesoros mas preciados-repitió la joven en voz alta.  
  
-¿qué dices niña?-dijo Micorisha.  
  
-Proteger nuestros tesoros mas preciados.... -y llamando a su poder dijo- Escudo protege a mis tesoros mas preciados al mismo tiempo. Protégelo y bloquea el poder enemigo ¡¡¡Shield!!!-haciendo esto, escudos protectores, surgieron alrededor de los cuerpos de los jóvenes; no como esferas como habían surgido desde el principio del uso de las cartas; se volvieron como parte del cuerpo de sus amigos, como una segunda piel que se moldeaba perfectamente a sus figuras, incluyendo a TK dentro del circulo de batalla.  
  
-¿qué ocurre aquí?-preguntó Meiling al verse rodeada de tanto poder.  
  
-Ahora inténtelo Señora Li-dijo Sakura.  
  
-Increíble-dijo Keroberos que fue escuchado por el señor Kinomoto- sus poderes y habilidades superan al mismo mago Clow-orgulloso ante lo logrado por la joven-no se ha visto tal poder dentro de la misma era del mago Clow.  
  
-¿Sakura?-dijo el Señor Kinomoto-¿mi Sakura es tan poderosa?  
  
-Así es-dijo la Señora Li- por eso es que ella es perfecta para el poder del concilio y además del hecho que le explicamos cuando llegamos a Tomoeda; ellos son los hechiceros mas poderosos que jamás han existido. Es notable que quieran destruirlos.  
  
-¡¡Increíble!!-observando el sello de su propia hija a sus pies, mientras era protegido por lo que se podía describir como un aura tibia y blanca. La señora Li, intentó de nuevo tratar de bloquear la mente de Tai , a pesar de que ella sospechaba que en cierta forma, podía darse el caso que el escudo de Sakura, dificultara las cosas.  
  
-Solo esperemos que esto funcione-dijo Spinel observando a la Señora Li y después a los jóvenes que peleaban y Meiling delante de todos viendo cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
-Shaoran no lo ha lastimado-dijo finalmente la joven.  
  
-¿a que te refieres?-preguntó Nakuru.  
  
-si quisiera lastimarlo, ya lo hubiese matado-dijo ella seriamente observando a su primo y a su prometido-Shaoran posee ataques y combinaciones que simples golpes son mortales. El espera que algo ocurra, pero ¿qué?-mientras observaba a Shaoran , con gran destreza evadir los ataques de Tai  
  
********  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntaba Eriol a Touya, al llegar al campo del círculo que Kira había levantado.  
  
-Tratar de razonar con ella-dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto cuando palpando con sus manos, la columna levantada por la guardiana y buscando una manera de entrar o llamar la atención de TK y de Kira, la cual estaba siendo atacada por el joven, quien trataba de ganarle la lucha por la batalla de las cartas. En un momento, Kira no podía mantener el campo de fuerza ni tampoco la defensa por los ataques del joven al mismo tiempo y se fue desvaneciendo la misma poco a poco; cuando sus defensas finalmente desistieron, Touya, entró al campo de batalla y se interpuso entre Kira y TK. Eriol, también entró pero se mantuvo a un lado.  
  
-TK, basta-dijo Touya- ella está vencida; ya basta.  
  
-¿De que hablas?-dijo el joven, que de tan fuerte que ella le atacó al principio, estaba cubierto de arena, cortadas y un hilo de sangre brotaba de sus labios.-ahora es que falta...pero Touya, le propinó un puñetazo para hacerlo desistir-¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó TK al verse con el puñetazo de su amigo en la cara.  
  
-¿NO aprendiste nada de lo que te dijimos acerca del juicio? Los guardianes no matan a los competidores por el derecho a ser el Maestro de Cartas...ella estaba bajo un control mental muy fuerte, que fue roto con los poderes de la Señora Li y el escudo de Sakura. ¡¡Ya basta!!  
  
-casi me mata Touya-dijo el joven viendo como este se acercaba a donde se encontraba la guardiana, quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie-¿por qué la proteges?  
  
-¿y por que no?-dijo el joven y mirando a la guardiana dijo-¿estas bien?  
  
Ella, con unos ojos fríos y calculadores dijo:-¿Quién eres acaso tu para interferir con el juicio?  
  
-Ya el te ganó-dijo el joven-aunque de seguro no recordarás nada con todo lo ocurrido-ayudándola a ponerse de pie-¿estas bien?  
  
-No necesito ayuda-dijo ella fríamente y el sonrió sutilmente-¿a ti que te ocurre?-preguntó la guardiana al ver tal gesto del joven y trató de separarse de él pero este la mantuvo en ellos.  
  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas quien eres?-le dijo él-¿quiénes somos?  
  
-¿Quiénes somos?-dijo ella-¿qué es lo que quiere decir?-mirándole y de repente observando sus ojos comenzó a recordar cosas; imágenes dispersas en su mente.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y Eriol, ayudando a TK, este le preguntó-¿qué es lo que ocurre aquí? ¿qué es lo que pasa?  
  
Eriol sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos dijo: -has ganado el juicio y ellos estarán juntos mejor no podía ser...  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
-Por que ella es Melody-TK abre los ojos como platos- y es la esposa de Touya...  
  
-¿Ya recuerdas quien soy?-viendo a la guardiana cambiar de sus ojos fríos y calculadores a unos ojos cálidos y llenos de sentimiento hacia el joven.  
  
-¿Touya?-dijo la joven y en ese momento sus alas se desaparecen, mientras observaba el rostro del joven y luego, dirigía su mirada al brazalete y de este, nuevamente al rostro de Kinomoto-¿qué ocurrió aquí?  
  
-Aplicaste el juicio y perdiste-dijo el abrazándole y feliz de que todo haya terminado-T.K ha ganado...  
  
-No-dijo ella- aun no ha terminado- y mirando a la distancia donde se encontraban los demás dijo, -el anciano aun tiene las cartas de la oscuridad....  
  
-Touya, debemos detenerlos a todos-dijo Eriol-la madre de Li y Sakura no durarán mucho con el uso de la carta Escudo y con sus poderes activados- viendo al anciano aun controlando mentalmente a Tai- es demasiado poderoso...  
  
-¿puedes atacar al anciano con tus poderes? -preguntó Touya.  
  
-Es demasiado poderoso y fuerte-dijo la guardiana, tal vez entre Kia y yo... podamos siendo guardianas de Luz  
  
Eriol mirando a Touya dijo-pero tenemos un problema-y aquí mira a la guardiana-Kia entregó sus poderes para que Yue no muriera....  
  
***************En la distancia*********************  
  
-¿En serio ella es tan poderosa?-preguntaba Xiyu-¿Cómo sabes que cumplirá su palabra?-viendo al joven que observaba la batalla pero no interfería en ella-¿no ayudarás a Micorisha? ¿Acaso lo dejarás morir?  
  
-Mi querida Xiyu: para que algo funcione, hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios para nuestro triunfo y beneficio: si quiero lograr el control del concilio y obtener con esto, el legado de Clow, es necesario que lo que interfiere sea eliminado. Micorisha interfiere, será eliminado. Sakura pudo protegerlos a todos con la carta escudo sin necesidad de levantarla a su alrededor; solo tuvo que desear que todos quedaran protegidos y lo pudo lograr; ella es la clave del Legado de Clow...  
  
-¿Pero que hay con los demás? Su hermano, su prima, los demás son poderosos....  
  
-Primero lo primero y eso es disfrutar la caída de mis enemigos...Micorisha primero y después Shaoran Li, el caerá en el momento que el Legado esté en mis manos; solo el Legado puede derrotarle y conmigo estará en buenas manos.  
  
-pero ¿cómo lograrás mantener a la chica bajo tu poder? Ella hará hasta lo imposible por Li ¿lo sabes no?  
  
-Pero claro que si lo se-dijo Micorisha- es lo que me hace amarla de esta manera: no se rinde ante nada y nadie. A su lado, mi triunfo estará asegurado.  
  
-¿Y como la mantendrás a tu lado?  
  
-Todo plan tiene un principio Xiyu y el principio ya está dictado....después lo que venga, tendrá que venir-abrazando a la asistente y desapareciendo con ella de la vista y de la zona donde se encontraban.  
  
*************En la batalla*****************  
  
-Aguanta un poco mas Sakura-decía Yue- ¡¡lo están logrando!!.-al ver a Tai dudando mientras atacaba a Shaoran y Micorisha observaba a los jóvenes y viendo a la señora Li tratando de derribar el control mental que Micorisha tenía en el joven.  
  
-Kia-decía Kira acercándose al grupo y viendo a la joven inconsciente en ese momento y delante de todos, se transforma en Melody , lo que dejó a aquellos que le conocían perplejos.  
  
-¿TU????-decía Nakuru-¿TU? Eras ella?? ¿eres ella?- y luego observando a Touya dijo: -¿cuál es tu debilidad con los guardianes?  
  
-Miren-dijo en ese momento Sakura y Meiling que observaba agregó- Tai; lo están logrando; sigan Así.  
  
-No me pueden derrotar-dijo Micorisha ya débil, pues no podía soportar mas- no me pueden derrotar....  
  
-Ya de por si estas derrotado-dijo Shaoran cuando Tai cayó al piso inconsciente y Meiling corrió en su ayuda y extendió su espada a donde el anciano se encontraba-por eso, poner en peligro a todos aquellos que amo, mereces la muerte Micorisha.  
  
-Shaoran, no-dijo Sakura acercándose al joven- no mas sangre por favor- estoy y siento en parte igual que tu, pero es suficiente- viendo al anciano caer al piso agotado-ya se terminó; míralo: ya no puede ocasionar mas daño. Ya no puede hacer mas daño; se acabó.  
  
-Está bien-dijo el joven observando a sus amigos y a los demás (incluyendo a los guardianes)- ya se terminó. Será llevado a la justicia del concilio...-y dándole la espalda a él, avanzaron ambos jóvenes para reunirse con los demás. Tai aun estaba inconsciente y era puesto en la espalda de Keroberos;- Se terminó-dijo el joven a espaldas de Micorisha.  
  
-al contrario-dijo Micorisha en voz baja- recién empieza -sacando de su túnica una carta de la oscuridad y dijo: -termina con Shaoran Li, Flecha mortal- en ese momento la carta se activa y solo uno de ellos, se percató porque estaba de frente del anciano de lo que ocurriría y se abalanzó protegiendo a Li y recibiendo por él, la herida en un hombro. Shaoran, al percibir lo ocurrido, convocó un conjuro que le había dicho desde un principio a Eriol que si encontraba el motivo, lo utilizaría. Al ver a Touya en el suelo, herido por un ataque de ese anciano, la sangre le hervía. Solo pensó que pudo haber sido a Sakura y dijo:  
  
Fuego justiciero has mi comando, Fuego justiciero a ti te llamo: Dios del fuego -Extrayendo una carta del bolsillo- Escucha mi llamado Dios del fuego, venid!!  
  
En ese momento, de la carta escrito con caracteres chinos, una imagen de una chica con una tiara que brillaba; como unas llamaradas de color verde surgen y rodean a Micorisha, formando un circulo a su alrededor. El anciano con rostro atemorizado, observa a Shaoran por unos momentos, se miran a los ojos; Sakura y los demás, observan aterrorizados aquello, el fuego era posiblemente y sus llamas, intensas 1000 veces que la de una llamarada normal. Micorisha es consumido por las llamas en pocos segundos pero lo extraño es que no emitió un sonido de dolor, fue en silencio; solo escuchándose el ruido de las llamas. Cuando el cuerpo de Micorisha se volvió polvo, la misteriosa presencia de lo que Shaoran, llamó fuego justiciero, fue observada por los demás; Touya (herido pero consciente), Eriol, Yue y Fujitaka se percataron de que la identidad de la carta o su presencia era parecida a Sakura, excepto por la Tiara y que era verde; pero su rostro era muy parecido al de Sakura. La carta hizo una reverencia a Shaoran (como hizo aquella identidad del agua, durante el ataque de Takayashi en invierno) y se volvió nuevamente una carta.  
  
-Increíble-dijo TK observando a Shaoran quien sostenía la carta y Sakura lo observaba sorprendido-¿eres también maestro de cartas?  
  
Cuando Shaoran le iba a responder, Melody se percata de la condición de Touya y dice: -ay no. Touya por favor no-con lagrimas en sus ojos-él no.  
  
-¿Hermano?-dice Sakura al ver al joven perder el conocimiento y siendo seguida por los de más-¿esta....  
  
-no se desesperen-dijo Kia quien momentos antes recuperaba el conocimiento- hay una carta que puede salvarle la vida-dirigiendo su mirada a TK y siendo imitada por los demás.  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de iniciar su transformación-dijo Tomoyo acercándose y colocándose al lado de Eriol mientras agarraba sus manos y preocupada por su primo.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Eriol a su prometida y mirando a T.K dijo- te diremos lo que tienes que decir...  
  
Comentarios de la autora: Que capitulo maaaaas largo: debía de hacerlo así para no llegar hasta el capitulo 15 ¿Como me quedó eh? nada mal (valga la modestia) bueno FF. net ha tenido muchísimos problemas en su servidor. pero hasta ahora es que puedo terminar este capitulo: ¡¡¡demasiadas cosas que hacer!!!.  
  
Avances: ultimo capitulo y ciertos secretos (mas de los que existen serán revelados pero no a todos los personajes) ¿se quedará Sakura callada y no le dirá nada a Shaoran? ¿Eriol y Tomoyo donde quedan en todo esto? ¿Que es el legado de Clow? Habrá mucho romance y muchas sorpresas reservadas en el próximo capitulo y espero que les guste.  
  
Saludos a Hibari, Marian, Megumi, Sakura_Corazon, Sakura y a todos los demás que han leído el fic, infinitas gracias.  
  
Comentarios, dudas, premios, felicitaciones, zapatazos (no en la cabeza porfis), a mi e-mail:  
  
mailto:sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


	14. 13. cap., final

"America´s Card Captor: Los Secretos de los Hechiceros."  
  
1 Por Crystal  
  
"Se deben de capturar las cartas y deben ser selladas pronto, o la desgracia caerá a este mundo..."  
  
Capitulo 13. "la búsqueda de la felicidad y de un Legado perdido"  
  
  
  
-¿Cómo hiciste eso Shaoran?-preguntaba Sakura mientras cenaban esa misma noche, después de aquel largo día en donde casi lo pierden todo: amigos, familia y hasta sus propias vidas. Ella había pensado tratar de olvidarlo todo; no comentar nada, pero después de media hora de silencio y jugando con la comida por la falta de apetito, se atrevió en preguntarle.  
  
-¿El que?-preguntaba el joven sin mirarle al rostro. Habían regresado un par de horas antes del hospital. A excepción de ellos y de Tomoyo y Eriol, no había nadie mas en el departamento en esos momentos. En realidad, se sentía muy culpable por lo ocurrido y no quería hablar de ello: había arrebatado una vida, había matado a alguien con sus poderes; nunca había pensado en ello; al final fue como Touya le dijo en esos días: "Ser un hechicero, te convierte en un asesino" pensar en esas palabras, lo hacía beber mas rápido del contenido de su vaso. Era su tercer vaso y Sakura le despertaba curiosidad, mientras le observaba de que el joven ingería su contenido sospechaba ella, no era agua. Tuvo el atrevimiento, de tomar el vaso de las manos de su prometido y beber un trago de el, el cual al ingerir, le quemó la garganta y la hizo toser repetidamente.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-preguntaba el joven preocupado y dejando su comida a un lado para ayudar a la joven y extendiéndole un vaso con agua.  
  
-¿Qué rayos es eso?.-dijo ella mirando el vaso con repugnancia.  
  
-Es una bebida llamada Vodka-dijo el joven- la encontré en la alacena...  
  
-Se que estas preocupado y arrepentido por lo que pasó pero esa no es razón para esto... –señalando al vaso y su contenido- no lo es Shaoran...  
  
-casi te pierdo nuevamente-dijo el joven- estando conmigo (he luchado con este pensamiento desde que Micorisha....bueno) vivirás en riesgo siempre... Ser esposa del jefe del Concilio es el riesgo mas grande de tu vida Sakura; no quiero que eso te lleve a tu muerte... ni a ti ni a nuestra familia.  
  
-A mi no me preocupa eso- tomando su mano y haciéndolo que la mire a los ojos- no lo es; no me ha preocupado jamás; solo me preocupo por nuestro futuro y por lo que nos deparará...eso es todo Shaoran.  
  
-¿Estaremos siempre juntos?-preguntó el joven.  
  
Sakura, miró a su rostro y observó como unos mechones de su pelo como cuando era niño, cayeron en su frente y sus ojos esos ojos que le conquistaron cuando solo era una chiquilla y como impaciente esperó a que él regresara a su lado, sonriéndole dijo: -no se que nos deparará el futuro- pensando en lo ocurrido y el trato que hizo con tal de asegurar la felicidad de todos aquellos que ella amaba- no se del mañana; no soy la Oráculo- haciendo sonreír al joven-pero tenemos hoy y cada día que se presente delante; solo quiero que seas feliz. No pienses en el mañana sino en el presente.  
  
-Te amo Sakura-dijo el joven abrazándose a su prometida.  
  
-Yo también te amo, Shaoran-dijo ella aferrándose a ese abrazo lo mas fuerte que podía y pensó:- no pensaré en el mañana; pensaré siempre en el presente-luego vinieron a su mente las palabras dichas por aquel sujeto al cual aun no recordaba su rostro, lo que le parecía mas extraño aun...  
  
Tosiendo detrás de ellos, entraban Touya acompañado de Melody y dijo: -Tai se quedará en el hospital para ser observado de cerca: el control mental de ese sujeto le ocasionó un fuerte dolor de cabeza al igual que a la señora Li, quien le hice pasar la noche en el hospital, al igual que a TK. El pobrecito tiene moretones por doquier. Le diste una paliza...-mirando a su esposa mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba libre.  
  
-hermano-dijo Sakura mirándole-¿Cuándo supiste que...-señalando a Kira y esta le observaba.  
  
-lo supe desde que la conocí....  
  
-¿QUEEE?-preguntaba la joven-pero eso no es posible...  
  
-Si, Sakura, lo es-dijo Melody observando a la joven- el cuando me conoció, supo mi verdadera identidad; quien era. Eso hace un poco mas de seis años ¿cierto cariño?-besando sus labios y este esbozando una sutil sonrisa.  
  
-¿Es cierto lo que Yukito nos dijo?-preguntaba Shaoran en ese momento-¿qué están casados?  
  
-Así es-dijo el joven sosteniendo la mano de su esposa- nos casamos ayer...  
  
-¿Te casaste sin nosotros saberlo y entonces te enojaste cuando me encontrase esta mañana con Shaoran, hermano?  
  
-Sakura-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-No-.dijo ella-quiero que me lo explique ahora-observando a su hermano.  
  
-no quise decirlo-dijo finalmente-¿además quien te manda a "viajar" para no estar presente?  
  
-¿Fue la noche que Sakura viajó al mundo de los sueños?-preguntaba Shaoran sorprendido-¿fue esa noche?  
  
-¿Algún problema "mocoso"?  
  
-no me llames mocoso?-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-no le digas así-decía Sakura enojada y Melody sonriendo.  
  
-pero si es lo que es-dijo inocentemente.  
  
-¡Touya!!-dijo Eriol en ese momento irrumpiendo en la cocina- es Tomoyo ¡rápido!-dijo el joven en pijamas- iba a dormir y se desmayó en el baño...  
  
Touya preocupado, fue junto con Melody a revisar a la joven y Eriol les acompañó; tres minutos después, recuperó el conocimiento y Touya le recomendó reposo absoluto y una estricta vigilancia de su dieta alimenticia y le dijo que era por todas las emociones e impresiones de los últimos días. Touya, salió a decirle lo mismo a Sakura, mientras Melody se quedaba revisando a la joven, cuidadosamente hasta que ella se quedó dormida. Después de eso, ella salió de la habitación.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Tomoyo hermano?-preguntaba la joven preocupada por su prima y abrazada de Shaoran-¿va a estar bien?  
  
-Por supuesto monstruo-dijo su hermano- son las impresiones de estos días y ella no está en condiciones para todas estas cosas; afectan mucho su salud... es todo-y mirando el rostro de Sakura, dijo-¿te ocurre algo mas Sakura?-mirándole seriamente-¿algo te pasa?  
  
-No nada-mintió la joven , recordando nuevamente lo ocurrido aquel día con ese sujeto de quien aun, no recuerda su rostro, pero si de todo lo hablado, como si fuese parte de un sueño...solo un sueño.  
  
---Flash Back---  
  
-Querida Sakura-dijo el joven soltándole y deteniéndose a centímetros de ella- se cual es la solución de este problema y déjame advertirte algo: primero, estoy aquí para ayudarte y segundo ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el sueño de ese chico? ¿lo que le ocurriría a su esposa?-observando asentir a la joven dijo- todo eso ocurrirá si tu y yo no hacemos un trato ahora.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo la joven incrédula-¿cómo lo sabe?  
  
-¿Acaso no soy un hechicero como tu? He estado observándote desde hace 10 años. Incluso pude ver plasmado en tus sueños tus mas terribles temores, tus mas grandes anhelos y tus deseos mas profundos-dijo el observándole con esos penetrantes ojos negros- te conozco mas que a mi mismo; incluso, te conozco mas que Shaoran Li y puedo decirte que tu no quieres que le ocurra lo que viste en ese sueño a tu prima ¿cierto, Sakura?  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-preguntó ella temerosa-¿De que se trata ese trato suyo?  
  
-Es muy simple-dijo el hombre- yo evitaré que el futuro sea llevado a cabo de la manera que lo viste en ese sueño; puedo al mismo tiempo, a través de las acciones de todos ahora y de lo que ocurra, si aceptas o no, mostrarte, que en serio ocurrirá lo que viste en ese sueño de tu amigo: tu prima morirá y no solo eso sino también que cuando, aceptando o no, puedo decirte lo que pasará y mejor aun, puedo mostrártelo.  
  
---Fin del flash back-----  
  
-Simplemente no puedo recordar su rostro pero tampoco puedo decirle la verdad a Shaoran, simplemente, no puedo-mientras continuaba abrazando al joven y luchando en contra de sus pensamientos.  
  
**********Al otro día*********  
  
Al otro día, mientras Tomoyo preparaba el desayuno, Touya también despierta, dejando a Melody dormida en su recamara. Sakura, estaba en casa de Melody, junto a Yukito y a Kia y supuestamente en ese día, le daban de alta a Tai, la Señora Li y a TK. En ese momento que Touya entra en la cocina, se preocupa viendo a la joven ya de pie cuando le recomendaron descanso pero ella sin voltearse supo lo que le iba a decir y quien era.  
  
-Buenos días a ti-dijo la joven y extendiendo una taza dijo- negro con dos de azúcar ¿no?-al tomarla el joven, ella revisaba unas tostadas y unos huevos en la estufa.  
  
-¿No deberías estar descansando?-preguntó el joven mirándole preocupada mientras ella atendía todo lo que tenía en la estufa.  
  
-Estoy descansando-dijo ella- la cocina me relaja, además de todo lo ocurrido ayer... ¿esto es relajante, no?  
  
-Tomoyo-mirándole seriamente.  
  
-No me mires así-dijo ella dejando de mezclar los huevos.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes como te estoy mirando?  
  
-Últimamente mi sexto sentido está mas despierto que de costumbre Touya- dijo la joven-es extraño.  
  
-Creo que se debe a que eres una persona normal-dijo el –que espera a los hijos de uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos-dijo haciendo que con esta frase la joven se volteara y le mirase-por eso es que te digo que lo tomes con calma...  
  
-¿Qué lo tome con calma?-dijo ella retirando la sartén del fuego y dirigiéndose a la mesa dijo-¿qué es lo que sabes?  
  
Mirándole con ternura dudaba en decirle pero al final le comentó- Tu estás embarazada de trillizos-dijo el joven- tu estado además de tu físico, es muy peligroso y mas que sabemos quienes son esos niños-y mirando a la puerta-o su padre en todo caso...  
  
-¿Voy a tener tres?-dijo ella incrédula-¿en serio?  
  
-No creas que es divertido-dijo el tomando un sorbo de café- es muy peligroso te lo digo; va a ser muy peligroso...  
  
-Para eso te tendré a ti y a Melody-dijo ella-para que todo salga bien ¿verdad? –tomando su mano-¿me ayudarás, cierto Touya? Y no le digas nada aun a Eriol ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sabes que si-dijo el joven- voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi alcance para asegurarme de ello. Y tu se lo dirás...  
  
En ese momento entra alguien en la cocina y le besa en la cabeza a la joven y dice a Touya, quien aun tenía la mano de la joven agarrada-¿piensas robármela?-sonriendo ante lo encontrado en la cocina.  
  
-¿Es un poco tarde para preocuparte por eso, no crees?-dijo él mirándole.  
  
-buenos días- en ese momento Nakuru llegaba agarrada de manos de Yahico- ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?  
  
-¿De donde vienen ustedes?-preguntó Touya viendo a Nakuru, probando los huevos que Tomoyo había hecho y Yahico sin soltarle.  
  
-que rico-dijo ella y respondió-de ninguna parte-dijo la joven- pasé a buscar a Yahico a su hotel (como no hay nadie por lo que pasó) y le he invitado a desayunar.  
  
-¿Con la ropa que llevabas puesta ayer?-preguntó Touya lo que hizo que la joven comenzara a tartamudear.  
  
-¿Y a ti que te viene eso?-preguntó Yahico-ya estas casado. No tienes por que seguir a Nakuru; ya supérala.  
  
-¿A que te refieres con eso? –preguntó Touya.  
  
-A que es cierto lo que Nakuru me dijo anoche: sigues enamorada de ella...  
  
-¿Queeeee?-preguntaron a una voz todos los presentes y con gotas en los cuellos.  
  
-uh oh-dijo ella mirando a todos los presentes y dijo- vámonos de aquí Yahico-saliendo por la puerta tan rápido como se lo permitían sus pies.  
  
-Yo ni quiero saber-dijo Eriol y agregó-¿quién tiene hambre? Esto se ve delicioso.-tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
******************en el pasillo del hospital******************  
  
-Entra tu primero.-dijo Sakura a Shaoran, viendo a Meiling afuera de la habitación de Tai. –Tengo que hablar con Meiling.  
  
-Está bien-dijo el joven- no tardes.  
  
-¿Sakura?-dijo Meiling, cuando su primo entró y la joven se acercaba a la antigua prometida del joven-¿qué te ocurre?  
  
-Meiling ¿Recuerdas al sujeto que te liberó?  
  
-Ahora que lo pienso; no. no lo recuerdo ¿por qué?  
  
-¿No te parece extraño que no lo recuerdes?  
  
-ahora que lo dices si es extraño pero con todo lo que pasó....  
  
-Tengo algo que contarte-dijo la joven sin dejar terminar a Meiling – y tu me dirás que opinas y me juras que jamás dirás nada a Shaoran-con ojos en lagrimas.-¿Prometido?  
  
-Si-dijo la joven dudando ante lo que iba a escuchar y por la forma en que Sakura se comportaba-pero ¿Qué te ocurre?-mientras se sentaba con la joven en el pasillo y le decía lo del famoso trato que realizó con quien ella llamó "El hechicero de los Sueños". Meiling escuchaba atenta lo que le decía.  
  
******En otra habitación del hospital******  
  
-Despierta-decía el joven incorporándose y revisando que no hubiese nadie- despierta Akanne; buenos días-viendo a la joven china, abrir sus ojos color azabache quien paso la noche en una silla del hospital.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?-viendo por la ventana.  
  
-¿En realidad importa?-preguntaba el joven, mirándole con esos profundos ojos azules-¿quieres ahora si hablar de que pasó ayer?  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero-dijo el joven a tu liberación de la carta poder ¿qué te hizo ayudarme? Tu no querías ayudarme ¿será porque eres esa Pao Tsu?  
  
-no-dijo ella, mirando por la ventana...  
  
-¿Entonces por que?-preguntaba el joven-¿por qué me ayudaste?  
  
-¿Quieres saberlo?-preguntaba ella-¿en realidad lo quieres saber?-repitió la joven.  
  
-Asi es-dijo él.  
  
-¿Qué piensas de mi?-mirandole.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿lo que piense de ti?  
  
-Tengo que saberlo para poder responderte- mirando aun por la ventana-¿Me responderás?  
  
-Está bien-dándose por vencido- eres temperamental, cabeza dura, inestable, fuerte, hechicera, gran besadora y una persona que sabe dejar inconsciente a su oponente.  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo ella-¿Cómo que dijiste?  
  
-¿Quieres que lo repita todo de nuevo?  
  
-No-dijo ella- solo lo dos últimos-¿cómo sabes que se golpear? ¿yo jamás te he golpeado?  
  
-Si lo hiciste-dijo el riendo-teníamos alrededor de 17 años y éramos ambos aprendices en Japón. Tu hermano siempre se reía por que siempre me golpeabas cada vez que te trataba de besar...siempre fue así-tomando su mano y besándola mientras ella le observaba sorprendida- así fue desde siempre.  
  
-¿cómo sabes que eras él?-mirándole.  
  
El joven incorporándose y sentándose mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella dijo: shhh... –colocando su dedo índice en los labios de la joven.-quiero disfrutar de este momento para siempre-mientras besaba sus labios y ella se dejaba llevar por el. En ese momento entraban Meiling y Tai, delante pero Tai la hizo salir y cerraron la puerta antes de que la joven pudiese comentar algo. Shaoran y Sakura, quienes venían de visitar a la Señora Li venían detrás de la pareja.  
  
-¿Pero que ocurre aquí?-dijo Meiling- no hay quien comprenda a Akanne; primero, se mata con T.K por las cartas y después esto...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Sakura.  
  
-Digámoslo de esta forma: de hoy en adelante habrán muchas bodas que celebrar...  
  
****Tres semanas después****  
  
-¡¡¡Ya estamos tarde!!!!-gritaba una joven china al pie de las escaleras de un precioso salón de fiestas que daba a un jardín, vestida con un precioso traje de color gris plata ceñido al cuerpo y con un atrevido escote y de su cuello colgaba el guardapelo comprado en su aventura en América y su pelo estaba suelto que caía mas debajo de su espalda-¡¡¡Sakuraaaaaa, date prisa!!!-gritándole a la prometida de su primo, la cual salía en ese momento de la habitación...  
  
-Ya voy Meiling-dijo la joven vestida con un precioso conjunto de dos piezas, constando de falda hasta las rodillas y en la parte superior un corsé del mismo color que el de su amiga.-que prisa tienes-de su cuello colgaba el guardapelo y en un brazalete, había hecho colocar la llave del báculo.  
  
-¿Como quieres que no estemos apuradas?-dijo la joven-nos esperan para iniciar la ceremonia...  
  
-¿Ya llegaron todos?-preguntó la joven.  
  
-Si todos están aquí; en especial ya sabes quien...  
  
-Vaya-se escuchó una voz detrás de Meiling que observaba a la joven que descendía las escaleras-opacarás a la novia-dijo el joven observando a su prometida quien terminó de bajar y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Muchas gracias-le dijo mientras se sonrojaba ante lo dicho por su prometido.  
  
-¿Donde está Tai?-preguntaba Meiling, mirando a su alrededor y entregándole a su amiga, un pequeño ramo de flores blancas a su amiga- ¡¡¡¡¡TAIIIIII!!!!!! ¿DONDE ESTAASSSSS?-  
  
-Cálmate Meiling-dijo Shaoran cubriéndose sus oídos y Sakura riéndose...  
  
-Es que queremos que todo vaya perfecto...  
  
-Todo está perfecto Meiling-dijo Tomoyo al pie de las escaleras, acompañada del brazo del señor Kinomoto. Observaron a la joven vestir un traje largo color mármol y llevaba en su cuello el guardapelo. su pelo estaba recogido en un exquisito moño adornado por una pequeña tiara cortesía de las joyas de la casa Li y que la madre de Shaoran cortésmente ofreció- ¿Estamos listos ya?-ya se le comenzaba a notar su estado, pero eso no la hacía ver menos bella.  
  
-Así es-dijo Sakura-estás preciosa Tomoyo-dijo la joven.  
  
-Estas lindísima-dijo Meiling y sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella por las espaldas y pasaba su mano por la cintura de la joven.  
  
-pero no tan linda como tu, cariño-dijo el joven al oído de su prometida.  
  
-ay que lindo, gracias-dijo ella dulcemente y reaccionando dijo- ¿Donde te habías metido? ¡¡¡te he buscado por todas partes!!!!-reclamándole a su prometido.  
  
-Ya es hora-dijo Melody ingresando al salón- estamos listos.  
  
Meiling tomó el brazo de su prometido y salió delante al jardín. todo estaba bellamente decorado con velas blancas y hermosos decorados en flores blancas. Siguiendo, Sakura tomó el brazo de Shaoran y salieron detrás de los primeros. Shaoran le dijo al oído- seremos los siguientes, verdad ¿mi flor de cerezo?  
  
-Si-dijo la joven, pero recordó aquello que temía. Tomoyo y Meiling dijeron que después de lo que ocurrió l él no se acercaría a Sakura pero ¿sería eso cierto? después miró a Eriol, esperando a la joven novia al final. el hermoso jardín fue decorado y la carta del brillo activada por Sakura, hacía ver la escena inolvidable. se escuchaba de música de fondo. ahí estaban todos presentes, la cual resultó siendo una ceremonia civil muy intima: se encontraba la madre de Eriol (la cual poseía poderes mágicos), Touya, Yukito, Kia, Spinel y Kero (viendo desde un árbol cercano al altar), Nakuru del brazo de Yahico, con quien compartía un apasionado romance. Akanne estaba acompañada por TK con quien vivía desde un par de semanas, la señora Li y un juez al final. cuando Tomoyo llegó al final, el señor Kinomoto, le besó en la mejilla y le dijo- no podía estar mas orgulloso como si fueses mi propia hija- lo que hizo sollozar a la joven y le colocó la mano de la joven en la de Eriol quien vestía un precioso traje negro adornado en la solapa por una rosa blanca y su corbata era gris que lo hacía ver encantador, todo un príncipe encantado.  
  
Todos cuando el juez dio la indicación, tomaron asiento. la noche comenzó a cubrirlos, pero las velas hacían verlo todo mas romántico y mágico. durante parte de la ceremonia, todos los que estaban acompañados, agarraban con emoción a sus parejas. Meiling, estaba que lloraba de la emoción, Touya no soltaba a Melody quien estaba también emocionada y observaba con alegría a los jóvenes. Touya, sin embargo, recordaba lo dicho por su madre semanas antes y durante el inicio del juicio final.  
  
-Como costumbre-dijo el juez-si existe alguien que por alguna razón creen que esta pareja no debe unirse en matrimonio, que puede decirlo ahora, o guardarlo por siempre- el silencio se escuchaba, que fue interrumpido por el eco de unos pasos que provenían de la puerta del salón de donde salió el cortejo, al final pudieron ver la silueta de una mujer.  
  
Fujitaka se puso de pie y caminó a donde estaba la mujer de pie que observaba la escena y él le dirigió la palabra diciendo-que bueno que viniste-y ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo tomara- ven te llevaré a tu asiento- guiándola por el camino y sentándola del lado de la novia y a su lado. Tomoyo sonreía como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo y todos (bueno, exceptuando a Rika, Chiharu y los otros), sonrieron pues observaron que la paz estaba hecha entre madre e hija.  
  
-Ahora-dijo el juez-permítanme presentarles al señor Eriol Hiraguizagua y su esposa Tomoyo-puede besar a la novia-en ese momento Eriol y Tomoyo se dan un tierno beso, sellando su matrimonio y los demás irrumpen en aplausos y Kero y Spi desde el árbol lloraban emocionados y siendo vistos por Sakura y Nakuru (la cual estaba llorando a gritos de felicidad).  
  
Durante la celebración, que siguió la ceremonia, todos bailaron, Sakura se encargó de esconder a Spinel y a Kero para que Naoko y los demás no se percataran de su presencia.  
  
-Hija-dijo Sonomi acercándose a la pareja- disculpadme no debí de...-pero fue interrumpida cuando Tomoyo, para hacerla callar, le abrazó.  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo la joven-todo quedó en el pasado...-dijo derramando dos lagrimas.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Sonomi mirando a Eriol-debí confiar en mi hija, cuando exigía que solo podía casarse con el mejor y creo que así es y lo ha hecho-dijo Sonomi viendo al joven- Fujitaka me dijo la verdad-observándole con detenimiento-toda la verdad... pero no se preocupen-dijo ella-su secreto está a salvo conmigo-abrazando a su nuevo hijo.-¿supongo que vivirán en Japón, no?  
  
-Si madre.-dijo Tomoyo-hemos decidido vivir en Japón; primero iremos de luna de miel a Londres a conocer a su familia-tomando la mano del joven- y regresaremos para la boda de Sakura y Shaoran. después de eso, nos instalaremos en Japón. de todas forma, tengo que estar cerca de mis médicos particulares.  
  
-¿Médicos particulares?-preguntó Sonomi, seguida por Eriol-¿a quienes te refieres?  
  
-A mis queridos y favoritos doctores-dijo ella mirando a Touya y a Melody, mientras hablaban en una mesa muy cerca y muy sutilmente para que nadie se percatara de su conversación.  
  
-¿Ellos serán tus médicos? ¿no volverán a América?  
  
-Por un tiempo no-dijo la joven-residirán en un departamento. Akanne y TK vivirán con Kia y Yukito. la casa de los abuelos de Yukito, está sola y para Kia y él es demasiado espaciosa pero perfecta para una pareja de recién casados y me atenderán a mi durante mi embarazo...-y observando a su madre dijo-¿ya lo sabías, cierto?  
  
-Lo se desde casi un mes-dijo Sonomi- y estoy feliz por que sea feliz y sano.  
  
-Yo no contaría con que es solo uno-dijo ella lo que no comprendió su madre y Eriol la miró con duda y ella agregó-nadie sabe.  
  
-No importan cuantos sean-dijo Eriol-siempre estaré feliz a tu lado...  
  
De lejos, dos parejas observaban el cuadro. Sakura y Shaoran por un lado, quien ella le dijo lo que había visto esa noche que irrumpió en el sueño de Eriol y observó lo que podía ocurrir en el futuro y lo discutía con Shaoran lo visto.  
  
-¿Estás segura, Sakura?  
  
-Así es-dijo la joven y ahora mas que nunca puedo decirte que era en efecto, una predicción del futuro...  
  
-¿Como lo sabes?  
  
-Le comenté a mi hermano y el me dijo que en efecto, supo por alguien (que no me quiso decir), que Tomoyo tendrá trillizos. dos nenas y un niño.  
  
-¿Como lo supo él?  
  
-Te digo que no me lo quiso decir, pero tengo miedo, Shaoran. no quiero que Tomoyo muera, protegiendo lo que llamaron como El Legado de Clow...  
  
-Jamás he escuchado de eso-dijo el joven mirando preocupado a Sakura-pero no te preocupes, que lo podremos evitar.  
  
******  
  
-¿se lo dijiste, no?-preguntaba Melody a su esposo quien observaba a Tomoyo a lo lejos y de lo feliz que estaba.  
  
-Si. aunque no le dije lo demás-dijo el joven-solo le expliqué que podría ser un parto múltiple-dijo el joven-que presentaba un riesgo y me dijo que quería que nosotros nos hiciéramos cargo-dijo Touya mirándole-nuestros hijos representarán el futuro de un mundo en donde reinará la armonía y la protección de los débiles.  
  
-¿Nuestros hijos? ¿hablas que ya piensas en que nosotros...  
  
-Melody-dijo el joven tomándole las manos- nuestra pequeña será la esperanza y la verdadera razón de la paz de ambos Concilios en ambos extremos del mundo. Al igual que los hijos de Sakura y de Tomoyo. existirán y serán los mas poderosos, pero también los mas justos y defensores del bien.  
  
-¿Nuestra pequeña?-dijo ella incrédula y sonriéndole-¿ya sabes que será niña? ¿como lo sabes?  
  
-Solo que tuve una visión no hace mucho-dijo el joven, recordando a Kinad y lo poderosa que era.-presiento que será niña-dijo él besando en los labios a su esposa y ella sonriéndole.  
  
***********  
  
-Bueno-dijo la señora Li, interrumpiendo a Sakura y a Shaoran-¿cuando será la fecha de su matrimonio?-sentándose en su mesa y se le acercó el señor Kinomoto.  
  
-No hemos fijado fecha aun-dijo Sakura-¿Cual consideras mejor?-sonriéndole a su prometido.  
  
Mirando al juez que casó a Tomoyo, conversando con la madre de Eriol, dijo- ¿que tal ahora mismo?  
  
-¿Que?-dijo Sakura nerviosa y emocionada y su madre asustada al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Si-dijo el joven- ahora mismo...  
  
-Pero hijo-dijo la Señora Li-Ahora es un poco precipitado-debes esperar a que realicemos los arreglos en Hong Kong para su boda...  
  
-Ahí comenzamos mal-dijo el joven- la boda se hará aquí en Japón-dijo el joven.  
  
-La boda del jefe del Concilio debe de hacerse delante de miembros y representantes...  
  
-Yo no soy el jefe del Concilio...  
  
-¿QUEEE?-Dijo la Señora Lí incrédula-¿quien es entonces...  
  
-Femeei-dijo Shaoran-le ofrecí el puesto y aceptó. me quedaré al lado de mi esposa viviendo en Japón.-agarrando la mano de la joven con mas fuerza.  
  
-Shaoran-dijo Sakura-¿estas seguro? ¿dejarías eso...  
  
-¿Por ti?-dijo el joven-sin pensarlo dos veces. estuve por perderte ya dos veces. Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo.  
  
-Está bien-dijo La Señora Li- vivirás en Japón. pero piensa por un segundo eso de casarte ahora mismo...es un poco impulsivo ¿no?  
  
-Tienes razón-dijo el joven-¿que propones Sakura?  
  
-Bueno ¿que tal después que Eriol y Tomoyo regresen de su luna de miel y antes del nacimiento de sus bebés?  
  
-Me parece genial-dijo el joven, besándole en la mejilla. su padre, Fujitaka, veía en la distancia del jardín y estaba distraído. vio a su hijo de pie al lado de Tomoyo y alejados de todos y el tenía el rostro serio.  
  
-¿Que será lo que hablarán?-dijo el hombre preocupado ante el serio semblante del joven.  
  
************  
  
-¿Por que no le dijiste?-preguntaba Touya-tiene derecho a saberlo... me dijiste que se lo dirías...  
  
-Touya- dijo la joven- no te puedes imaginar lo feliz que soy ahora mismo- sonriéndole y con un brillo especial en el rostro-tengo a todos los que me interesan conmigo y no dejaré que nada me arruine esa felicidad. mira a Eriol; jamás lo he visto tan feliz y no voy a arruinar estos momentos alegres por eso.  
  
-Tomoyo; escúchame: él tiene que saber que existe un riesgo...  
  
-Pero te tendré a ti-pasando su mano por el rostro con cariño- y a Melody por si algo ocurre, pero no voy a permitir que eso arruine este momento y mucho menos para él-viendo al joven conversar con su madre.  
  
-Guardaré silencio por un tiempo-dijo su primo-pero al primer indicio de problemas, revelaré lo que sabes a él; me imagino, que si él tuviera que decidir entre tu y los bebés, te elegiría a ti.  
  
-Está bien-dijo la joven- hasta ese momento...  
  
***********  
  
-¿Y bien madre?-preguntaba Eriol a su madre, mientras observaba a su esposa.  
  
-Tengo que admitirlo-dijo la Señora Hiraguizagua- es una chica hermosa, inteligente y muy educada. me fascina, pero que pena que no tenga poderes, pero eso no opaca sus cualidades mas distintivas. aunque hubiese agradecido que me avisaras con tiempo de lo que ocurría...  
  
-Todo pasó muy pronto pero me alegro que todo haya ocurrido-dijo el joven- me hace valorar 1000 veces mas a mi querido tesoro.-observando a su esposa a lo lejos quien hablaba con su primo.  
  
Así continuó la velada; cuando Tomoyo arrojó el ramo de sus flores, Sakura lo agarró, lo que alegró a la mayoría de los invitados. Pasando el tiempo volando, llegó la media noche y la fiesta se terminó. Todos se trasladaron a sus casas. Sonomi ofreció a los jóvenes recién casados, que utilizaran su casa y se fueron juntos, acompañados de la madre de Eriol, la cual fue a su hotel, pues al otro día partiría a Londres y dos días después, Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que por insistencia de Touya, quería hacerle un ultrasonido en ese día y ellos accedieron.  
  
******Ya en la habitación de los recién casados*******  
  
-¿estas cansada?-preguntaba el joven cuando ingresaron a la habitación.  
  
-Estoy un poco emocionada-dijo la joven-y agradecida.  
  
-¿por que?  
  
-Porque tenemos amigos que se preocupan por nosotros y nos quieren mucho- dijo ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos-y te tengo a ti a mi lado...  
  
-Yo también estoy agradecido por eso y por mucho mas mi Flor de Ciruelo.  
  
Riendo-¿Ahora me dirás como Shaoran le dice a Sakura?-aun sin soltarle.  
  
-Suena lindo y eso es lo que eres para mi, mi querida señora Hiraguizagua.  
  
-ah ¿En serio, Señor Hiraguizagua?-viéndole con complicidad y le retiró los espejuelos del rostro.  
  
-Pero claro que si-dijo el-¿estas nerviosa?  
  
-no-dijo ella-aunque debería estarlo ya que estamos casados, es diferente...  
  
-¿en serio?  
  
-ah si-dijo susurrándole.  
  
-¿por que?  
  
-porque estando juntos-dijo aferrándose a el- no tenemos por que preocuparnos del tiempo que pase. siempre estaremos juntos. Por siempre ¿verdad?  
  
-Por siempre-tomando el rostro de la joven por su mentón y besándola, primero suavemente y después apasionadamente.  
  
************  
  
-no puedo creer aun que la pequeña Tomoyo esté casada-dijo Touya-aun creo verla subir a la habitación de Sakura para jugar-decía el joven mientras entraba con su esposa a un pequeño pero elegante departamento en las cercanías de Tomoeda.  
  
-Ese es tu problema-dijo Melody- no puedes admitir que ellos crecieron.- cerrando la puerta del departamento con llave- ya hasta van a tener bebés y pronto llegará el turno de Sakura de...  
  
-No empieces por eso-poniendo rostro serio- no me lo quiero ni imaginar.  
  
-¿Que? ¿Sakura con un joven como Lí?  
  
-No pequeños "Monstruos" de esa niña por aquí-sin evitar sonreír.  
  
Melody sonriendo, de repente, su expresión cambia a duda, siendo vista por su esposo y este le dice-¿que ocurre?  
  
-Solo pensaba en que hubiese pasado si hubiese sido diferente lo que ocurrió...-en ese momento, Touya rodea la cintura de la joven.  
  
-Pero no fue así-dijo el joven-todo terminó para bien y ya el peligro pasó; por ahora...  
  
-debería sentirme mas calmada, pero ¿por ahora? ¿que va a ocurrir que debe de preocuparte?  
  
-No es nada que deba preocuparnos ahora-dijo el joven sin separarse de la joven-¿tenemos que trabajar mañana?-besándole el cuello.  
  
-Sabes que si-dijo la joven cerrando los ojos.  
  
-¿estas segura?-besándole de nuevo. ella se voltea y le besa en los labios.  
  
-creo que me sentiré mal-dijo ella-creo que tendré fiebre...  
  
-¿En serio?-dijo el joven sonriéndole.- creo que amaneceré con un resfrío; de todas formas, va a llover...  
  
-no lloverá...  
  
-Llamaré a Sakura y a TK para asegurarme que si lloverá...-pero ¿que se puede hacer en un día de lluvia?- tratando de reflejar ignorancia.  
  
-Creo que podemos encontrar que hacer-dijo la joven besando a su esposo-ven y te lo diré-separándose de él y dirigiéndose a la habitación de ambos.  
  
**************  
  
-¿Kia?-dijo el joven profesor Tukishiro- sal del auto-indicándole que saliese de él- ya sal del auto.-viendo preocupado el estado de la ex guardiana, quien aun se sentía débil por lo ocurrido.  
  
-Presiento algo malo-dijo Kia, asustándose- no me siento bien...  
  
-¿Como no quieres sentirte bien?-preguntó Akanne-decidiste renunciar a tus poderes como guardiana. es natural que te sientas débil-mirando con preocupación.  
  
-no es eso-dijo ella-tengo ganas de vomitar y estoy mareada.  
  
TK observó a Akanne y pensaron lo mismo, Yukito, por su parte, no pensó en lo mismo que ellos dos y ayudó a la ex guardiana a salir del auto. Una vez que la llevó a la casa, TK sacó su portátil pero Akanne le detuvo leyendo sus pensamientos de que llamaba a Touya-espera TK..  
  
-Puede ser grave-dijo el joven-algún síntoma de haber dado sus poderes o algo peor...  
  
-No es nada grave-dijo la joven-solo que de seguro esperan a un bebé.- mirando por donde se habían retirado sus amigos.  
  
-También pensé lo mismo-dijo el joven-pero Akanne, ella ha pasado por mucho, desde pasarle sus poderes para que Yue sobreviviera a esa mortal herida, hasta de estar viviendo con Yukito.  
  
-Déjala-dijo la joven-no es algo que no se le pase en un tiempo.  
  
-Hablando de tiempo ¿cuando será que tu y yo uniremos el nuestro?  
  
-¿Hablas de casarnos?  
  
-así es-dijo el joven-¿cuando nos casaremos?  
  
-Yo...-aun no estoy lista para casarme-dijo la joven- apenas te conozco...  
  
-¿como puedes decir eso?-dijo él sorprendido- sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto...  
  
-Espera-dijo ella- vas demasiado rápido. solo estás emocionado por todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, la boda de nuestros amigos y todo lo demás... no puedes pensar que soy indicada para matrimonio...  
  
-¿Prefieres vivir juntos a casarnos?-dijo el joven-verdaderamente eres diferente a todas las chicas que he conocido. la mayoría con quienes he salido he roto con ellas, porque no quiero casarme; eres a la primera a la que propongo matrimonio y me rechaza...  
  
-pero no te estoy diciendo que rompamos nuestra relación, digo que nos demos tiempo; para saber lo que sentimos el uno del otro; es todo...- colocando su mano en el brazo del joven y mirándole a esos ojos azules- no es nada mas que eso...  
  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo?-preguntó mirándole al rostro-¿tienes miedo por lo que ocurrió con Pao Tsu y Tsen? ¿por que Tsen murió? no somos ellos. Soy Tomas Kent y tu eres Akanne Li; no somos ellos...  
  
-Eso no viene al caso...-desviando su mirada.  
  
-No te creo-dijo el joven-eso es. confundes tus sentimientos. yo no puedo estar con alguien que no comparte mis sentimientos...  
  
-Espera un segundo-dijo ella interrumpiéndole-¿Me amas, no?  
  
-Con todas mis fuerzas.  
  
-Igual yo-dijo ella-pero ¿por que no admites que lo que ocurre es que simplemente no quiero casarme? ¿que no soy de aquellas que se casan? ¿no podemos ser felices como estamos?  
  
-Supongo que si, pero yo ...  
  
-Pero nada-dijo ella sonriéndole y abrazándole dijo- démonos un tiempo; pregúntame de nuevo y te tendré una respuesta definitiva ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Está bien-dijo el joven-ahora entremos a ver que le ocurre a Kia...- tomando la mano de la joven e ingresando a la casa de Yukito.  
  
*********  
  
-¿Yukito?-dijo Kia observándole mientras el la colocaba en la cama.  
  
-Dime-dijo el joven.  
  
-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó ella.  
  
-¿Con que?.  
  
-Yo soy una ex guardiana –dijo la joven seriamente- no se hacer nada ¿qué voy a hacer? No puedo vivir sin hacer nada.  
  
-¿Como sin hacer nada?-preguntó Yukito.  
  
-Quiero hacer algo por mi misma. Quiero trabajar pero mis "antecedentes" no son muy buenos...y no tengo referencias de otros lugares de trabajo- sonriéndole sutilmente al joven.-  
  
-Siempre fuiste buena para los chismes-dijo el riendo-deberías dedicarte a eso...  
  
-Gracioso-dijo ella-muy gracioso-retirándole las gafas del rostro y jugando con su pelo- ¿Sabes que te amo, no?  
  
-Lo supe desde que te vi nuevamente; desde que vi tus ojos aquel día en la azotea y cuando me salvaste la vida; siempre estarás en mis pensamientos...  
  
-Así como tu en los míos-mientras le jalaba por la camisa y el cayó sutilmente en su cuerpo mientras se besaban tiernamente.  
  
******Residencia Kinomoto********  
  
Sakura estaba muy inquieta en sus sueños. Kero se despertó debido a los quejidos de la joven, como si necesitara ayuda. Aun medio dormido, voló hasta su rostro y le miró preocupado, mientras ella continuaba con su pesadilla.  
  
-No, no quiero ir, por favor ¡no!!- gritaba ella- no me separes de él- llorando entre sueños- no quiero que me separes de él. Aunque me alejes jamás dejaré de amarlo ¡¡jamás!!-gritaba ella entre sueños.  
  
-¿Sakura?-entró Fujitaka de repente para ver porque su hija gritaba y encendiendo la luz, pudo observar al pequeño guardián que miraba el cuerpo de su ama con preocupación y preguntó-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?  
  
-Parece que algo le molesta o le perturba incluso en sueños ¿qué podrá ser?- preguntaba el pequeño guardián preocupado por su ama. En ese momento, uno de las cartas sale volando del libro que se encontraba en el escritorio y Sakura despierta, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba la joven incorporándose-¿qué pasa?-y limpiando su rostro.  
  
-Sakura ¿qué te pasaba? Sonabas como si alguien te llevara...-preguntaba su padre-como si lucharas en contra de algo...-sentándose al lado de su hija- ¿qué te preocupa?  
  
-¿En serio?-tratando de mantener la calma y dijo- noooooo para nada. Solo era una pesadilla- en ese momento, la carta brillaba mas de lo normal y se posa en las manos de su ama y ella dice- estaban preocupadas. No es nada. Solo un sueño-sonriéndole a la carta, a su padre y luego al guardián.  
  
-¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de te?-preguntaba Fujitaka aun preocupado.  
  
-Si, me encantaría-dijo la joven sonriéndole (o aparentando sonreír).  
  
-Iré a prepararlo-dijo su padre.  
  
  
  
-y yo lo subiré Sakurita-dijo Kero, saliendo detrás de Fujitaka y cerrando la puerta, detrás de él. Al momento que la puerta se cerró, Sakura borró la sonrisa de su rostro y pensó en lo que había pasado el día del juicio final.  
  
-Un trato es un trato-dijo ella mirando la carta- debo de cumplirlo si aseguraré el bienestar de ellos- observando unas fotos que tenía en el mueble detrás de su cama y tomando una de ellas, dijo: -fue un trato y si quiero que no se cumpla lo que vi, tengo que hacerlo y proteger el Legado de Clow al mismo tiempo-la carta brilló mucho mas- él las cuidará-dijo ella- no creo que me permitan llevármelas conmigo- y cuando lagrimas salían de sus ojos agregó.- era hacer un pacto con el demonio; eso lo que es él: separarme de los que amo- pero luego pensó en lo que Meiling le había dicho: "conocen a quien va a ser tu esposo: uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos del mundo moderno y tu eres la maestra de las cartas ¿quién se atreverá a hacerles daño? Absolutamente nadie, Sakura. Confía".  
  
-Confío en mi amor Shaoran, confío en mis amigos y confío en ustedes- observando a la carta aun en su mano, que no era otra que la carta del Sueño Dreamy card- y cuando el momento llegue, sabremos que hacer nosotras ¿verdad?-viendo a las cartas brillar (incluyendo a las que estaban en el libro) y observó por la ventana el árbol que estaba a su lado y la luna llena que estaba en su ocaso para darle paso a la mañana y dijo: -no pensaré en el mañana sino en el hoy: vivir cada día al máximo y no arrepentirme-en ese momento entran Fujitaka y Kero con el te y colocando la carta en el libro y la foto de ella y Shaoran a su lado; pero mientras hablaba con su padre y el guardián, no se percataba que ella había sido usada como el instrumento para una nueva arma en marcha para el aseguramiento del poder del Concilio, con o sin Shaoran Li al mando, la posesión del legado de Clow y al mismo tiempo el Proyecto de la esmeralda que le mencionó Piang a la señora Li en Hong Kong, antes de su ida a América y que la clave eran los últimos secretos revelados por los hechiceros y los Maestros de las cartas...  
  
  
  
------------------Fin (por ahora)------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Comentarios de la autora:  
  
¿Qué les pareció el fic? Bueno malo regular? Bueno quiero saber sus comentarios y opiniones acerca de él Ali que no duden en escribirme aunque como quedó en el aire el final ¿Sakura se irá realmente con ese sujeto? ¿quién es el? ¿Qué pasará con los demás personajes? No se preocupen, que el llamado "Legado de Clow" pronto será iniciado y aclararemos muchas de esas dudas....  
  
  
  
Comentarios de mi parte: primero (grito de victoria) Terminé este fic (¡¡¡¡Yipeee!!!!) bueno esto no quiere decir que será lo ultimo que sepan de mi (ni tan fácil les será el librarse de mi) (risa maléfica) ejemmmm... lo siento, me emociono un poco (jeje) bueno llegó el momento de los agradecimientos:  
  
1. La primera que no puede quedarse, es mi cuatacha del alma Hibari: has estado ahí para animarme a seguir adelante, ayudándome a arreglar lo que no se entendía muy bien y agregarle algo de emoción a algunos capítulos y ofrecerme tu amistad y tu cariño a pesar de diferencias "oceánicas" (sin comentarios) gracias chica...y sigue escribiendo ¡¡¡Calu Calu Calu!!!!  
  
2. A Marian: no podías quedarte fuera de los agradecimientos ya que junto a Hibari, has estado desde el principio de mis inicios como escritora de Fics y en especial este de América y en el anterior de Búsqueda de Sentimientos...Gracias a ti también chica.  
  
3. A Megumi: por compartir su opinión sincera acerca de este y de mis otras historias: fanática de Sakura Card Captor y potencial escritora de Fics; gracias por tu amistad y por apoyarnos mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas. Juntas las 4 x ever.  
  
4. A Sakura Corazon: a pesar de tener poco tiempo conociéndonos, tenemos cosas en común que es inútil ocultarlas incluyendo nuestra fascinación por CCS, Digimon y los chicos lindos. (ojalá que gane Alemania)  
  
5.A Rossy: hace mucho que no se de ti chica, pero no importa. también te agradezco tus felicitaciones y tus buenos deseos para conmigo. Gracias Chica.  
  
6.A Narcisa Malfoy: te conocí por medio de Sakura Corazon y te fascina Draco (ella le ve algo que nosotras no y no me quiero enterar). Gracias por tu amistad y por las interesantes conversaciones por MSN.  
  
7. A Mikki: no podrías creer que me quedaría sin mencionarte chica ¿o si? aunque no he sabido de ti en mucho tiempo, si creo que has leído el fic. espero que te haya gustado, aunque no llega ni a los talones de esos tuyos que has escrito.  
  
8. A Naiko Li ¿Así es que se escribe? Bueno, terminando este fic, me diste tus comentarios y muchas gracias por leerlo y que te agradara tanto (gracias infinitas) y un saludito para ti ; recuerda decirme que te pareció el final ¿ok? Lo subí tan pronto como pude.  
  
9. A todos aquellos que no me escribieron ni me comentaron que pensaban del fic (tal vez por no querer escribir o que) pero muchas gracias por su tiempo (¿Se dice tiempo no Jia?)  
  
-No creo que puedas usar esa palabra...  
  
-¿Por que no?  
  
-Por que no.  
  
-ah ya está bien...bueno ¿A quien mas? bueno a todos los demás, que me quedé sin mencionar, muchas gracias...  
  
  
  
Ok., las buenas noticias es que trataré de publicar el primer capitulo del nuevo fic y continuación de este llamado "El Legado de Clow" y que como expliqué en ocasiones anteriores, se concentrará en Sakura, Shaoran y la boda de estos y el nacimiento de los bebés de Tomoyo y Eriol. muchos se harán la pregunta ¿por que trillizos? es simple: mi amiga Hibari, tiene una historia buenísima de CCS y Sakura y Shaoran tienen mellizos; para que mi historia no fuese un plagio intelectual, preferí agregar otro chico mas para diferenciarla.  
  
Hibari: Ejemmm disculpa...  
  
Crystal: -¿si?  
  
Hibari:-plagio ¿intelectual?  
  
Crystal: si que no quiero robarte la temática ni la idea...  
  
Hibari: ah está bien entonces...  
  
Crystal: bueno, si no existen mas interrupciones (mirada a Hibari), comentarios, dudas, felicitaciones, correcciones, poemas, declaraciones, tomatazos, latas, zapatazos (ay mejor no, esas duelen mucho) a mi e-mail:  
  
Sakura_journal@yahoo.com 


End file.
